The Return of The Grail
by MarksmanKNG
Summary: The 6th Holy Grail war has begun. Our old heroes return as well as the new. Somewhere along the line, the Holy Grail went haywire, summoning a total of fifteen servants, two of each class except one... The Outcast...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night but I sure would love to have Saber xD... anyway its my first time writing for fate stay night and for this site but i've been a writer since two years ago and always improving . Well hope you all enjoy!**

**  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Fate Stay Night: The Return of The Grail**

**Prologue**

Shirou stared off aimlessly into the night sky. The cool winds of the river brushed his red hair. He felt peace and solitude bloom within him under the moonlight.

On top of the very bridge ten years ago, he fell in love with Saber. After all this long eternity, his love had never truly faded away. It always resided in the depths of his heart, reminding himself of their perilous journey.

'I miss you so much Saber.' He thought in the deep depths of his soul.

Raindrops started to fall, bathing everything it touches. Shirou winced as he started to run home 'Crap, does it have to rain at a time like this?'

The rain quickly turned into a storm as lightning began to thunder in the distance...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's notes: Note, I don't know how to USE this system yet although I already have 5 chapters on standby... I want to put a chapter per page lol. So review and TEACH ME PLEASE Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night but I sure would love to have Saber xD... anyway its my first time writing for fate stay night and for this site but i've been a writer since two years ago and always improving . Well hope you all enjoy!**

**  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Deep in the dark alleys of Fuyuki city, a young woman traversed carefully in the unlit paths. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a red blouse, she smacked her hand into her face with a sigh.

'Nice going Jessica. You got yourself into a bad place. I knew I shouldn't have taken this shortcut!'

She looked back in hopes of doubling back but she was far too deep into the maze.

Braving herself, she continued on in hopes of finding a quick exit. She heard a snigger as she turned into a corner. Slightly down the alley were three men, dressed in gangster fatigues.

Seeing the young lady, one wearing a blue cap smiled sinisterly "Well well. What do we have here? A little girl stumbled upon us."

In a perilous situation, she turned back into a run. The three quickly pursued with their evil grins. She blamed herself for her lack of speed and stamina 'Great, you don't have what you need at a time you need it.' The gangster quickly caught up and wrestled her down onto the ground.

As a thunderstorm began to form, she screamed out in fear. The blue capped man said as his mates laughed "No one can hear you for miles girl. Now stay quiet!" Despite this, she continued to struggle her best against them before it's too late.

As they attempt to ravish her, a lightning bolt struck the ground behind them. Concentrated into their moment, they were unaware about it. The bolt of energy made the ground glow with a blue aura as a stigmata burned into Jessica's hand.

Losing her strength at a rapid pace, she could barely struggle anymore. She started to cry when a loud noise sounded. Three to be exact. The gangsters suddenly stopped cold and stiffened. After a second of silence, they fell over her, dead with their cold open eyes.

Surprised, she forced them off her as a voice spoke "Are you ok?"

She looked up to see a familiar face "Mark?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: I'm still working on getting used to this thing ... So please bear with me ok?


	3. Chapter 2: The Revisit of The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay night but I LOVE SABER!! lol... Shirou can bug off! heh heh... but i do admire his nutty friendship thing lol... **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Chapter 2: The Revisit of The Past**

'Stupid rain had to make me sweat and wet.' Shirou complained as he took a dip into the bathtub. As he basked further in the soothing warm water, he relaxed 'Ah, this is the life. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all.'

He stared at his hand to notice a tattoo 'Eh? I thought it disappeared ten years ago?"

Just as he started to wonder, thunder roared and the lights went dead. In the pitch black darkness, he wondered 'Now what?' He heaved himself back out of the tempting tub and wrapped a towel around him.

Holding the towel together with a single hand, he strode out of the bathroom for the power supply at the front door. With his free hand, he deftly switched on all the proper switches. The house lit back up to its bright colours.

Satisfied, he turned back for the bathroom when he heard a familiar voice "Shirou?"

He snapped his neck back to see a blond woman "Saber?" She had the same magnificent eyes, her hair still neatly in its round braid. She swore a white blouse, laced with a blue ribbon coupled with a blue skirt. She gave him a smile as though she returned from his memory.

Until Shirou accidentally dropped his towel in a shock. Unexpected, she gasped and turned away, covering her eyes with her two hands. Her face burned a deep red in embarrassment.

Seeing his nakedness, Shirou yelped and ran to his room for a desperate change in clothing. As Shirou disappeared, Saber giggled at Shirou's amusing antics.

Now fully dressed in a casual white shirt and blue jeans, they met once again. They acted as though nothing happened. She asked with a smile "Surprised to see me Shirou?"

Uncertain, Shirou answered "Uh… yea..I…I am."

"Why is that so Shirou? Didn't you miss me?"

"Well uh…cause you look just the same as though you haven't aged and all." Shirou regretted saying that as he'll pay for it.

She placed her hands onto her hips with a frown "Aged? And what exactly do you mean by that?!"

Shirou improvised "Well…you still look uh…. gorgeous. That's right, gorgeous."

Saber gave a hearty laugh "For your information Shirou, I can be as old as I choose in Avalon. So I decided to stay the same." She gave him a head to toe look "You don't look any different."

Shirou gave her a smug "Well I did, a bit taller here, muscle there. Nothing big though." He invited her into the dining and took their seats.

Saber asked with a curious tone "So what happened in the past decade after I left?"

Shirou answered as he got up to make some tea in the kitchen "It's been quite peaceful and quiet all this time. Rin moved back to her own house." With a quick hand, he was finished and poured some for them to drink. He continued "She's just graduated to Masters in..."

Saber interrupted "Masters? Graduated? Don't use those technical details on me."

"Sorry about that, anyway she just left a high class school called university. As for Sakura… She continued on in mastering archery and she's now in the national archery team. She'll be competing in the world games soon."

Saber's eyes went wide in admiration "That's very impressive. What about Taiga? Ilya?"

"Well, since Sakura couldn't come over and cook anymore at home, Taiga got depressed by it. But she's ok with it now and continues to teach in school anyway." Saber giggled at her imaginary Taiga crying without Sakura's delicious food before slumping into a depression.

He pondered for a moment "Ilya eh…She's fine and uh….fine."

Saber raised an eyebrow "Just fine? That's all you have to say?"

Suddenly, the door opened "SHHIIRROOOUUU!!!!" Ilya burst through the door, wrapping her arms around Saber's neck. Shirou felt an odd feeling from this delicate situation.

The sudden outcry from Saber work Ilya from her hugging senses. Seeing the one she embraced wasn't Shirou, she pulled away from Saber. Ilya too has aged in the course of time. She had grown much taller, closer to Saber's own height with more feminine features. However, her face still preserved its cuteness from the previous decade.

Seeing Saber, she cried out with joy "Saber! You're back!"

Saber smiled as she asked "So you've been staying here the past decade eh? What about your old home?"

Ilya dismissed it with a wave "My mansion's all empty and boring! I prefer to stay with Shirou!" She gave him a hug which sparked jealously from Saber. Surprised, Shirou worked on getting the arms off him.

Keeping herself under control, she questioned "So what else have you been doing besides accompanying Shirou?"

With a hand on her chest, she boasted "I've been working very hard in my studies and I'll be finishing soon!"

Shirou finished brushing her off "Come on now Ilya. You're a grown up already! You know you shouldn't boast about your achievements."

Ilya frowned as she walked out the door "Fine! I know you just want to spend time with SABER!" With that burst of outrage, she was gone.

Shirou let out a sigh. Saber could only pity her beloved for the trouble of dealing with Ilya. She gave him a smirk "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Shirou bobbed his head in agreement "I guess you're right Saber."

She counted off her fingers "Speaking of which, you recapped everyone's history…except yourself."

Shirou smiled "Well, for my case. I continued my studies to higher education and now I'm a scientist."

Eyes wide, she asked "What's a scientist?"

Shirou gave a laugh. She shot back with a scorn. That shut him up as he answered "Ok, a scientist is a person who uses knowledge and the creativity of the human mind to discover many new things. It really fits me well with Tracing under my belt."

She took a sip of tea before replying in awe "I see. You all except maybe Taiga have lived such sweet lives. I envy you all."

Shirou grabbed her hand, startling her cheeks scarlet. "You may think so but there's something missing all this time." He gave a genuine smile "That something is you."

Saber felt her heartbeat sped up as she started to burn. "Oh Shirou." They stared deep into each other's eyes. Their feelings craved for one another into a lovely embrace. As they edged their heads for one another, their hearts ran as though there was no tomorrow. Their lips opened gently for the final phase.

They were so close to a loving kiss when a loud blare snapped them out of it. The insistent noise came from Shirou's pocket. Retracting from each other, Shirou reached into it and produced a small metallic device. Saber blush deep red at the insight. She asked as Shirou flipped it open "What is this thing?"

Shirou answered as he studied it "It's a cell phone. It lets people to talk to one another from far places. Oh, it's Rin calling."

He pressed the phone against his right ear "Yes Rin. He's here too? Yes, Saber's here as well. Alright, tomorrow at my place ok? Bye" With a quick flick, he ended the call.

Saber guessed "I believe Archer's back as well?"

Shirou nodded "Correct. This probably means that the other servants are returning as well. This isn't going to be a field trip."

Saber agreed "I'm back again thanks to the Grail but we must destroy it once more." Shirou agreed as Saber smiled "But let's forget it for tonight Shirou and enjoy the moonlight together."

As Shirou was about to answer, a loud slam rocked the earth. It startled them by surprise as the ornaments shook and lamps swung wildly under the immense force. He blurted "Well, guess whose back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, there's more to come. This isn't a lot of words yea i know but I've written before about 300k words in a book. This one's more for entertainment and content testing instead of super fine detail lol.. besides i got another project and im reallyyyyyyy tirrreeeeddddd lol...


	4. Chapter 3: The City at War

**I've finished typing another chapter onto my PC. I hate typing on my PC ... I'm already at Chapter 7 just to let you know... just that typing on the friggin computer is frigging slow... xP. Well hope you all enjoy this one. Read and Review PLEASE Thanks.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Chapter 3: The City At War**

"It feels…so different." Saber said as she smelled the cool humid air.

Shirou answered as they stared off into the night sky "Yes, the city has changed a lot in a decade." They were once again on the bridge under the moonlight. The storm had subsided away, leaving the skies cool and calm.

Shirou added as they enjoyed the moonlight "Fuyuki city had modernized substantially through the years. A lot of reconstruction continued since the past two decades. The city has expanded two folds and we even have several universities and even a stadium!"

Unsure of the terms, Saber gave a small nod "I see."

Shirou let out a sigh "That wasn't all of it. Unfortunately for us, we also got the bad stuff. Crime lords came and expanded their businesses here. Violence was rampant with acts of stealing, prostitution and murder. The streets aren't very safe now compared to the old decade."

Saber exclaimed in outrage "How could those insolent fools disturb the peace?! Don't you have anyone to stop them? I'm sure the city can handle some thugs"

"Well, physically we could but they have one thing we don't. Resources, the police are too few and unequipped for the problem. It's only thanks to a radical decision by the national police commissioner to send in some needed resources. With the game more even, the police had a chance and the city's a lot more peaceful now. Yet, it's still a long way to go…"

Saber let out a pity "It's a shame to see this city to be so…. corrupted."

Shirou placed a hand on Saber's which drew a blush from her. "Don't worry about it. It has to get worse before it could get any better. Just like a fever, all we need is time."

Saber gave him a worried look "Time which we don't have. I want to spend it all with you but the Grail must be stopped at any costs."

Shirou nodded "Yes, no doubt about it. However, if we fight and survive with Archer and Berserker alongside us, the Grail won't have a chance of appearing. By then we could cherish the time at hand."

Saber's worries were yet abated "Despite all that… I still feel as though there's something wrong in this war. I sensed as though there's more to it than it meets the eye."

Shirou smiled with a reassuring look "Don't worry. We'll take all those problems one at a time. It's getting late anyway, we should return home." Saber agreed with a nod and with their hands together, they started their way for home.

As they strolled peacefully along a garden, Shirou's memories returned to mind. 'This is the very garden we almost died on thanks to Gilgamesh.' He recalled the blooded Saber on the floor back then, blind and helpless. It sent a shiver down his spine.

The noise of chirping crickets filled the air with solitude. Saber leaned for a quick peck in the cheek when a voice laughed "Ah Saber. Being all lovey dovey now eh?"

Alarmed, her eyes scanned around them to see a shadow under the cover of the trees to their left. He wore a tight blue garb with black spiky hair. In his hand was a weapon, a long red spear. "Lancer?"


	5. Chapter 4: The Mysterious

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night but I still love Saber lool... Anyway, I've done another chapter but i'm writing way ahead on paper lol... Just that typing is a real pain sometimes xD. Well read and review PLEASE! Thanks!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO( --don't know anything else that works lol)  
**

**Chapter 4: The Mysterious…**

Saber's dress vanished in an instant into her battle armour. She commanded with a lash of her invisible sword "What are you doing here Lancer?!"

Lancer emerged from the trees. "Ah, having some basic reconnaissance again. I never know you could be so feminine on the inside since you are a king." Saber glared at him with grit in her teeth. He added with a smile "Tsk tsk Saber. It's been so long since we last fought. Let's see how much you've improved!"

He charged out with a stab of his red spear. Saber smashed it aside with a slash of her own. Lancer pulled back, avoiding the counter. He continued his attack with a spinning smash for the neck. She blocked it with her blade before forcing it aside. Shirou tried to intervene but Saber gave him a glare. He got the picture and held back.

With a war cry, she charged forward, bringing a slash for the neck. Lancer leapt over her before coming down onto Shirou. As Shirou started to fall with a yelp, Lancer shot forward for another attack "Gae Bolg!"

Saber tried to pull away but it was too late. The spear stabbed through her in the back, bringing a cry of pain from her. Despite the ferocity of the stab, the wound wasn't deep thanks to the protection of her armour.

Despite her growing pain, she bared her teeth and ignored it. With a hand, she grabbed at the Spear and forced it out from her, pushing back Lancer. Her wounds cried in pain and blood but she forced herself to keep going.

With his spear in hand, Saber sidestepped right into a spin. In perfect timing, she slashed across Lancer's chest. The attack bore a deep cut, ripping through cloth and flesh. Lancer flinched and slammed her backwards with his spear.

Shirou called out on the floor "Why are you doing this Lancer? You know the Grail must be destroyed! We could work together in this!"

Lancer grinned as he dodged another charge from Saber by sidestepping right. "The Grail should be destroyed, no doubt about it. But I work alone and I will do it myself!" He slammed the sword aside and deftly smacked her in the gut with the back of his spear.

Saber bent forward with a choke of blood flowing from her lips. Lancer taunted as she staggered back "What's wrong Saber? Have you gone rusty or something?"

Angered, she raised her sword high as the air began to shake "EX…"

From afar, a figure watched intently on the climaxing duel. Despite being on the other side of the river, he could observe the action up close through a magnifying scope. Dressed in a brown cloak, it hid him of his features. However, it did not hide his weapon.

A long shiny black rifle gleamed under the moonlight. The hooded one spoke with a man's voice "It's time to end the show." With the twitch of a finger, the rifle fired with a bright flash and a loud bang.

Saber was about to cast her Noble Phantasm when a loud noise startled them. Her sword was knocked back with a noisy 'ping' and it threw her off balance. Surprised, the surrounding energy quickly dissipated, the air cooling into a calm breeze.

They were all surprised by it but it had not continued. Lancer gave a frown "This fight's over. Someone else is watching us." The air started to stir but Lancer was faster.

He stabbed his spear beside Shirou's neck into pure concrete "Stop it now Saber or he'll die either from me or even your Noble Phantasm." The energy stopped, leaving the air in an uneasy stiffness.

Saber grit her teeth as fatigue started to take its toll. Lancer nodded "Someone else is observing this fight. It's wiser for us to end it now and reveal nothing to him." He turned and leapt into the air before disappearing under the trees.

With her foe gone, her armour vanished as she collapsed onto her knees. Shirou rose up onto his feet and was by her side in seconds. "Saber! Hand in there!"

She gave a faint smile "I'll be fine…Just need to…" Her eyes lids drooped as she leaned onto Shirou, falling into a deep sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sad thing eh... TT. You'll pay for this Lancer!! lol...

Just a tip, the mysterious one is my own character ... lol. More in store for you all lol !


	6. Chapter 5: What took you so long?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night but I Love Saber :P. Anyway here's another chapter for you all! I'm about finishing Chapter 8 and almost finalizing everything. So read and enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 5: What took you so long?**

"Why do you even need us Rin?" Ilya complained. Archer, Rin, Ilya and Heracles strolled down the garden where a battle once fought in search for clues.

Annoyed, Rin answered "Because we need answers but we can't risk being attacked with our rears open. So we need you to watch our backs."

Ilya gave a look of contempt "Fine but there's nothing to even look around here."

On the rooftop of a skyscraper, the mysterious man surveyed his foes "Double pony tailed female, red dress black skirt. Unarmed, probably a master" He shifted his sights "Grey haired female, purple dressing. Arguing with no weapons, should a second master."

He cycled to his third target "Grey coloured man in red. Strong physical build and sharp eyes for details, no weapons seen, it's possibly concealed. A definite threat." He aimed at Heracles "Ok…. This is a deadly threat."

In a prone position, he set his sights onto Heracles. The + formed a perfect alignment onto Heracles head. Slowly his finger wrapped around the trigger and fired.

A loud bang surprised them as Heracles was hit. He growled as a projectile bounced off him harmlessly. It rolled to a stop as Rin studied it. It was a bullet which was swiftly disaparating into the air.

Archer snapped his neck towards the other side. With his eagle like eyes, he scanned for the perpetrator. A black long weapon gleamed in the night. He called out as he grabbed Rin around her waist "It's a trap! Let's go!"

Rin asked as Heracles carried Ilya as well "Can't you shoot back at him?!"

Archer refuted the suggestion as they ran "My arrows can't get him across the river! His weapon can and will do that to us!"

Heracles agreed "It's wiser to withdraw when we are at such a disadvantage." Another shot was fired, missing Archer by inches.

Rin winced at the close shave "Ok ok! Let's head back to Shirou's place!"

Shirou kept a solemn stare onto Saber who lay asleep on a bed. He had asked for Rin's help when he returned home with injured Saber. Ilya treated the wounds as he called Rin. "Rin, it's Shirou here."

Annoyed and groggy from her sleep, she asked "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yea I know. I'm sorry ok but it's really important. It's about the Holy Grail."

Her voice snapped serious "What about it?"

He then poured the details about Saber's fight with Lancer and then of the mysterious spy. Despite the late of the night, she agreed to meet up. Shortly after arriving, she grabbed Ilya and Heracles on a fact finding mission.

'It's been hours since they left.' Shirou wondered in the spearing moonlight 'What's taking them so long?' His focus returned onto Saber 'What happened to Saber? Lancer couldn't have gotten through her defences so easily.'

Despite residing in her sleep, her face portrayed deep pain. It stabbed Shirou deep into the heart with guilt and sorrow 'you idiot Shirou. Why didn't you do anything to help her? You should have done something although she forbids it.' He bent forward towards Saber 'Maybe this will help.'

Saber stirred awake with a moan. She slowly opened her eyes to see Shirou's worried face. In return, she gave a faint smile with an apology "I'm sorry Shirou that you have to see me like this."

Shirou's worries disappeared with a smile "It's ok. Now go back to sleep. You need to have your rest." With a slow nod, she closed her eyes and dozed off once more.

As Shirou let his worries fade away, he heard his front door opening. He stood up onto his feet 'It should be them.' As he trudged for the door, he felt dead silence in the air. Peculiar and paranoid simultaneously, he stopped and listened.

He heard growls, one of animals and none of humans. He pulled back as his intruder came into view. It was humanoid in form, coloured in grey. It was fully armoured with rusted metal on its bonelike limbs. With a fragile looking sword at hand, it resembled similarly to the skeleton warriors he once fought in Caster's secret lair with exception to the extra armour.

Shirou stepped away as his system pumped adrenaline for a fight. He clasped his hands together "Trace on." Inside him, his magical circuit came to life. It sparked with numerous yellow lines, releasing magical energies of unknown proportions.

In his hand, a weapon began to forge itself. From the top tip, it formed itself into a simple sword. Upon completion, he regretted the decade long of forgetting. 'If I can only remember how Excalibur or even Caliburn looks like!'

He held the blade out in front of him 'But this'll do against these small fry.' He charged with a war cry at his fresh enemies.

"We're finally here!" Rin said in relief. She opened the door to see a sweat sticky Shirou waiting by the door, a sword at hand.

He gave a grin "What took you so long?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yeap, that's it for this chapter…. By the way… why is there only ONE person sending a review? OO… Please review, I need to see and learn from my work xP.


	7. Chapter 6: A long night's sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night…. But I'm getting addicted to writing this xD. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 6: A long night's sleep…**

"You were attacked too?!" Shirou exclaimed in surprise. In the crowded dining room, Rin agreed "Not once but twice. It appears that Medea's back with her skeleton warriors. She ambushed us on the way back but they were easily taken care off."

Shirou gave a reply "I see, Caster attacked me as well before you arrived. However, it was just a simple one to deal with."

Agreeing with a nod, she continued with a worried look "How's Saber doing?"

Shirou gave a shake of his head "She woke up but I made her sleep again. She'll be fine but she's out of the fight for a while." He added "So How's your fact finding?"

Rin let out a sigh "Not much good it did. It appears that the one who broke up your fight was still there. He tried shooting Heracles in the head but all he got was a scratch." She mussed her chin "The only odd thing is… the weapon was a magical but modern bullet."

Shirou raised an eyebrow "A modern bullet? I though Epic spirits lived thousands of years ago!"

Ilya said as the rest nodded in agreement "Most of them do. That's why their Epic spirits. It could either mean that it is a fellow magician using such a weapon."

Rin added "Or a servant learning to use a master's favourite. I'm sure some masters would have an interest in these types of modern weapons."

A silence enveloped them as the possibilities are twisted to life in their minds. Shirou thought in silence 'Could this servant be actually a master?'

Rin let out a covered yawn. "It's really late. We should get some sleep. We'll get back to this in the morning."

Ilya agreed with a yawn "Yes. Come Heracles. We need to get some beauty sleep." Heracles vanished as Ilya headed for her room. Rin and Archer too left, leaving Shirou all alone.

When he recalled about Saber, his heart stung him hard. He forced himself to ignore her painful condition to think of other things. It worked just barely but enough for him for his mind to wander somewhere else.

He wondered as he lied back on the floor 'I just can't see the connection of a modern weapon and a servant. It doesn't make any sense for servants to use a foreign weapon. But I never know masters using those kind of stuff too. So just who is that guy?' He continued to wonder until he started to drift away into a long night's sleep…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yea, it's kind of short but the further chapters are just getting longer and longer!! Just wait :D


	8. Chapter 7: A day at Emiya's Residence

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night but I sure would love to. Anyway, here's another chapter from me, I've already advanced far ahead to Chapter 11 just that Typing is Slow…. Anyway Majikaru Rin, Don't worry! I slotted in your requests at the perfect moment lol. Consider yourself lucky .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: A day at Emiya's residence**

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" Ilya screamed in surprise.

Shirou begged "Please, it's only for a few days."

Ilya refused with a snort of contempt "Why don't you do it yourself? I'm sure it's better that way for the both of you."

Shirou let out a sigh "You know I have work today. Saber can't take care of herself for now. She needs someone and your perfect for it. You don't have any classes today and no uhh… complications in checking her wounds."

Ilya had already made up her mind "No I won't. I have other plans arranged for today." 'I want to have a nice beautiful day out with Heracles.'

Shirou worked out a solution but only one came to mind. That single answer though had an expensive price from him. 'Well, since it's for Saber. He then worked his magic. He offered "If you take care of her, I'll buy you some ice cream on the way back.

The tempting offer tugged at her resolve. "Hmm… I'll do it on two conditions."

Dreading the worst, he asked "What are they?"

"The first condition is that you have to buy me my favourite ice cream!" Her favourite ice cream happens to also be the most expensive one. That'll take a hole out of his wallet. Yet he soldiered on.

"And what's condition two?"

Ilya rubbed her chin "What shall I put?... Aha!" The 'Aha' gave him a pang of probable pain. "I won't have to do my share of housework for the next entire week!"

Shirou let out a sigh 'As expected. She can really get the best out of these deals. Well, it is for Saber.' He humbly nodded "Ok, I'll do your share of chores for the entire next week."

Delighted, Ilya hopped around with joy before leaving the room. Alone, Shirou let out another sigh 'If only I could avoid it.' He grabbed his black briefcase before leaving the house, dressed in a white blue stripped collared shirt and black pants.

Elated by the success of her mischievous work, she hummed happily as she walked for her room. It was only until she realised an important thing…

She grumbled as she moped the floor with a tiny piece of cloth "I wish I had asked Shirou for today's exemption too." In her mumble, her mind snapped a solution. With an evil grin, she said "Oh Heracles…"

Heracles materialized into the air instantly. He gave a smug "I can presume the rest."

Ilya smiled "Ok, let's finish all of this work quickly shall we?" Together, they worked briskly through the entire residence. Heracles took the more labour demanding work while Ilya took those requiring more of precision. It was for good measure to avoid any 'accidents'. Despite their teamwork, it still took them a good amount of hard work.

After solid hours of effort, their chores are finally complete. In the old training hall, the floors were spotless clean and literally shining despite the aging wood. Sitting on the floor, Ilya relaxed against the wall "Ah, we're finally done!"

On his haunches beside her, Heracle nodded in an eerie silence. Feeling the silence atmosphere, Ilya asked "Why are you so quiet all this time now?"

Heracles closed his eyes "Because I have nothing to say."

Unsatisfied, she pressured him "I'm sure you do. We haven't met for a long ten years. It feels so long without you as my company during that time."

Heracles slowly replied "I'm sure Shirou's company would have helped dearly during that time."

She gave him a sad look "It did a little but Shirou's always busy. Studying, working, fixing, everything! He doesn't have time and the others aren't here anymore. It's like the house is just left behind to me. I felt so…alone."

She leaned against Heracles arm "Back then, you were my only friend in my mansion. Everyone ignored me except you although you were a pain sometimes. But that just proves that you cared. The rest only just perform their duties in the morning before leaving me all alone for the entire day…"

Heracles slowly thought his answer out "I too have endured your pain. In my time, everyone respects me but never tried to befriend me. They were scared by my power and fierce face. To them, I'm just an expendable weapon for their violent purposes."

He let out a slow and long sigh "I have been a loner. It has been that way all this time until we met. Despite my large size and scary looks, you just accepted me as though it didn't matter."

He gently stroked her shiny greyish silver hair "You have grown much from a little girl to a strong woman now. In time, you will meet and be loved by another. That is how the chain of life goes on."

Ilya gave a tight hug "Thank you so much Heracles. I will never forget you even for a thousand years." She held him tight as they enjoyed the melodious chirps of the birds.

She suddenly gave him a stare of wonder "I didn't know you could philosophise"

"Nobody asked."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, read and review please!! D


	9. Chapter 8: A new Experience

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night. Here's another chapter from me thanks to some quick typing. So read and review!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- **

**Chapter 8: The New Experience**

"I'm back!" Shirou yelled as he closed the front door. Footsteps softly pattered in behind his back.

All of a sudden, he felt something wrap around his entire chest "Where have you been?" He jumped as his neck snapped back to see Saber giving him a tight hug.

He slowly but cheerful peeled her arms off and asked "What are you doing up here? You should be resting and healing your wounds."

Saber gave a smile "I am already healed. You forgot about my scabbard Shirou."

Shirou let out a sigh 'I know I shouldn't have made the deal with Ilya.' He asked as they strolled their way for the dining/living room. "Where's Ilya?"

Saber held her chin in a thought "Seeing that I'm fine, Ilya went out with Heracles with some personal matters. She said you'll be coming back around this time."

Shirou felt a pang of hurt 'What a waste of my efforts. She's so going to enjoy all of this while I have to pay the price.' A cunning act sprang to mind.

"I see. I have a surprise for you then. Wait right here." He trotted off into the living room and kept the door shut tight.

She waited patiently outside despite her curious eye for what Shirou had in store for her. 'I wonder what he's going to give. It won't be something outrageous right?' Her patience started to wear thin as she imagined the possibilities 'It wouldn't be flowers right?! I mean, Shirou and I… haven't been together for so long.'

Her cheeks burned red as she thought out more and more 'If it was roses, what should I do?! Should I accept?! Or just turn it down? I don't think I can go that far yet in our relationship.' Her mind turned restless as her patience died away.

She leaned towards the door in hopes of listening for clues. Yet before she could acquire any 'intelligence', Shirou called out behind the door. His voice sound faded as though he was far away 'Don't try to peep! I'm almost done!"

Red filled her cheeks as she backed away from the door 'How ridiculous of you Arturia! You're a knight! You shouldn't be eavesdropping on him!'

Shirou said through the door "Alright! Close your eyes now, no peeking!" Resolved to follow the Knight's conduct, she did as instructed. The door opened with Shirou's cheerful voice "Ok Saber. Now follow my hand."

Shirou guided her with a tug of her hand into the room, careful to prevent bumping into everyday things. He ordered her to take a seat beside the table before half walk – half jog his way.

Saber tinkered with her imagination as she waited impatiently 'What is Shirou planning?' She reached her fingers out to touch the wooden table. 'This feels like the table…Yes it is.' She worked out a possibility 'could it be Shirou and I will be having a romantic dinner?! That would be so sweet of him.'

The 'Thump's on the floor informed her of Shirou's return. She heard something being placed onto the table before he spoke "Now open your mouth nice and wide."

Saber came to a fearful hypothesis 'He couldn't be doing anything _dirty _on me right?' She sceptically asked "You're not giving something awful or ridiculous right?"

Shirou assured "Don't worry, it'll be delicious. Now open wide." That didn't ease her fears but she braved herself to go on.

She opened her mouth before feeling something metal with another sort entering her mouth. With it came a cold rich creamy taste. It felt solid but also liquid and it was always a changing form of substance, melting over her moist tongue. She savoured every bit of it as it slowly pleasured her with the strong taste.

Her eyes snapped open as the sweet taste ended its course. On the table was a white bowl, filled of the beige coloured creamy substance. She asked as she stared at it "What is this?"

Shirou gave a laugh "Its called ice cream. It's really nice to have some after a long hot and tiring day of work. But it's edible at any time."

Astonished, she continued to study the melting food "How do you make it so …cold?"

"Oh right. We use a refrigerator to keep it cold and hard. I'll give the technical stuff later. Go ahead and enjoy it."

As her hands reached out for it, the bowl abruptly cracked and shattered. The melting ice cream oozed onto the table as more of it turned into liquid cream.

Startled, Shirou asked as he stared at the mess "What did you just do Saber?"

Saber gave a surprised look "I didn't do anything…"

In the air, inscriptions began to form within a green glow. In blood red writing, it read itself out aloud in a dark voice "Enemy of the Scourge, you're invited to your death by the swarm. Come alone in half an hour to the Fuyuki High School and we shall do battle."

Done, the message evaporated with a green flash. Saber gave a dead serious look "This is bad."

Shirou nodded in agreement "They know where we live. Hiding won't be an option of ours. What is this Scourge anyway?"

Saber rose to her feet "I don't know myself. I never heard of it before in my lifetime. It's best we accept their 'invitation' though or innocents might get hurt in the crossfire."

Shirou followed suit "Right. Should I call Rin and the others to come? We might need their help."

Saber answered "Not for now. We'll keep them in reserve in case if we do need them. This too is a matter of honour for a knight. We should stick with the agreement. However, if they do toe out of line, you may do so at your discretion."

Shirou accepted her words "Alright then. Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooo, so how's it now? I know some of you all can somehow guess a character that about to come lol. So enjoy predicting xD.


	10. Chapter 9: Old Memories of Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night. Anyway, here's another chapter done while I'm 2 chapters ahead lol :P. In addition, my fanfic partner gamecon is here to help out . **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: Old Memories of Blood**

Fuyuki High school towered almost majestically in the creepy night. It hadn't changed much during the past decade except of its age. The school reminded Shirou of the previous war 'So many students almost lost their souls thanks to Rider and Shinji. Thank god we stopped her before that happened.'

Saber was dead silent, her emotions hidden beneath a mask of emptiness. In her combat gear, they journeyed closer towards the front gate.

The main gate showed its rusted awe as it remained locked, barring any entry into the school. Shirou said as his mind hatched a simple solution "I'll handle it." Yet before he could muster a move, the gate mysteriously opened itself with a creak. It lay open with its ominous aura as though it's inviting for a party of death. A chilly wind added to Shirou's anxiety.

Saber motioned "Let's do this Shirou." With a silent nod, they entered into the dark school before the gate closed the school into a cage.

Beside their slow footsteps, the air was dry and quiet. Shirou kept his eyes open for anything to his suspicions. The corridors and stairs were shrouded by the dark, perfect for hiding his enemies. The only place he knew that they would have an advantage would be the open sports area.

Saber knew this as well and without a word or gesture, they silently headed towards it, with their alert eyes scanning the unlit corners of the school.

In a pitch black corner, a pair of glowing blue eyes watched intently onto its prey. Despite great caution, the man and knight passed by without notice. Seeing them heading for the outdoor basketball courts, it begun to make its move. Just as it expected…

With a step into one of few basketball courts, Shirou surveyed the area for any foes but came up with none. It was quiet, too quiet for him. He knew an ambush is coming 'Problem is…where?'

A sudden rustle of leaves caught his attention in an instant. He snapped his neck left towards the source in a flash. It was merely a branch, swaying noisily under the wind. He let out a though of frustration 'Darn wind. You had to bug me.'

He felt anxiety pouring through his blood from his racing heart, ever ready for an opponent that doesn't seem to just exist. He let out a stressed sigh as he returned his attention back to his surroundings.

Saber too was quiet but ever vigilant for anything that may be perceived as a threat. He tried to let his mind calm down itself but it failed to do any good 'I can't remember any of Saber's training. Darn myself for that.'

He let out a slow cool breath when all of a sudden; another rustle came to his ears. His gaze was focused in a heartbeat, his heart rushing back up to his throat. A small bush shook faster and faster with each second. Saber noticed it as well. Her sharp eyes was on to it without a waver.

The shaking bush abruptly stopped, sending a signal of confusion into Shirou 'Huh? Why did it just stop?' Saber portrayed none of her emotions yet he felt a sense of surprise from her.

He sensed something amiss and turned around. With a turn of his head, he came to see a big humanlike ghoul in mid leap. It had its finger long claws raised for a swipe to kill him. It had rotting flesh with black holes for eyes. Parts of the bones exposed themselves, making it a rotting dead but living monster.

Saber called out "Watch out!" With the swiftness of a lion, she spun and slashed the ghoul into half. The split remains collapsed ahead and behind Shirou, leaving him unscathed. Shirou let out a grin but Saber cried back in pain. Tiny strips of blood splattered onto the floor with its deep red sign of danger.

A ghoul relished upon the frenzy of the injury and continued the attack with its sharp claw like nails. Despite her injury, Saber sidestepped right and added a slash in a turn. The ghoul's head and left shoulder was decapitated clean, allowing the corpse to drop onto the ground.

As the corpse lay limp in its mutilated form, an old cold deep itched voice spoke "That was such an honourable act for a soon to be dead Knight."

Saber answered in a fierce and angry voice "Who are you?! Show yourself!"

Two figures revealed themselves to the ambushed duo. One was a normal human, of age about eighteen or seventeen years old. The young man had a blonde hair with a small fragile looking round spectacles resting on his stubby nose. Dressed in an ochure long trousers and a simple black T – shirt, the young fellow depicted casualness yet Shirou felt a delicate and intricate mind within it.

The other was an exact opposite. It was taller, donned in a black robe with exquisite decorations of small blood coloured jewels and skulls. The robe extended beyond its feet, edges hovered lazily under a powerful blue aura. A hood lay atop of its head but it did not shroud its wearer's features.

Its face was entirely fleshless, revealing pure white bone. It had two orbs burned blue in its eye sockets, sending an impression of Hell's eyes. His firm pose displayed one of deep complexity and sophistication.

It raised a fleshless hand "Enemy of the Scourge! You two shall die in deep pain before serving the Legion!"

Her sword by her side, Saber asked "Scourge? What is this scourge you speak of and finally who are YOU? I've never seen such a despicable monstrosity like you before."

The monstrosity barked a slow haggard laugh "Oh, you shall be introduced to your new Master. I am Kel'Thuzad, second in command of the Scourge Legion, Servant of the Lich King." He gestured to the younger counterpart "This is my temporary master, John Vistol."

John gave his glasses a nudge "That is correct. Now Kel'Thuzad, serve me as you served the Lich King. Kill them. Kill them all."

Kel'Thuzad raised a bony finger up high "Burn in the fires of hell!" He aimed it at them, igniting a blaze of green fire on the ground. In the form of a tidal wave, it surged rapidly towards them.

Saber grabbed Shirou around his hip before shooting aside from the wave of searing heat. The fire quickly died off, leaving charcoal black burns on the concrete floor.

Upon landing, Saber caught something to her right. She turned to see a blade zooming straight for her eyes. She roughly pushed Shirou aside before blocking it, rendering no harm onto her.

The wielder of the Japanese blade spoke coolly "It's been a long time Saber. I've longed for a rematch against you."

Her eyes went wide "It can't be you Kojiro?"

Kojiro Sasaki smirked as he landed beside a younger boy. He was of similar age to John but he had cerulean blue hair, gelled to have spiky features. His face looks young however it presented a deeper maturity inside. Dressed in a long black jeans and deep red shirt, he leaned against the school wall.

Kojiro said with the katana by his side "Why not Saber? You're here once more as well. I have my Master to give my thanks too though."

Seeing the serious disadvantage, Shirou reached for his cellphone. 'This is a real bad day!' He flipped it open with a flick of his thumbs. His fingers began tapping on overdrive 'Come on Rin! Speed dial!'

John said "Wait a second Kenji. Let Kel'Thuzad soften them up before the kill."

Kenji gave a laugh "Ha! Alright alright. Sorry Kojiro, maybe next time." Kojiro was silent as Shirou could see the man restraining himself from any doing.

John commanded "Kel, use the Legion."

Kel'Thuzad raised an arm "Hear me spirits of the damned! Arise of the Legion of the Scourge and serve the Lich King!" Around the loving duo, the ground started to unbury itself. Many ghouls dug out from their coffins of soil, baring menacing teeth in frenzy.

Saber grit her teeth at the worsening situation. They were completely surrounded by the undead. Their numbers were too many even for Saber to guess. Kel'Thuzad ordered "Show them the wrath of the swarm! Annihilate them into the damned!"

The envelope of ghouls shrunk with each step. As the situation rise to a climax, Shirou's phone answered "Hello?"

Shirou replied "Rin! Get here to Fuyuki high school now!"

Her voice sounded bewildered "Huh? What f…"

"HOLY GRAIL! GET HERE NOW!" He rushed his words and slapped the phone shut. "Trace on!" A sword materialized into his hand.

Saber gave a battle cry as she slashed a ghoul into half. Another lunged onto her but she dodged it with a sidestep left. She then returned the favour with a clean decapitation. She continued with a kick behind her, pushing a third ghoul back. As though in a graceful motion of a dance, she spun and stabbed deep into the gut an enemy.

Despite her successful kills, theres always more of them ready to take their fallen brethren's place. Saber said as she killed another "We can't hold out like this for long Shirou!"

Shirou agreed as he himself struck a kill "No kidding! Got any ideas?!"

Before Saber could answer him, a hand struck out from the ground, pulling at her leg. Another followed suit with another leg, pinning tightly her in place. She tried to pull them off but more hands quickly joined and overwhelmed the strength of her legs. Seeing the futility, she changed tactics and began swinging her sword around in hopes of keeping them back.

The other monsters closed in despite her feeble slashes. Shirou turned to help but a ghoul hopped onto his back, slamming him down onto the ground. John nodded in admiration "The battle is done. You have done very well Kel'Thuzad. Now finish them as you please."

Before Kel'Thuzad could deal the final command, loud explosions rocked the night. Ghouls collapsed one after another onto the ground, their teeth bared in death. Shirou could hear skulls cracking before their death.

"Damn you two! I'll never tolerate this anytime soon! You will be dead sooner or later! You're only lucky for today!"

He looked around him with anxiety and fear clearly written on his face "Come on Kenji, let's pull out."

Thanks to the surprising intruder, Assassin held his katana ready to defend any attack. Kenji turned away in disgust while Shirou could barely note a faint grin from Kojiro.

Soon thereafter, blue magic aura quickly surrounded and engulfed them before vanishing into the air without a trace.

The remaining un-dead survivors instantly collapsed to death. Saber and Shirou stared at their sudden death as they were left the only ones alive.Shirou noted the noisy barrage coming to a stop. Up ahead, he could see Rin, Ilya, Archer and Heracles rushing towards them.

Seeing the massive numbers of decaying bodies, Rin said in disgust "Ugh, what in the world just happened here?"

Shirou solemnly answered "I wish I knew. I wish I knew…"

---

Yeap, it's Kel'Thuzad! Read up on Warcraft 3 If u want more info about his history lol..

Here's an extra joke from Gamecon! Wooo applauds

_Seeing the massive numbers of decaying bodies, Rin said in disgust "Ugh, what in the world just happened here?" _

_Shirou solemnly answered "I wish I knew. I wish I knew…"_

_Rin said in anger "Bloody basket... I__ asked a simple question right... What the Hell are u giving me stupid answers for?" _

_She added in rising rage"You dont act like some big shot... I wish I knew, basket...!"_

_I'll give u a tight slap for that!"_

_Lol That's it :P_


	11. Chapter 10: A King's sorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay night. Anyway, here's another chapter for our masterpiece! Lol :P. Anyway, read and review!! **

**---------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------**

**Chapter 10: A King's Sorrow**

"Saber, we need to talk." Shirou said.

On the floor, Saber turned away from the medieval movie displaying television "What is it Shirou?" It was just an hour away from the fight but Shirou is about to undertake another hurdle.

He felt somewhat awkward to ask but seeing Saber being stabbed by Lancer in his mind settled his resolve. With a cough, he started his inquiry "Umm Saber…I was wondering…"

She gave him a loving stare "Wondering about what Shirou?"

Shirou continued "Well I was wondering... about the fight between you and Lancer a few days earlier. You didn't seem to fight as well back in the old days."

Her face turned sour "I see…I'm just fine."

Shirou persisted "I don't think so Saber. Lancer couldn't have broke through your defences, considering that you beaten Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes! Lancer should have been easy for you to deal with."

Anger seeped into her voice "And what exactly are you implying with that?"

Shirou continued "There's something wrong with you Saber. You nearly died out there, twice! We were only lucky because of …"

Saber snapped "Enough! I took a claw for you and this is all you have to say?! I'm hurt by your words Shirou…" She stood up "I need to get some rest, Master."

Shirou felt his heart burn 'When she uses that formal tone, this means big trouble!' As she passed him, he grabbed her by the wrist. She started to yell but Shirou pulled her close tight to him. She gave a fierce glare of outrage. Shirou sent a look of worry in return.

He said in deep sadness "Saber…it's just that I worry about you. I can't risk losing you out there. You were so close to being gone again. Every time I see you in pain…my heart hurts as well. I can't bear to see you like that anymore."

Touched by his words, her anger was whisked away. Her cheeks burned red "Oh Shirou. I'm so sorry." She leaned her head against his chest. Her voice turned into deep sorrow "It's just that…"

Shirou assured her with a pat on the back "Don't worry. Just let it all out of you."

Saber started to weep "It's just that I'm tired of fighting anymore." As her warm tears stained Shirou's shirt, she continued "When I was gone…I had Excalibur……thrown into a lake. I never fought again ever …again in the past decade."

Her voice slowly returned into her control "I'm so…weary of the bloodshed and violence. They gave me nightmares from time to time, frightening me to the very core. I never thought I would be summoned again. I never thought I would see you again. I missed you so much"

She hugged him even tighter "Although I was glad to be able to see you once again, the nightmares never stopped. It keeps haunting me night after night. I just don't know why. I can't stand them anymore Shirou…I just can't."

Shirou spoke in a cool soothing voice "There there Saber. It's all right. I never thought the Holy Grail would still be somewhat alive. I too missed you a lot during the long time we've been far apart. Likewise, I myself haven't kept myself in practice of your lessons. It's alright for you to do the same"

She looked up; her eyes still teary "Really Shirou? But I'm an Epic Spirit, a King! I should have foreseen that…"

He cut her off "Kings and Epic Spirits too are human. We can never predict everything." He added "If you don't want to fight anymore, we can let Archer and Heracles continue on in the Holy Grail war. You and I can rest together in peace."

She refuted his suggestion "We can't. We shouldn't be so selfish to let them out on their own. It's dishonourable for a knight to let others do their share of the work."

He gave a smile "Very well then Saber. Although I don't like it but I'll abide to your word." He kissed her in the forehead, drawing a blush from her "Come Saber, you need to sleep."

She gave a chuckle "After all this, I doubt I can sleep tonight. Even if I could, the nightmares would come and get me."

Shirou grinned "Ah, I have a remedy for that." He flexed his hand as he said "Trace on." A tiny white sphere formed between his finger tips. He handed it to her before tracing a glass of water "Swallow this and drink. It'll solve your problems."

Saber studied the small thing "What is it?"

"Ah, it's to help you sleep without your nightmares. Now take it."

Slowly, she swallowed it before drinking the glass empty. She blinked a few times in anticipation "I feel no different."

Shirou smiled as he put the glass away "You'll see it in just a bit longer."

Before she could give a reply, a wave of sleepiness hit her. Her vision started to fade black as she swiftly slipped into unconsciousness. Shirou held her by the hips before she could fall 'Ok, maybe a bit too strong for her but it did the job.'

He gently carried her into her room before laying her gently onto a bed. Saber slept soundly as Shirou placed her under the warm comforts of a blanket. He gave a last look at her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, giving him a feeling of relaxation. 'I hope this solves those nightmares.'

With a smile, he turned for the door 'Time to get to work.'

In the unlit corner of his tool shack, he concentrated "Trace on…" His magical circuit turned alight. A sword started to shape itself in an orange transparent mesh.

As it was undergoing completion, a voice interrupted "Very interesting skill you have there."

He snapped his neck for the door, the tracing incomplete to form an imperfect weapon of a sword. A man hidden by the hood of his brown cloak continued "The ability to create weapons on a fly. I wish I have that."

Shirou gave a lash of his simple sword "Who are you? Do you plan on killing me tonight or this is just a threat before doing so?"

The man casually spoke "Nah, no killing for tonight. This is just an invitation for you and your servant."

"We could always fight right now." He lied 'With her mental state, she needs time to recover from her ordeal.'

The man waved away a hand "No thanks. I said your servant against me, not you. There isn't any serious challenge to it."

Shirou shot back "What makes you think I'm not a servant? I could only be dressing like this as a deception."

The hood rattled with a laugh "Common sense of course! Between an armoured big exotic sword bearing woman and a simple man with a simple sword, it's quite easy to tell. You do have a point on the deception part though."

Shirou grit his teeth 'So he knows about Saber. How did he get here and who is he?' He asked "How did you found out about this place? You could have just killed us in secret tonight."

The voice answered "Well, I followed from afar after the ambush on you two in the school. Happy now and may I continue with my invitation?"

Shirou gave him a cold stare 'So he should be the one who interrupted both of our fights. Just the question now is why…' He asked "Why of all things to do did you stop those fights then? I'm sure it's better of for you that we kill one another."

"Why simple Mr ask it all. I want information. If the fights ended too early, there aren't a lot of secrets that can be unravelled. Knowledge is power to those who believe in it. Now will you let me continue?"

Shirou gave a silent nod. "Anyway, I'm inviting you two for a duel between your servant and I. Meeting place will be in the dark alleys near the Fuyuki city mall. Our fight will be kept a secret to no one, even to your friends." He gave a serious look "No one comes along, or your knight's honour shall be disgraced."

He added "Time will be tomorrow midnight sharp. Be there before then ok?"

Shirou asked as the cloak turned for the door "And what if I refuse to come?"

The man pondered a while "Hmm…." A black rifle formed in his hand, its details shrouded under the shadow of the moonlight. "I think I'll shoot you two the next time we meet." He trained the rifle at a wall "Or maybe I'll enjoy myself assassinating your servant right now."

Shirou said in outrage "You wouldn't dare! I won't let you touch her!" He sensed some deception inside the mysterious figure "Did your master sent you here or is this invitation your own?"

The man said coolly "Well, is it your business to care?"

Shirou answered "Yes since our lives are at stake! We deserve to know…"

The cloak answered with a rustle of leaves in the wind "Well, what to do. I'm still new in this big game. By the way, just wait in one of any alleys nearby, I'll be the one looking for you two." The man then walked out of the barn and out of sight.

Shirou stood still as he thought in worry 'He's very odd for a servant. In this kind of circumstances, odd means dangerous. I wonder who the heck he was back in the past?' He stared towards his house 'Now with Saber on the line, what can I do to get her out of this mess?'


	12. Chapter 11:Eagle of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay night but I still love Saber :P. Anyway, Chapter 11s finally done on the PC:P. Life was busy with college and tests here and there, assignments etc.

Like requested by Majikaru Rin, I've slotted in Rin x Archer and if it feels short here, I already have some more on the way. :D. I'm already at Chapter 13 on paper but typing is a drag sometimes… So Read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!

--------

**Chapter 11: Eagle of Fire**

"Are you serious?!" Rin said in disbelief.

Shirou answered without any qualms in his voice "Yes I am Rin. We're going without you or Archer."

Outside his house, they were arguing about Shirou and Saber's departure for the invitation. Rin pointed "That's just plain stupid! He'll ambush you or perhaps he'll attack you with another servant like the last time! Things can repeat itself!"

Saber however was unmoved "Once a man uses the word honour, he knows the principles and follows it." She gave her an eyeful "And so shall we."

Rin was persistent "Honourable! You'll be getting an honourable death!"

Saber kept her cool voice "No matter what, we're going without you. Don't even try coming along with us."

Rin started to protest once again but Archer cut her off "If they wish to die so much, let them be Rin." She scowled at her servant but Archer showed nothing in response.

Archer tugged at her arm "We have some things of our own Rin. Let's go and settle them." She continued to glare at him as she resisted against his pull but his strength quickly overpowered hers. Rin yelped as Archer pulled her out of sight. Shirou shook his head with a tired look.

Archer pulled her into another street, out of sight. Rin hissed at him with laser-like eyes. "What is wrong with you Archer?!"

He answered with a grin as he let go "These two will never let you come with them no matter how much you nag at them. It's a pointless waste of effort."

She continued to glare at him "And the point of you pulling me away is?"

"We let them go but we're going with them too. We're just doing it under the table…"

"You didn't lose them did you?" Rin asked with annoyance filling her tone.

Annoyed as well, Archer replied "No, I haven't. It's just hard to keep them in sight with these obstacles." He swerved left to avoid a blocky skyscraper.

The night was dark as the interiors within the glass paned walls of the tall buildings were literally devoid of any light. The wind blew coolly against their skin.

Down below, the streets were oblivious to the flying pair above them. Not that there is even anyone around except for a few cars travelling alone in the roads of the night. One, being a yellow taxi drove towards the heart of the city. Inside the tiny boxy vehicle was Shirou and Saber. Archer knew he could fly past it but is isn't of any need.

Archer complained as he dodged another one "These buildings are a pain in the butt"

Rin sarcastically suggested "Why don't you just FLY higher?"

Archer gave him a numb look "I would but then these clouds would be blocking my view."

"Your view of what? Of girls in skimpy clothing?" she replied.

Archer let out a sigh "You're having it now don't you."

She let out a burst of surprised anger "Having what?!"

He gave his opinion in a rather hush kind of way. "You know… your girl mood thing."

Appalled, she started to let out a wave of anger. "Why you insolent…!"

He suddenly interrupted her "Shhh, they're at the rendezvous." The taxi came to a stop beside the city mall.

The city mall was a sight to behold. It was large, about seven stories tall. It was painted in apricot colour. The entire building was a series of segments, interconnecting one another across various sky-bridges.

Many smaller buildings lay within its territory, ones that bear no allegiance towards the massive structure. Large lights could alight the big building but they remained off, giving it a dark ominous shadow. Around the mall was a maze of dark alleys in between the numerous tinier buildings of the commercial sector.

Slowing to a steady hover, he watched the taxi disembarked its passenger. Sure enough, it was them. Rin impatiently asked "What are you waiting for then? Let's get closer."

Archer refused as he landed atop the large spear-like peak of a tower. "The enemy will be watching them as well. It's best to wait until they meet." Seeing his point, she nodded as Archer got her onto solid ground. He added "We'll watch but ever ready to intervene. It's probably the wisest choice to undertake under the circumstances." The wind eerily blew as they waited for a bloody battle to unfold.

Outside on the dark streets, Shirou asked "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Saber portrayed no emotion "We need to do what we must. Putting it off will do us no good and hurt more people."

Shirou felt worried from last night despite her answer 'Is she capable of dealing with the pressure?' He added "Even so, if you wish to back out now, we can no matter what the consequences are."

Saber shook her head slowly "No, this is something that has to be done tonight."

Shirou said with worried tone injected into his voice "But Saber, you don't want to fight anymore. Then why should you force yourself?"

Her voice was dead flat "Only because I have to."

Despite his fears, he gave a nod of confidence. 'If she thinks she's up to it, then so be it.' Together, they stepped into one of the many nearby alleys. Shirou kept his eyes peeled for surprises as they ventured deep into the murky side streets.

He knew Rin was right despite his protest and he kept it to heart. He didn't want any revisit of the previous ambush to happen again. He turned his attention towards his nearer surroundings.

Saber had already transformed from her casual clothing into her battle armour, the invisible sword at hand. Her focus was kept forward although he felt that her senses are more than sufficient to counter a surprise attack.

They stepped into the middle of an alley behind the gigantic mall. The tarred road was dark and littered with garbage. No life except for the pest rats and insects consuming the very rubbish was in sight. Space was very limited on the sides from the surrounding rubbish and scrap.

Saber gave a serious look although he felt a twitch of disgust on her face. "Are you sure it's here?"

Without a doubt, Shirou nodded "Either way we go, he'll come to us."

As they waited in silence, a crow landed on the roof of the shopping complex. With its black eyes, it gawked at the duo before flying off into the sky. Saber broke the silence with a flex of her neck "He's here."

A shadow leapt over them from the roof. It spoke as it landed gracefully onto the rough road. "Good, alone like I asked." The cloaked man rose to full form before continuing. "Before we start the duel, we have to straighten out some rules."

Shirou raised an eyebrow. This was the first he heard of such a thing in the war "Rules? What kind of rules?"

The mysterious figure answered "Yes. Rules that we shall agree too before we fight."

Saber challenged as she kept her invisible blade ready despite their considerable distances. "Before we hear these rules of yours, show your true self. It's cowardice to hide under those cloaks in a battle even of the wisdom to keep your identity secret."

The voice gave a chuckle "Right. Sure thing too, I don't plan on wearing it anymore." With a hard tug, the gothic man pulled it off with a single stroke onto the floor beside him.

The man had short black hair that speared across the scalp. His face had features as sharp as an eagle's, resonating its spirit within. Tall as an average man, his skin was Asian light. Dressed in a dark blue pair of long pants and a short sleeved grey shirt, the man displayed somewhat a modern fashion. Shirou noted the big muscles yet they remained in the context of normality.

The unrobed man gave a grin as he cracked his knuckles "Boy, that robe was real stuffy. It's a lot more comfortable in this." He added as he twisted his neck a bit "For starters, my name is Mark Lee. Don't bother trying to remember your history. You won't find anything in there."

Shirou felt his spine tingle 'That dude's real cocky about his history.' He turned towards Saber. She looked unsure yet the rest remained masked away.

Mark informed "Ok, rule number one. This will not be a battle to the death as long as the defeated submits. Agree?"

Saber never heard such a proposition like that before. However, she decided to play along and flatly answered to his suggestion "Yes I do."

"Rule number two, no masters are going to participate in this fight no matter what the results may be."

Before Shirou could say a word, Saber nodded before glaring at Shirou. He knew she wanted to keep him safe but that was just unfair for him to let her do all the fighting! He grit his teeth in a displeasure at Mark who just shrugged it off.

Mark pointed to the roof of the shopping mall "If you don't mind Miss; put him on the roof. We wouldn't want any crossfire around." Despite a slight outrage of him commanding her, a king, she willingly followed the instructions.

As Shirou landed on the roof, he saw a young woman. The woman was dressed in blue jeans and a red blouse. Her black ponytail hair danced lazily in the wind. She turned her black eyes to see him. Her skin was light and smooth looking, the bane of a beautiful lady.

She sent a small nod as Saber landed onto the floor. Shirou did the same before they returned their attention onto the road below.

A rifle appeared into Mark's arms. It was jet black with a long barrel. It sported an old manual bolt action lever system with a long powerful scope as its eye. Deep down within the barrel, a magical bullet formed itself in the firing chamber, ready to fire.

"Rule three, the two of us cannot attack the opposing masters. It's only between the two of us."

Sensing a psychological chance, Saber taunted "But what if I broke this rule and attack your master?"

Mark aimed the rifle squarely at Shirou's head "If you do, I'll blast that head of his off his neck. Trust me. One shot is all I need." His voice was deep angry from the question, exactly what Saber intended. He trained the rifle then towards Saber "Alright then. Let's begin."

Saber started off with a charge while Mark started with a barrage of magical lead. She knew she has the best advantage if she can get close enough for that weapon to be ineffective 'Just like a bow and arrow.' As she got closer step by very step, she dodged and blocked as many of the barely visible projectiles as she could. The rest either bounced harmless off her thick armour or scratch her skin.

Despite his unsuccessful efforts, the sniper servant kept firing his weapon, automatically reloading itself at every pull of the trigger. Saber finally wrestled her advantage, close quarters combat. With a battle cry, she sent a slash for the neck.

Mark stepped back in a dodge. The invisible blade missed him narrowly before slicing a gash onto the wall beside them. "An invisible sword, very interesting indeed." He smirked as he reversed his moves and came forward with a slam of the butt of his rifle at Saber's arm. The swift counterattack threw the non visible sword slightly off balance but it stayed in here grip. "Wow Missy. You sure have a lot of strength."

Saber slammed with her shoulder into the man with the gun. As Mark fell onto the ground, Saber prepared for a killing stab. Mark destroyed the chance with a roll up his back and onto his feet, barely avoiding death.

Saber continued with a slice across the abdomen. Mark evaded it with a spinning leap overhead her before landing behind her. In a continuous motion, he thrust his rifle out at Saber's spine. Point blank. With a smirk, the gripped the trigger and fired.

Before she could make a move, the round slammed into her chest armour. The point blank force pushed her forward into a stagger but she retained her balance enough not to fall. As magical energy wisped away, it unveiled its effects. The armour was dented but no penetration or injury resulted. She smiled at the lack of effectiveness of her foe's weapon despite the close proximity.

Mark's own grin faltered as he cursed "Aw man. I need some darn better bullets next time."

Saber turned with a cut of her blade "There won't be a next time!" Mark pushed himself back with a saltation, firing wildly as he flew back. The bullets missed her wide, striking the concrete walls and road. Saber launched herself towards him and counterattacked with a slash down the chest.

Seeing the looming blade, Mark parried her strike with his own rifle. Under the immense force, the modern magic made weapon started to fracture. Saber challenged as they struggled in gridlock "I'm sure there's more to it than just that. You're insulting me if you don't show your true powers."

Mark leapt back, leaving her sword to stab the ground. He answered upon landing "Of course I do. I'm just warming up." The cracked sniper vanished to be replaced by a sword.

The sword was of European design, straight long and evenly sharp on both ends. It had a double arrow-like blade, one arrow-shape extending another arrow. The hilt bore the resemblance of a symbolic eagle, stretching its wings up wide. A smaller replicate was forged onto the handle's end. Within the centre of the hilt, below the neck of the eagle's head was a red oval gem; brightening in a deep red glow as it came alive.

He held the symbolic blade close to his chin "The Flaming Eagles… let's get it on." He shot forward at high speeds, barely noticeable to the naked eye. Saber did the same, both charging with their battle cries. They clashed into a blade-lock with a loud clang. As they struggle, Mark started to give way to Sabers superior strength.

The handgrip of his sword suddenly and autonomously twisted and locked itself in place. The gem started to glow deep red before the grey metal glowed as well. Saber's eyes widened in surprise "What the?" As though he was given Herculean strength, he pushed her back before coming up with a slash.

Despite her startle, she managed to jump back and away from the fulminant strike. Mark's right leg slid forward as he held his sword by his cheek. In a stance, his leg slid around in a semi circle before shooting forward with a great stab.

As Saber's momentum came to a stop, she slammed the stabbing blade up. The blade was only deflected and it barely sliced her in the neck. As she started to return the attack, the sword that her opponent wields started transforming again.

Its handle extended itself an extra half of its total length, revealing half of its white metallic insides. Mark smiled "Time to light you up." Before she could move a muscle, the blade unleashed a sudden burst of orange fire which quickly engulfed her in its fiery of anger.

Shirou yelled as he leaned down towards the edge of the roof "Saber!" His heart raced up to his throat, threatening to fill him with panic. 'Darn it! Shirou, you got to do something!' His internal circuit sparked to life as he started to climb over the divider.

A soft voice spoke "Don't." He snapped his head left. It was Mark's master. She continued in somewhat a melodious voice "Have faith in your servant. I'm sure she'll survive."

He shot back "How can you say that?! Your servant's having a great time in torturing her with this fight!"

Her tone was unaffected "Mark's a man of his word. He proved it many times and he will continue to do so. He knows that your Saber is more than capable of dealing with his attacks. If he truly wishes to kill, he would have already called his Noble Phantasm."

Shirou stared at her before shifting his focus down below at the dying fire.

The engulfing fire was blasted clean away by a powerful force of wind. As the flames died, it unveiled Saber relatively unhurt. The fatigues she donned showed signs of burn but ones of very light indeed. Her sword was in sight for a second before it vanished into thin air.

Saber was breathing rapidly, in deprivation of air. As the heat filled her lungs, Mark grin "Nice move you have. So this tells how you keep your sword invisible."

Up above, the eavesdropping duo watched on as the combatants continued battling it out below. Anxious to intervene, Rin suggested "Archer, isn't this the time to lend them a hand?"

Archer kept still in his seat beside her "No we can't. It's dangerous and also stupid for us to intervene as of yet."

Rin scowled at him "Stupid?! Saber's having a hard time down there! It wouldn't be much longer before that servant could kill her!"

Archer was unmoved "Even so, it is her own choice to fight. Interfering now would just make it worse."

Despite his 'excuse' Rin remained adamant. "Worse? Saber dead and maybe even Shirou would be the worst!"

His tone of reply was deep as though it was in deep meditation "Despite the current possibilities, interfering is the worst option we can choose at the moment. Not only will that Mark be angry but so will Shirou and Saber. You'll violate her honour of a knight and Shirou's principles of following promises in the process. So you'll be getting a lot of hurt from them in the end. Seeing Saber, she'll probably never forgive you for that."

Rin shuddered as a chill went down her spine "That's insane Archer."

"Think about it Rin. You know it's true or have you lost your crafty wits?"

"Why you annoying…!"

Saber thought as she parried a strike with her Invisible Air. 'This is bad. How could he turn so fast from before?' She forced the weapon away "Your sword's very unique. I've never seen it before in my lifetime."

Mark gave a faint smile as he withdrew from her counterstrike "Of course missy. It's a blade that no one ever saw before."

Hearing that made her confused "No one ever saw?! How could that be possible?" Her mind and experience underwent a quick flashback but found nothing of value. Until the obvious hit her straight in the mind. Her eyes opened wide "But that can only mean…"

"Yes, it's a sword that never exists. It only does thanks to the imaginary depths of my mind." Mark pushed himself back into a strong leap back. His sword underwent metamorphosis once again in the air.

Its handle slid left in a perpendicular angle before locking in place again. The right wing extended out onto the grey metal before swooping into place as a grip. The other wing too extended although less to form a trigger. Mark's sword has turned into a rifle.

Mark added "Have this for a change!" With a tug of the trigger, the blade turned red hot before a small red sphere of fire formed at its blade tip. It fired off at neck breaking speeds towards Saber.

Seeing the tiny sphere, Saber slashed it into two. The two fragments slammed into the walls beside her, burning it a charcoal black. She then dodged another quick shot "So this is your real power. I'm impressed."

Mark slapped the end back to place, returning the sword to its original form "There's more to it of course. It's all under wraps though." He sent a slash of fire towards Saber.

Saber sprung into the air only to see Mark adding to his combo. He sent slash after deadly slash at her. She parried the best she can as she was pushed back in mid air. One however managed to slip through her defences. It shattered her right brassard as they came to a landing.

Saber grit her teeth as she sent a slash back at him 'He fights extremely different. He's faster than Kojiro, more cunning than Rider. I've never seen this fighting style before.'

Mark pulled back a step, avoiding the cold steel made weapon 'Just not much stronger than me at least without that strange sword's enhancement of some kind. Something I can use to my advantage.'

She then parried a coming strike for her neck. Using her might, she slammed her foe's blade into the wall. Fragments of concrete fell as the Flaming Eagles was stabbed deep into the wall. She grinned at her success 'Perfect! I just need one more.'

She started to give a powerful blow when Mark made a move of his own. His sniper materialized in a free hand. In a thrust, he trained the rifle point blank and fired. The round struck home its mark yet Saber's attack was unabated. It gave him a serious wound as they both made their simultaneous attacks.

Saber bared her teeth in anger as pain from her arm filled her senses. It hurts as much as any wound did but it felt smaller, more concentrated than anything she endured before.

Mark flinched as he stared down at the long bloody gash "Ow! That hurts like hell! Is that what you Epic spirits have to take everyday?!"

His words confounded her "What? Shouldn't you know this by now? You are an Epic spirit…"

Mark pulled his sword free from the building before springing back some considerable distance. "Oh hell no, I don't. Heck, I'm not even an Epic spirit, just a dead one."

The statement confused her even more "How could you not be an Epic spirit but yet participate in the Holy Grail? Only and only Epic Spirits can do so!"

Mark held his weapon on guard "For that…is a long story. Not for you to know anyway. Now give it all you got knighty. I'm up for a finale."

Saber held her sword high as blood started to stain her right arm. "You will regret asking for that." Cyan energy burst out from her sword, sucking the surrounding air. Mark kept his cool as his sword too glow deep red.

Her sword then revealed itself in its gold noble hue. Mark looked awestruck by the golden sword but his guard remained tight and strong. She finished it by sending a slash of yellow energy "Excalibur!" The powerful force ravaged everything in its path, tearing up the road as it surged directly towards Mark.

Saber thought as she sent the stream of energy at her opponent 'Is this enough to end him?'

Her question was answered from above "Too slow!" She snapped her neck straight up to see Mark. In a middle of a spin, he aimed his rifle of fire towards her. With a pull of the trigger, it sent a large fireball in return.

Saber couldn't move in time as it zoomed towards her. She said as her wave of Excaliburian energy died "Oh no…" The fireball then made contact into an explosion of black smoke.

Shirou yelled as Saber was flung away onto the ground "Saber!" Saber let out a yelp of pain as she struggled to rise. Her armour, her clothes, her skin bore deep burn marks from the blast. Her breath turned laboured in the heat as her sword slowly reverted itself to a normal Caliburn.

She felt her vision fading away. 'I'm sorry Shirou. I guess I'm not that strong anymore…'

Mark came into view as he towered over her. He held the blade beside her neck. "Do you submit defeat to this fight? Or do I have to kill you to end it Lady Knight?"

Shirou yelled as he restarted his climb over the divider "Yes she does! She can't fight anymore!"

Mark turned his neck back to face him "Don't be insane. You'll kill yourself if you fall down seven stories straight." Shirou ignored him and took a leap of faith.

In midair, his mind raced for a solution 'You got to stop the fall or your dead!' He could counter the falling force with another type of similar force. Problem is…how? Being the visionary he was, his mind struck a possible answer. "Trace on!" His magical circuit sprang to life, forming a physical entity as his rate of descent sped up.

A very long white pole forged itself into his hands. With a yell, he snagged it between the opposing walls, focusing his circuital energy into strengthening it. The pole held him in mid air, swaying for a few seconds. Then the strengthening failed and the pole broke at its middle, propelling him down another two stories straight down. Shirou bent his knees as he hit the ground in hopes of reducing the pressure to his leg. However, it was barely enough to leave him unscathed. He felt his ankle snap as he rolled into a sprawl on the hot road.

Despite the pain, he forced himself up onto his feet. His 'achievement' raised an eyebrow from Mark. 'I can't let Saber die! Never will!' He traced Excalibur to full form and substance. With a step, he applied too much pressure on his wounded feet. He gritted his teeth at the spike of pain before ignoring it for his objective.

He limped towards his nemesis step by very step, the traced Excalibur right by his side. Mark shook his head in disbelief "Dude, you're one big mad man." He kept quiet for a second before adding "Unless…you're in love with her are you?"

Shirou felt his body charge up as adrenaline pumped itself into his systems "Get away from Saber! NOW!"

Mark refused "No can't do. I can't until she submits. It's a very simple thing to do. Two words and she'll live."

Shirou considered his options as he 'crawled' closer. Knowing Saber's stubbornness, accepting defeat is not a choice. She would rather die than to capitulate. This only left him with only one option in mind. 'If that is the only choice I have, even if it takes my own life. I'll do it!'

He gripped Excalibur tighter as raised it high into a swing. Before he could complete the swing however, Mark trained the sniper directly at his face with a single hand, the other still kept on Saber's neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" He threatened.

With Shirou staring down the end of the long black barrel, he literally froze in place. Behind Mark, Saber wailed "Shirou!" She then forced everything she had on getting up.

Mark's sword metamorphosed into its rifle mode "Stay down! Two words and we're done."

Saber glared angrily at her Philistine yet her body could do no more. She was wounded badly and exhausted beyond her reserves. Against her own will, against her own principles, she has to do it. Even if she'll hate herself for the rest of her life, she must submit. To save Shirou, the one who's just too precious for her. She said "I…"

A shadow flew over them quickly before coming down on top of Mark. Seeing the black threat, he turned away and blocked a powerful attack. He said in a mix of surprised anger "Who in the blazes of hell are you?"

The shadow identified itself with its two blades, both curved and perfect for slashing, both having the round shapes of Yin and Yang. Each presented total opposites of one another. One had white steel, the other black. The white had a black spearing out from within Yin side of the circle while the black had the Yang instead. One was clean smooth; the other had red grid-like hexagons neatly filled into the entire blade. They both were named Kansho and Bakuya.

Shirou said in surprise "Archer! What are you doing here?!"

Archer gave a double slash which pushed Mark away from both Shirou and Saber. Seeing the chance, Shirou rushed towards Saber despite the pain it caused and pulled her aside. "Well Rin and I tagged along without you knowing of course."

Saber could only watch the battle renew itself. Although she felt angry for Archer to intervene yet she was slightly relieved within that she didn't have to break her principles of a knight.

Archer gave Mark a smirk "Well, it's my turn now to have some fun."

---------

Please ReviewWWWwwwwwwwWWW!!!!


	13. Chapter 12: Battle of Technology

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay night. Finally Chapter 12s done in the typeworks! The fight between Archer and Mark was actually like two pages, real short lol but gamecon and I decided to push it a lot more :P. I'm gonna push for Chapter 14 but an upcoming test this Thursday (GMT 8) is probably gonna bog me down on the inspiration idea... Well read, enjoy and review!!**

**---- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**Chapter 12: The Battle Of Technology**

Mark gave a nod as he lashed at thin air "So we did have some eavesdroppers eh. Well, more fighting before the night is done."

They charged at one another, each screaming their lungs out. They clashed with a loud cling and clang of metal. Mark struck for the shoulder. Archer quickly blocked with Kansho before counterattacking with Bakuya. Mark pushed back with a leap. His modern weapon materialized to form.

Archer's own dual blades disappeared to be replaced by a strong sleek looking black longbow. With a deft and agile hand, he pulled an arrow and fired.

Mark simultaneously made his own shot. As his foot met ground, he used it as a pivot and spun right. The arrow shot past him in a miss. Archer dropped onto the floor, the tiny bullet whizzing by his ear.

Before Archer could get back on his feet, he sensed a sudden premonition of death. He rolled left as a round struck the ground where his head was just been. Before he could get back onto his feet, Mark was literally towering him in a downward slash. Archer rolled again onto his back and blocked with both of his blades.

The blades clashed barely above his neck, sparing him from injury or death. Archer counterattacked with a reverse kick for the gut. It hit its target accurately before pushing Mark back from him. Archer flipped himself back up as Mark keeled back, continuing with a spinning cut of double blades.

Mark eluded it with a back flip before counterstriking Archer with a gust of flame. The flames shrouded his view and burnt slightly against the walls. However his foe remains unharmed as he spun in midair with his bow. Archer took the opportunity and fired away with streaks of golden arrows upon his foe.

Mark dodged with a hard push back. A sniper rifle took form once again as Mark trained it in an instant. The arrows missed and stabbed into the ground while Mark fired his own bombardment of miniature rounds.

In spite of the invisibleness of those bullets, Archer twisted and danced in midair, evading any harm. Archer flew down onto Mark with a bone breaking strike. They skid to a halt as they remained stuck in blade-lock. His nemesis's sword started to transform again in his grip.

Knowing Mark's plan, he shot back and pulled the bow and arrow out of his virtual inventory. Archer readied his bow as the sword continued morphing into its rifle form. Simultaneously, they fired at one another. Arrow and fireball clashed into one another, rendering no harm. Seeing the futility of his shot, Mark shot forward at neck breaking speeds. Archer on the other hand continued firing his bow as the Flaming Eagles glowed red.

As Mark closed the distance, dodging his arrows with simple twists and turns, Archer's weapon vaporised to be replaced by the twin blades. He started a pre-emptive slash when Mark suddenly skid and slid under his feet. Mark rolled and picked himself up behind Archer.

Before Archer could turn, Mark trained the gun at the man's back "Say goodnight" He let off a shot but Archer was faster. With reinforced legs, the man sprung backwards in a flip, slashing as he went overhead. Mark dropped to the ground, making Archer miss wide. As Archer landed onto the warm ground, Mark sprung his legs out in a kick, donkey style.

It pushed Archer back into a stagger while Mark continued with a roll forward onto his knees. Mark faced his foe as Archer regained his balance and countered with a slash from above. Mark's sword appeared into his hands, coming back with a swift counter from below. The sword twisted its grip, providing its user with enhanced strength and speed.

With bone breaking force, Mark smashed the double blades out of Archer's hands and onto the ground. Mark smiled at his success as he started his moves to end the battle. Archer smiled back as the two blades apparated back into his hands.

Mark's own smile faltered into a silent curse as he made his move. Before Archer could countermove him, he spun around his foe before coming down with a diagonal slash for the shoulder. With his left blade of Bakuya, he parried it in reverse, keeping the Flaming Eagles off its target. He turned onto the offensive with a spin with Kansho.

Mark edged back, barely avoiding a slash for his guts. Archer shot forward in a blur, striking for the neck. Sensing danger, Mark threw himself into a backward roll. He pushed himself back with his feet and fired off a fireball. Archer thwacked it aside with ease before coming onto his 'prey' again.

Mark assumed a low samurai stance, his sword in its normal form beside his hip. Archer closed in and delivered a double diagonal slash from both left and right across the chest. Mark slammed both blades aside before going into a rapid spin. His spin ended with him training his sniper at Archer's face.

Rin's face turned horror stricken as she watched from above, waiting to intervene. She readied her valuable gems 'He's not going to take Archer, not on my watch!' Mark's master twitched as she watched a death about to unfold.

Shirou thought at this unexpected turn of events 'Man he's real strong for a normal spirit. How could he just beat Saber and still have the power to match Archer non stop?' A hellish possibility came to mind 'Did he get some freak enhancement from the Grail?'

Lying against a wall, Saber watched intently as the milliseconds went down the clock. She noted something odd. Both of them were smiling despite the tensioning situation. 'Are they enjoying this fight?' She wondered. She then assured Shirou "This fight isn't over yet."

Archer leaned left as Mark fired. The sniper roared its round, barely missing Archer in the face. Before Archer could move, Mark thrust himself forward and body slammed against his opponent. He continued with a pure fist fight, punching hard and fast across the abdomen with his knuckles.

The barrage staggered Archer back with grit in the teeth. Mark added to his combo with a spinning kick. However upon contact, it made no damage as though the entire body was made of metal. Mark's eyes widened as pain backfired into him. Archer smirked "My turn." He returned the blows back with deadly firepower as though his hands were made of steel.

That threw Mark into the air and onto the ground. Mark coughed some blood out of his lips. He squeaked as he rose to his feet "You some robot or something?"

Archer grinned "Hardly, all it takes is just reinforcement of my hands."

The term confused him "Reinforcement? I suppose that's some kind of enhancement of your own" Mark held his sword out front, ready for any attack. "Let's see how our enhancements work out!" He charged forward, the hilt of his sword twisting into its Herculean power.

Archer charged as well with his twin falchions. They noisily clashed dead centre. Archer struck for the neck with Kansho, the chest with Bakuya. With dashing agility, Mark parried Kansho up and away before slamming Bakuya down into the ground. He continued his strategy with a downward slash along the spine.

Archer parried with both blades, forming an X. It held the Flaming Eagles back as Archer smiled. Mark grinned back "You're good, real good."

Archer angled his blade slightly lower, "You too as well." His blades suddenly extended itself forward to twice its length. The two ends sliced cloth and bits of flesh as it went past Mark's shoulders.

Mark gritted his teeth in pain "I didn't expect that kind of trick." He forced his foe back with a push of his sword and a kick on the chest.

Archer backed off as his opposite swords shrunk back to normal "Overedge. She too didn't expect as much when you did your trick."

Mark taunted "Don't tell me that's all the tricks you have."

Archer snorted "Of course not but they aren't for you to know." He held his blades out in a defensive stance, his left blade in front of the other, his left foot bent forward as the man awaited the coming blow.

Mark replied sarcastically "Right…" His right foot edged forward in an offensive posture. He held the blade by his face with his right leg bent forward, his left bent back. He charged forward with a war cry his sword by his shoulder.

Mark slashed for the chest as he stepped into range. Archer parried the coming strike easily before attacking with his free weapon. Mark eluded it by spinning back out of the way. He ended the spin with his rifle sword at hand. Archer kept his cool look as he stared at its glowing red hot tip.

Having the sword single handed, Mark let off a point blank shot. Archer leaned to his left, dodging the tiny fireball. Mark however wasn't done. He sped right towards Archer, slamming both falchions at barely visible speeds. He finished it by holding the weapon besides Archer's neck.

He grinned "I guess it's over now. Do you submit?"

Archer gave a cocky laugh. As Mark raised an eyebrow, Archer's hands filled itself back with both falchions once again. He used Bakuya and forced the Flaming Eagles away from his delicate neck before counterstriking with Kansho.

Mark sprung up and away into the air, dodging the angry weapons. He held the trigger, making the red sphere grow bigger and bigger to the size of a man before firing it. Seeing the looming 'sun', Archer shot up into the sky. Upon impact, the huge fireball burnt all that it touched, rendering it charcoal black.

In midair, their blades clashed repeatedly in clings and clangs. Each will make the strikes needed to kill one another yet the other will always parry it just in time. Mark kicked Archer in the chest, pushing them back from one another. As Mark flipped and landed onto the ground, Archer challenged as he floated the air "Let's bring this game of ours to a whole new level."

Mark raised an eyebrow "You can fly eh…A whole new level you want is what you're going to get!" He ran as fast as a cheetah towards the wall. Keeping his speed, he clambered up the wall using only his feet. As his momentum started to die out, he pushed himself hard against the wall up into the sky. He held his blade out in a spin, making him a deadly spinning top.

Archer swerved left and eluded the twirling servant. Mark stopped into a freefall as he trained the sword rifle at Archer's back. Archer noticed too late when Mark fired off a quick shot. It hit him squarely in the back, shooting him out of the sky.

Mark smiled as he crashed his back onto a roof. Archer fell feet first onto the roof of an opposing building. Hot vapours wisped away from his back as he collapsed onto his knees. Mark sprung back up onto his feet, aiming his modern sniper instead at Archer.

Archer slowly rose back up to his feet. With his back still turned against his enemy, his head slowly turned behind and he sent a grin back at Mark. Mark mouthed a silent cursed before he spoke out loud "I guess that's reinforcement to your back right? Fast..."

Archer sarcastically replied "Like I need to tell you everything…"

Mark shot back casually "I like to think it out how and why and stuff. So let's bring this game to an end. Man to man close combat."

Archer flew up high into the air. "Agreed, come and get me."

Mark's sniper disappeared as his Flaming Eagles returned by his side. He charged with a battle cry before taking a leap towards his enemy. Archer raised both blades into the air, ready to make the fatal strike. They clashed in midair, ever striking, ever repulsing at one another. In those few long seconds, over a dozen attacks were made, each being a clash and flash of sparks.

Down below, Shirou was amazed by the battle in the sky. They moved as though they were lightning, too fast for him to see. He turned his attention towards Saber. She too was watching but he felt a sense of bitterness from her. 'She must be angry toward herself from that defeat.' Shirou thought. He continued to stare at the fighting duo as the battle raged to a climax.

They spun in a freefall as they continued battering and blocking one another. For those who could see it would be a gust of flying sparks. They landed hard onto the ground. The ferocious clashes all ended into a stalemate, both in gridlock. Both were burning hot and sweating under the immense power they've just unleashed from within.

Archer grinned "That was fun."

Mark grinned back "Yea, it was."

As they struggled in blade-lock, Archer said "So who's going to lose out in this fight?"

Mark replied coolly "Not me."

"Me neither."

Mark broke free with a saltation backwards "Then let's see who will" He reversed his momentum and charged once again. Archer just coolly stood there, awaiting the imminent attack. As Mark closed in, he held the blades out ready. Mark threw himself against the wall beside Archer. His foot made contact before pushing himself into a side kick for the head.

Archer simply pulled back, eluding it with ease. Mark continued with another spinning kick for the legs as he landed, his feet coursing across the ground. Archer hopped over it before coming with a downward slash. Mark parried it as he rose to his feet in a continuous motion.

Mark's sword started to transform, forcing Archer to pull back to avoid the potential fiery danger. Mark did just that, slashing a burst of fire. Archer took a leap as Mark continued to spin aimlessly. Mark stopped as he trained his hybrid weapon at Archer, firing away non stop.

Archer bent his body gracefully in midair as though in a dance. He swerved side to side before flying up and over Mark. He swung his blades in a spinning attack for the neck. Mark parried the first and evaded the other with a duck. Archer flew past him and came to a hover behind his nemesis.

Mark turned as Archer swooped onto him. Mark quickly parried the oncoming dual strike with inches from his neck to spare. Mark said as they skid to a halt "Looks like I'll have to use my Noble Phantasm."

Archer knew this wasn't going to be good. It was already tough to deal with this man alone with conventional weapons, let alone his Noble Phantasm! As though his mind was read, he heard a voice "Archer, Back away!"

Archer took the chance and shot away, leaving Mark alone to receive a battery of colourful gems. The ensuing explosion brought a cloud of black smoke.

Rin landed as graceful as a cat onto the burnt ground "That did the trick."

The smoke was whisked away by the chilly wind. Under the blankets of black cover, it unveiled Mark. Rin let out a gasp "That should have already killed him!" He was still standing on his very two feet. Burn marks were all over him as he collapsed onto a knee. Hot surrounding vapours of heat rose up into the sky.

A panic stricken voice came to life "Mark! Are you ok?!" Despite his wounds, Mark cracked a grin "Touché that was a good one. Even the Flaming Eagles couldn't block all that power" He looked overhead toward the roof of the Fuyuki mall "I'll live but this fight is over. I can barely move in this state." He turned his attention toward Archer "Although I dislike the little cheat but heck, that's life. I submit defeat to you."

Archer gave Rin a look "So what should we do with him?"

Rin stared at her weakened opponent "Well, he is too risky to let him live. He could come back again at us."

On top of the roof, the third master wailed "Please don't kill him! Please!"

Rin started to dismiss her pleas when Shirou intervened "Let him join us."

Rin gave a flabbergasted look "What?! After all that beating he gave Saber? Are you sure Shirou?"

With Saber recovering thanks to her sheath, she supported limping Shirou. He came down onto a knee in front of Mark and gave a grin "He'll be a valuable ally to us."

He continued "From how I've seen him think and fight, he has a unique advantage among all servants. This man is a man of technology, a different mindset of thinking and thus a different fighting style and abilities that we do not have. It will be just a shame to let it all go away."

Rin gave an eyeful at Mark "Yea…but how?"

Mark answered as his master came to his side "Like I said, it's a long story." The young lady came in a run, hot and panting of air. He gestured towards the lady beside him "Here's Jessica, my master and an old friend." He then added "How did you get down seven storeys that fast?"

She answered in short breaths "There was a fire escape near the side of the roof."

Everyone turned their attention to Shirou and stared. Shirou gave a stare of confusion "What?"

Both Archer and Mark gazed Shirou's ankle before towards one another. As though they spoke via telepathy, they turned their attention back to Shirou and simultaneously said "Moron."

Shirou defended himself against the insult "Hey, I was desperate…"

Saber gave him an angry stare "Desperate?! You almost got yourself killed with that kind of stunt! How would you think I would feel if you died instead of me?!" Shirou let out an uneasy grin as she continued to glare at him.

Rin continued the barrage of anger "And do you think I would have the time to keep your Saber alive when you're dead? Archer alone is annoying enough let alone Saber to take care off." Shirou knew he was in deep trouble. Saber alone was bad enough and so would Rin but both together on him? That was the worst case scenario.

Jessica gave Mark a scowl before a hard hug "Why have you been so stupid?! You almost died again! We could have just forgotten about this stupid war and live in peace at home!" Mark winced with a contorted expression as though his life was being squeezed out of him.

Rin raised an eyebrow "Old friend? How could that even be possible?"

Jessica loosened her grip as she faced them "I'll explain but let's get somewhere cosy first…"

"Ah… this is great." Shirou said in delight after taking a sip of his drink. They were in Rin's house, enjoying some hot chocolate in the living room. Despite the long years, the room hasn't changed one bit. Instead of seeing gloomy aged furniture, they gleamed as though they were brand new without a single speck of dust in sight.

Rin sent Shirou a frown "Of course it is! It is my hot chocolate." She turned towards Jessica with a curious eye "So, are we cosy enough now?"

Jessica gave a silent nod "Right. You see, Mark and I are a part of a group of international students studying here in the Fuyuki University. He was studying in engineering whereas I went into biotechnology."

Saber gave a serious but silent nod for her to continue "It was three years ago when Mark…" She faced her servant with a pained look. Mark however was expressional null. "When he died in a car accident... Coincidentally, I happened to be in the scene of the accident. With his very last breath, he promised to me that he will return no matter what the costs are. And now he did."

Shirou opened his eyes in surprise "I thought only Epic spirits only could join the Holy Grail war?"

Archer rebuked Shirou's words "Not really. Some spirits if they are powerful enough may be allowed to participate in it. They don't have to be Epic or heroic spirits to participate."

Mark added with a low cool tone "He's right but I wasn't that strong to fit into that qualification as well." He took a sip of his drink before continuing "Well after I died back then, instead of going to Heaven to be reborn and stuff, I ran off to some spiritual forest back on Earth."

Rin gave a stare of disbelief "You could do something like that?"

Mark leaned back against the chair before he winced in pain "Heaven was somewhat pissed off at me but they reluctantly consented once I explained my reasons and begged from them."

Shirou could only imagine Mark on his knees in despair begging for permission "PLEASE!! PLEASE LET ME GO BACK!" He chuckled at the sight.

Meanwhile, Saber sent Shirou a loving stare as Rin questioned "So what have you been doing that at this mystical forest of yours?"

Mark stared up towards the ceiling as though his memories were being replayed via a projector "During those three years, I underwent intensive training and mastered skills of engineering from the spirits there. It wasn't easy since I was just fresh in the spirit world with no idea how to control my new energies."

He added "Besides that, I heard about the Holy Grail war from them and decided to join. Either way, I was going back no matter what. So when it was time, I sneaked into it and caused the mess you see today."

Saber asked "Knowing that you could have gone to heaven and rest in peace, why did you promise to return back to the lands?"

Mark rested his hand on Jessica's, making her blush a deep red. "Well… back in those days, we were… engaged."

Saber flustered faint red as she thought 'How sweet of them.' She turned her eyes onto Shirou with a smile 'I hope that our relationship can be ever closer than that.' Shirou noticed her smile and returned it.

Mark continued with determination in his voice "And now since I'm back, it'll stay that way."

Rin retorted his statement with a dead serious look "No, it can't"

Mark scowled "Why not? I thought I can ask this Grail for a wish should I win it right?"

Shirou answered; his voice too deadly serious "The Holy Grail IS the problem. To get the Grail, you need to kill all six servants and that means our lot as well." He added "Besides, the Grail is corrupted…"

Mark raised an eyebrow in surprisal "Corrupted you say? How is it so?"

Saber explicated "You see, the Grail achieves the victor's wishes through destruction and evil ways. It's not a Holy thing at all."

Rin agreed "That's correct. If you look into Fuyuki city's history, there was a large firestorm two decades back. That was the Grail's doing and Shirou was its only survivor."

Jessica shuddered as Mark stiffened in silence. Shirou nodded "Yes I was and I plan to stop the Grail at all costs."

Mark turned his eyes away in deep thought. Jessica gave a look of sadness and pity. Mark's eyes glint a sense of sacrifice as he answered "I see your point. As a man of principles, I agree with your words to destroy it. I'm at your services."

Jessica answered with an enthusiastic nod "I'm in for it as well."

Mark snapped his neck in an instant "Wow, that's fast. You sure you're up to it?"

Jessica shot back "It's not like I can leave you alone out there!"

Mark replied sarcastically "Right…says the one who just sits on the roof, watching me do all the hard work."

"If I wasn't here, you wouldn't be back alive here anyway!"

"Of course, I'd enjoy myself in Heaven with all those angel chicks."

The rest just lamely stared on as the two argued. Shirou gave Saber a look 'It reminds me a lot of Rin and Archer.'

Saber gave an agreeing nod before a faint smile formed at her lips 'I agree. They're so much alike.'

Meanwhile, Rin gave Archer a frown 'Is this how we argue?'

Archer rolled his eyes 'How would I know?'

Rin sent a scowl at him before returning her attention back onto the arguing duo. She let out a loud cough which silenced them in an instant, turning their faces red in embarrassment.

Shirou asked "What do you know of the other new servants around? There should be seven servants from the previous war"

Still slightly embarrassed, Mark answered "Well, from what my recon operations can see and hear, there's at least two new servants. One should be the magic dude from that high school and the other is probably me."

Rin asked "So do you know your class? At least we can try to make some assumptions."

Mark dismissed her with a wave "I wish I knew. I don't even think I have a class."

Rin assumed "If that is so, there should be seven new servants excluding you. That will make a total of fifteen servants!"

Shirou snapped his neck towards Rin "Is that even possible? I thought the limits seven?"

Rin gestured the universal 'don't know' "Maybe it's thanks to ahem Mr Trouble maker for this mess." She faked a cough.

Mark relaxed and answered back casually "Hey… I'm good at causing trouble. Then, his voice turned grave once again "However, we do have a major problem. Contact lines."

They were confused by his words. Shirou questioned "What? How could it be a problem?"

Mark explained "As a fact, you live in the older parts of the city while WE live all the way on the other modern side. That's a good two hours away and it'll be difficult to keep in contact."

"We got cell phones for that."

"I meant physical contact sorry. If you get attacked, it's nearly impossible for us to get to you in time except say to collect your bodies." Jessica gave a scowl while Archer expressed his agreement in a nod.

Archer said "He's right. It's dangerous for us to stay far apart in this kind of scenario. It'd be better if we can close this sort of distance."

Mark emphasized the suggestion "But how now is the question. There's no other place we can stay in the old area except maybe your homes."

The trio of Rin, Saber and Archer pointed at the same instant at Shirou "His place will do."

Shirou let out a sigh "Why me of all things?"

Rin gave a slap on the back "Because you're Mr Hero of Justice."

Shirou said in surprise "Hey! I haven't used that term for a long time. How come you could remember about it?"

Rin let out a mischievous smile "Thanks to the power of GOSSIP!" "Your life story was very entertaining to me and my friends in university!" She let out a cruel evil laugh.

Saber scowled in silence while Archer could only raise an eyebrow. Shirou on the other hand could just let out a weary sigh.

Mark shrugged and continued "Since with that settled, we'll move in tomorrow night. Jessica has classes during the day so she'll be busy."

Shirou lied back against the sofa "Ok, I've got work in the morning too so that'll be just perfect."

Rin let out a yawn "Uh with that settled, I think we all should turn in for the night."

Saber concord as well "We need to rest for the night. The battle has drained us of our energy." They were tired from their fresh conflict and felt sleepy from it. Mark rose to his tired feet "Alright then. Tomorrow around nine's ok Shirou?" He offered a hand with a grin on his face.

Shirou accepted it cheerfully "It's good. I'm glad we're on the same team now." The rest stood to their feet as well. Rin quietly showed them to the door.

"So am I. Let's go." With a slam of the door, they were gone. Rin plopped onto the sofa, letting out a breath of fatigue.

Archer raised an eyebrow "You always do that a lot these days."

Rin glared at him "What do you mean by that?"

Archer gave a shrug as he took a seat on the opposing sofa "You always end a discussion with a yawn."

Rin's glare turned sharper "Right…" She got up onto her feet "Ok Archer. I'm going to bed. Clear up the things ok?"

Archer suppressed a groan "Why me?"

"It's because you're my servant. That's what servants are for."

Archer shook his head in disbelief as she headed up the stairs for bed "That's not the servant they had in mind."

She turned behind, sending a stare of pure rage "Still, a servant's a servant. Get to it before I force you."

Archer let out a chuckle "Force me you say. You and what army?"

She turned back up the stairs "Me and my army of absolute orders." With that she was out of sight.

Still on the couch, Archer lowered his head in resignation "Crap…"

Shirou and Saber strolled slowly along a lone quiet path as they returned for home. As they walked in silence, Saber started to think about their relationship 'If Mark could do something as bombastic as that to return here…' She gazed her eyes onto Shirou 'Why couldn't I? A king! You could have done better than that.'

Seeing Saber in deep thought, Shirou asked "Something on your mind?"

Saber let out a faint smile "Hearing their story of separation before being reunited once more...It feels so…romantic."

Shirouc chuckled "Yea that's true. They sure are a glad lot from the Holy Grail."

Saber said cheerfully "Maybe the Grail isn't all that bad as it seems." She held her lover's hand "I only wished I could have come back earlier to be with you."

Shirou smiled as he suddenly pulled her down another street "You know what, let's take a detour."

Startled, Saber nearly lost her balance as Shirou ran faster "Detour to where?!"

"A place for some romance of our own."

-- -- ------ ----- -- - - --- ------ 00---

Yeap. Review please!! I need some sleep now lol… (11.24 pm)


	14. Chapter 13: The Lover's Dove

**Ok, firstly I would like to say SORRY for the HUGE DELAY! Why did this happen? I'll explain**

**Gamecon and I had a discussion and REVAMPED THE PLOT, YES REVAMP. The original chapter 13 and 14 are PUSHED BACK, YES MORE CONTENT!**

**I've been toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo busy. I have a work load that's mad. A couple of mid term exams with assignments and other stuff. It was hard to write heck even look at the book to start.**

**But I got all that fixed now, so read and review! Thanks! I don't own Fate Stay night but I do have Saber's wallpaper .**

--------------------------------

Chapter 13: The Lover's Dove

"What do you think?" Shirou asked as they enjoyed the moonlight.

Leaning against the railing of the old bridge, Saber said happily beside him "It's beautiful Shirou." The wind soared all around them, blowing their hair softly and cooling their tired minds. Up above in the high sky, the peaceful moon shone brightly in contrast of the night.

Shirou smiled as he hatched an idea. With his ankle now healed thanks to Saber, he started off into a run "Hold right here Saber. I'll be back in a jiffy. Keep your eyes closed." His footsteps quickly sped off and away from her.

Despite a slight irritation, she obliged as she heard his footsteps fade further and further until it could be heard no more. She could only hear the cool breeze around her, breezing her hair in a slow sentimental dance. The fresh air entered her nostrils, filling her with peace and solitude as though she was enjoying the mountain air.

As the moments passed by, her patience started to wear thin. She wondered as her irritation began to grow 'What's taking him so long?' Her annoyance grew by leaps and folds in an instant 'Is this some kind of prank of sorts?' Another moment passed by, adding to her anger. She bit her lip as a sudden possibility hit her in the head 'could he be kidnapped?!' Her eyes snapped open as her heart started to race in worry.

Her eyes darted left and right for any sign of Shirou. None however came within sight. Her mind started to feel the barriers of panic but her experience kept it from going all out. 'Oh no!' She thought in dismay. She turned for an end of the old bridge but then, something caught her eye.

She stopped as more of that 'something' fell from the sky. It was a small bead but they were uncountable in numbers. They made countless variety of dazzling colours. From red to purple to green, all of it blew lazily under the wind. They all glided as though it's a wisp, forming a continuous changing form of patterns as they freefall like snowfall. She was speechless from the beauty of that simple wisp. Then she was awestruck by a simple question 'this isn't nature's making… Where did this cloud come from?'

Seeing the falling cloud from above, she slowly turned up toward the sky. There was Shirou, standing on the curved metal supports of the bridge top. His eyes were closed in deep concentration. His arm was glowing white as it danced in the air, as though it conducted an orchestra. The cloud of tiny powder-like beads rained down from it as the wind gently pushed them down over Saber.

Seeing Shirou doing his magic, she could only smile. With her strong legs, she leaped up onto the top beside him. Hearing a thud of metal, Shirou's hand stopped glowing, bringing an end to the colourful wisp. His eyes opened with a faint smile "How do you like it?"

Saber held his hand tight as she answered with gratefulness in her voice "It's wonderful Shirou. I've never thought Tracing could do something that…magnificent."

Shirou explained with a smile "It can. All you need to know is only how."

As though she was possessed by the demon, her expression abruptly twisted to one of anger "But that still didn't give you the excuse to just leave like that! I thought you were kidnapped or worse, killed by another servant!" She gripped Shirou's hand tighter "the healing I gave you won't make your leg fully recover and you could have fallen while climbing up this bridge!'

Shirou winced as Saber's grip tightened to the point it hurt. She continued "I was so worried about you! You could have just vanished away in this big city! Even with my capabilities, I doubt I can search through every nook and cranny for you!"

Shirou felt guilty for making her worry. He answered apologetically "I'm sorry Saber. I'll make it up to you. It was time consuming to run and climb all the way up here."

Saber glared at him, now pretending to be angry as her worries were spoken "And how are you going to do that?"

Shirou turned his back on her before releasing himself into deep concentration. In a short moment, he was done and turned back towards Saber. "Remember this?"

Saber's eye turned wide as she saw a plush lion toy in his hands. Shirou handed it to her with a grin on his face. Despite her astonishment, her gaze turned from the toy back to Shirou "How did you remember…that I like this?"

Shirou smiled as he took a seat at the arch's side "I bought the toy since our date ten years back. Ever since then, I kept it as a reminder of you Saber. Your golden hair, your emerald eyes, and the strong swordswoman I love."

Saber felt so touched by his kind gesture. She blushed as she took a seat beside him. She rested her head on Shirou's shoulder as they continue to enjoy the moonlight and cool breeze "Thank you Shirou."

It was dawn. The sun soon arose to shine its orange hue across the vast lands it dominates. Nestled on a small tree, the birds chirped happily in the background. The sunlight quickly speared into Rin's room, right through the fringe of her eyes.

She was stirred awake as she rolled onto her back. She let out a breath of utter relaxation as she rose up to her haunches. 'What a beautiful day this is!' She thought cheerfully. Just then did her senses notice something very odd…This room she's now in….it isn't hers!

Her eyes darted around until she heard a breath. She turned towards her side to see Archer sleeping in a snooze to her surprise. She yelped before yelling him with a bat at the arm "Wake up!"

Archer's eyes snapped open in an instant. However, his voice gave telltale signs of boredom "What is it?"

Rin's face pictured one of deep anger and confusion "What am I doing here instead of my room?!"

Understanding the question, his eyes closed back "You sleepwalked into my room."

She raised an eyebrow "Sleepwalked?"

"Yea, you sleepwalked and not only that. You started mumbling about your dreams, love and desire."

She flinched as she sent a scowl 'Oh crap! What kind of secrets did I leak out?' She asked anxiously "So what about them did I mumble about?"

Archer answered as he lied back on the bed "Hmm…you started talking about how you miss someone so much. How much you love him etcetera, etcetera."

She felt her heart beating furiously in dread. All her secrets were spilled out to him. To him! The very one she wants those secrets to be kept from! She was in big trouble…very big trouble.

Archer blindly asked as she just looked on in horror "Why are you so quiet Rin?"

Rin blushed as she turned her face away "Umm…you do know all my secrets now. So…"

Archer let out a sudden laugh "I can't believe this!"

Rin twitched with a pang of anger "Believe what?" 

Archer continued his laugh "You fell for my trick! You weren't mumbling any sort of secrets. I lied about that. You were snoring so loudly that I made them up just to get back at you."

Rin felt a vein pop as her angriness rose into a tide of silent fury "Why you…"

Archer gave a smug "So how do you like it? Cat got your tongue?"

Archer was replied with a clean smack in the face by a white pillow. Rin continued the barrage with menacing speed and power before jumping off the bed "I can't believe you were so insensitive!"

As she started for the door, Archer shot up to his rump. "The sleepwalking part was true though!"

Rin's reply was a perfect shot in the face with a Gand shot. With her deadly marksmanship, he plopped back onto the bed, the smell of burnt flesh filling the air. He squeaked to himself "Moral of the lesson. Don't lie to girls."

**Later that day…**

"We're finally here." Mark let out in relief.

Shirou raised an eyebrow "This is rather…early." The modern duo had arrived to their new home ahead of the arranged time.

Mark loosened his shoulders as he lowered the few large bags he carried "Hey, its only two hours and besides, the early bird gets the worm."

Jessica just gave him an irritated look "There's no worm to catch."

The door opened once more to the outside "Ah! We're finally here!"

Shirou gave a stare of surprise "Rin?! What on earth are you doing here?"

Rin gave a mischievous grin "Oh, I'm staying here along. It's been a long time since I've stayed here."

Shirou let his head down in a sigh 'Yea. That changes everything.' He lifted his face back up and asked "How did you prepare so fast? I thought you were busy and all."

Mark answered as he tilted his head and gazed the white fluorescent light above "Well since Jessica had classes while I had nothing to do at home, I thought of starting out ahead." He grinned "It was easy and was already done by lunchtime."

Jessica gave him a scowl "Yea and he didn't even give me any time to take a nice bath and relax. He pushed me back out the house with our things the moment I came home. And here we are."

Shirou shook his head in a smug "Well, your rooms are on the upper floors. You'll know which one's unoccupied."

Mark gave his thanks as he heaved all the bags back onto his aching shoulders and headed deeper into the large mansion. Shirou offered "It's about time for dinner. So would you two like to join us?"

Jessica accepted it gratefully "Yes we do."

Rin let out a cheer "Perfect!" She then tossed a suitcase at Archer "Put them into the room." Archer rolled his eyes as he reluctantly complied. She added a deadly warning into her tone "No peeping through my stuff!"

Shirou raised an eyebrow at Rin who's already starting her antics "Don't you think that your home's safe and near enough? By the way, you didn't have to be harsh on him."

Rin gravely explained "The circumstances are a lot more dangerous with more deadly servants around." She then gave an evil look "Besides Shirou, men will be men. You know that."

Shirou thought of rebuking her but none came to his salvation. Saber nodded quietly in agreement while Jessica seeped out a faint smile. With a sigh, Shirou turned for the kitchen "I'll go make dinner now."

Jessica followed on his heels "I'll help out."

"Cheers!" They rejoiced with a cling of glasses. At the table before them was a feast to behold. There was a culinary mix of Japanese, Chinese and Western food delight. From vinegar rice to soft boiled eggs. From roast chicken to fish, the list was endless.

As Shirou took a sip of tea, he noticed something odd 'Hmm? Where's Ilya?' He looked around him but noticed she isn't to be found. 'Argh, where did she wander off to now?' He leaned towards Saber beside him. He whispered into her ear "Saber, where is Ilya?"

Saber answered coolly as the rest started to eat "She went out before you came home I believe. I'm not sure where it may be though." She then reached for some minced meat as Mark and Archer argued over some tepanyaki chicken.

Informed, Shirou went deep into his thoughts, blanking out his surroundings 'I already told her that we all are having dinner tonight.' He felt a tinge of annoyance 'She should come at least of courtesy to our new housemates.' Looking down at his bowl of rice, he felt an odd tingle. One of anxiety and sinisterly eerie…

As the night went on in the sleeping city, there are many others who are still awake. A young woman stared off at the vast regal city as the wind blew against her purple hair in a breeze. Donning a pair of boxy looking glasses, she muttered to herself "I never expected to return here again."

The lights of the city were divided in tandem conflict. It was cold dark at the epicenter of the city. In contrast, the city's edge was light bright and vibrant by lights of the nightlife.

She wondered in astonishment at the city's change from the peak of a skyscraper. The moon glowed brightly in the chilly backdrop of the sky. With a twist of the wind, she smelled something amiss in the air. It wasn't natural for it to be in the air. It can only be of one source, a living being. She strained her senses beyond the periphery of her eyes. Feeling the movement of air behind her, she turned to see a figure disappearing under the shadows of the building itself.

At a run, she leapt into a freefall in pursuit. Armed with her chained nails, the moonlight abandoned her as she entered the towering skyscraper's shadow. As she freefall, the shadow made its appearance known. A small knife swooshed through the air for her. It easily went past her with a twist of the hips.

She replied with the throw of a steel nail back at the dark shadows. With a noisy ping in the silent air, she felt her attack blocked away from its invisible target. Another knife shot out from the darkness again towards her. She flexed her neck left, leaving a big margin for the tiny sharp weapon to fly past. She twitched a lip 'Such a way to treat a lady.' She swung another nail from the right toward the shadows.

Again in a block, knives keep flying out in tandem motion. She would either dodge them simply or parry them away with her chains. Then she would reply back only to again be done the same. This went on for the few long seconds as they reached closer to home ground.

All of a sudden, the knives stopped coming. With half a dozen floors left to go, she grabbed hold onto a windowsill and hung tight. The air was silent except to the sounds of the breeze. With the battle of projectiles came to an abrupt end, she turned back for the rooftop.

She let out a huff for disrespect of her opponent. 'This is such a cheesy way to win this.' Upon reaching the roof, she rose back to full form before staring off into the night sky. She wondered annoyingly 'What's the point of having such a fight just to end it in such a way?'

As soon as the air cools down, it began to heat back up with rising tension. She twitched as she felt the presence of another behind her again. She slowly turned with a grin on her lips "Well well, what do we have here today?" The presence of the other gave her a shock of a lifetime "I can't believe it…"

"Ah. What a beautiful morning." Shirou let out a breath of peace. He felt rejuvenated from the grand dinner last night. Knowing it would be seven in the morning without the glance of a clock; he got up and prepared breakfast.

With the smell of oil in the air, he hummed to a tune as he casually cooked some eggs on a frying pan. He stopped upon the noise of an opening door. With a hand on the pan, he turned to see hair messy disgruntled Rin. Despite her bad looking mood, he said cheerfully "Morning Rin."

With a sleepy look, she reached into the fridge for a glass of milk. Shirou asked as the eggs on the frying pan began to turn white "What happened to you?"

After a gulp from the milk, she answered "Bad headache. The sake must have gotten me."

Shirou gave a laugh "See, I told you that'll happen when you grabbed the whole bottle last night." He was amused last night when Rin grabbed a whole sake liquor jar and drank it entirely, all because of a simple dare. Every action has its consequence and that consequence is what he saw before him.

Despite the amount of annoyance he was, Rin ignored him before slowly stepping out of the kitchen and out of sight. Just then, Shirou felt a pang of uneasiness and revenge 'She's so going to get back at me for this.'

In spite of the dreaded comeback, breakfast turned to be quite…uneventful. Saber still ate a lot and now without Taiga around for competition, she ate even more. Rin was dead sleepy with her headache still stuck inside. Ilya however wasn't present for breakfast, dead asleep in her room. Mark and Jessica however were relatively quiet as they ate.

After a hearty breakfast, they were off to their respective routine. Rin let out a yelp of relief "Thank goodness I already finished my studies!" before plopping onto bed.

Dressed in a business white and blue striped shirt with a pair of black pants, Shirou said as he and Jessica stepped outside of the mansion's gate "We'll be off now."

Beside Saber, Mark said "Ok, I'll keep the house in one piece."

Saber added with a faint smile "Stay safe, it's a lot dangerous now."

Shirou gave a grin "Of course we will. Ta ta." With that said, he closed the door shut.

A glass door opened as Shirou stepped into a large corporate building. Its exterior walls were decorated in black marble tiles. Its front doors were decorated in reflective gold paint. On top of the building was the company's name, also stenciled in gold 'Gentech Corporations.'

Inside the skyscraping building, the interior took a twist of its own. The floors were tiled in buff colours. A large pair of elevators waits to his right. An exquisite brown wooden table gleamed in wait for any guests with its young staffs. However, he just made a turn for the elevators, ignoring them completely. With the push of the golden buttons, he was in the elevator and up to his destination of choice.

He stepped into another room, now dressed with a lab coat on him now. The room was filled with scientific equipment of all kinds. From simple to the complexity beyond an average man's proportions, they were there across the entire lab of three floors. A spiral staircase and an elevator linked the three floors together with their white marble flooring.

The surrounding workplace was empty of life except to say for another man. A fellow scientist turned to see Shirou's arrival. "Hey Shirou. Where'd you been?"

The scientist was of the fifties in age. He had a black moustache with short messy hair, white hairs intermixed within. His spectacles were round and transparent, revealing his black corneas. Despite the messiness of his hairstyle, his lab coat was fined pressed and creaseless. He was one of Shirou's senior scientists. Despite working in a supposedly serious and high technicality environment, he was a very cheerful and outgoing person.

Shirou cheerfully answered "Ah, Doctor Furisaki. Twenty stories with a bike ride aren't easy nowadays."

Furisaki answered with a laugh "Oh come on. You're a young man. You have youth inside you and besides, you took the lift."

Shirou trudged past him as he headed deeper into the laboratory for his workstation "Sure, sure. I'll get to work right away."

Furisaki's voice faded as the distance climbs "By the way, do me a favour and check out with Finance on our lab budget will yea?"

Shaking his head in amusement, Shirou turned around. Furisaki had a great tendency for asking the less senior scientists to do errands for him. He asked "Anything else doc?"

"Get the lab report about the magnetic pulsator on my desk and deliver it over to the head department ok? The deadline's today."

"Ok, you got it."

Another glass made transparent door opened to allow him to enter the Department of Finance and Accounting three floors below the laboratory. In contrast to the quiet lab, it was chaos. Staff were bustling from place to place, some calling others with cell phones on the move. Those who aren't will be busy at their desks, handling paperwork or computer based data. Yet all that became quite casual to Shirou who was used to doing such errands.

Ignoring the chaos, he headed straight for the head department's office. 'If we need the facts, he should have it.' He slipped into the room through the small doorway.

"I don't care what your excuses are!" The chief of Finance and Accounting was a man of moderate height. His build was average and with a pair of sharp edged glasses, his face is one of forever seriousness. Synchronized with the outside chaos, the man too was busy with a phone call. The chief continued his rant "I want it done in the respective deadline!" He turned to his side and noticed Shirou. With a quick hand, he grabbed a pen and scribbled something onto a spare piece of paper among the numerous documents piled in a mess.

He handed it to Shrou before continuing his conversation "No! No! There's no more money for your project!"

Shirou read the note in the noisy background 'Find Shizen Fukusawa. Settle your matters with him.'

With a silent nod, he turned for the door. "If I took some from other projects, that's unfair to them!" With that, the door slipped shut, sealing the conversation into that sole room.

Shirou let out a sigh as he walked briskly for the other end of the department. Shizen Fukusawa is an accountant in the department. Despite being hired only a few years ago, he had great respect from his colleagues thanks to his 'genius' like performance. He could calculate and remember things on a fly as though they were as simple as ABC. He also was well acquainted with the company's financial condition besides the CEO and the head department of finance.

Shirou bit his lip lightly in uneasiness. Yet he was very…

Shirou stepped beside a simple grey office desk. Shizen wore thick black rimmed round glasses with as school boy's hairstyle of jet black. Dressed in a plaid shirt and pants, he looked up to see Shirou, almost menacing-like to him. "Err…hi" He squeaked

In a formal tone, Shirou requested "I need to know how much's left in Laboratory B's budget."

Shizen beamed in a lame kind of way "Oh! Of course! There should be approximately half of it left. Let me check." He opened a big thick file and methodically flipped through its contents. Shizen's social skills were horrible to the level of a typical nerd.

Shirou felt queasy in wait 'This is going to take a long while.'

His geeky voice asked "So…how's your day?"

Shirou answered in a direct dead bored tone. "It's fine for a morning."

Shizen kept his eyes on his file "Oh…How's breakfast?"

Shirou kept the tone "Enjoyable."

Shizen stopped a page full of tables and numbers "Aha! Ok, here it is." He read it thoroughly "Hmm… labbie bee still has half left. Like I said, half" Before Shizen could say another word, Shirou was gone.

"Doc, budget's still good with half left." Shirou called out as he stepped into the lab. The big laboratory was more noisy and occupied with the arrival of more working scientists.

From one of the many lab stations, Furisaki said enthusiastically "Great! We could use that good cash to pay for those tests we need!"

Shirou entered another corridor, leading to a row of rooms working as personal offices. Entering one with its messy paperwork, he grabbed the thick report and took back off to settle the other half of his errand. On his way out, Furisaki said "Head tech's not in today! Drop it over to the boss!"

With an instant full turn behind, Shirou was flabbergasted "The boss?! You sure that's ok?"

Furisaki replied with a nod "Uh huh, the boss's cool. I did this myself once. Just knock the door, drop it in and bye bye."

Shirou shrugged anxiously "Well…if you say so."

Shirou felt nervous and curious at the same time. He never actually met the CEO. Not even a glimpse in the past two years. Only a few people know his real name or how he looks despite the success he had been, creating such a billion dollar high technology company. No interview, no articles, not even a picture of him could be found in the newspapers. Shirou thought 'This is going to be your chance Shirou, a chance to solve this riddle. You'd be telling your kids, I saw my boss.' He felt awkward at such a thought 'Ok, that's kind of stupid…'

The grey doors of an elevator opened with a ping. Shirou coolly stepped onto the red carpet flooring as he entered the executive floor. Inside were two strong shiny brown modern doors with golden handles. By the side was a brown matching office table for the CEO's secretary.

The spectacle wearing lady secretary asked "Do you have an appointment?"

Shirou answered "No, I'm just dropping a report off for him."

The secretary eyed him with a breath of contempt "You wait here while I check on the CEO." With the pull of a phone receiver and a dial, she was in a call. Seconds later, she spoke "Sir, one of the scientists wishes to hand you a report." Listening intently, she bobbed her head in agreement "Yes sir, I understand." With that, she placed the telephone receiver back into its place.

She then pointed to the door "You have five minutes. You're lucky today that he's free for the moment."

With a nod of appreciation, he reached for the door and knocked. With a second of silent interlude, he quietly opened the door.

Inside, it was typical to a rich man's office. It had dark red carpeting with a sofa and coffee table to his right. A big bookshelf lay to the left with a large painting on the wall beside him. In his view, a majestic desk with a tall black flexible office chair. To its left, a plasma display screen and a small table bearing flowers in tiny pots on its back. Behind it was a big tall open window.

The sunbeam towered over the chair, casting a shroud of darkness over its occupant. Disappointed to this discovery, Shirou stepped closer to the epicenter of the room.

A deep voice spoke "What report do you bring forth to me young man?"

Shirou stuttered at first "I uh…" With his experience taking over, his face resolved itself in bravery "I'm here to deliver the report from Laboratory section B regarding the magnetic pulsator research sir."

The voice hummed for a bit "I see. Just leave it here on the table and I'll have a look at it later."

Shirou came forward and gently placed it on the table before him. The dark silhouette hardly moved an inch. Yet it spoke again hard and strong "That is an interesting tattoo you have there."

Shirou twitched in surprise. He gazed at the reiju on his hand. His mind went to overdrive in a flash "Uh…yes it is."

His boss was not happy "Why do you have a tattoo considering that you are a highly professional and ethical scientist?"

Shirou bit his lip. He's in big trouble now. How is he going to cover this up without telling about the Holy Grail war? That'd be suicidal for him. 'Think of something Shirou! Your job and life's at stake!' His mind started to blank out in panic… until a single thought of Saber came to his salvation.

Shirou grinned "It wasn't me actually." He lied "It was a friend of mine who forced it onto me."

The voice answered as though it was raising an eyebrow "Your friend I assume is a girl?"

Shirou let out a nervous laugh "Yea, it is. It's only temporary and should be off in a few days."

The voice wasn't amused. "I see, what's your name young man?"

"Shirou Emiya sir."

"Emiya… I see. Carry on with your work then. I have other matters to deal with now." With a short bow, Shirou turned and was out the doors.

Shiro let out a sigh of relief as he reentered the lab once more. Furisaki asked as he stepped in stride beside Shirou "So young sport, how did it go?"

Relieve was in his voice "All done now. The boss took it well without any problems."

Furisaki let out a smile "Thank you very much Shirou. You've been a great help for me during these couple of years."

Shirou could only return the smile "No problem doc. always glad to give a helping hand."

Furisaki gave a frown of worry "You know, Shirou. You help people too much in this whole company. You need some time for yourself and all."

Shirou shook his head in disagreement "Not really. It's just what I can do to help the people in need." He gave a smile "And besides, it's my business to care."

"Alright then, if you say soooo…"


	15. Chapter 14: Rolling Thunder

Chapter 14: Rolling Thunder

Ok, First things first. I'm sorry for being late again for updating the chapter. It's because of a lot of tests and assignment coming around the corner (I have another test tomorrow actually) And anyway, for the next chapter, gamecon decided to start ahead on the next chapter with a bit of guidance from me P. But he's good anyway xD. Well Hope you all enjoy the chapter and I'm going to be trying a new writing style, thanks to nexusmaster from Burning Crusade (one of the best Fate Stay Night Fanfics around) Thank you. Read and review keke

Disclaimer: I don't owe Fate Stay Night

-- + -0-00000000 lol, this'll do

**Chapter 14: Rolling Thunder**

In the skies of the night, two little boys lie sprawled on an open grassy plain. Its grass danced silently under the influence of nature. Of Western features, they stared off into the gallery of stars, spreading their millennia old shine across the universe. One asked in his youthful voice "What would you wish for?"

The other was slightly surprised "Hmm?"

"What would you wish for if you can be granted any wish you want?"

His friend gave him a frown "How could that be possible?"

He gave a shrug "You know, like those genies and all mighty in the cartoons."

His friend was somewhat unsure "Umm…maybe some cool stuff."

The first boy joked "Like what, a robot?"

That suggestion didn't appeal his friend "No, No, No. More to something like…a monster!"

The atmosphere turned vibrant in excitement "Yea! A really cool and big monster! Then hopefully all those heroes like Superman, Spiderman, Batman, or even Transformers come into life!"

His friend too concur "That'll be so awesome!" All of a sudden, something fast went by their eyes across the skies.

They hopped excitedly almost maniac to their feet "Wow! It's a shooting star!"

"Come on! Make a wish! Maybe it'll come true!"

Little did they know, the 'shooting star' that passed by had a set course. It flew across the earthen sky, burning red hot at nearly unfathomable speeds like a bullet. It slowly descended from the air, soon to crash on an unaware, helpless target.

--

Shirou peered out into the night sky. The stars were bright in the infinite space of the universe. They were uncountable to his very eyes, each having a history, a destiny of its own. He was amazed at all those possibilities. A memory then came to mind, voicing itself through his imaginary ears. 'Imagination is your greatest enemy.'

He mulled it over as he lied back on the wooden floor of his house, basking in the moonlight 'Who told me that last time?' Flashbacks of the previous Holy Grail war flipped through as though pages from a book through his mind. It then stopped to a memory of a man, dressed in red and black. He wielded two twin blades of black and white, his back facing behind you as they then faced an enemy they could not defeat. "You know only one talent, Master it. Imagination is your greatest enemy…"

"Archer…" the answer came out from his voice. As though on cue, another question popped to mind. 'Just who is Archer? We never actually knew his identity, except for Rin of course.' With a thorough thought, he tinkered for the answer of history.

In a phased out state of the mind, a big shooting star flashed past his view. It struck to him as surprising in its size. 'Wow, that's really…' All of a sudden, BAM! A loud crash shook the floor for an instant. His heart jumped a beat as he climbed to his heels "What on earth is that?" Barefoot, he stepped out through the open door onto the home lawn.

Smoke was in the air, belching its bad smell around it. A crater was on the ground, pieces of steaming black rock scattered all over the lawn, desecrating patches of green grass. His mind then came to, brimming with curiosity. 'What exactly happened just then?'

Despite the uncertainty it presented, he bravely inched closer, step by step towards that mess. He could hear faint voices in the backdrop. Yet somehow he seemed to ignore them as the better of his curiosity pushed him forward. The smoke soon began to clear, white vapours of steam taking its place instead. Saber called out from the open door "Back away Shirou!"

Hearing her yell, he turned behind to face her. She looked extremely serious, her eyes menacing as though she was staring out at an enemy. In such ferocious gaze, Shirou was puzzled. He turned his view back to the crater as a silhouette rose from the steamy vapours. With a picture speaks a thousand words, Shirou finally understood her.

The silhouette stepped out into the cooler air, revealing itself to them. Its shape was of a humanoid, with two arms and standing on two feet. In spite of the humanlike shape, its other features told a different story. Its entire body was of pure deep brown, almost black slabs of rock. The rocky slabs were shaped as though they resembled real human limbs, each linked together with bidirectional pulses of flowing green energy. On top of that were two yellow gems as eyes, glowing brightly in the night.

It let out a roar into the night, ripping silence from the cold air. Saber's armour surrounded her as she leapt into the air "Get back!" With her bravado entrance, she was easily noticed by the monster and it let out a menacing roar. She answered that roar with her invisible weapon, slashing hard against the chest. Sparks fly as hard rock and steel clashed. Her powerful blow ended with a wisp of steam and a hardly scratched target.

The rock monster however, was enraged by such a pitiful attack. It then sent a punch at her but she parried it with ease. However, the blow had a force so powerful as though the power of an out of control train. It alone sent her far back, ripping green grass from their roots thanks to her scraping sollerets. She stared angrily as she came to a stop.

The creature took little notice of her glare and ran into a brave or perhaps suicidal charge. Anticipating its movements, she stepped forward and swung a pre-emptive slash towards it. The extraordinary being however leapt before the non visible weapon could hurt it, slicing only thin air. The Philistine came back with a powerful blow from above, almost entirely shadowing her from the moonlight.

Saber withdrew with a leapt of her own, avoiding the bone crushing attack. It alone caused the ground to shake as furious as an earthquake. Its miss however was answered with a smoky explosion on the rocky monster. From the other side of the lawn, Archer grinned as he made a perfect shot with his bow.

Despite the smoke, its life or death was proven by a noisy growl. Beside Archer, Rin withdrew a few colourful gems from her pocket "That's… a golem!"

Shirou kept his eyes on the smoky creature. "How on earth did the 'whatever you say' got here?!"

"Kill first! Ask questions later!" Ilya yelled from a window of the upper floors. Hercules was already falling for his opponent as his body materialise to full form. He landed with a loud thud, baring his teeth menacingly with his large sword of rock. Seeing dangerous Hercules, it bellowed at a run for big Hercules. In spite of his size, the son of Zeus leapt forward and over the Golem, slashing the large weapon as they passed. The rough weapon fragilely shattered into two in a slow spark lit clash of rock against rock.

Hercules was wide eyed as he landed into a stumble. Half of his weapon remained in his grip, the sharper deadlier end stabbing itself into the grass. The golem however only had a visible scratch of a simple thin line at point of injury. Any pain it might have was shown through its featureless face. It on the other hand shows anger through a mighty bellow.

Its howl was cut short with another smoke filled explosion. Archer complained as he lowered his bow "Shut up you insolent beast." The 'insolent beast' came thundering out of the smoke in another charge towards him. Archer trained his bow once more "These guys never listen…" A sword that resembled a drill formed onto his free hand "Broken Phantasm!" With the fast dexterous hand of Archer, the projectile was sent once again at neck breaking speeds. With a colourful spark, it struck the golem straight in the head. A bluish white light speared into the sky with a bang, brightening it in an eyelash.

Despite all the fancy effects, the humanoid was hardly affected except to say the red hot fumes of heat released into the air. Its charge wasn't even bothered by it, continuing the relentless stampede of boulders. Archer too was surprised at such results. Before the golem could grasp its hands on Archer however, Saber intervened with a crushing slash from the side. Cold steel met hard rock in a fiery spark of yellow. It's victory or loss determined in the split of a second.

Steel however took the defeat. The boulder-like chest forced the blade away, blasting Saber aside with it. She stumbled off balance as the twin blades of black and white materialized to reality. Archer accepted the charge with one of his own. The monster threw lethal blows to and fro but Archer simply avoided them by moving side to side. Archer suddenly stepped forward and beyond the fists of the golem "Too slow!"

With the double swords raised high, he gave a slash of his greatest strength. The two blades shattered instantly to bits on impact. Despite the loss of his weapons, he wasn't too surprised 'Even Hercules lost his own weapon in a single blow.' A new pair of blades reformed into his palms, ever ready to be used.

He gave slash after very slash, shattering each sword one at a time. Yet, a replacement always took its place. The rocky 'it' was never able to touch him, missing always by inches. In spite of it, Archer knew the lethality of such attacks 'One mistake and I'm gone.'

Saber turned as she recovered from her momentary stumble. With a war cry, she shot herself into the air before coming down with a stab on the golem's back. Further argument of sparks rose in the midst of a second. It ended with Saber landing safely with a small scratch on her foe.

However, she was horrified by something else, a fact more disturbing than the golem's invincibility. In spite of the inconspicuous Invisible Air, she could felt her weapon bearing things it should not have. It was very fine yet sense-able scratches and fine cracks. Its edge started to blunt itself, never once before did such a thing could be possible. Every bit of that damage distorts the blade's hidden beauty in which Saber reckoned in worry 'How could this be?'

Ilya demonically commanded from above "Crush that pebble monster Heracles!" Hercules started forward with a bellow for some close quarters combat.

The behemoth human pulled back a fist for a devastating blow as he accelerated like a bullet train with each step. With the golem still preoccupied by Archer, his attempt run wasn't noticed. However at the very fine limits of the imminent strike, Saber spoke "Hercules, Stop!"

He flinched and slammed his fist into the ground instead as its victim, just short from hitting its original objective. A miniature shockwave of wind brushed softly to no effect against the lusus naturae. 'It' answered the miss with deadly accuracy. It turned at a sudden burst of speed and pummelled Hercules hard in the face.

That alone sent Hercules flying sky high into the air, only to be grounded back to earth by pure concrete. The walls dictating the borders of the Emiya's residence buckled under the immense force, tumbling its blocky grey pieces onto its devastator.

Shirou turned his gaze from the buried Servant to Saber "Why did you stop him?!" He could hear Ilya yelping in the background with the noise of clashing blades.

Saber explicated as Archer continued evading while counterattacking at every opportunity "Its own body…is a weapon itself."

"What?" Shirou quipped in surprise.

"The reason why the weapons of Hercules and Archer broke, why my sword too almost did from just a single strike… its crust has a property that's just… destructive."

"How bad is our situation?" He asked, feeling a cold chill down his spine.

Her eyes never wavered from the enemy "Very bad indeed, I don't think we can destroy it without sacrificing our entire arsenal to it. Even then I'm not sure of the possibility."

Shirou felt grim reality hit him hard. Everything they have at their disposal is useless, at least not without sacrificing them. If they can't kill this thing, it'll wear them down bit by very bit before fatigue will kill them. Then other innocents would be hurt by it. He felt helpless, worried, scared all at once. He turned his eye to the pile of rubble 'Hercules is down.' His gaze returned to the battle 'Archer will weaken and die soon enough.' His view turned finally to Saber 'Then…' He felt a sense of hopelessness in him reaching a climax, ready to burst forth out of his tormented soul. His hands started to quiver almost uncontrollably at such feeling 'It's…all over.'

Seeing Shirou's sudden break down, Saber felt heartbroken within. She stepped forward towards the Golem. She's going to terminate that unnatural being at all costs, even losing her life if it is so. Winds of powerful energy unfolded from its layers of many. She's going to destroy that lusus naturae with all she has, Avalon.

Rin yelled "Stop Saber! You'll tear down half the neighbourhood with it! And it may still fail to kill it!" Saber grit her teeth, she can't just not to try using it. But what if she fails? What if other innocent lives are lost by her single strike? What if it only makes the Golem stronger? What if…What if…!

With a serious stare, Rin added "I'll deal with him Saber. Do not use your Excalibur." With that said, Saber reluctantly lowered her sword. Rin turned her attention back to the fight as she started swinging an armful of jewels "Archer! Get back!" Her servant conveniently complied as the jewels 'fly' across the air, radiating brightly in their various colours. Explosive energy erupted from them, slamming home onto the living rock. Once again, the efforts bore no fruit to a harmless effect of vapour-like energy.

She glared at Shirou for an instant "Snap out of your stupid worries! Have you lost your courage young man?!" Shirou shuddered all of a sudden by the sharp tongue of hers. She continued her rant as she conservatively threw jewels one by one at her Philistine. "Have you forgotten how we fought battles? Against Berserker of all odds! The number of times you almost died back then and you still never gave up!" She switched to firing Gand shots as she threw her last one "After all these years, have you grown weak to such a coward?!" Black orbs harmlessly 'tickled' its target. 'It' ignored them as Archer fired from above with his deadlier arrows.

Shirou felt as though his panic started to fade with each painful strike of words. His rationality began to come back to him. His determination strengthened itself as the spirit of what he was returned to his quivering hands. 'She's right. Why did I freak out?' He looked down as his steadier hands 'These hands were smeared in blood, created weapons into battle, faced unthinkable odds and so much more! How could I have broken so easily just from the premonition of a difficult battle?'

His look of purpose brought a wry smile from Rin "Use those hands of yours and create the sword of promised victory." She turned her neck for a window to her side "Where on Earth is Mark?!"

Jessica slapped her cell phone shut in clear frustration "He's out somewhere on his darned Recon! I can't get him!"

Shirou shook his head in disbelief 'Recon, of all times like this!' He tossed the thought aside "Hold on Saber. You'll get your trusty sword in no time! Trace on!" He felt the magical energy flow within him, all working to break the principles of reality in order to create a physical entity out of nothing.

The blade of the Lake energized in its orange glow, all its features and special characteristics completed in seconds. He handed it to Saber "If this sword breaks, nothing else can break that piece of rock."

Saber let out a faint smile "I'm sure it will hold." She let out a cry as she rushed in with her familiar weapon. She let loose of energy across the goliath. Sparks fly as the elements reengaged one another. This time however, the tables are even. Only a scratch of hot heat bears its mark of conflict. The sword of promised victory had no fall, still sharp and pristine. The creature of the earth turned its attention away from Archer for her, swinging a behemoth arm in the process.

Easily anticipating such a move, she eluded under it before coming back with a swing of her own. It sparked from hip to shoulder on its weapon like armour. Archer let out a smug look at her return "Welcome back."

She returned the look as she dodged right "I'm sorry I'm late for the fight."

Taking advantage, Archer slashed against the Golem's back "Never mind. Now let's deal with this chunk of rock."

"Gladly"

A mighty roar sounded the air as pieces of concrete burst forth from the grey rubble. Hercules rose to full form, blood splattered across his face. His face looked grotesque from the dents of broken bones, yet they quickly reshaped and healed back to normal, leaving only the red stains.

Archer added sarcasm into his voice "Hasn't changed a bit."

Now with a three to one superiority, they have the advantage of numbers and manoeuvrability. Ganging up on it, they struck one after another almost continuously. With the loss of his sword, Hercules improvised with a stronger replica of his weapon thanks to Shirou's tracing and a bit of more colourful imagination.

The continuous onslaught hardly injured or affected their foe as a matter of fact. It took blow after blow, always madly attacking them back. It's as though their attacks were nothing to it, always moving smooth as fluid despite the ferocity of such strikes.

Saber slashed across its back for the dozen times. She felt her efforts in futility as it barely made another dent. She on the other hand was wearing out. Her weapon too was running dry of mana, soon to disappear by the counter reaction of reality. She thought for a strategy they could use as Archer took his turn to attack 'How are we going to defeat this monstrosity?'

She could see Archer tiring from the long battle. Probably to his dislike, his movements were slowing down. His weapons took longer to replace, an obvious sign of fatigue. Hercules on the other hand looked strain yet his attacks were still furious as lightning. He should still have some stamina to go at least, Saber believed. With these facts are hand, she felt the situation worsening 'Time is not on our side.'

Seeing the tiring servants from afar, Shirou grit his teeth. He felt somewhat helpless, unable to help Saber without killing himself in the process. In so, he decided to help in another way 'There's bound to be a weakness somehow on that rock! Just where is it?' His eyes still could not see for anything of use against that lusus naturae. On the other side, Rin was busy transferring mana through her spiritual link to exhausted Archer, helping him in anyway she can. Ilya though was just watching the battle, probably confident of Hercules's abilities. Jessica on the other hand was frustrated as she repeatedly tried in vain to reach Mark.

He looked around him. Surprisingly, no one from the neighbourhood or even the nearby houses came out to see the intensely noisy commotion. Shirou shook that thought aside 'Focus Shirou! You have to think of something!' Helplessness wrapped itself around him again 'But what?'

The monstrous golem turned and swung low for the ankle. Saber pushed herself back and away, readying her hand for a counterstrike. On the other hand, the golem had other plans. With a quick fluid scoop from the ground, it threw brown soil at her. As though under immense heat, the soft watery soil vaporised to hard dry sand.

The sudden burst blinded her as the grainy sand burned against her eyes, armour, clothes and skin. She staggered back with a yelp of pain. Seizing the chance, the 'rock man' closed in for the fatal blow. Hercules slashed as hard as he could against its side, hoping of distracting it long enough for Saber to recover. His efforts were successful, for a second.

All of a sudden, it turned at the speed of approaching light, giving a bone crushing punch at the chest. Hercules flew for a second before slamming into the ground, almost crashing into Shirou as he painfully careened past. Seeing badly hit Hercules, Ilya cried out with worry "Hercules!"

The Golem turned its focus back to still painfully blinded Saber. As it raised an arm to crush her, she couldn't see that very premonition of her own death.

With his eyes clear and able to see that very premonition, Shirou felt his heart jump over several beats. He rushed forward in a run at speeds he never ran before. However, panic seems to have caught up with him, pushing him into despair "Saber!" It pushed him to a point of almost utter madness. 'No! No! NO!' His legs pushed him further and further, yet the time of seconds were still ticking. That very despair pushed him forward, yet gave him the pain of unspoken agony 'I CAN'T LOSE HER! NOT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!'

His mind went berserk into overdrive "TRACE ON!" He felt his magical circuit burn extremely red hot as a replica of Excalibur formed in his free hand in a millisecond. Extra energy pulsed strongly into the air as though as lightning, shocking all around him.

Despite the sudden power he projected, the killing blow is cast down onto its target. He was too late, he could not intervene. Saber will finally die because of him, because he was too slow… He stretched an arm out in a desperate plea with the yell of his heart "SABER! NOOOOOOO!!"

"Rho Aias!" bellowed Archer as he stepped in between the behemoth arm and Saber. Seven petals of the cherry blossoms spiralled beautifully as it took the strike instead. Electricity fly in random sparks as the Golem forced its hand through, inch by very inch. Despite giving everything he has into it, the petals slowly crumbled one by one, only to slow imminent death. He felt every bit of energy within him draining out just to protect Saber and himself 'Any more and I'll…'

A loud fiery explosion burned on the Golem's back. It grabbed its attention, giving them an instant of time. Instant, but yet enough for Archer to leap away while Shirou pulled Saber aside whom her eyes almost recovered. He hugged her tight to the point that she was choking "I can't lose you Saber! I just can't!"

Having hardly budged from the attack, 'It' turned back to see the perpetrator. Up overhead on the old roof, a cocky grin formed on the face of Mark "Somebody called for an exterminator?"

Jessica screamed angrily as though a demon "WHERE WERE YOU?! WE ALMOST LOST ARCHER AND SABER TO THAT HUNK YOU ROCK YOU IDIOT!"

Despite her outrage, Mark casually flicked the bolt of his sniper rifle up, opening the chamber. A casing was ejected into the air before disappearing into nothing. A new round formed between his fingertips. He slowly loaded it into the chamber before slapping the bolt down shut "I finally got some better bullets."

He trained it on the abomination in the flicker of an eyelash before pulling the trigger. The ejected round zoomed across the air before detonating on its target into a hot explosion. His sniper rifle vanished as he leapt off the roof, to be replaced by his sword. He landed before his foe "Explosive rounds. I was on Recon Jessica."

Jessica was still infuriated "Recon Smechon! Why didn't you pick up that cell phone I gave you?!"

Mark's expression turned lethally serious and sharp as though the deadly glare of an eagle "Radio silence. It's my turn now." He charged forward with his blade trailing behind. The Golem though took the initiative, swinging a lethal pre-emptive strike. Mark dodged with a duck underneath it before slashing across the belly. Unlike the prior strike, it connected with deadly force.

All of a sudden, Mark sped up before combining another two blows, forming a nice scratch of X. Adding the final touch, Mark shot away as he fired off a fireball. The explosion hit it hard at the epicentre of the X, clouding it in black smoke. As Mark slowed to a stop, he bit his lip in disdain. A small piece of metal chipped away from his blade before vanishing into sparkles of colour.

In a flash, his blade disappeared with the rifle taking its place instead. He aimed it at the smoke and let out a hailstorm of bullets. One by one, noisy booms rocked the still air. After spending half a dozen rounds, he lowered it to see the aftermath of his destruction.

The smoke cleared to unveil a red hot Golem, a red hot mad Golem. It charged back while Mark discarded his rifle back for his sword.

Shirou cursed as the two battled it out. "Darn! Will that thing ever die?"

Taking a breather, Archer replied in short, sweaty laboured breaths "Its body is extremely tough, my blades shouldn't be broken by a natural kind of armour."

Mark yelled in the backdrop of many clashes "No kidding!"

Shirou felt the tension of time in the air. If they don't end this quickly, the whole neighbourhood would be on to them "So what are we going to do about it?"

Saber answered coolly as she took in deep breaths "It's as strong as its weakest link. The difficulty is in finding it."

Two successive shots boomed in the air "The eyes aren't it!" An equally noisy roar quickly followed it. Mark pulled away as he sent fireballs flying "We need to find out what it's darn made off!"

Shirou heard a rumble behind him. He turned to see mighty Hercules rising to his feet. From the window, Jessica was awestruck by the rapid healing of his broken bone and torn flesh. The messy bloodstains however remained stuck on his chest.

Rin suddenly appeared beside them with a blue flash "Teleport." Her mind had already formulated a plan in seconds but it was going to be a risky one. "Hercules, Shirou. I need you two for my master plan." The two quickly agreed with a silent nod "Ok, first thing's first. I need Hercules to hold that Golem in place." She then gave an eyeful to Shirou "Then Shirou will jump onto its back and trace its exact composition."

Saber was flabbergasted "Are you out of your mind?! That plan will kill both of them. It's suicide!"

Rin was unmoved "There's no other way than this. This is the best move we can do."

Before Saber could protest, Shirou intervened "Ok, let's do it!" They both turned to a run, leaving annoyed Saber and a grinning Rin to themselves. Hercules sped ahead past him, a smile forming at his lip "Time for some payback!" Risking a gaze at Hercules, Mark leapt away from the alien entity.

Hercules bravely threw blow after blow at the slow reacting Golem. Under the receiving end of Herculean power, it was forced back step by step. Albeit to the bloody mess of his knuckles, he continued on with a war cry until the Golem decided to strike back. As it threw a blow, Hercules caught it with a bare hand before catching the other. With the two roaring their might out, they struggled in a test of strength. Hercules hands slowly leaked on red blood in their 'debate'.

Mark yelled as he falls to a knee "Come on! I'll hoist you up!" Shirou ran faster and took a step and another before he was suddenly heaved up into the air. Shirou felt as though he was flying for a moment before gravity took control. Fortunately for him, his landing hit the intended target.

On contact, he screamed at the sudden pain of his four limbs. The rock felt intensely sharp, as though a million needles were piercing through his skin and into his flesh. Saber yelled as she rushed forward "Shirou!"

Shirou threw the growing hot pain aside "Don't! I'll finish this" He focused his mind to do the only one piece of magic he ever mastered "Trace on." His magical circuit went to work; retrieving data and sending everything he needed back to his mind. He let go and crashed onto the hot soil. The 'debate' ended with the Golem as the victor. It thrust Hercules away to smash into the large mansion.

Rin yelled from afar as Shirou painfully pushed himself away from the 'sumo wrestling' winner. "What did you get?" Saber hauled him up as Mark re-entered the fight, swords blazing.

Saber asked as she wrapped Shirou's hip with an arm and jumped away from battling two. "How bad are those wounds?"

Shirou replied with a faint grin "I'll be fine. No wonder it breaks and slices everything…"

As they landed, Rin was impatient "Enough with the drama! Spit it out!"

Shirou told the grim facts "It has infinite number of spikes at a cellular level on its crust and it's made out of darn diamonds!"

They had a shocking moment of silence except busy Mark and busted up Hercules. Rin let the after shock out first and spoke "Nothing we know can break that diamond rock. Not in minutes, lest even a day!" She pushed her mind to the limit 'Think Rin! Think for the solution!' She felt a migraine growing as her brain went to a brink of utter collapse. The rest too were silent, unable to think of a possible answer.

Jessica abruptly blurted out "What about the green joints? They aren't diamond."

Seeing salvation, Rin snapped her fingers "That's it! We'll have to break it up piece by piece!" She clenched her fist tight "How exactly can we break it?"

Mark yelled as more bits of his sword chipped away from the powerful blows "You better hurry up! I can't hold him much longer than this!" He struck back along the hips. That broke another fragment of his weapon, shrinking its lengthy steel to almost a quarter of its original size. With his options running dry, he called instead of his rifle.

He pushed himself back and let his bullets loose. He felt his muscles burn, his brows saturated of sticky sweat, his strength fading as he cascaded onto the grass.

'It' was quickly over him, already raising a lethal strike. Mark gritted his teeth at his mistake. He's not going to like the way he'll be crushed to death. He gripped his gun tighter 'It isn't much but if I'm lucky, it could soften most of the hit.'

His fears were spooked away by a war cry. Up and over the golem came Saber, her Excalibur ready for her own death strike. She slashed with everything she got, shattering the joint of green energy at the Golem's killer arm. Sparks fly as the energy imploded into yellow sparks. As Saber came to a landing, the big forearm dropped like its name, a stone to the ground.

Saber added to the finishing combo with the twist of her hips, slicing the narrow and difficult joint connecting top abdomen and lower bottom. It snapped cleaned as the tables are turned. The cleaved Golem collapsed forward onto the ground with a thud. Now crippled, it roared in an incapacitated flail. Saber towered coldly over the crippled brute and stabbed to the neck, breaking the entire golem into harmless pieces of diamond rock.

The golden eyes dimmed away as its life was extinguished. Her Excalibur faded away into tiny particles along with her armour. Saber dropped to her knees, her eyes slowly losing focus from fatigue. Before she could fall any further, Mark kept her steady as Shirou rushed to her side. Rin turned to the window "Ilya! Get down here and fix the house! We have to stage up a scene!" Just then, Hercules burst forth from the pile of crushed wood and ceramic.

Rin turned to a segment of broken wall "I'll deal with this one." She turned her eye to Archer, Mark and Hercules "In the meantime, disappear and out of sight." Seeing her wisdom, Archer and Hercules complied.

Mark however just gave a shrug "Nothing I can do, summoning process was botched up." He let Shirou handle Saber as he heaved himself up "I'll disappear in my own way."

Rin let out a weary sigh 'It's not going to be easy to deal with this one.' Minutes later, the police arrived with their noisy sirens. With it came hordes of neighbours, curious for the answers.

Having a talent of a con artist since school, Rin explained to the police that a meteorite struck the wall and shattered all over. Leaving Rin to do the talking, Shirou just looked around the sleepy crowd. Some were already dispersing back to their homes for some sleep.

As he turned back for the house, he caught something of interest in his eye. He did a double take and saw a figure waiting strangely under a lamp post, far behind the crowds. The yellow light shrouded his face but that didn't strike him as odd. It was wearing blue jeans with a yellow shirt that stood out of the picture unlike the surrounding pyjamas and bed clothes.

The other thing that struck him was a chill down his spine, as though he was being watched by that very figure. The figure shrugged before turning and walking away into the night.

Seeing this, Shirou felt a feeling nagging at him about that figure. 'Hmm, who is that?' Unsure of what to do for now, he cast it aside as he turned back for the house…


	16. Chapter 15: Sisters Arrivalries

**Author: Ok! First things first. Sorry again for another late chapter but don't worry I have a reason to explain...**

Mark: Get on with it...

Author: Firstly, I've been busy around with my exams which you of course know but MAINLY I've been busy WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER, YES CHAPTER 16. It's almost complete and should BE done in A FEW DAYS.

Archer: Like you always say...

Author: ...well anyway, please read and review! I really need a gauge of my skills. Thank you!

Plays a ding ding ding ding...(The ones in airport etc)

**EXTRA EDIT: Sorry but i forgot to add this important note, I feel bad if i don't (. Most of this chapter is Gamecons work since i was busy, so we decided to trade jobs for once P. He got most of it done then he got busy so I took over the rest. If you look closely, you'll notice what's his and whats mine ). Ok now back to work...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FATE STAY NIGHT BUT I OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER 15: SISTERS ARRIVALRIES**

A rosy dawn glows dimly into the horizon, it was early, a little too early. Yet, Shirou Emiya's eyes opened wide … Vivid images seems to flash by in his thought. "Last night", says Shirou deep in thought. The images of a huge golem like monster revived itself in his mind now. It disturbed him from a sleepy slumber, turning him fully awake.

Shirou then managed to sit up. His body ached, after last night's duel with the strange being, only to end with him finding out that they were watched by a mysterious figure, still sends a chill down his spine. Sleep was little given to him as he starts to wonder on all that has happened. The lack of sleep and an ear splitting headache wasn't helping his mind much on such thinking.

The arrival of a mysterious spirit, his amazing story and history... Yet full of unanswered questions. The golem monster and the mysterious figure, all points out to one thing; this wasn't like the last time.

Shirou rubbed his forehead to ease his tension. He then had a flashback to after the duel with the creature when the gang entered home…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_ The gang was seated around the dining room table, all except for Archer, who was leaning back to the wall behind of Rin. There was a long silence until Rin began with a question._

"_What was that?" Rin asked expressing deep concern. _

"_What ever it is, it's definitely a creature of powerful magical entity" Archer answers. _

"_Could it have been summoned by a servant or a sorcerer?" Rin continues asking growing more interested by the second. _

"_Maybe, but weird things have been happening lately until I can't give a rational explanation anymore. It could just be a coincidence" Archer replies, eyeing sharply on Mark._

_ Mark merely stared back as they continue to mull over the question. Shirou looks to Saber who was staring the ground. "What's wrong Saber?" Shirou asked. _

_ Saber was silent for a moment, until she decides to speak her mind. "Archer was right, there is something __**wrong. **__It feels like its not going to be the same as last time, I believe we are in greater danger than ever before", Saber replied. _

_ The whole gang was silent again after hearing Saber's concern. The silence was then broken by a simple but loud sound, Ilya's yawn. "I'm tired" she mutters sleepily. _

_ Rin gave a look of annoyance but then shows signs of fatigue on her face. "She's right, we all should get some rest" Rin says. _

_ Being a quiet one, Mark finally spoke for once, "But we need to be more alert. If another of those things come back with all of us asleep, it could spell big trouble for us". He looks to Jessica with concern. _

"_He's right. We don't know how many of those are actually out there. Maybe one, maybe a hundred", Archer says in agreement._

"_Well then, the servants should take turns in night patrol. That way everyone can get the rest they need", Rin suggests, looking to Archer first then to the others. _

"_I'll go first" a strong voice spoke. Saber was already on her feet, as she volunteered. _

"_S-Saber", Shirou says in surprise but changed to a voice of worry. But Saber had already walked out without anybody saying a word._

"_I'll go next" Archer coolly volunteers. _

"_After that is Mark and finally Hercules" Rin said in a rush to end the meeting soon. She was replied with a nod from Mark and a cold silence from Heracles. Ilya was already drowsing off, leaning against Heracles muscular body. Rin just stood up and was out the door. The rest followed in tandem behind here, all walking to their respective bedrooms, all except for Shirou who took a detour in search of Saber outside._

_ Seeing Saber outside by the side door, Shirou straight blurted out without thought. "Saber, you surely must be tired after the fight. Why are you so eager to stand on duty? You should rest and let the others do it first"_

_ Saber eyed Shirou as though he offended her, then she says in a serious tone "Shirou, I am perfectly capable to take care of myself and the others here, please Shirou, you should go and sleep." Shirou was taken aback with her seriousness, though she loves him but she was hard when it comes to her principles of knighthood. _

'_As always, she isn't going to budge. I guess I'll be the one to do something' he thinks it through. "Well, if you are going to stay here, then I will too" Shirou said stubbornly. _

"_Shirou, Please, I will be fine. I'll just be here until Archer takes over" She pleaded. _

_ He wasn't going to budge. After that fight, after that close call, he wasn't going to leave her alone. It was just too risky for him. Shirou made an attempt to fight back, "Sabe-". He was cut off, as Saber held his hands. Her soft hands pulled him gently. As though under a spell, Shirou quietly followed her as she takes him to his room. She places him onto his bed and there she sat by him. _

_ With loving eyes, she spoke softly unlike her usual self. "Shirou, I love you, but you have to understand that I am also your servant." She places a hand on her chest "I greatly value your life over mine. I know you are concerned but I will be fine" She gently strokes his hair. It felt so soothing, so calming, so……loving. _

_ That was what Shirou felt from the depths of his heart. 'Saber', he thought stirring in his mind. He slowly drowsed off to sleep as though his mind was turned off by her 'magic'. Her face was the last thing he remembered, only to be greeted by nightmares in his sleep._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shirou touches the spot where Saber had stroked his hair. He then smiled and looks to the window as he recalled the feeling such a simple touch gave him. It was still early but the red light of the sun was brightly lighting the sky now. Shirou got up and out of his room. It was empty outside, 'The rest must still be sleeping' he thought.

"Good morning" a voice spoke from Shirou's back. Shirou was startled and quickly snaps his head back only to see Mark. Mark was smiling, perhaps amused that Shirou's flinch of surprise. "Relax, it's just me" Mark continued.

Shaking off the shock, Shirou muttered "Oh, sorry, I thought everyone else was asleep." "What are you doing up so early?" Shirou added with a question.

"Guard duty" Mark answered instantaneously, waving a sniper rifle in his grip.

Just then did Shirou remember "Wait a minute. Isn't Heracles supposed to be the last on guard duty?"

"Well…" Mark says, scratching his head. He explained "He says he doesn't want to leave Ilya alone. So he refused to come out of her room." Shirou's expression changed to one of peculiarity, but Mark quickly assures "Its okay, I understand his worries. I actually didn't mind covering his shift. I'm not tired as the rest."

"Oh… "It slipped out of Shirou's lips, Marks then jerked his head to the dining room and says "She's over there you know…"

"Who? Jessica?" Shirou asks confusingly.

"No! Your girlfriend, Saber…" Mark snaps with a look of irritation as though Shirou just made a lame joke. Shirou looks to the dining room then nods his head to Mark as a gesture of 'Thanks'. He then made way for it, in hopes of getting a better day to start with.

Shirou opens the door, and looks around. He finds Saber at the right corner on the dining table, staring at the wall. His arrival made Saber snap her head towards him in which her face softens in an eyelash. Shirou took a seat next to her. Saber then continued what she was doing by staring at the wall again. They were silent for a few moments, each having questions of their own yet daunted to ask.

Being the brave knight, she was the first to say something, a question. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, still staring at the wall.

Rather than make her worry about him, Shirou lied "Um, Yes". He then again reached for his hair where Saber stroked before he slept. He notices that Saber was deep in thought, her face taut and hard as stone. "Saber… is something wrong?" he asks curiously.

Saber looks to him then asks him "Don't you think that our duel with the golem last night is a little too much to just be a coincidence?" Shirou looked taken aback by her sudden question then his expression too hardened.

"Yes, I know what you mean…" His memory gave a sudden flash, last night… They were watched, and Shirou hasn't mentioned it to the gang, yet. "S-Saber, there's something you all should have known about last night…" Saber turns her head at him, listening intently, "There was-" but his sentence was stopped by the sound of an opening door.

Mark's head popped into the room, "Sorry to intrude but Shirou, your office just called and there's this Mr Fursaki on the line, he says it's urgent that you get to the office as soon as possible."

Shirou's eyes opened wide in surprise, "What? At this time…?" Is he ever going to wrap up his share of surprises today?

Mark shrugged "Hey, it's not my fault, that's just what he said". Shirou stood up, and was about to leave the room.

"Wait…" Saber shouts rather 'softly', "You were saying something about last night…"

Shirou gave a look of embarrassment, Mark, head still at the door, paying attention to their conversation. "It's okay. I'll tell you guys tonight when everybody is here". Saber stared at him emotionless; she then gives a silent nod, granting him the 'unwritten permission' to leave.

Shirou then bolted past Mark across the door as Mark gave way for his room. Still thinking, if it was right that Saber doesn't know about what he saw. His decision could have been a dreadful mistake, so he thought.

_**Later that day….**_

Such a day could've never gotten so normal. Although all servants have decided to stay closer to their masters in order to provide protection when needed, the masters on the other hand, were too busy with normal life to even worry about other things.

Shirou was called in because he was the only scientist who is trained to work the Thermal Pressure Compactor. As cool as it sounds, it's only a hi-tech trash compactor, a device that Shirou himself built. Despite being a prototype, Dr Furisaki has recommended it to be brilliant but its seemed to be causing problems of releasing acrid gasses continuously, like it was constantly farting. Saber stayed home, as she volunteers 'again' to take care of it.

Mark decided to follow Jessica, being her servant, boyfriend and all. Though she was at school, Mark was just at the nearby cinema, watching 'Chance Go Morning', which is by far the oddest title he has seen in his life... and afterlife. Funnily, he feels very awkward at the movie title, as though it was a title built to mock something about his life. But he doesn't care; the chicks were hot in the movie, especially the blonde one.

Ilya also went to school, and she was accompanied by Heracles in spirit form of course. At school, she was kind of the quiet weird girl from her lack of social skills besides taunting people and killing people, so she was bullied by the popular girls. She didn't care much about it. But this time, she mischievously planned a mind blowing prank involving Heracles to scare them off. What happened next? Well… let's just say the girls will be too traumatized to even stay sane for awhile, just the way Ilya likes it.

Last of all was Rin, she had a job interview to attend in the metropolis city. Archer was keeping a close eye, but he was pretty sure that other servants won't attack at broad daylight. He was fairly amused at Rin's attitude during the interview. She was so unlike herself, she was trying to be nice and understanding throughout the interview. Being invisible in the background, he rolled his eyes rather…a lot whenever she answers the given questions, answers that he would never believe she would give.

All was normal in Fuyuki city, but normal is as normal gets. As night crept over day, danger lurked at the Emiya residence.

_**In the Emiya Residence**_

Saber was training her swordsmanship in the dojo for long hours. She was unsatisfied with herself from her previous fights. Despite her tired body, her stubbornness kept her going. 'I must return to my old vigor or become even stronger' with that she lashed out at thin air. However, outside in the shadows…

She was being watched. The watcher spoke in a sneaky tone, "Well, well, well… my thirst for revenge has unfortunately been quenched. Too bad for her…" and in a split second the person disappeared out of the shadows.

Though silent, Saber's instincts started to sense something, signs of danger. She stopped her training and shifts her attention outside. The rustle of leaves is giving her an unusual feeling. It's rustling, but there is no wind. Her breathing increases rapid in anticipation. Her grip on her sword tightened as she heads outside.

Her mind grew steady, as it might be a trap. A good look around and she continues to go further outside. The rustling of leaves stopped, she shifts her attention to the trees. It was dark and there was no movement.

"This is odd" she says under her breath. She took another stepped closer to the outdoors. Just then, her heart made a sudden skip. A hand came from the dark behind her, reaching out towards her. She whirls around, sword steady on her stalker's neck.

"Mark!?" she screamed in surprise.

Mark stood frozen, not knowing what was happening and of her sudden reaction. With his eyes bulging, he slowly says "It's me, we are buddies remember…?" Saber lowers her sword. Embarrassed, she blushed 'Had I made a mistake?'

Jessica appeared just a second later, seeing Saber's sword-like grip by Mark's neck, sensing the hot tension in the air. She asked "What's happening… Mark, what did you DO?"

Mark was stunned at his fiancé's reaction. "I did NOTHING, seriously!"

Before Jessica could open her mouth to argue, Saber, slowly cuts in "I'm sorry, it is not his fault, I guess I've been jumpy over last night".

Jessica gave an understanding look, "Come Saber, you can help me cook dinner, and YOU" She bellows, turning to Mark with a menacing face "If I ever catch you doing anything, and I mean ANYTHING like this again, so help me, I will make sure you're going to the afterlife again and this time you'll never come BACK"

Jessica stomps to the kitchen and Saber quietly follows. Mark just stood his place with a blur look, after some time, he got back to his senses. "What did I DO?" he shouts questioningly, but his fiancé was already in the house.

Mark started to make way back to the house, just then, the leaves started to rustle. Mark gave a sharp eye on the surrounding trees, "Strange… There's no wind…" but he shrugged it off and continued his way home.

_**On the streets**_

"OVERQUALIFIED!" a voice blows at the street. "OVERQUALIFIED!!" it screams again.

Rin was yelling, screaming her head off as she walks down the streets. The streets were lighted only by the lamps overhead and cool yellow moon. Passersby's will give Rin a quick glance before turning back to their own matters. Some of them were confused by such behavior and most of them thought that she was utterly insane as she strolls down the street screaming. Some were torn between ignoring her and calling the police for a mental case.

What's worse is that she seems as if she's talking to someone invisible. "Three bloody hours I sat there waiting, then the interview was a whole HOUR" she screams as she passes a group of young men, who were stunned to see such a good looking girl to act so weird. But she didn't care. Her mind was focused on her rant.

She then calmed down, but was still talking loudly. "I answered every question like a good obedient girl. I was amazing in it, I was perfect" she snobbishly said "Then they have to say… I was 'OVERQUALIFIED'… OVERQUALIFIED!" she blows again. "One hour of interview and they just ended with me as not the 'right' person"

She then turns into a long dark alleyway, and Archer appears right beside her. Sarcastically, he said "I thought it was quite amusing, especially when u gave the employer a smack on the face when he rejected you. I still can't believe he fainted, just from one hit". Rin shot a piercing look, but Archer just smirked in reply.

Archer then takes a look around. "Rin" his voice changes its tone to seriousness, "Why are we taking this path, don't you think it'll be safer if we walked with the crowd?"

Rin turns her head to Archer, Archer glimpsed at her; she was smiling. "You're always worrying… I chose this path because it's a shortcut which saves us at least fifth teen minutes of walking".

Archer was surprised at her change of character. First she was screaming her head off, a split second later, she's smiling at him. Archer gave a wry smile and said to himself. "I'll never understand you, Rin…"

Rin overheard and blushed.

"Isn't that _cute?_" a voice coldly says from above.

Archer and Rin spun around and saw a lady behind them. She was sitting on the ledge of the building. Dressed in black, long flowing purple hair and she was wearing a blindfold as though she was blind. She was known as…

"Rider!" Rin exclaimed.

"I've been watching you through out the entire time. I see that you remember me… So introductions aren't needed" Rider continues at the same cold tone as she gracefully drops to the ground.

"DAMN" Archer thought as he moves forward to protect Rin "I should have been more alert, now I got us into this mess!"

"So why don't we just straight go to the fighting hmm? I never had the chance to fight you because…" her memory flashed back to the past when Saber defeated her using Excalibur.

Rider just gave a cruel smile. Even though she was blindfolded, Archer could sense danger through her expression. "She hasn't change since last time" Archer cursed, "Rin get to a safer place, I'll deal with her"

Rin was adamant as usual "I'm not leaving you alone Archer. This is our fight."

Archer gave a smug "I'll never understand you Rin."

Rin returned the smug "Now get going and fight. I'll hit her at any openings she makes."

Archer surged forward, his twin blades forming in his arms "Gladly" Rider too leapt from her observation point, her covered eyes bent on the lust of blood. She threw a nail flying towards him in which it was simply parried with the twist of an arm. He slashed forward as they closed for one another. He pulled back his arm in preparation to attack….

All of a sudden, something wrap around his hips. With brute strength of an elephant, he was abruptly pulled down and smacked into the concrete floor. Archer tugged at the wrapped object. It felt to be a metal chain. He felt the chain gave way below him, rolling him around as it left him. On his back now, he stared up to see a long nail on a dive bomb course to his head.

Archer jerked his head left. The nail struck the road perfectly where his head just been. He pushed himself back up and into the air as Gand shots rung the air. As his eyes searched for Rider, he felt a shiver down his spine. Something's bad coming up.

Rin was pumping more 'lead' of energy at Rider who was here, there, everywhere. "She's fast." She hissed under her breath. She stepped back against a wall, covering her rear from attack. Her finger fired volley after volley in futile as Rider easily evaded them.

Archer rejoined the battle, flying for ever moving Rider. They clashed blades in mid air. Rider said as they battle it out "Are you not afraid for your Master's safety?"

Archer grinned as he parried "It isn't your business."

Rider replied with a faint grin of her own "Oh…it is my business. She's the perfect target."

"Not while I have you busy." He struck back only to be blocked by her strong thick nails.

Rider let out a smile "And that is where you're wrong."

Rin felt the wall behind her gave way, pushing her forward down to the hard ground. A voice spoke behind her "That didn't work too well for you, little girl." This voice, Rin felt familiar to Riders yet different. It was younger and sweeter. It was calm and yet stirring with energy. Rin sluggishly turned onto her aching back, firing blindly into the dark open hole of the ruined wall.

They struck one after another to an uncertain effect. Rin pulled herself up as she fired on. Seeing that spectacle, Archer backed away and came swooping down to Rin's side. Rider threw her chained nail as she landed on a roof. Archer said as he repulsed it away "Get out of here Rin! I'll take care of this!"

Rin was stubborn as she kept her fire down the dark crater "I told you, I'm not leaving you alone again"

Archer repelled more nails away "If you die, so will I! If I die at least, at least you will live!"

She yelled back "Live to what? Feel the pain of loss again?! Don't force me or I will use a Command Spell on you!"

Archer threw Kansho spinning into the air, aiming for Rider. She parried it mercilessly as she threw potshots at the duo. "Dear, Dear. This is an argument indeed."

The cryptic voice answered "Yes sister, an argument indeed." A silhouette shot from the shadows, pushing high up into the air. The moonlight shone behind it, shadowing it from sight. It propelled gracefully and smoothly like a swallow. It finally landed beside Rider, revealing itself.

Like Rider, she too had purple hair, shorter to her neck unlike the former. She stood slightly shorter than Rider, looking younger by the years. In her hands was a big metal staff, one end built with a scythe with the other crafted into the sharp end of a spear. She was dressed in a grey dress of Ancient Greece, her eyes covered by a blindfold exactly like Riders.

She gave a faint smile to Rider "They are quite a pair." Rider only answered with a nod before they leapt into the air. Rider threw her nail while the other swung her staff, sending the scythe to extend via a chain down to their opponents.

Rin dodged left while Archer dodged right, both weapons missing them. Rin fired back as Archer shot forward into a counterstrike. The sisterly duo leapt off into the air, her sister for Rin and Rider for Archer. Rin stood firm and continue her own barrage of black energy. Archer took it the other way, charging forward one another as though a match of jousting.

The 'sister' was too fast for Rin, dodging and getting ever closer to her. She bit her lip, her mind focusing on other matters "Sisters eh. So it has to be either Stheno or Euryale. Which one is she?"

Rider answered in midst of a strike "Euryales is still sleeping in the afterworld." She continued lashing away her dangerous scythe at flying Archer.

Archer dodged them with swift maneuverability of a humming bird. "Stheno, I see. Let's see how much better you fare than your sister!" He flew slightly above her form and slashed from above. She parried it as she fell from the air. They landed hard onto the ground in blade lock.

Rin ducked under a scythe, striking a few hairs off her in the process. Seeing her dropping hairs, she felt steam boiling off her ears "Don't mess with my hair!" She stood back up, trained her finger for Stheno. Yet all that she saw was a chain coming straight for her. She grabbed it before it could wrap fully around her neck, the scythe came short to striking her eyes. With her free arm, she held the scythe in place. Now with Stheno's weapon in her grip, Rin smiled "Looks like you've just got yourself in a tight spot."

To her surprise, Stheno smiled back "On the contrary … you've just presented your own nightmare." With the tug of her arm, her blindfold came off, revealing her eyes for Rin's first gaze.

Instantly, Rin felt her legs went numb. That numbness climbed higher and higher up her torso, spreading all over inside her. Her legs then started to feel heavy and that too spread like wildfire. She then felt herself stiffen as this unknown feeling spread. She looked down to see a nightmare. Her body was turning to solid stone, bit by very bit, spreading with those feelings. Suddenly they came with unimaginable pain. Pain that hurt so much that even death seems like a better option. She screams out to that very pain as her body solidified to cold brown stone. It left her last look as a face of fear and horror. The chain around petrified Rin vanishes into the air.

Stheno smiled as she put the blindfold back on "You've fallen into my trap. This will make things easier."

Archer felt horror-stricken from the phenomena. "RIN!" With that, he instantly withdrew from striking Rider and dove for stoned Rin. He landed beside her, blades ready to defend.

However, the sisters stopped as though the battle has ended. Rider commanded "Archer. If you want to see your master cured from her Mystic Eyes, bring your fellow servants to the abandoned subway in Shinto. This makes my work much easier and I'm sure your friend Shirou knows where it is." With that, the duo leapt away and retreated.

Left alone now with petrified Rin, Archer lowered his blades. "Damn! I told you to get away Rin!" The twin Kansho and Bakuya were withdrawn as he hauled Rin onto his shoulder for the journey home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Archer! What happened?!" said Saber in surprise when she opened the door. Archer was silent, looking cold and shocked, feeling empty and devoid of emotions. The weight on his shoulder meant nothing for him as he nudged the door to the living room open with his free shoulder. Hearing Sabers exclaim was enough to attract everyone from their rooms.

The rest watched silently as he stepped deeper into the room. Seeing stoned Rin sent a shivers down their spine, ever wondering of what happened. Shirou wanted to ask but Ilya cut him off with her eyes of seriousness. As though by telepathy, Shirou knew to just shut up. When he laid Rin to rest did he finally speak "It's Stheno's fault. She turned Rin to stone."

As the rest gathered around him, Saber spoke in deep seriousness "Who is this Stheno? What exactly happened?" They sat down at the table and Archer explained the story about their fresh encounter with the sisters. At uneven intervals, they gave nods of recognition and acknowledgment, pressing Archer to go on.

Shirou's eyes were wide open…. "Sisters", he gasped. His mind then wanders to the not too distant past, as to when Saber fought Rider. Rider's skill and attacks were incredibly fast and accurate. No doubt her sister wouldn't be less skilled compared to Rider. "Look at what she did to Rin!" his mind raced.

At the end of his story, the rest were silent, shocked by such a turn of events. They managed to survive challenge after challenge relatively unscathed and now Rin is close to death. Saber gave a nod to Archer "This is grave indeed."

Mark agreed "No doubt about it. Time is of the essence here. I believe that if she breaks just a tiny bit, a chain reaction will start and that'll kill her for good." That pessimistic thought shivered down their spines.

Archer's eyes gave a glint of regret, yet filled with anger. He banged his fist with frustration on the table. "Damn it, I let my guard down and look at what I have done"

Saber gave words of encouragement "It is not your fault! It was an ambush and you said it yourself, they were aiming for your master, Rin"

Worried, Jessica asked "Is there any way to cure Rin?"

Ilya spoke the grim facts "Such magical abilities and curses cannot be undone by us. It can only be removed either by the choice of the caster or their death"

Archer instantly stood up. "If that is true then I'll right the wrong that I have done." He walks towards the door but oddly, he was walking unsteadily. He soon started to lose his balance halfway to the door. He fell sideways towards the wall. Luckily, he stopped his fall by supporting himself against the wall.

Shirou quickly got up and went to aid Archer. But Archer pushed him away. "Why do I feel so weak?" Archer spoke breathlessly.

Saber gave her view, "The fight must have taken an abundance of your energy!"

"No" Ilya refuted that view. Ilya stood up and walks towards Rin. She gently placed her hand on Rin's petrified face, then to her hand, on which the magical tattoo was placed. Ilya studied it and turns to Archer.

Face filled with sorrow, Ilya explained "The bond between servant and masters is like a co relationship. It's true that a servant posses an immense amount of weapons and special magical abilities, but its through sharing of the magical aura between servant and master that allows them to both survive in this harsh world."

Ilya, now sounding like somebody's dead or… going to die, faced Rin and continued "Such a bond exist immensely, especially between you and Rin. But now that Rin is cursed to stone, her magical aura is cut off. And this means, Archer, if not stopped in time. Eventually, you will fade away too…"

There was a moment of silence. Everybody was deep in thought at Ilya's gratifying words.

Archer's, after hearing this intently, face darkens. He stood his ground for some time. Apparently thinking deeply on the situation, his hands quenched into a fist. "I don't care" he said with his teeth gritted.

Everyone turned to him. Shirou horror stuck at Archer's reaction to the situation simply angered him. "Are you MAD?" Shirou shouted, "If you don't listen to what Ilya just said, you'll be DEAD before you can even put up a fight"

Archer looked at Shirou right at his face, with a dangerous look. Though it was intimidating, Shirou didn't flinched. His expression was still the same even though he had to face Archer upwards, as Archer was taller.

Saber eyed the two men curiously, while Jessica's face showed fear as she senses a fight waiting to happen. Ilya aware of Archer's decision still faced Rin with sorrow. Heracles merely sat quietly crossed armed. Mark gave a face of utter disgust to Archer's decision.

The words stung Archer right to his heart. Anger rose as he shouted back, "Rin is my Master, MY responsibility! I was to blame for such a thing to happen in the first place. Now I have to kill them for Rin's sake. I don't care what happens to me, but I'll put my life out if it insures Rin's survival"

"How will you insure Rin's survival when you're DEAD?" Mark's sarcastic voice blows. Jessica's face was horrified while Saber remained quiet as she knew her involvement could only lead to further problems. Mark was on his feet as he enters the war of words, ready to put some sense into Archer's stubborn self.

Archer smirked as he embraced his new opponent and coolly replied "So, I guess you and your imaginary sword is going to make me?"

Mark, voice growing angrier by the second, shot back "You'll be surprised by what my imaginary sword can do. For instance, if you still won't listen, I can shove my imaginary sword waaayyy up your-…"

"ENOUGH" a voice bellows from the back, interrupting Mark from finishing his sentence.

Such a voice, so loud that even Ilya gave her attention away from Rin and Jessica jumped a bit, startled from such a voice.

Heracles, sitting and still crossed armed, gave a warning look. "We don't have time on our hand for insignificant fights, if you wanted to help Archer, stay here and protect Rin. You are not fit to fight" Heracles commanded.

Saber nodded "In other words, we must kill them to save Rin. They will not free her from such curse."

Shirou asked "So where are we supposed to find them?"

Archer answered "She said at the abandoned subway in Shinto. She said you would know the place." Shirou's mind went to the past. Yes, the information was nestled inside. He nodded as he headed for the door.

Archer said in frustration "Fine, I won't be coming with you guys. I'll settle to taking care of Rin." He turned his eyes away to a wall "I'm taking her back to her place, this place isn't safe for the either of us." He added with a warning, his eyes sharp on Shirou "Make sure you kill those two or I will kill you myself." Understanding his worries, they continued off with Shirou in the lead.

Before closing the door, Shirou said "Good luck Archer." With that the door went shut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is your intelligence correct?"

"My scouts report to have seen the servant enter the mansion belonging to this so called Tohsaka family. There is only one servant inside the building and no one else is nearby. Stealth will not be required for maximum effectiveness."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"My scouts too have uncovered interesting information. They've uncovered strong movements of spiritual energy across the city."

"Spiritual energy is always around us."

"This form of spiritual energy however is different. This energy is one not of nature, a servant or even the city's living."

"Could it be the energy of the undead?"

"I am unsure. Spiritual energies of undead and spirits are almost alike. It will be very difficult to isolate them from one another."

"Hmm… This is very interesting indeed…Get more scouts in the city. We need to find out about this mysterious energy. If it's something useful then we can harness its benefits for our use."

"It has already been done."

"Good. Now prepare your forces. We shall attack the Tohsaka mansion with haste."

"Are you sure? My forces will not be effective in close combat with such few numbers entering at a time."

"Just do it. We'll just rush in and overwhelm that servant with our numbers. Even the greatest warrior will fall to the warriors of many."

"As you wish…Master"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here we are." said Shirou. Around them was an empty field, littered with rusty metal pipes and construction materials. In the centre of the field was a large cubic entrance, made by dirt stained concrete. Inside, its rusted railings and dirty steps lead to unknown depths. The subway was abandoned shortly after the bankruptcy of its construction company. However, no one continued the project and the abandoned subway had degraded into a frequent venue for drug addicts.

Mark noted "Perfect place for a hideout. It'll be difficult to find them inside."

Shirou turned to Saber, worried of her "Are you ready to fight?"

Saber answered "Yes, my weapon has recovered from the battle against the Golem and is ready to fight."

Mark added "Likewise and I suggest that Saber take the front while Hercules here takes the rear." He pointed to the dark subway "I'm sure they'll try to hit us from behind. Having Hercules to deal against in our rear instead of us will be quite a surprise."

Before Shirou could protest, Ilya answered "Very true." She then urged "Time is running short. Let's get in there and end this."

Shirou said "Alright then, let's get in there and save those two!" With a nod from his comrades, they began their way down the steps into the dangerous unknown…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Please read and review!

PS: I need something better than OOOOOO lol...

EXTRA EDIT: Aelsthla-Mental, yup shes the other Rider. They are cunning and somewhat similar, so their the same class! P


	17. Chapter 16: The Hour Glass

Author's notes: I am FINALLY back. Firstly, I would like to apologize for such a horrible delay. I'll explain why. Since the previous chapter, I've been searching for beta readers to help improve the story but the plan backfired. It left me somewhat traumatised deep inside me and the passion for writing had been taken away. Adding with a huge workload at that time, I just lost the will to write. I thought I never would have gotten it back but I did. I just can't see Saber, Rin or any other to be just left hanging, destiny not to be decided nor can I destroy them for this was what I created.

I left a short story (The Last Stand) for the ragnarok online private server which had been my solitude during such times. Now, I know that I am different. I know that I do not have to listen to others. I know that it is I that decide, not my beta readers the dictum of the story, my style, not theirs. Improvement is always there but It is I that shall find them.And now with somewhat reduced workload, I am back. I have been in pain. I have been so busy. This had gone for far too long...and Now, it is my turn to return.

Note: This chapter and the next chapter had been written before the 'incident' and thus may not be as good as I hope to be.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Stay Night however the plot and the originals characters are mine.**_

**Chapter 16: The Hour Glass**

Deep within the tunnels, it was like a typical sewer. Rubbish was strewn far and wide, colourful yet they made foul stenches. Rats and other pest clutter around rotten food and garbage, in a scavenging frenzy. Dirty water dripped noisily in echoes from tiny cracks into puddles of their own. The sounds of footsteps echoed along deep into the abandoned tunnel of the dark.

The little troupe entered the abandoned subway. As per directed, Saber was first. Closely followed were Shirou, Mark, Jessica, Ilya and finally Hercules. Their 'intrusion' was duly noted by the local wildlife, ever continuing it's never ending cycle. With only lights from the outside, they could barely 'admire' their surroundings. The air was chilly and foul. Shirou felt his hair on his neck stand up in the creepiness. 'This feels just like a horror film…'They descended the long steps onto a subway platform, equally dirty with its counterpart. Now truly inside the subway, they now have two paths, one end of the tunnel or the other. Ilya asked as she squint her eyes at both directions "Which way do we go now?"

Mark wielded his sword before firing a fireball down a path. It went deep inside, lighting it briefly before disappearing. He turned the other way and fired again to the same result. Saber turned for the second path as though she knew the answer "It's this way." Shirou was intrigued on that kind of efficiency. As though to answer his curiousity, Mark let out a slower, longer burst of flame. That flame did better to reveal the path to a disturbing fact.

Bodies upon bodies of the dead were sprawled on the floor or against the walls. Their corpse were dried black skin and bone, their black hollow eyes striking fear of the dead to those who sees it. Their jaws lay open, envisioning them of their peril. Around them would be tiny syringes, capsules and powders in tiny packets of plastic. Saber spoke "They probably had lost their souls and their physical self left to starve." She stepped forward into the tunnel "I suspect an ambush from the rear from here on. It's best we keep the path lit. Sight is our best ally in the shadows.'

Mark agreed, his flame tuning down into an orb of fire "No doubt they'll be expecting us. No point we try to hide." He took lead this time, guiding their path through the tunnel of the dead. Their footsteps echoed loudly in the claustrophobic tunnel. As they ventured deeper and deeper, the number of dead rose steadily. Shirou could feel the air become staler, thinner and harder to breath. 'How far does this tunnel go?' Mark stopped all of a sudden. "I think I see a path to the side."

His light then unveiled a side tunnel. It wasn't very big but it was big enough for a tall person to fit through. It was definitely man made from all the smooth chippings and broken rocks that clutter around it. Seeing this, Saber agreed without a doubt. "Indeed. I believe this is what we're looking for."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Archer let out a weary sigh as he restlessly lay back against the sofa. He stared at stone frozen Rin, standing in her splendor. He hoped for a sign of life, a grin, a twitch…anything! To his pained heart, Rin didn't give that hope, her expression frozen in pain. It sliced through his heart like butter. He felt guilty for her demise "If only I was faster!" He let out another sigh of anxiety, ever building within him. He can't wait for them to kill those sisters and remove this curse upon Rin. Each second felt like a year, annoying his uneasy worried self. "If only I can go out there and kill those two!" His weakened body however told otherwise.

In spite of it, he stood to his feet. He never felt this annoyed before in his life 'Even Rin forcing me to clean the house up isn't as bad as this.' He then forced himself back down to his seat, hoping to cool his mind off. But cooling down was something he was never given a chance to. All of a sudden, he felt something out there, then another and another. He could feel it all around him, painted in his mind like radar. Their numbers were great, slowly closing around the Tohsaka mansion.

Outside, large number of undead warriors slowly enveloped the lone building. They feel no pleasure, no pain, no emotion, no desire, nothing. It only lived for the Swarm's bidding. It felt only its master's command through its empty cranium 'Destroy everything in that house.' With their razor sharp claws, the job will be easy. Nevertheless, they never felt such a thing like that.A window at the second floor sprung open. A man yelled as he aimed a bow "If you want me, come and get me!" With that, he fired an arrow, striking down a ghoul in an instant. The other ghouls cared not for their slain, only to their new command 'Charge!' They demonically ran forward, fearless in the barrage of ancient bullets.

Their journey seems endless. The dead were so many that they have to tread carefully in between them. Each misstep would cause a limb or torso of the fallen to just crack and break into pieces. The path was turning right forever and ever, as though they were drilling deeper in circles. 'What kind of tunnel is this?'

Ilya was getting agitated "When are we going to reach there?! It's taking far too long!"

Hercules answered to her agitation "Patience…Rushing will lead us to our doom."

His words of advice were backed by a youthful voice. It echoed in the air suddenly "He he he. Come and have some fun!" It brought a little surprise but nevertheless, all they had to say about it was a simple nod. They treaded down the path which finally divulged its masterpiece. It was a large round room of rocky cavern walls. It had a simple, white painted circular arena in its centre. It was one of melee combat. Darkness couldn't hide that from the power of fire. Yet its illumination was limited to just that, leaving the rest of the dark to sneer at them.

Shirou looked around 'What is this place?' The arena and the dead bodies have a connection somehow. 'Could this be some underground operation?' He turned right to see a white face, point blank. It smiled and yelled happily "HE HE HE!" It spooked everyone as the young face backed away to bring out a young short kid.

The yell stole Saber's attention "Shirou!" Suddenly, the sound of metal chains zipped in the air. Saber turned back to the front to parry the strike of a stake. Mark turned to slash the boy as the sounds of metal chains zipped again.

Somehow Jessica felt her body move by itself as though it has foreseen what is to come. She pushed Mark aside "Watch out!" A chained scythe stabbed itself into her back, bringing in a cry of pain from her. The boy disappeared in an eyelash as the scythe pulled itself free as fast as it jabbed in.

Mark held Jessica tight as her legs start to buckle. He stared at her in the eye as he said "Jessica! Jessica, talk to me!" She was unresponsive as black blood seeped little by little from her wound. Her eyes went out of focus as though a mindless zombie. Her body was limp like the dead but warm like the living. It was a paradox that reality would not give, not for long.

A girl's voice echoed the cavern "Well done Riders." The room suddenly lit up with bright white spotlights, perched high on the walls. A young girl stood at the other end of the cavern. She had long black hair down to her back with round black thick framed glasses nested below her red eyes. She wore a simple pink dress, laced with a ribbon near her neck. A pair of white socks and red sandals did the final touch. The girl radiated a mysterious cunning spirit within.

A young boy appeared beside her. With big round eyes and stubby nose, his chubby cheeks gave him the cuteness of a little boy. He wore simple young clothes, shorts and a checkered shirt of green and white. Short yet energetic, the young boy hopped delightfully "They are finally here for playtime!"

The girl nudged her glasses "Calm down Jishi. You don't want to be rude to our guests." Jishi let out an innocent smile as Rider and Stheno landed beside their masters.

Hercules and Saber stepped ahead, ready to block any attack. Shirou and Ilya were beside Jessica who was somewhat comatose. She wasn't answering to any of Mark's desperate calls for awakening. His soul burned up with rage, red hot rage that could melt steel if only it was real. Mark turned his laser like eyes at the two sisters "What did you just do?!"

Stheno teasingly smiled at him "Oh, it was some poison for you but…" She let out a 'tsk' "She unfortunately caught it instead. An hourglass materialized into her palm "She has ten minutes to live, approximately the time for this hourglass to empty to the other side." She turned it over and placed it on the floor "Unless you can kill me in time" she challenged.

Mark rose to his feet in a flash "I'll take you down in five." With that said, he surged forward as his Flaming Eagles glowed in power.

Archer felt the main door buckle as he shot another undead dead. 'Shoot! Rin's downstairs!' He turned to his trusted blades and headed back. True to his senses, the door was smashed open with the swarm of ghouls pouring in. Rin's statue was at the centre, in definite threat of being destroyed. This time, Archer is not going to leave her to those ghouls. He failed once but he's not going to fail again. 'This is going to be troublesome' he complained.

He jumped off the floor before coming down on his opponents. He sliced a pair as he landed onto a knee. With his blades close by his chest, he pushed them out to cleave a foeman into pieces. He slashed one by one as he moved forward, pushing them back from fragile Rin. As ghouls start to flood his left and right, he swung Kansho and Bakuya, transforming them into black and white feathery wings. He hissed as he focused "Overedge!" With brute force, he threw those blades to his sides, clearing his flanks of targets. The two blades struck the wall to be stabbed stuck. In spite of his magnificent moves and exorbitant use of strength, his body felt no fatigue yet he knew how fast his body is draining his life bearing mana. This will be a fight of death, for him and those ghouls.

He traced his favourite bow and fired a Broken Phantasm. It slaughtered an entire path of the Scourge's warriors up to the hinges of the entrance. Yet all that never struck the enemies hearts. They continue to senselessly charge in after their vaporized comrades only to be massacred.He gave a quick glance behind to Rin "Don't worry. You won't even be touched by those uglies." He traced another pair of blades before repelling a claw for his face. He pushed back as the stuck overedged blades broke free. They crisscrossed in the air before slashing hips of the dead. Archer grits his teeth in disdain as his senses received more 'data' "They're climbing through the windows!" He kicked left before slashing right 'I guess I just have to hurry up!'

Rider smirked as her sister began to fight. She gripped her stake close to her chest, ready to thrust out and kill. "So Saber… I guess this is round two."

Saber's sword glowed gold "I'll defeat you just the same."

Shirou traced his preferred Kansho and Bakuya "And she's not alone!" This time, he's not going to leave her to fight alone. He had enough with being a by standing supporter. This time, he'll take the fight himself.

Ilya snapped with annoyance "What about us?! Don't forget about us!" Heracles was rather cool but nevertheless, ready to fight. His eyes stared hungrily at Stheno, he was ready to kill as necessary.

Stheno licked her lips in midst of a parry "Don't worry. I have something extra for you." With a snap of her fingers, a purple snake the size of a car plummeted from above. It let out a hiss as it coiled onto its belly. She added as she counterattacked "Meet my pet, Saphen." It menacingly bared large sharp fangs at the Greek hero and his smaller master.

Hercules was amused "Only this? I've taken worse creatures than that worm." His rocky sword appeared into his hand with a bored voice "It'll do." He charged forward as Ilya cheered "Go and rip that snake's heart out Hercules!"

Shirou ordered as he prepared for a fight "Saber, I'll distract and you hit her hard." His foot tensed as he prepared for the first step.

Before Saber could utter a word, the glassy girl spoke "I'm not so sure about that." She sent a stare to Shirou straight in the eye. Her stare was pinpoint sharp, as though it could pierce through Shirou's soul.

Shirou felt numb all of a sudden. His limbs felt stiff as though frozen in cold ice. "What in the world?" He tried to move but his body just wouldn't budge. He forced it harder but it struck back with pain. Only his voice seems to be free from this curse.

Jishi said in annoyed tone "Eh sister Hisoka. What about me?"

His sister answered emotionlessly "Take the little girl" which brought a cry of joy from the little lad.

"Yay! It's playtime!" Jishi hopped manically. He vanished before reappearing above Ilya "Let's play!" Seeing Jishi so close all of a sudden, Ilya backed away as her body flared with energy. She let out a shockwave of green energy. It met nothing but thin air as Jishi once again disappeared. She turned to see another burst of energy, barely missing her. She shot back as the boy's sister entered the fray.

Rider gestured to thin air "Now that everyone's busy…let's get started." With that, she threw her stake for Saber's eyes. Saber parried before shooting forward for a rematch of their lives.

Stheno teased as she kept a blow short of her neck "Time is running short…" She was fighting rather perplexed…as though it was only a game. That infuriated Mark at every bit of this brewing battle. His furious slashes were always dodged or parried from his goal of killing her. He felt the pressure of time begin to crush his heart as the sand continued to fall.

Mark hissed through his starting to labour breaths "I'll get you in time. Just wait!" His sword twisted and extended its handle, letting out a gush of flames. By then, Stheno was already out of reach with the fire's sudden birth.

Stheno landed as Mark shot through the flames with a slash coming right behind him. She dodged left and right in a withdrawal, eluding his bloodthirsty blade. In the swinging tangles of conflict, Mark suddenly sped up which rose only an eyebrow of interest. She blocked his strike into gridlock "Interesting weapon you have indeed." She added it with mockery "But you don't have the years to wield it boy!" With that she knocked his chin from below before slamming her leg back down on his head. His head was forced down only to be hammered by her knee. She finished it with a hard kick, sending Mark back rolling across the floor.

Mark pushed himself back up in mid roll into the air. He fired off a fireball as his foot met ground. Stheno repulsed it away with a flick of her scythe. She let out a smile of contempt "With your skills, you won't defeat me in a millennia."

Bleeding profusely from his lips, Mark shot back angrily "You are one dead woman!" He charged again, firing rounds of fire towards hated Stheno.

Heracles held the snakes jaw at bay, inches away from biting his head off. His sword was on the ground, broken free from his grip by the sharp jaws of Saphen. With a roar, he threw the head down hard to the ground. Its answer was a whip of its powerful tail, slapping across the chest. Its power staggered the old hero back a few steps, yet that didn't slow him a bit. He thrust his foot out and stomped the head into a broken squishy pulp. Blue blood stained his feet as his legs felt hot stung from the reptile's acidic poison.

He ignored the tiny jabs at his foot "Is this all that worm has to offer?" The corpse vanished with a flash of blue only to reappear back in the air instantly. It came down onto Heracles, this time as big as a truck. It was even more menacing and angry this time.

Stheno explained as her scythe went flying "In its days, it alone has devoured six demons for the council of divine beasts, each of them many times stronger. As such, it was granted by the Charity of Divine six lives as reward."

Saphen went flying as Hercules freed himself from the snake's crushing body. He picked and wielded his weapon "Six lives…just like what I've been through." Saphen coiled back before striking with its deadlier fangs. The son of Zeus swung his weapon at the approaching snake. As result, Saphen received a large gash as its skull was smacked aside. However, Saphen was unperturbed, re attacking in a flash

Saber ducked low under a flying stake as she leapt for her foe. Rider jumped as well, clashing in a midair gridlock. Saber asked in the midst of sparks "What is your wish that you fight for the corrupted Grail?"

Rider answered with a tone of displeasure "Because Saber…for the destruction of men." She added with a kick at the abdomen, pushing her away into a back flip "They draw your love and care with their charm and monies before they stab you in the back and leave you for dead. I'm sure you understand the pain of betrayal…King Arthur."

Saber fell into a controlled landing. How Rider knew her name was insignificant, that she knows it is. "Even if my knights, my people betray me…" She launched herself back into the air "It's still not the excuse to eradicate every man!"

Rider eluded her strike "Why not? All they want from you is just your body, for their own pleasure and thrill. They will never love us for what we are, only for their own purposes." She struck back, anger pushing her body to great limits.

Yet Saber blocked it away "Even if what you say is true, there are still noble men in this world!"

Rider laughed at her statement "Hah! Who would they be?! Are they the mere weaklings who cannot stand up to us women?! Are they the ones who just cower at your feet, asking for forgiveness and mercy?!"

Saber was solemn and quiet as she slashed back "No…" Images of her past flooded before her eyes, from the years of the fifth Holy Grail war, to the time of her kingdom, to the days before she was king… when she was just a young child. Faces of worthy men smiled through her eyes of memory "Shirou…Merlin…" She almost choked at her own words to this image, an image of a brown haired and bearded man, old and haggard yet mature and experienced. "Father…"

She gripped her Invisible air tighter "These very men of good in this world are stronger than you think!" She yelled at her peak as her sword radiated with immense power "EXCALIBUR!" With that Excalibur came to life, sending a volley of power.

Rider was suddenly in the air, lifted by a mysterious being. Excalibur's shot missed to strike the far end of the cavern. On the beings back, Rider smiled "Don't forget my Bellerophon." She added as two more identical unicorns appeared beside her. "I've become stronger now…stronger than my prime. Meet Bellerophon's brother and sister."

With a flick of her saddle's whip, the three divine beasts became enraged with their glowing red eyes. Rider challenged as her unicorns dived for Saber "You've fought with one. Try three!"

Left alone in a magical freeze, Shirou couldn't do a thing. 'Come on! Move already!' Every struggle met with the pain of hell.

"It is effortless to try. You'll only meet death at its end." Spoke the gothic Hisoka. Shirou was stubborn to take her words 'You've been in this once! Break it!' He channelled his energies into his magical circuit 'Trace on!' His eyes saw Rider's attack onto Saber, snapping his concentration "Saber!"

Saber avoided a head on collision by sidestepping right before jumping left into the air. She wasn't so lucky on the third try. With only her blade to absorb what little it could, the unicorn rammed into her head on. With a cry of pain, she cascaded and crashed into the ground.

Shirou felt his heart break "Saber!" He returned his mind back to freeing himself 'Focus! Use your energy and break her binds!' Excruciating pain shot through him, filling every nook and cranny inside with pure agony.

Hisoka speak with the tone of a zombie "No one can break the highest level of restraining magic. Even pushing themselves to death of sorcery will never break these chains. My family's history has shown that."

Pain shot through his nerves 'is she telling the truth?!' His commitment wouldn't let him stop 'But I got to try!' He let out a scream of pain as he helplessly spectate his friends battle for their lives.

Archer cut down another ghoul as the pressure amounted. The swarm was endless, always replacing its slaughtered ranks. The numbers backed Archer to the centre of the room, to statue Rin's side. 'They never give up.' Archer complained in his mind. The mob surrounded him, all closing at once. Archer slashed one after another "No! You're not getting her or even me!" He ducked low and chopped another enemy into half. There were just too many for him to handle, too many with Rin to protect. A ghoul tried to shatter Rin with a slash of its claws.

Archer yelled in anger "No you don't!" He stepped in between them, leaving his flesh to be a shield of meat. With a fresh wound, he cut that ghoul down "I've been gone for far too long Rin! I'm not going to lose you now!" He cut one after another, sacrificing his own body at times to protect fragile Rin. "After all these years…argh! I'm not going to let go!"

"**Now hear this!**" He slashed another ghoul to death. They were so close that they all could slash him at once. It's only that they can't do so without blocking one another.

"**I am the bone of my sword!**" His blades turned to their overedge form. He threw them to spin around, being his flying shields. It gave him the protection of a barrier as the lethality of his weapons.

**"Steel is my body and fire is my blood!" **He traced a new pair and kicked an undead back.

**"I have created many blades!**" He turned and killed another.

"**Unknown to death nor known to life!"** He shot into the air, reinforcing them into their overedged pairs. He threw them to the upper floors and front door. They exploded with ground shaking force, sealing them into the house.

"**I tear mountains from the earth and part waters with my blades!"** He landed as he traced another pair.

"**I have gone through great pains to create many weapons for you!"** He rose to parry a death strike from the front.

**"And yet these hands that speak of will never hold anything ever again!"** He forced those claws back and hopped with a dual slash, killing his foe.

**"So as I pray to you, I pray, give me!"** He landed onto a knee with his hungering enemies all around him.

"**Unlimited Blade Works!"** His Reality Marble turned alive, engulfing everything around him. The ghouls felt surprise for once as they were propelled to another land, a land of working gears and swords.

Far behind them, Archer yelled "Over here!" It easily grabbed their attention, returning them to their murderous ways. Gazing at frozen Rin behind him, Archer pulled a blade out of its resting place. "Even if I have to sacrifice my life twelve times…I will always love you." He turned back to his enemies and charged, yelling his war cry of blades. The battleground is set, the contestants are ready. All that sees its end is only fate…

Additional notes: Chapter 17 will be released in an approximate week. Please review, Thank you.


	18. Chapter 17:The Key

_**Author's notes: Here's the next chapter as stated. Enjoy and review please thanks **_

**Chapter 17: The Key**

Mark smashed into the cavern wall, out skilled once more. He collapsed to the floor with a groan. Stheno stood above him, rather relaxed. Only a drop of sweat trickled down her forehead. She taunted "Is this what a servant like you have in strength?" She felt insulted "You are not worthy to even be a servant." Bleeding across his body, Mark struggled to his feet as pain came back at him. That remark burned his rage yet his intellect voiced within him to cool down. It began to take over his ego, telling him that blind attacks are just a waste of energy.

On a knee, He shot a fireball as he delayed precious time for an idea. His ego has to take a back seat for this. He yelled "Shirou! Can you still use your magic?!"

Still frozen, Shirou called back "I think so! I just can't darn move!"

Mark ordered "Shirou, I want you to create an exact copy of the Flaming Eagles!" He fired off another shot as he rose to full height.

"What? That's going to be a tough one!" Shirou said as he resisted against the invisible bonds on him. He could easily replicate its shape but without the full designs of that sophisticated weapon, he can't recreate an 'exact' copy.

Stheno came right for Mark, slicing away at him. Mark sped up, thanks to his sword and countered. "I'll fill in on the details! Listen carefully!"

Stheno laughed at Mark's attempt to empower himself "More weapons never guarantee victory! Don't be a fool!"

Mark ignored her, focusing more on her moves. His mind recalled back to the designs of the Flaming Eagles. "Here it goes! Start with its shape!"

Shirou focused his mind, easily rendering a copy of the sword. "Create a case of micro capacitors with the power of nuclear!" A metallic box formed within the centre of the hilt. Mark pulled back from a fatal strike "Internal hydraulics with lightweight fluid!" Tiny pumps, tubes and jacks lined up the hilt walls. "Spherical Micro sized Artificial intelligence combat module!" A round ball of electronics and data fitted nicely below the red gem. "Carbon fibre hilt and carbon steel blade reinforced with Line X polymer coating!" Shirou's mind worked easily, he knew what Line X polymer was. It was one of the latest protective polymers that can even stop a wall from collapsing under the force of a ton of TNT explosives. A transparent coating added the finishing touches.

The internal workings finally took shape, sparking energy in Shirou's arm. Knowledge propelled his imagination even more, recreating to the molecular level. Every description, every detail, they worked to create the sword of the modern era. With a golden glow, it faded to completion. One of the unicorns flew past midair Saber in a miss, onto a crash course with Shirou. Turning on her back, Saber yelled "Shirou!" The zip of air forced her attention back to Rider.

Shirou couldn't move a muscle, thanks to Hisoka. He braved himself to take the hit 'I'm not going to die like this, even without Saber's scabbard!' Yet fate has other plans. He felt an arm wrap around him, pulling him aside. The mad unicorn crashed onto the floor.

Shirou felt the grip at his creation falter "I'll take this." Mark heaved himself up, armed now with identical twins. He gave a look to dying Jessica "It's time to burn up to the spirit of Fire!" He shot forward, both blades blessing him with speed and power.

As Mark continued his battle, Shirou tried his best to look around him. Being paralyzed on the floor didn't help. The corner of his eyes told him their peril. Ilya was busy fending off the two Masters, barely keeping them back without being blooded herself. In their corner, Heracles was struggling from the Saphen's strong grip around him. Saphen was now larger than a ship. In spite of his smaller size, Hercules was still strong enough to force the tail around him free. The sand was only a quarter left in the hourglass. Time was running short, very short. Mark was somewhat on overdrive, pushing his attacks in a blur to his eyes. Stheno was carefully parrying his strikes with the precision of experience.

Shirou gazed at the battle's final participants. Rider was having the upper hand, sending Bellerophon and its brethren swooping down on its victim. Saber could only dodge them for any parry would send her into the wall. She could only bid her time for an opening, an opening she isn't spared of.

Shirou felt useless, his efforts for freedom useless. He could only watch the battles unfold. 'This is not what I am.' He felt Hisoka's advice biting into him "Even pushing themselves to death of sorcery will never break these chains" He focused his energies again 'Who said it can't be broken?!' Pain shot through him again 'It's as strong as its weakest link!' More pain flooded through his veins. He vomited blood as he refused to give in 'I must get back UP!'

He felt his body become feverishly hot. No, hotter than a volcano…a supernova. His nerves felt as though they were being ripped from his body, almost driving him to a point of insanity. His mind clung on to one and only one goal, getting back up! 'Break free! Break free!' his inner thoughts spoke. It felt almost futile despite the pain. The magical chains seem to just bear what he threw at them.

An unlikely voice guided him 'If you cannot defeat it…then create something that can.' Black started to edge in his vision, threatening to knock him out forever. 'I need…to open these chains.' He started to drift away 'I need the key…the key to open them…' He closed his eyes as his consciousness faded out 'Trace on…'

He felt light…as though he was floating. He opened his eyes to a pitch black world. "Where am I?" His voice echoed in this world. A golden key appeared and hovered before him. Acting like a life of its own, it started to circle around him. 'What is it doing?' The key glowed bright white before spearing through him. A wave of utopian energy surged through his blood, powering him to greater heights.

His consciousness returned in a flash. A shockwave of yellow power boomed from his body, bringing everyone's attention of surprise…for a moment. Shirou felt power he had never felt before. The magical chains on him felt seemingly light before disappearing as he rose to his feet. Hisoka was wide eyed in surprise for once. Fear shook horribly in her gaze "Impossible! That's impossible!'

With renewed confidence, Shirou grinned as he stood ready with the freedom bestowed to him. "Nothing's impossible." A large bow traced into his grip. A golden arrow then grew in his fingertips. He held it taut against the bow "If you are ever willing to achieve it, everything's possible" He trained it at a charging unicorn "Maybe I have problems in killing Masters." He let the arrow go, springing the sharp projectile away "But I have no qualms for their servants!"

His dexterious hands, struck his aim cleanly in the head. The unicorn cascaded into a crashing halt. Still, a headshot wasn't enough. It got right back up and half galloped, half flew for him. Shirou traced a classic shield when he felt the magical chains bind him again. With his new powers, he shattered it instantly and focused with beast at hand. The two collided into an eyelash of sparks. Despite being an eyelash of conflict, they were both thrown back from each other. Shirou released the protecting shield, turning for Kansho and Bakuya "Now this is more like it!"

Archer was panting heavily as he admired his handiwork. Bodies were sprawled on the floor, mutilated beyond recognition. With his reality marble now disappeared, he stood tall with Rin by his side. He heaved deep breaths as he dropped to his knees. All strength felt as though they had abandoned him. His foes dispatched, he could only chuckle at his moment of victory "Looks like I may be gone before she returns to normal."

A voice answered "If you have to go, we might as well enjoy our last battle." Archer looked up to see the sealing rubble at the door burst open. As the dust cleared, the man sheathed his katana.

Archer said in sarcastic humour "Kojiro Sasaki."

Kojiro stood by the door, an increasing number of ghouls just behind him. "Yes I am. You are the servant Archer I presume?"

"No doubt about that." Archer hauled himself up. It looks like he has to bring himself back into the fight again. With little strength he has left, he pointed to the outside "You going to kill me along with these gremlins?"

Kojiro eyed the undead behind him "Them?" He gave a faint grin "No, I shall fight you alone like the samurai I supposedly am."

Archer called his faithful weapons once again. "That's good to hear. They are pure knuckleheads in this fight.

Kojiro wielded his katana "I do admit they lack intelligence." A smiled of contempt blossomed from his lips "Besides I feel a bit selfish for a good fight. I can't let it go to waste by them." He then gestured to the lawn outside "Come, I don't like my enemies to be distracted by other matters." He started ahead as Archer sluggishly followed a short distance. Turning back, he asked "Are you ready to fight to the death, servant Archer?"

Archer gave his muscles everything he has. He'll either fight to the death or until he disappears. He's not going to give up, much like to his past. 'As long as Rin lives…' He answered "One more thing Kojiro"

"Hmm?" Kojiro hummed as he took his posture, his blade held with both arms for battle. His left foot edged out slowly as he prepared for the attack.

Archer stood strong, both feet ready to thrust for his duel. "I want to say thank you…for letting us pass last time."

Kojiro just smiled, as though he knew what Archer meant. "Your welcome, let's begin."

They shot forward for one another, only to clash in a lock of blades. With careful sidesteps, they circled their arena of battle, muscles straining to force a side to back down. Archer lost that struggle and backed away. It left Kojiro to slice only air. Leaning forward, Kojiro held the katana close to his chest and thrust out a stab in a single step. Archer sidestepped left before coming back with Kansho for Kojiro's neck. With the flex of his wrists, the katana perpendicularly opposed its metal foe. With his greater strength, Kojiro pushed Kansho away and sliced its own lust for the neck. Archer leaned back, the katana just short of beheading him. Backing into a fall, Archer used his hands and turned it into a backflip.

By the time he saved himself from falling into a sitting duck, Kojiro was already on his next move. Surging forward, he stabbed the katana for a fatal kill. Archer eluded with another backflip. His feet smashed into Kojiro's wrist, sending the stab off course into a harmless swing up. Yet Kojiro's swordsmanship turned it deadly. He continued forward, reverting into a slash. Seeing death from above, Archer cursed "Oh shoot." With Kojiro's slash came a whipping sound, as though air could be cut like flesh.

Hercules avoided a jab of Saphen's quick jaws. After minutes long of battle, Saphen was on its final life. Now the size of a six story building, the reptile whipped its long tail at Hercules. It smashed the demigod into a cavern wall before lunging with a drooling bite. It crashed head first into the wall, tumbling rocks down to the ground. It reared its head free from the wall, Hercules in its jaws. He stood strong, fighting against the closing of Saphen's blood lustful jaws that threatened to crush him into fresh meat. The tiny razors cut into his skin yet he took no regard for it. He held on for life and death standsi n a balance. He forced the jaws away and leapt for safer ground. However, it was a deadly mistake.

Saphen lashed back out and bit Hercules by the hips. With a swing, it tossed the warrior up into the air before swallowing him whole. From within the snake, a loud roar could be heard as the digesting begins. The roar jerked Ilya's attention "Hercules!" That distraction paid a price, slicing gashes into her by a burst of magical energy.

Jishi laughed happily at his success "I got you! I got you!" Ilya retaliated as blood trickled through her clothes from her wounds. Jishi easily winked through space, leaving her powerful energy to be wasted on a ceiling. Ilya's eyes burned in anger as Jishi attacked once again.

Mark swung his twin blades from Stheno's left. She parried it with ease before using the leverage of her staff to force them back. With a foot as a pivot, Mark spun and sliced for her back. Stheno dodged the sharp end of the Flaming Eagles with a twirling leap. She struck back from higher up, her scythe leading the attack. Mark repulsed them as he stepped forward for a counterattack. However Stheno was faster, she hopped and kicked Mark in the chest, forcing him down and her up into the air. Mark got back at her with the transformation of his high tech arsenals. He fired balls of fire one after another with the hybrid rifles. The Rider defended with her multipurpose staff, smashing away before sending her scythe forward.

Enhancing his body's reflexes, Mark caught the scythe's chained tail short of his face. Stheno cracked a laugh in mid landing "Sweet dreams young boy." She reached for her blindfold when a fireball hissed by her face. She flinched before glaring lasers at him.

Mark pushed to his feet, grip still tight on the scythe "Once known, a trick never works twice." He threw his blade at Stheno, flying as a guided missile. He grabbed the other twin and closed in as Stheno repelled the prior. He raised his blade for the imminent strike only to have Stheno rip her blindfold off, unleashing her Mystic Eyes.

Saber sidestepped as she felt the sharp winds slice beside her. Bellephont soared back in the air as another comrade attacked from behind. Saber turned with a yell, slashing for the oncoming enemy. The unicorn was so close but her sword made its mark, decapitating its head. Now headless, there was nothing to control it. With its limbs stopped, the bulk of mass continued on its crash course. Saber braced for a slam that will hurt but none came. The horse simply went through her before vanishing in sparkles of colours. Its head too disappeared, leaving no trace of its death.

Rider said angrily "This will win the battle!" With the flick of her saddle, Bellephont's eyes turned from blood red to yellow gold. The beast reared its head back, gold energy glowing in its jaws. It then let that energy out from its mouth in a beam strike. Saber had no time to dodge it. Her instincts automatically sent Excalibur against it. The two powers competed against one another with fiery sparks and flashes. They held steadfast in midair, always forcing for the other break. However, many seconds went by under such immense power.

Rider smirked "Bellephont's power is greater than your Excalibur." From her saddle, she then threw a stake at concentrating Saber "The end is decided." Saber could barely notice the flying weapon coming for her head. She gritted her teeth as she is left without options. What should she do? Should she continue to hold Bellephont's beam back and die from the stake or risk parrying that stake and be obliterated into nothing. She has to decide in a second.

The choice however, was decided for her. Something shiny flew and smashed the stake away with a cling of metal. Kansho spun and flew back into its wielder's arm. Shirou grinned as he turned back to his prior foe "It's time I repay my debt to you Saber." That cling brought inspiration to Saber. She let a hand free, leaving her other to shake in its grip the sword of the lake. Her free hand gripped nothing but that changed with the appearance by the King's protector, her scabbard. It charged Excalibur to greater strengths, pushing the standoff to victory.

The divine beast was no longer a match to the Epic weapons. However, it did have an advantage, animal intelligence. In an instant, it eluded to the side, the winning beam thrown to rock the cavern

Leaving no second wasted, it zig-zag towards her at invisible speeds, only noticeable at the sudden turns of the wind. Saber held her blade still as she eyed left and right 'This will not be enough.' In spite of fatigue and drained mana, her blade energized 'This will decide victory or death.'

Rider said as she gripped her stake harder "It's pointless" They were so close now….that they were point blank.

Saber shot back "You'll never know it's pointless until you try!" She let her Excalibur's power free, bathing them in a golden explosion. It was so powerful that the entire arena rocked uncontrollably. Boulders freed themselves from their rocky spots.

Shirou turned on his back "Saber!" Feeling a stab of pain, he forced his head back to his own battle. 'Darn I got to take this out quick!' His enemy has vanished from sight. He jerked his head to and fro in the black smokes that aired the cavern. Yet, Shirou could not see nor hear his enemy. Or could it have disappeared along with its master? He strained his senses around him. No, it's still alive, independent of such connection. He set his hands out, feeling magical energy trace Kansho and Bakuya. No, he let them disappear, going for another option. His mind recreated something else, something more unexpected…the spear Gae Bolg.

He wielded it with both hands "This'll do the trick." He spanned his senses forth and out through around him. Yes, he could feel it, flying around him in spite of its wounds. He held his guard, listening to the silent flaps of its wings, the hard labored breath, and the whimper of it wounds. It would not strike, not until the right moment. But that moment isn't presenting itself to the holy animal.

Shirou decided to present that moment. He twirled the cursed spear around, giving moments of a lapse defense. It caught the bait. It came from the side, no from behind! Shirou let the spear sink into his grip before turning almost too late. That turn gave him a shock of surprise. It was already so close, so close that their eyes met. So close that their breaths could be smelled by one another. However, that turn saved his life. The spear too struck from the side, stabbing deep across its slender neck. Shirou added momentum into it, pushing the large beast to crash to the ground beside him.

Shirou let go of his grip as the unicorn's bloody eyes died out, the large carcass disappear. He gave his head a shake of pity before turning to other matters. The snake Saphen was at large, having consumed its opponent. He retraced Kansho and Bakuya this time, intent on using it. Before he could take a step forward though, something odd happened.

Saphen froze all of a sudden. A muffled noise could be heard, then another and another. It sounded like punches against a soft pillow. Saphen then jerked around in madness, as though he was attacked by something invisible. Shirou felt both curious and wary at the same time at such odd behavior. After like a dozen muffled sounds, Saphen let out a hiss-y gasp before a portion of its abdomen burst open into a yellow gooey mess.

Saphen collapsed as more intestinal fluid oozed from its beholder. The hole got wider with noisier blows. With it finally the size of a human did its perpetrator came out from the corpse. It stood tall with a roar. Acid was all over it, eating into its skin. But that skin quickly healed over such 'minor' effects. Hercules flicked the soaking acid off his skin, leaving what's left to harmlessly 'prod' him.

Shirou smiled at the great warrior's spectacle. So close to a digesting death in the belly of its foe could he turn his fate around into a survivor. The cave rocked more violently but Shirou didn't care…for the moment. His eyes were fixed onto another worry.

The smoke had finally died. Shirou felt his heart broke. Saber was on her knees, leaning against her sword. Her body was burned badly, told by the black scarred marks of her dress and armour. Her eyes were closed, as though she was dead. Even from a dozen feet away, he could feel the heat in the air. He ran and knelt beside her "Saber! Are you alright?!"

Saber's eyes opened lazily "I …will be fine…." Her eyes closed back "I must… rest." She then fell back and into his arms. Shirou hugged her limp body softly as he stood to his feet. Excalibur disappeared as its user went into her deep sleep.

Mark felt his body stiffen at her curse. He felt it spread from his legs up, too threatening to give him the same fate as Rin. It quickly overwhelmed through most of his body in seconds, turning into the same brown rock. He screamed at the sudden burst of pain as though his flesh were being ripped from him. Stheno gave a laugh "Looks like it's your turn, little boy."

Before Mark could be fully petrified, he casted with a weary breath "The Flaming Eagles…grant me strength." The sword's ruby red gem glowed brighter, sparking with inner energy. He let himself go as his nerves felt tingly. The cold stiffening feeling somehow stopped only to be replaced by warm bliss. He looked down to see the curse being undone. His body turned back to his living form, free from the Mystic Eyes.

He looked back up to angry Stheno with a grin "Looks like my guess is right. It's all about energy…" He held his blade, his eyes sharp on his target "You use magical energy to transform our cells into rock. I guessed that it can be reversed with my own internal energies should I be fast enough." He came in, his eyes flashed with the intent to kill "It's time you kick the bucket." Stheno blocked his first strike and then the next. All of a sudden twist, Mark felt a pang of dread and horror as Stheno smiled.

Stheno then peered over him "Looks like times up for your little girl." That turned Mark's focus to the emptying hourglass. Its last few grains slipped into the lower half of that hourglass, signifying death. The very girl he vowed to come back for, the love that dominated his life all this time... She is now……gone…forever…

In those few long seconds, he felt his rage grow like wildfire, burning out of control. It pushed him into a vision of red, of demonic anger. He turned back, his eyes intent on the lust of blood "YOU WILL DIE RIGHT NOW!" With demon strength, he forced Stheno back into a tough defensive. His strike barely broke through her defenses yet it brought deep worry….no…fear striking into her. She had never seen a demonic rage from a spirit like that. Even his former anger was no match to this. If she only knew she was stroking the Fire of Hephaestus. This felt just like…hell.

His second sword came by his side with a flaming jet, turning him into a dual bladed warrior. He slashed from above before continuing with another. That shattered Stheno's staff into half, cutting into her flesh for once. He however wasn't done. He added to his fatal combo with a twin slash from below. Blood spewed from her wounds onto Mark's face as she let out a cry of pain. He reversed the grip of his weapons and ended her life with two stabs. They speared through her back and into the arms of death.

Stheno said in between coughs "You are…better than I expect…little boy." With that, her body faded into oblivion of colourful sparkles. The Flaming Eagles no longer felt flesh and hung freely in his grips. The magical twin too faded, its use complete.

Mark lifted his head and turned back to Jessica, his rage finally came to rest, now replaced with cold emptiness. Fate won't let him mope, boulders raining down into an all out collapse. His mind threw his emotions to the back of his head. "Jessica!" He ran in between tumbled boulders as the cavern rocked harder. With a drop to his knees, he grabbed hold to Jessica in his arms. As he rose to his feet, he yelled over the loudening, rocking cavern "We got to get out of here!"

Shirou agreed instantly, carrying Saber in his two arms "Let's get the heck out of here!" Ilya was still busy fighting the two masters, not seriously aware of her destructive surroundings. Hercules came to the save, grabbing her on a run as he took an ineffective shock of energy from Jishi.

With that, they started at a run, leaving the two defeated Masters behind. Hisoka could only stare at their escape while her brother apparated by her side. "What now? Sis"

Hisoka couldn't answer. She kept her eyes on them as they made their escape. As the rocks tumbled around her, she did nothing, only watched them fall. Entering the tunnel last, Shirou turned back a last time. Large rocks toppled and sealed the entrance, destroying any chance of escape to his foes. He felt a sense of pity as Mark yelled "Don't dream now Shirou! Keep moving!"

Shirou turned back and ran for salvation. Sabers life is now in his hands. They ran as the shaking got harder. Rocks threaten to seal their escape, ensuring a live burial. Hercules took care of that, smashing rocks in the lead while Ilya took to running on foot. Mark yelled as he could see the rail tracks "Let's go guys! Let's go!" The concrete supports were crumbling as rails cracked in its 'miniature earthquake'.

Shirou almost slipped as he climbed the slick slimy steps onto the platform. Mark leapt into the outside, escaping death. Hercules grabbed hold of Ilya before doing the same. It's all left to Shirou and Saber to escape. He ran up the long steps "Hold on Saber! I'll get you out of this!" Behind him, he felt the ground starting to give way into sandy depths. He took heed of it, rushing his way up. 'Almost there!' Just a few steps more and they'll be alright. He felt the ground give way, ready to engulf them into the abyss. With a yell, he thrust everything into a jump. His strength seemed to be deceiving him….surprisingly extraordinary? His leap took them up into the air, far more than he believed he could with Saber in his arms. His body felt light as he flew in the air for a second before gravity took over. He landed onto his feet hard. Yet it felt not like much as he stood to his full form. He was intrigued to his new strength 'What happened to me…?'

He let his grip soften as he laid her to rest against his shoulder. Ilya was now free from Hercules's strong arms and attended to her wounds, easily seen by the dry blood which stained her clothes. Mark had put Jessica down onto a patch of soft grass. He stood tall before turning away to stare at the stars. Although Shirou can't see his face yet he felt sympathy for the modern spirit. He turned his focus to Saber leaning against him 'I was so close to the same fate…'

A yelp got his attention. They turned to see Ilya by Jessica's physique. Ilya said with excitement "Something's happening!" They rushed to her side, their hearts pumping with anxiety. Jessica's skin was turning to normal from deep blue. A finger of hers started to twitch and a sudden cough got them by surprise. Her breaths came back to life as her chest rose up and down in a slow rhythm.

Mark knelt beside her "Jessica, answer me!" Her eyes fluttered open with a look of one arising from deep sleep. He held her up and tight in a hard hug "How could you be so stupid?!" Shirou could notice tears begin to form from the servant "Why did you risk your life for me?! I should be the one with the poison, not you!" Mark cried even more "I was so close to losing you… So close! What's the point I live in this world if you die?!"

Her eyes too turned teary, close to its breaking point. With such love, Jessica could only smile back as Mark cried his heart out. In the background, Shirou, Ilya and Hercules could only feel relieved for their sake. Shirou turned away, leaving them to their affairs. "So what happens to them now?"

The Greek warrior answered the question "Either they will escape on their own power or they will be taken into the underworld of hell and death." Shirou could only stare as the entire subway station collapses with the loss of its foundation. His enemies were suppose to be of no concern to him 'But…they were just kids…'

Archer felt light both in mind and body. He must be practically dry of mana. His fast breaths were tired and dry as he stood weakly against his foe. His hands were shaking uncontrollably as they held their weapons. His feet would have buckled if only not to his living determination. Kojiro could only shake his head in disappointment "It is sad indeed that you can't fight at your peak. I would love to fight you at your best swordsmanship."

Archer could only struggle to keep his stand. Kojiro raised his katana as he prepared for the final strike. "I'll make this painless for you servant Archer. You have been a good warrior to fight." He stepped forward faster and faster as he traversed the grass. Archer closed his eyes. He knew he could no longer fight. He let himself go to the sharp edge of his foe.

Yet the fatal stab never came. A long moment kept Archer to wonder 'I'm not dead am I?' He opened his eyes to see Kojiro staring off to somewhere else. The undead warriors were gone, their footsteps rushing off urgently to somewhere else.

Kojiro turned back to Archer "I'm sorry but I have to cut this short." He sheathed his katana "It appears my Masters under attack." A grin formed at his lips "I look forward to another battle between us, a battle of equals." With that he took off into the nearby forests.

Archer buckled to his knees. In spite of all the pain he suffered, he gave himself a grin "You did it…you saved her." He felt himself being freed from the world. "It looks like my time is up." He turned the grin to a smile "Good bye…Rin." He let himself go to oblivion finally after so many close calls…only to feel stronger? He felt his strength returning to him. His fatigue was lightening away. Bliss came over his body, giving him euphoria of pleasure and energy. With his strength being restored, he stood and turned behind him.

And there she was, smiling at him with her shiny eyes. In her splendor, she walked to him, her smile never to disappear from his memory. All she could only say was… "Thank you Archer."

And all Archer could only squeak in his voice; relieve in his voice was "It's nothing…"


	19. Chapter 18: Illusion of the Night

_**Here's your next chapter, fresh and properly edited. Please read and Review. If you don't mind, i'm gonna continue writing the next chapter now. **_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Chapter 18: Illusions of The Night**_

Shirou lowered Saber down onto a soft futon bed. In her enforced sleep, she looked quiet and in peace. Her body wasn't burning hot like a fever too. That gave Shirou some assurance to her condition. She had used quite a large amount of energy in battle, risking herself of fading away to nothingness. He said in a soothing voice "Sleep well Saber…" He closed the door shut as he turned for his room. He too will need the rest.

"Are you just going to sleep it off without a hearty welcome back for me from the land of stone?" Rin spoke behind his back, her voice full of mischievous intent. She gave him a raised eyebrow.

Startled, he turned with chagrin's smile "Uh…welcome back Rin." He felt a bit guilty for not doing so earlier. He added "I really mean it."

Rin let out a sigh of resignation "Well, I suppose it's the thought that counts." She added with another sigh "Looks like I'll be staying here for awhile with my home's now a horrible mess." She turned to her back and walked down the corridor "Anyway, good night to you."

Now in the conversation anyway, Shirou asked "Wait a second. How's Archer doing and are you okay from that stone curse?" He noticed a sense of caring for the often sarcastic at him Archer and perceptive Rin from himself. Maybe it was stuck back in the Fifth Holy Grail war. Maybe it didn't and formed recently…not that it matters now anyway.

Without turning her back, she answered "Archer's recovering in spirit form. You won't be seeing him for a while." She went silent for an instant. "As for the curse…" She turned with a wink "It's nothing. It's as though I have been in a deep sleep for a long time." Rin turned back as she waved a hand "If you don't mind, I need to treat Ilya's wounds." She continued on, leaving Shirou alone in the unlit corridor. Shirou just looked on as he felt peculiar. He could tell she was hiding something. She was telling the truth…just not the whole truth. He could bear with that, pain tends to come with a resurgence of traumatic memory.

He lied back on his bed, somewhat reckless with unspent energy. His body wouldn't let him sleep no matter how still he stayed. The air was quiet except for the occasional yelps of pain far away, probably Ilya. His minds naturally went to other thoughts 'What exactly happened to me?' He flexed an arm in pitch darkness. It felt normal in its swing yet it felt odd in its own way, indescribable elements within him. He just hoped he could figure it out in time should he need to use it or destroy it…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

There was a lone hill, blanketed by the orange glow of sunset. On top of that hill was bloodshed, seeping into the soil with great abundance. Bodies of man too were abundant, scattered all over the bloodied hill. These are the remains of a battle fought to the death between warriors. A lone warrior was its only survivor of such massacre. However, the survivor will not last long for she too is mortally wounded by foes of battle. Leaned against her sword on her knees, she struggled with every ache of her injuries, every ragged breath going against the draining loss of blood and life. It is here that is Saber's fate of death in the aftermaths of Battle of Camlann.

Shirou could see all of this in front of his eyes. From the bottom of the hill, he began his climb, his climb to save her, the dying King. He forced aside corpses, one by one as the ankles of his clothes began to drench with blood. Each drop made him felt heavier, making it harder and harder in his efforts. Then the pile of bodies grew larger and larger, tiring his arms with every push. Everything seemed bent on stopping him, stopping him from reaching the top of that hill. He cried out in assurance "Hold on Saber! I'm coming!" He worked even harder, pushing his muscles to their limits. Yet the obstacles presented never subsided, only magnified. From the top of the hill, he heard a cry, the cry of pain, the cry of death. Shirou yelled "NO!" Suddenly a firestorm burned all around him, burning everything in sight…including him. He lets out his own scream as he felt everything of him melt away. Before everything faded black, he heard a voice ringing in his ears "Shirou…"

Shirou awakes to the morning chirps of the early birds. His eyes surveyed the empty room of his. It was quiet, serene, peaceful…for now. He got up to his haunches, recollecting his memory of the nights dream. 'I'm having it again. That very same dream in the past Holy Grail war…of Saber's past.' He took a deep breath 'Why has it returned? Does it mean our connection is one again? Or does it have other ominous omens?' He stood up, stretching his muscles for the day ahead of him. 'I may not have the answer now but I'm going to find out soon enough.' With that thought, he opened the door "Time to check up on Saber." He exited and turned for the dojo.

As his magic and his expectations told him, there she was. Once like the past, she sat at the far end of the corner in deep meditation now dressed in her normal white blouse and blue skirt than of her combat fatigues. She opened her eyes as she sensed his arrival. He asked "Good morning Saber, how are you today?"

She stood with a faint smile "Good morning to you. I have fully recovered from my overexertion from yesterday's battle." That gave Shirou a little sense of relief. She asked back "How are you feeling Shirou?"

Shirou grinned "Never better." His body strangely didn't feel tired at all from the prior battle. That key in his dream was something…something yet he doesn't know what it is. He catalogued it in his mind and set it aside.

Saber acknowledged it with a nod "I see. I need to ask you this. What happened after...?" She lowered her eyes, a note of disappointment to Shirou's eyes "After my overexertion?"

Shirou let out an assuring smile "It's alright Saber." He began a recollection of their escape from the point of her collapse. He mentioned of the cavern cave in, Jessica's close shave with death and the loss of the two kid masters. That brought his mood down with his own disappointment. Even if they are against him, somehow he still works to help them. This was no exception. "If only I could think clearer, then maybe they could be saved."

Saber lowered her head "It is unfortunate that such young ones have to fight in the battles of adults." She lifted it back up "Nevertheless Shirou, an enemy remains an enemy no matter who they may be. Remember that Shirou."

Shirou nodded in response. She knows sympathy for the fighting young yet could not pity for they themselves are her foes. He could understand that now with the few extra years of age. "We had no choice…" A question sprung to his mind, now curious of the answer "By the way Saber. How are you replenishing your magical energy? I don't recall any other ways other than…" He went silent, recalling his time back in the earlier Holy Grail war…recalling his time of escape from Berserker, hiding in the forest, suffering great pains to transfer parts of his magical circuit…recalling the time he created Excalibur for real and their united blow to defeat Berserker.

Saber's eyes widen in surprise for a moment. She answered back as she regained composure "It will be a long story Shirou." As she began to explain, a rumble echoed lightly in the dojo. It came from Shirou's stomach, drawing a chuckle from the knight "Another time perhaps. Come, hunger too is an enemy of ours."

Shirou scratched his head "We have too many enemies these days…" He added "Everything doesn't have to be one and we definitely don't have to add food into the list"

Saber japed followed by a chuckle "You are correct. It usually isn't unless it's cooked by Jessica perhaps." The two gave a buoyant laugh to that thought. With that, they turned for the door to a hearty breakfast.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Shirou opened the doors of a local grocery store. He stepped out into the late evening sun, basking in its light warmth that is slowly diminishing into the cooling air. Now fresh off work, he went to the nearby stores to get some ingredients for dinner. Still in his office wear with heavily laden bags of groceries, he headed his way back for home. As the sun continues to set, he tinkered with his choices of recipes for dinner. He had to be careful with his choices for he had a big house to cook for. 'Let's see…should I steam the chicken or deep fry it? Maybe some of those leftover spices would be a nice mix.'

He turned left at a T-junction before he could begin to sense something. He stopped as his sense became clearer. It isn't something; it's someone…someone mysterious…powerful in aura yet….very strikingly familiar. With that, his senses jumped to alarm, warning him for great caution. Shirou turned on a dime to his back. He could see a silky grey walking silhouette afar deep in the other side of the junction. His mind thought in errs at those warnings 'Who is that? Why is he felt such a danger?'

In spite of insistent warning, he just knew that this someone has to be very important or very dangerous. With the darkness of the night rising, his impulses put him to a stealthy chase. He had to be careful not to be too fast or too loud with his footsteps. One mistake and his pursued will notice, bringing him into trouble either by the law of stalking or by the death of physics or death of magic. Either way, he wasn't interested in any of those options.

With each steady step, he closed the distance bit by bit. His pursued seem unaware of him, a good thing for Shirou as his heart beat faster in anxious curiosity. 'Who is this person exactly?' The silhouette gave no more details to what pittance he has. He needed to get closer, get more details. There was a catch to that choice however, getting too close and his cover would be blown and that would put him into the death trap. He now has to choose. Risk it or back off?

The stranger turned right as the sunset was fully enveloped by the night. Shirou quickened the pace and turned to find….no one. Street lamps lit up as a fog spawned to cloud his surroundings in conjunction with the night. He spanned his sense. He could feel life beyond the fog yet too subtle for details. It could be a human or just a simple lizard out there. He bit his lips as his anxiety dropped to nil. Disappointment replaced it as the one he sought vanished. He bit his lips lightly 'Was I imagining things? Or is it something else?' Having lost the mysterious trail, he could do nothing but turn back and set forth for home.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Cheers!" Shirou's household rejoiced with a simple cling of glasses. It was bright, it was noisy and it was fun. In the living room, there was a feast to behold on a simple table. There was a culinary mix of Japanese, Chinese and Western food delights. From vinegar rice to soft boiled eggs. From fried chicken to fish, the list was endless to a dozen dishes to say the max.

With the feast now beginning, Shirou take a good look around him. Mark and Jessica were tight together, brought closer with their close calls of death. Rin was together with Archer, in physical form to join the dinner. Shirou felt Archer was only there because he was forced to by Rin. That leaves just Ilya and Hercules but they were not in sight. That intrigued him as he took a sip of tea. He leaned to Saber beside him "Saber, where's Ilya?"

She answered as the rest started to eat "I believe she left before you returned home. Her agendas though are not known to me." She then reached for some minced meat as Archer and Mark argued over the fried chicken in a miniature battle of chopsticks. That drew a few laughs from the girls as the two foolishly competed despite the sufficient numbers remaining. Saber added before consuming the meat "I am sure however that she would return for the dinner."

Informed, Shirou went deep into his thoughts, drowning out all the voices for a moment 'She's not here and she should be back by now then' Looking down his bowl of rice, he could feel an odd feeling out of place, one of anxiety and worry.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The moon started to shine as the cloud parted ways for it to rise. Its white luminous added a glow to Ilya's white blonde hair, entitling with more beauty in the night. It contrasted her features to the dark green grasses and trees that are around her. The air was cool, soothing and relaxing as it always is in a park. The paths were lit by lamps of English designs at even intervals, giving it a Western feel. Beside each of these paths was a pair of tall hedgerows as though in escort. These hedgerows were perfect for peaceful quiet privacy, a want for such a big park. Beside her was Hercules in his physical form, just short of the hedgerows full height.

They were out for Ilya had an evening tea time with a few university friends in the heart of Fuyuki city's commercial area. Naturally as a protector, Hercules went along silently in spirit form. Invisible to others, he kept watch as they engaged themselves in social chat and simple snacks. By the end of sunset, they were done and now Ilya had brought them to the nearby park. She asked as she strolled down one of the many paths that lay before her "Hercules, I was wondering…"

Hercules answered slowly "What is it?"

She gave him a curious look "You feel different these days. You don't feel like Berserker anymore." She touched his arm "I can feel much more thought, more wisdom and sanity."

The tall man took his time in answering "Hmm…I feel that I am no longer of the Berserker class. Without its insane enhancement, I am normal." He flexed his fingers "I feel I have also regained something more than just my head." He continued to fiddle with his fingers.

Ilya's red eyes gleamed as though they were glowing "Really? Then who has taken your place then?"

Hercules could not answer that question as he stared at the twinkling stars far above. "There will be someone of course…but who it is, I have no answers for there are too great of choices in times of history." Pondering the words he said, she started to think of the various possibilities. But before she could get a start, Hercules spoke with warning "Footsteps." In an instant, his form disappeared to nothing, only his spirit visible to Ilya.

Ilya diverted her attention to the noisy footsteps. It inched closer and closer from the left but it didn't felt that strong either. All she knew is that it's blocked from her view by the hedgerows to her left. The steps clapped loudly against the gravel path. She stopped beside a tree, a ring of grey granite around it with more hedgerows to cover them. She listened intently for more details with the power of magic. She couldn't get anything except the noisy clap of footsteps. Maybe it's just a passerby too enjoying a peace of mind from hard life. That though was not the case.

A figure steps into view. It was a man of short brown messy hair. His skin was fair of European features. His height was taller than most people, just a head shorter than Hercules. He wore a blue cap backwards on his scalp. His clothes were simple copper coloured baggy pants and a smooth khaki shirt with a symbol of ancient red cannon. His shoes were white, big and sporty, his full image of typical hip hop. He too wore a silver bangle on his right arm, a symbol of sorts. A chain added the final touch, linking itself to a dog tag picture of a bandana covered skull arranged over a pair of bones that formed an X.

He turned and noticed Ilya. In an instant, his eyes over her from head to toe in analysis. He gave a smile "Hey babe. What brings you out all alone tonight?" He seemed friendly…way too friendly. He seemed too carefree to be talking such a way with a stranger. With the two of them all alone at this late of the night, he might have something in mind. He might be testing his luck of romance for the night. He might, that is. Maybe he has something more than just that, something more despicable.

Immediately annoyed by his presence, she answered with irritation in her voice "None of your business." She knew these kinds of men. They aren't worth any attention of hers. She does have to be careful though. Murder and rape were becoming common in the city. The police are still playing catch up with the criminals.

The young lad chuckled "None of my business you say." He gave a grin "I'll make it my business." He gestured for her to follow "Let's have a drink, my treat."

She rejected his invitation with a glare "Gehen Sie fort und aus melnem Anblick" This barb in her first born language would do the trick.

Apparently…it backfired. The hip hopper gave a laugh "German I see…" He gestured again "Come on. The night is still young, let's have some fun." He seemed genuine in his words but that didn't matter to Ilya since the start.

'This degenerate is grinding my patience…' Her glare sharpened as the air waver with rising tension. In these circumstances, she could try to ineffectually shoo him away, use Hercules to scare or knock him out. Option one is now a failure. Scaring the Be Jesus with Hercules might work but then she'll have to kill him afterwards. Knowing Hercules superior strength, the knocking him out option is definite fatal. Her options are very stretched out, however pointing towards the side of death. Shirou was lucky, very lucky back in the past war. He lived only thanks to Saber's healing scabbard. This stranger however wouldn't be so fortunate.

The man took a dangerous move, closing towards her. Threatening her distance, she was getting more uncomfortable and angry. "Come on, we could watch the stars together too if you want." Ilya never answered but backed away with each step he took. This stalemate won't fix itself and she has to end it soon. Action is craving its time. Time however is running short.

The bugger opened his arms wide with expectations of an embrace "I won't hurt you little angel."

'Little angel' broke her control on her emotions. She got really, really mad and snapped "Go away! Leave me alone!" She's not going to take anymore of that guy. One more step and whether it's intentional or no, she's going to kill him. Wait, she could use some of her old tricks. The ones she used to knock Shirou out. That would work for her troubling situation! Her eyes sharpened as they prepare for the spell.

Before her magic could begin to work, the man took the fatal step rather spectacularly. He grabbed her hand and said with a smile "Come on, you'll learn to love me." He gave a wink "I'm full of surprises." In a way, he had just committed suicide.

As though her wish was being fulfilled, a large hand appeared above the lad. Another pair of hands held it still before it could make its mark. The owners of those floating limbs materialized to full form, Hercules towering over his purported victim. Another shorter man appeared into full view. European was the theme, tanned skin with sharp features that were more distinctly Western. His hair was also brown but lighter in colour. In contrast to the light was his dark brown leather trouser with a carmine leather vest and matching brown belt. The garb was simple yet resilient looking. The man came to full physical form with a pair of black leather shoes.

With great surprise to Ilya, the smaller man forced the Herculean arm away from the other lad. Even with the demigod's great strength, the smaller man could still force it back although with some minor difficulty. Hercules staggered back a step as the hip hopper frowned "Now I see…You're a Master too." His eyes sharpened to one of battle "Let's get them….servant Saber."

**_Next chapter will be within 1 - 2 weeks time, please review _**


	20. Chapter 19: Battle of Strength

Chapter 19:

Author's notes: Slight delay there from the editing process. I'm typing chapter 21 at the moment and hopefully will be done soon.

_**Chapter 19: Battle of Strength**_

"Saber…" Ilya quipped in surprise. This quick twist of events has jumped the tension scale to the level of great danger. With now a servant to battle and her wounds barely healing, this situation is worsening by the second. She doesn't know if Hercules could take on the new Saber without more rest from the gruesome battle against the snake.

Saber held his hands open, two falchion blades, very exquisite in art of metal white, gold and red colours appeared into his hands. Hercules called forth for his larger blunt axe-sword. This battle cannot be stopped now that they are alone and forth for battle. Servant Saber smiled as the battle start its beginning "Just give me the word Mike."

The hip hopper Mike frowned "You're never going to call me Master again huh?" He looked rather laid back in spite having his servant fighting literally fighting a powerful mountain.

Saber snorted "Only the first…and the last time. It's time for me to teach this buffoon some manners."

Ilya felt insulted from such a statement. Her mind turned into a firestorm of activity as her magical circuit charged up. "You're calling my Hercules a buffoon?!" She lashed out at thin air towards Saber "Show him how you'll rip him apart!"

The surrounding nature took in quite a shock for Hercules let out a roar which spanned far and wide across the park. He let out a faint grin "Gladly…" He swung the behemoth weapon from above. Both Mike and Saber dodged with a sidestep left and right. The sword smashed the pavement right between them as Saber countered with a close up slash for the arm. Hercules quickly withdrew it out of Saber's immediate reach. Pushing the attack, Saber sprung up and slashed Heracles in the right shoulder. Red blood oozed from the twin cuts. The demigod let out a growl as Saber took his landing behind his foe. The shorter man taunted "Come on you knucklehead, come and get me."

In the meantime, Ilya now has her own problems. She felt a strand of hair cut away as she ducked underneath the slice of a sharp combat knife. Mike's face was cold serious, a deep change from his carefree joyous looking impression. He tried a go only to miss when she backed away from it. She started off to an unsteady run, knowing distance will be what she needs the most. She let out a whine in her mind as she struggled with her high heels. 'I shouldn't have worn this for today!' In time of battle, high heels would be something rather insane to be worn but combat wasn't even expected, bringing life's irony into play. Seeing retreating Ilya, Mike put himself to the chase down a path, leaving the two battling servants to themselves.

Saber let out a grin in gridlock "Hercules eh…You're pretty fast for a buffoon."

Hercules grinned back with sarcasm in his words "Why, thank you." He broke the stalemate and swung the sword down for the kill.

Saber leapt back and into the air "My pleasure." He spun and slashed the air. Red trails of light followed the movement of his blades, as though they were living appendages of his sword. The trails pushed out in rapid growth, slicing two cuts across Hercules's chest before retracting into the falchions.

Despite him taking such wounds, the larger servant baited "Is this all you got?" He took an unprecedented move, propelling into the air backwards. His melee weapon vanished before another weapon took its place. A long sleek silver bow…armed with glowing silver arrows. Still in midair, Heracles held an arrow taut against the string with his foe taking his landing "Nine lives!"

He fired off consecutive shots of nine arrows, all done in two seconds. Saber, the King of swords took it almost in stride, sidestepping to the left before sidestepping right to elude two of them. He continued the evasion with a duck under one before jumping into a somersault over another. As he landed forward, he gave a slash into the air. The remaining four arrows were knocked away as one sneaked past the effect. Saber was indifferent, cool as the arrow homed in on its target. The arrow literally 'crawled' with his astute senses. His hand moved like lightning and caught it, a bare inch from his face. It was almost impossible, all that crazy dodging done with only two seconds to react.

Hercules came to an earth shaking landing. "Impressive…for a pipsqueak." It was a word of respect between warriors of extreme calibre.

Saber cracked a grin "You too, buffoon." He too knew the meaning of such respect in spite of such rude additions. Still for a moment, it turned back to a raging thunder as the battle was rejoined.

Ilya winced at another close shave. This situation is still bad for her in spite of her running. She turned behind with surge of magic. She sent her regards back with a ball of power before resuming her run in rather difficult high heels. Mike evaded it easily with a lean to his right. He could move as fast as an athlete, easily regaining any lost ground. Mike however didn't resume the chase. He spotted a small loose rock the size of his palm on the ground, perfect for his use right now. He flipped it high into the air with the dexterous use of his leg. He finished the move with a spinning kick worthy of praise, sending the rock toward its target. "Aaack!" She let out a cry of pain as the rock struck her back. She tripped and fell onto the hard pavement. She quickly picked herself up as Mike now started to close the distance. Less running for him and more convenient too. Ilya shrugged her high heels off her feet, being a part of her problems. 'Those shoes cost me a big deal! This better be worth it!'

Hercules jumped high into the air, slashing the air below him as he came onto a crash course towards Saber. The force of his weapon alone sliced a shockwave of wind. Saber dodged right with a strong push of his legs, leaving the pavement to be hammered instead. The stones cracked, leaving the lone tree and hedgerows into a panic stricken dance. Hercules continued the battle with a slash to his right. Saber then leapt over the sharp slice of wind, missing him to cleave the tree into half. Saber took back the momentum of battle with a double spinning slashes in freefall. Hercules though managed to stop the momentum with a block, freeing flesh from torment. He smiled as the parry came to a close. His foe smiled too, both warriors taking great pleasure from the fight.

Hercules spoke, being satisfied by the minute "This will be an entertaining fight."

"And we have all night for it…brother."

Ilya made a hasty turn into another path, in hopes of losing her pursuer in the dense hedgerows. It was doing nothing to her favour, crushing her hopes instead. They were just too long with too few paths to take. She stands out in the path, no hopes of hiding even with the help of magic. Her feet hurt; her lungs gasping for air, adrenaline pumping made even such a notion impossible. With Mike physically stronger and seems very adept in magic, Ilya is on the serious disadvantage. It looks almost pointless to even try running. She was just costing Mike more time but time was gold, even more so in combat. She sent another shot behind her. Despite her rising breathlessness, she forced herself to keep up the pace and run down the forsaken road. If she falters now, even time can't buy her anything.

Her road has come to an end. She could see a park exit! The road was dark, devoid of any light. Although hiding would still not be of much use but it certainly had better odds there. Her mind hatched an escape plan. 'If I can just get there, then I can use my magic to surprise him…' Her plans though were dashed by the unpredictable.

Three grey vans screeched to an abrupt halt right at the park exit. Her mind tuned out chasing Mike to focus on this new development. She gasped for air as she slowed down to a crawl. She can hear another set of noisy screeches behind her, probably another trio of the same. The van doors were slammed open before men in black business suits came spilling out. With them in the dark added with dark clothing, she could barely notice the black sunglasses and something else in their hands. Ilya had a shock 'Weapons?'

They were packing weapons, heavy automatic weapons. Seeing Ilya, one of them yelled "There they are! Get them!"

Now surprised to confused, the men aimed their weapons as they closed in synchronisation. She wasn't the only one though. Mike could be heard cursing slightly behind her. Sensing imminent death, Mike turned right and into another path that was beside them. Realizing her predicament, Ilya turned tail and followed Mike into the same path 'Better him than them!' Gunfire erupted into the noisy night, blasting away at the green hedgerows behind them.

Ignoring Ilya behind him, Mike was far ahead, speeding away at top speed. He was out of her sight in seconds. The bullets however were hot on her heels, zipping by her ears with a crack. Her heart began to hurt from the exertion. Her legs felt heavy as they tire with pain. She can't run much farther. The bullets peppered the ground, giving her the picture to run even faster. And they'll be onto her. As she turned right, she caught sight of Mike…running right for her! Behind him was another group of men, also in the same business suits and weapons. She pulled to a halt, her heart feeling close to the breaking point.

Mike pulled to a halt in front of her. In his laboured breaths, he said "Looks like we're cornered like rats." She wished she could just glare at him but she could only gasp for needed air. She looked left and right for another path but they were wedged in like a sandwich between the two groups of armed men. Until her mind hatched an emergency plan. She lifted her palm and pointed it at the hedgerow to her left. She spoke a quick incantation inaudible to anyone, sending a bolt of magical fire through the greenery. It burnt quickly and cleared a small neat path for them. Mike gave a smug "You're pretty bright for a babe." She scowled at him as he jumped through the path. Wasting no time, she followed him to escape the jaws of death.

Both Hercules and Saber froze abruptly as gunfire roared in the night. They stared at one another in a lock of arms. Their grips slackened as they knew what each other was thinking. They felt the danger of their masters, pursued by gun wielding unknowns. Hercules couldn't know how dangerous those modern weapons were but he knows they were made to be lethal. Knowing their need of their master, Hercules made the suggestion "Truce?"

Saber's gritted teeth twisted into a grin "You bet."

Ilya let out a cry as she tripped over a rock. Mike skid to a halt as she crashed onto the ground. He turned back to see Ilya and then to the armed men further behind them. He froze as his mind worked out for a decision. Seconds is all he could spare yet seconds is all that he may have to live. A bullet struck out of the darkness, flying high over the hedgerows in its spinning trajectory. Before the bullet could strike its targets neck and taste flesh, an obstacle came into its way and blocked it with a hard "Cling!" The sound of metal hitting metal was sharp yet drowned out by the loud bullets. The falchion it hit though was unscathed, held powerfully in grip of its wielder.

As Ilya struggled to her feet, a large figure landed in a stomp behind her. Bullets bounced off the figure as it shielded her from the barrage. Hercules let out a loud howl which threw the chasers into a motion of intimidation. The leader of the men quickly overcome it and ordered "Use grenades! Someone get an AT4!" Saber grabbed Mike and pulled him under cover of Hercules's back. A grenade exploded harmlessly against Hercules's tough hide. More grenades began to follow.

Mike grinned "This is it for tonight. We'll be leaving you little angel." Ignoring her hot glare, he closed his eyes in deep concentration. He placed a palm onto the floor "Nezerich entaskasenos Ivos." His hand glowed white as thick vapours of grey fog formed around them. The fog quickly shrouded them from the view of their enemies. The barrage was still relentless but escape was now easier. Mike informed with laser sharp intensity of seriousness "Tell your Tracer to be careful. Danger is coming to him." Ilya felt a blur of confusion of such a sudden statement. Before she could even frown, Mike gave a smile as he and Saber stood up "Consider this my present. See yeah babe." They ran off as Saber's form vanished.

Ilya just let them off with a stare as they made their escape. Hercules urged behind her "Come, we must hurry before this wears off." With a nod, she got up and hastily began their escape out of the park for salvation.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the Emiya residence, dinner was done. The large feast was finally cleaned of food, all its food consumed. With the dishes cleared, they settled back to relax and enjoy themselves with some television. Although still being unused to the television, Saber took her time comfortably beside Shirou to learn of the device. Archer however seem to be just used to the TV as though it existed in his time. Mark and Jessica were rather close as they watched the ongoing comedy with laughs of their own. Shirou on the other hand was still rather uneasy in the cheerful atmosphere. Ilya still wasn't back despite Saber's trust in her early return. Either she was late by accident or something had happened. He didn't like the later choice.

The doors rustled open, evident of unforced entry. He turned his gaze to the door and had quite a surprise. Ilya was dirty with grim and sticky sweat on both her skin and clothes. Her legs were bruised with small nicks and cuts to add up the notch. Her face was pale white like a ghost. Her breath was laboured as though she had just run a marathon. Her eyes were one of exhaustion as she stepped into the room.

All conversation stopped as they stared at her in shocked silence. The television didn't follow the notion, sounding the night with its humorous intent. Then the worried looks began with Saber "What happened to you Ilya?"

Ilya didn't answer, letting her breath cool down a bit. "It's thanks to the other Saber." She plopped to the floor, revealing her cut heels. "I feel so tired…"

Shirou asked "Mind giving us the whole story for it?" Ilya took a few more deep breaths, warm redness returning to her cheeks. She looked ready to just doze off and sleep. But her eyes gained some strength and begun her story. From the annoying flirtatious attempts of Mike to the chase of the soldier trained businessmen and finally to her escape.

At the end of her story, Shirou asked "Do you know who this other Saber is?"

Ilya shrugged "Nope, all I know of is that this servant is powerful enough to match equally with Hercules."

Rin let out a puzzled mind "Businessmen don't go become soldiers and soldiers don't become businessmen. Why are they related?"

Mark answered the question "It's not standard for armed forces that's for sure…" He let it hang for a beat "It is however for Secret services agencies."

Rin gave a look of obvious disbelief "Secret service agencies? No one excluding Jessica and magicians themselves knows of the magical existence. Even the Kings, Presidents, Queens, whatever doesn't know about this. How can they know about this?"

Archer suggested "Could it be mercenaries? Some Masters may be rich to afford them"

Mark gave him a shake in the head "Mercenaries don't wear that for crap. They go Special Forces fatigues and gear, not looking like businessmen like Secret services."

Rin's eyes were staring at nothing, evidence of concentration somewhere else in her mind. She focused and then said "Judging from Ilya's description, this group is most likely highly financed and are efficient at what they do." She added more grimness to the situation "Not only this new Saber is worrying and not only this new group is dangerous but let's not forget we have at least nine other servants to fight with." Now, with more enemies and more unknowns, this war is turning for the worst.

Jessica in the sidelines asked "So what should we do right now?"

Rin answered with the tone of her voice clearly defined as a statement and not an answer. "For all these new change of events, it's imperative we investigate about them and do something before they go after us." She turned her gaze at the participants of the room. "Even if they aren't after us…sorcery's existence is at stake."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X 

It was late midnight. The doors were locked, the glassware kept secure and neat. The hallways are empty and the air is silent. The entire home was in the daily hibernation. Everyone should be asleep but Shirou wasn't, again. He was on his bed, restless and thinking about things. His thoughts shifted from the mysterious key to the Saber's sad nightmare. He felt worries and slight shift to uneasiness. 'I wonder how she's doing so far.' He rolled onto his chest as he recalled the past. 'The sleeping pill won't stop those nightmares from coming back.' He automatically recalled his own set of recurring dreams.

He recalled the firestorm, the burning hot heat and red flames. He remembered the cries for mercy, the cries of pain. Countless people suffering in their homes, trapped from salvation. Their cries rang in his ears for the years to come. He didn't know how. How he as a young boy back then managed against all odds to survive, the odds of ravaging fires, choking soot and the terrified cries of insanity. How he beat them all before he meet his foster father, Kiritsugu Emiya. Even then, he was at the brink of life and at the doorsteps of death wide open to accept him in turn. Kiritsugu turned him away from that door, saved him with Saber's scabbard without hesitation. No one in his right mind would have done much to save him, a kid with almost no hope of life, no future. Kiritsugu saved him, brought him up to what he is today. He did it with care and love, never asking in return. As though he was his real father…

He sat up in bed. Now that he really started thinking, who was actually his father? He tried to recall it back but all he could get is blurry silhouettes. He couldn't remember anything of his real family. Not his father, not his mother, heck he wasn't even sure if he had brothers or sisters. It just feels…blank. He was feeling more restless by the minute 'I need to stop thinking about this.' He got up to his feet 'Maybe a drink will help.'

As he lazily walked for the kitchen, he noticed a faint white glow through the living room door. Curious but also cautious, Shirou sneaked towards the faint radiance. By the door, he edged his ears closer to hear for anything. Click, click. The clicks came in random rhythm, a life of its own. His heart beat faster in anticipation as he finally opened the door.

"Can't sleep?" Mark spoke with his back against Shirou. On the table was the source of the luminance and the irregular clicking. His right hand to be exact was making the clicks, moving in between the clicking beats.

Shirou stepped into the room, his mind at ease and irritated at his own expectations 'Man, I must be getting too paranoid'. He answered "Yeah. What are you doing with a laptop in the middle of the night?"

Mark kept his head focused on the silver coloured laptop in front of his eyes. "I'm just checking on things in the past three years." He added a compliment "You do have good wireless connection here."

Shirou gave a faint smile as he headed for the kitchen. Mark turned dead quiet as Shirou reached into the fridge for a bottle of milk. He asked before taking a sip of cold milk "So what are you checking about?"

Mark answered "Nothing much…just some news since my death…" Shirou could feel the cold bitterness in his voice. It was subtle but definite. Shirou felt turned away from asking any more.

Getting the picture, Shirou finished the drink and walked for the door "I'll leave you to your reading. Good night" Mark didn't answer back as Shirou closed the door shut.

Mark gave his back a glance as the door shut. 'Not that I wanted to be cold but…' He stared at the LCD display of the laptop. He thought with a guilty heart 'There were some business of mine that even Jessica doesn't know…and neither should you Shirou.' He let out a sigh, queasy of his own actions. Maybe it's time for him to just turn in and save his energy for now. Wait, maybe he'll do just one more thing. He surf the web to a webpage. It was a blog from blogspot. In its black background, he searched into the past archives to those three years ago. He read the post several weeks after his death. It was sad about his death but his friend added the final bit which amused him. "Hey Mark, perhaps now's the right time to say I'm sorry because I stole those two bottles of rum from your house that day I came by."

He chuckled as an idea; a very mischievous idea came to mind. "Maybe I should pay him a visit. That'll scare the crap out of him." With that thought now tempting more than ever, he shut down laptop and prepared for the night. He'll do it with more planning and research tomorrow night or something.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back on his bed, he was still somewhat resistant to sleep. In spite of the milk, Shirou couldn't sleep. He felt as though his body was still full of energy. It was aching for something to do, bugging him. 'Why can't I just sleep?' Lightning thundered out of nowhere. Shirou flinched for a second before letting out a long breath. 'That was unexpected.' That however was just the start. A loud scream shocked him up to his feet. His heart jumped a beat as his senses flared to maximum. 'That's a girl's scream!'

He rushed out of his room into the hallway. 'Ok, it came from the right.' He started off at a paced run. As he turned down the last corner, he saw Rin at the end. She was rather shocked as well, still unsure or even unknowing of the situation. He ran to her side "Rin! What happened?"

Rin pointed into her room "It's Saber! Something's wrong with her!" She was definitely quite spooked from what happened and it was rare to find her spooked. Shirou stepped into the room, knowing this problem won't be easy. 'If something's wrong with Saber, it's definitely not something to play with'

As he got his glance on her, he had a shock of his life. He never expected to see her in this kind of condition, not even possible in his list of possibilities. She was sitting in a corner. Her eyes were wide open, hands and body quaking in deep fear. Sweat slowly trickled down her forehead in a psychotic state as Jessica tried to reach her in her own world. Shirou looked around, there was nothing damaged, nor disturbed, nothing out of the ordinary. Somehow, something or someone had managed to scare Saber to such a point gave him a chill in his back.

Noticing Shirou, Jessica shook her head "I don't know what's wrong with her. She screamed and woke us all up. She's been like this ever since." She backed away as she let Shirou take over.

Shirou sat in front of shaking Saber "Saber!" He gave her hand a squeeze "Snap out of it Saber!" His words bore nothing to her, still shaking and eyes in fear of something. Her eyes looked as though she could not see anything around her. She looked as though her mind was in another world, facing something so fearsome it could even scare the brave knight he see before him. It gave him another chill in his spine as he gave Jessica a look of confusion. He heard louder footsteps in the backdrop but he shut them off. He needed to focus only on Saber, nothing else.

He looked right into her eyes "Listen to me Saber! Listen!" Again, his words were taken no heed. He held her shoulders firmly as he gave her a hard jolt "Snap out of it Saber!"

Her head snapped forward before jerking back. Her eyes blinked, her hands stopped its quiver as she came to. Her face portrayed confusion as she gazed into the eyes of Shirou, Jessica, Rin, Mark and Archer. She asked as though she had no recollection of her momentary psych. "What happened?"

By the door with Archer and Mark, Rin answered with a tone of indifference. "You woke the whole house up with your scream…"

Saber turned away from them, her face turning sour. Seeing this, Shirou knew it was bad for her. He chose to settle it and asked "What's wrong Saber?"

Saber answered coldly, somewhat a meaning of 'Shoo! Go Away!' "It's nothing...serious."

Mark raised an eyebrow "Nothing? Screaming your head out in the middle of the night, turning into a scared crazy all of a sudden isn't anything that frivolous." His words hurt Saber straight in the gut. They all knew it and so does Saber as she turned even sour.

Just then, Ilya came into the room with a yawn. She asked numbly "What happened?"

Saber finally yielded though with great reluctance "I…" She kept her face turned away "I…had a nightmare."

Ilya was definitely…annoyed. "You woke all of us up because of a simple nightmare?!" Shirou could notice Saber grit her teeth, obviously in dislike of her problem.

Shirou jumped onto Sabers side in the battle of words "It may not be simple as what you say."

Mark raised an eyebrow again "A nightmare is a nightmare. How can it be anything more complex than that?" He definitely raised a point.

Seeing the situation now turning more complicated, Jessica brought to a quick close. "Simple or complex, it doesn't matter. We should all turn in for the night. We do have a big day tomorrow." With her persuasion, they left the room, leaving only Shirou and Saber to remain.

Shirou assured her "Everything's alright Saber. It will be."

Saber though was unconvinced "It isn't alright Shirou." She gazed right into his eyes. "You know we Servants don't dream. It's not as simple as just a nightmare." She turned away again, obviously embarrassed "I can't believe…how I could become like this."

Shirou gave her a smile "Don't worry Saber. Nightmares tend to get us scared sometimes. They are nightmares for a reason."

Saber gave a nod in acknowledging that fact but she protested "Still Shirou, we don't dream. If …"

Shirou cut her off "It will be fine Saber." He smiled again in effort of convincing her "I promise you that Saber, I promise"

Saber let it go "Alright…Shirou" Shirou however knew it still was in her mind. Nothing he'll do will budge it out of her at least for tonight.

He got up to his feet "Sleep well Saber. Good night."

As he turned for the door, he felt a hand grab his sleeve. "Umm Shirou…" Saber blushed red as she asked "Can you accompany me for a little longer?" Shirou answered by sitting down beside her with a smile. She closed her eyes "Shirou…I think I need that remedial medication once again."

Shirou replied "The sleeping pill. Let me get some water for you." He started to rise when she held his arm again. He turned into her eyes, one of remaining fear. It was so strong as though he was feeling it himself. Whatever that could scare Saber, a brave, strong willed and resilient knight had to be something so frightening that it gave Shirou a chill in the spine. He returned to the floor "I understand Saber." He traced the sleeping pill with a glass of water before handing it to Saber.

She accepted it with thanks before drinking it. Before the effects could take hold, Saber said with remorse "I'm sorry I disturbed your nights sleep." She gave a pause before adding "And for me to be like this."

Shirou patted her in the shoulder "It's alright Saber. Now, time to sleep." Saber rest her head on his shoulder as she spoke one last time for the night "I'm sorry…" Her consciousness was gone into deep sleep. Now asleep, Shirou kept still, not intent on disturbing her rest. He could gently remove her off him without causing such a disturbance but he didn't. Instead, he gazed into her beautiful face in the depths of the night.

He could almost feel his surprise back in the previous war. The surprise that turned to mesmerised when he saw such a beautiful warrior appear before his eyes. That feeling was still with him after all these years, in its dormant sleep. He could feel the love in him burn bright as he closed his eyes for some peaceful sleep. Before his mind fell asleep, he felt their connection grow stronger fibre by fibre as their hearts become closer in the soul.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Please Review


	21. Chapter 20: Old Rivalries

**Author's notes: Slight delay expected for I'll be busy with a few things but hopefully I can bring it back up to speed by the time I get my new phone (-.-) A lot of writing blocks without my music therapy (more -.-) Please read and review, Thanks. **

_**Chapter 20: Old Rivalries**_

The night is quiet. The air is still, clean of wind and smell. The short trimmed grass was frozen of motion, its larger counterparts stood in silence. Everything however wasn't a still picture. An ethereal entity floated or more precisely walked across the grass. The grass never twitched, never bent nor crushed to the effect of physics or magic of his simple sandals. Even in spirit form, Kojiro Sasaki still felt real in the world around him, a world which he was born into by the father pen and mother magic. Strangely, his memories of this world he never existed in felt real. So real as though he actually lived in that time. Filled with the clarity of life, he felt no different than any other being.

He felt his heart burn in disappointment. Everything…everything of him was pure…fiction. His body, mind, emotions, desires, love, his soul…was all just a human's creation. What's the point of living in this world, conflicting over interests, over greed, over power, over simple mindless things…when you're not even real? He let out a sigh 'No matter for what's past is past.' There is nothing he can do for the world…not that he will live long enough to change it. He lifted his head high, feeling the soothing powers of the air.

What he has to do now is to fight for his Master. That is his only goal, simple but satisfying to the core. 'It'll be good to do battle with Saber and that Archer again.' The moment called for his attention. He and Kel'Thuzard's minions have been out on scouting runs in and around the city, night after night. Done in the deepest depths of secrecy, no one in the city would be able to find their scouts. Unless they wanted to be found that is. Kojiro felt temptation pull at him sometimes. He wanted to be found, by a Servant. Then he can enjoy the times of battle alone with his foe. Match strike by strike, cut by cut and take his opponent down. The victory of battle is one of skill, bravery, wisdom and cold sweat.

Just then, his paranormal senses came alight. He naturally turned into his physical form. His senses probed around with invisible hands, never seen nor felt, just know. "Show yourself. I know you are there." His declarations went unanswered. To an observer, Kojiro would look either options of insane, paranoid, superstitious or downright stupid. Maybe there's no one at all. Maybe he was getting paranoid. Kojiro sharpened his eyes 'Never fail to trust your instincts'.

It was an old lesson learnt; forged stronger by every recurrence of that mistake in his written youth. His words were unanswered, not unheard. It was normal in battle not to answer an enemy's call, especially in the times of stealth from the foe. The time was better spent, analyzing, determining and taking action against the visibly unaware enemy. This, Kojiro knows and now plans his own countermoves.

True to his thoughts, a blade shot out from behind a tree. Kojiro flicked it aside with a twist of his wrist. The strike felt simple…too simple for a Servant to use. What mischief does this invisible servant has in mind? The repelled knife stabbed the soil as he replied against the attack "Don't bother hiding. I know where you are." He faced the assassin's tree before slicing the air before him. As commanded by his katana, the tree toppled in half, a clean and crisp cut. As he expected, there was nothing extra. The assassin has moved again.

He felt the air with his senses. He lost track of that invisible entity. It was ever elusive, just within reach but it slickly slipped away from it. He needed to put the attacker into his reach. He lowered his blade and focused more of his power into the spiritual senses. Yes, it worked. He got a solid hold on the target…right behind him! He spun, raising his blade. Metal met metal with sparks of fire. The balance of life is now on the tipping edge, ready to lean towards both ways.

Kojiro now had a good look at his foe. He was pure black. Only the black eyes and little yellow flesh were visible. The rest was wrapped in black cloth. Those entire simpleton but important details like his size, height, and features were all hidden away by the black fabric from head to toe. He couldn't distinguish the intricate details of his enemy's fatigue. Or maybe it's just one big piece of clothing. He doubted it and rummaged through the pages of his memory of similar fatigues. Yes, there it is; the fatigues of a ninja.

Kojiro turned his focus to the weapon. It was curved blade twenty two inches in length. It was made from the purest of carbon steel with the great traditional arts of Japanese craftsmanship. Just like his katana, only being a shorter brother…the wakizashi. The samurai took the initiative in breaking the standstill. He slowly lowered his resistance, his sword bending back till it could even touch his shoulder. The ninja now will be thinking of something but Kojiro will do his first. He pushed back, breaking the standstill completely. Thrown off balance, the ninja started to lunge forward with an adjusting foot into a stab. His wakizashi however is shorter than a sword, making it rather ineffective from Kojiro's leap. Kojiro stopped his leap back and now counterattacked with a slash.

The ninja pushed hard on his front foot, backing away from the sudden slash. A back flip followed and ended with a knife flying for Kojiro's eye. Kojiro bent low, letting it fly overhead into a miss. He rose to his full height, the blade's tip raised to chest level, protecting himself from any tricks under the ninja's sleeve. Now with enough distance, he now fought in psychology warfare "I presume you are the servant Assassin?" Being a ninja, a secretive unit of assassins, saboteurs, and mayhem makers, it was hard to doubt the characteristic this servant would be.

The ninja vanished from view in the blink of an eye. It was as though he was never there. 'Is this an illusion or cloaking technique?' Kojiro questioned. He pushed his senses to full. Yes, he felt the ninja right where he was standing. 'Concealment technique it is and quite a good one too.' He said to the ninja unseen by the naked eye "Invisibility is your specialty. A forte of the ninja it is"

The unseen ninja answered "Your senses are excellent. We do even in this battle of skill. He turned quiet for a beat "That is, in this part of it." His voice wavered at the final syllabus as though being distorted. It felt as though it was being heard from two directions. It gave Kojiro an odd feeling as he added more focus to his senses. The ninja's presence has disappeared…wait. It wasn't a vanishing act, just a change in position right behind him!

Kojiro spun on his heels, his hands moved on its own. To the Japanese warrior, those hands are a part of him yet felt like another living being itself. They moved with the right speed, the perfect precision. They moved so fast, he could just see a blur of movement. A dagger was struck away in midflight before another fellow dagger joined it and another and another. He spoke as the exposed ninja continued throwing useless daggers at speeds no normal human can match "Remember my name Assassin. I am Kojiro Sasaki and your life is at an end tonight."

The ninja mused over the death threat "Kojiro Sasaki…" He stopped throwing daggers before adding "Here's my opinion." The assassin evaporated away to reform right before Kojiro's eyes. His eyes glinted with murderous intent. His words reached Kojiro's ears before they were even formed "Remember Fuma Kotaro."

"**NIGHT STRIKE!"**

Kojiro's spine worked on its own. It sent strong impulses through his nerves down to his feet. His muscles tightened and pushed antagonistically with one another, propelling his entire self to a strong leap backwards. His arms turned to self defence mode, slashing the air. As he came to a stop a good distance away, the other senses came with bulks of messages.

First was strong red warmth. Second was the exposure, one felt between air and flesh. The third sense brought the most undesired element of pain, lots of it. He looked down to the source of pain, his chest. Sliced from four directions, the cuts depicted the shape of a cross. Fabric was shredded; blood was fresh and oozing from his wounds. The injury however…was superficial in spite of much blood. Kojiro was lucky, very lucky to have received a light injury for a strike as devastating as his own ultimate. Without that jump, he would probably be chunk of meat right now.

Fuma Kotaro let out a snort "You are exceedingly lucky against my attack. For I have committed a mistake in seeking more pain of yours. Even a blow such as that would have killed if it was struck to your neck as intended."

Kojiro ignored the pain as the blood oozed faster with rising adrenaline. He had no doubt of Fuma's words. Though his wounds now are superficial but they would have brought fatality if it was indeed struck to his neck. This and the ninja's lust for blood have given him an indirect opinion. Kojiro was considered unworthy, unskilled to have been played around as a mere sacrificial lamb. This angered Kojiro as his honour took up the stakes. How dare Fuma Kotaro insult him! A samurai of honour! Unlike himself! An honourless ninja who resorts to dirty tricks to complete his mission! A disgrace to the clan of warriors! He raised the katana to his side "This is going to be very enjoyable." He bent his posture forward, the katana now straight with his shoulders "You've shown me your ultimate moves." He surged forward in a single stride "It's time I return the favour."

He began his orchestra of movements with a powerful slash. It threw the winds into a sharp knife. Fuma took a deep breath before letting out a sharp bellow "Ki!" The wave of sound met wave of air. They obliterated one another, leaving nothing but invisible destruction. Kojiro swung again as he pushed forward in closing the gap. Fuma ducked, letting the sharp air to slice overhead. The ninja raised his figure back up, flinging a sharp knife. Kojiro twisted his torso right, feeling the soft yet sharp winds of metal cross by his chin. Another knife was already on its way as he returned to his posture. Kojiro brought his katana up front. He forced a stop with his right foot. With only a foot on earth, he hit the knife with ease. Now he took it to the next level. With his single feet, he used it as a pivot to spin. His speed was right, swordsmanship at the level of utter perfection to return the knife to its sender. Fuma Kotaro leaned his neck left, avoiding a stab in the head.

Kojiro took the offensive with a jump straight to the sky. He gave death from above with a slash. Fuma hopped aside from its reach. The earth took the consequence, its soil split open. The ninja counterattacked. With Kojiro in the air, his projectile weapons would be more probable in hitting him. Instead of knives, Fuma Kotaro threw several small objects. Ones Kojiro could not distinguish in an eyelash. With dodging mostly thrown out of the equation, he repulsed the pocket-sized missiles. His blade told the answer. Small, sharp, hexagon shaped shurikens, another classic of the ninja.

Kojiro's landing never stopped the next move, a lunge of stab. Fuma moved right, the katana's smooth curve nicking the barest of fabrics. The ninja counterattacked with the wakizashi, aimed for the arms. With the shorter blade, the ninja could chop his foe's arms off. That would cripple Kojiro and end the battle. Events however, turned unfortunate for the ninja. Before his attack came to a bloody end, Kojiro's arms turned into a blur of purple light. His arms were gone in an instant, now by the samurai's side. The katana simmered brightly in the same blur of speed as it was raised upwards. Kojiro yelled as he let out his ultimate strike

"_**SWALLOW'S STRIKE!" **_

The blows came, hard and fast. They came from three directions, cutting off all paths of escape even for the small agile swallow. There was almost no way to dodge this strike. The strikes sounded painful. Fuma Kotaro was thrown back, rolling twice before coming to a painful stop. Kojiro let out a breath of relief. He did everything right, bringing dangerous results. His move has worked flawlessly this time. For the first time did this move work beyond the world of words.

The smaller ninja coughed blood as he struggled to his feet. On his knees, Fuma gave a chuckle that came with a bloodied cough. "Swallow's strike indeed…" He let out another cough "Graceful, fast and efficient." He lifted a foot "If it weren't for my weak magic protection…" Blood mixed with spit drooled forth from his lips. Fuma added "The irony of something so frail turn so significant."

Kojiro agreed "It's unfortunate for the living." He lifted the katana to the height of his hips. "Now take your stand and let us end this battle." With such severe wounds, the ninja doesn't stand a chance. If Fuma Kotaro is as honourable as the Japanese warriors are, he will take his last stand and fight to the death. If he was cowardly as the ninja's reputation dictate, he will then run and Kojiro shall pursue and hound him down like an animal.

Fuma rose to his feet almost like a drunkard. His injury was clearer, still evident in the night. His fatigue had deep cuts, revealing bloody red wounds. They were as long as his cuts, causing havoc for the victim. The injured warrior smiled "Final battle…we shall have it." He drew his knife from his hidden arsenal. "But I will take you down with me." The ninja disappeared for a fraction of a second and reappeared eye to eye with Kojiro. "Say goodnight."

Kojiro felt a hand grip his katana tight before feeling cold metal thrust into his abdomen. It went into him smoothly like a hot knife through butter. Warmth and pain spilled out into his surroundings. Kojiro felt frozen for a second as the shock of events took its place. He felt as though his body wouldn't respond no matter how much his mind commands it to do so. The knife now felt sharp as it was thrust deeper into him. He felt its jagged edge grind against his muscles as they made headway into him. The stabbing motion stopped as it reversed in direction. The intruder pulled itself free, drawing more warmth away from his body.

The ninja faded as things start to slow down. Red began to creep into his vision as Kojiro stared down at the red stained garbs he wore. The red essence spread further and further, reminding numb Kojiro of the danger he's in. He felt his heart beat, loud as though they were right by his ears. His breath was ragged and beastlike from the perspective of his hearing. His ears warned of a loud slow yell behind. Then his other senses jabbed with electrifying pulses of warnings equally dire. His hands moved to meet their warnings. They disobeyed the body's lack of orders, acting to protect it at all costs for without the body there can be no arms. His neck jerked hard to the right. His eyes gave information his arms will need. Through the swordsmanship granted by the pen or by the barest luck of life, he done it. The wakizashi was held back from the final blow.

Kojiro stared eye to eye with Fuma Kotaro. Fuma's eyes gave hints of surprise. Then they turned into the sharp glares of irritation. All of a sudden, they turned back to surprise. It never stopped, growing greater by the millisecond. Then the scream came, loud, lots of fear to be truly terrifying. After that was bright yellow-green light. The finale was heat, red hot heat like…flames? Now, Kojiro felt the clock of time tick back to normal. Fuma Kotaro let out a scream as his entire self burned away to floating embers. These embers quickly faded away to bright sparkles and now ….Kojiro is alone in the battlefield.

His senses turned confused. How did his enemy, who was so close to killing him to have died a catastrophic death by a mere parry? Was it even his doing in the first place? Is it something or someone else's work? If so…why isn't he dead in these seconds of thought? All the while, acting almost frozen stiff like an idiot. Any enemy even with poor aim would have no trouble finishing him off. He scanned his surroundings with his realized senses. His muscles tensioned as he prepared for the second battle of the night. With his wounds however, it wouldn't be much of a fight especially with a Servant fresh of any injuries or fatigue.

His eyes then caught the perpetrator, distant but directly ahead of him. He lowered his katana and relaxed his guard, only a little. He wasn't exactly comfortable meeting the Caster Kel'Thuzard. As Kel'Thuzard approached, Kojiro felt anger grow from the deepest depths of the soul. The undead Caster has interfered in his battle. He has disgraced the code of the samurai! He felt ashamed to have received Kel'Thuzard's assistance. Even though he may need it should the battle have prolonged but honour upholds above all else. Even death… He must uphold the bushido, as required by his masters and the masters before him. It was his battle! His skills are the ones that will determine his own life and death! Never shall he leave it to any others for it is dishonour to grant such a burden to others.

Kojiro growled as they entered conversation range "Why did you interfere in my battle?!" His voice hissed burning rage, only kept in check by his mind. Just barely in control.

Kel'Thuzard was indifferent, facially or his voice. "It's only a tactical sense that I assist in killing that servant."

Kojiro refused that explanation. He already went this through with Kel'Thuzard once in the first few days since they met. He knew Kel'Thuzard knew of this. Why he chose to go against his wishes is the question at hand. "It was my battle! I will never accept assistance in my battle." He glared lasers at the soft glowing eyes, propelling them into a battle of hard against the soft "You already knew that."

The Caster answered with amusement "Your living honour demands skill, not victory." He added with a tone of seriousness "I am the undead. I do not give any pittance to your honour." His eyes glowed brighter "I only do what I must to fulfil my Master's commands."

Kojiro's anger had not subsided. Not even a bit in this heated argument. Before he could lash out with words, pain struck him. His wounds demanded attention. Kojiro tried to shun any reaction but a few were out of his grasp. Caster noticed the sharp twitch of the Assassin. Kel'Thuzard's neck twitched as though he heard an inaudible voice and stated "You should…no, are ordered to return to our Masters. I do not seek to bring you to the undead."

Kojiro grit his teeth. He felt a word was missing, the word 'Yet'. How can the dead not seek to bring more of the living to their ranks? It was only his Master restraining from so. He barbed "Like how you will turn this dead foe into your dumb mindless beings?"

Kel'Thuzard flexed his fingers as he gave it a wave in the air. "There is no corpse to make it possible. I however will absorb his remnants of mana." He ordered as he pointed towards Kojiro "Now go…I will continue the Master's will." With the twich of a finger, few undead arose from the depths of soil and served the will of the Swarm. More joined from the dark streets, almost silent except for the soft patters of flesh and bone.

Kojiro had enough of the undead and faded into his spirit form. Kel'Thuzard disgusts him and he want not a sight of him as much as he can avoid it. He turned and left the scene of battle doing so on his own initiative, not on the directive of Caster.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Has your search brought results tonight?"

Kel'Thuzard answered, serious and precise "Nothing useful for us." He stood tall in a simple room. The floor was a deep red carpet with simple geometric designs. If it was living, it would have felt the cold evil chill from the blue energies of his nonexistent feet. The room was small, large enough to squeeze in a bathroom, a desk, a chair and a bed. The light fixed by the door was dim yellow, putting the room in between light and dark.

On the chair, John nodded "So our scouting has been not much use." He tinkered in his mind for a moment "I want you to work harder on getting that Intel. Kill any expendables for energy if needed." He gave eye contact with his servant "Try to be discreet, we can't have the public or other Masters know about it."

Kel'Thuzard said obediently "I shall obey. Are there any further orders?"

John stood up before plopping back first onto the simple white bed "We'll be moving out to our new base of operations tomorrow night. Be prepared." He let out a breath of relief. This room isn't exactly very comfortable to live in for a long time. He'll be glad when he relocates to his new base of operations.

The Servant acknowledged "I will continue your will."

He turned for the door when his Master called "Wait a second." Kel'Thuzard turned to face his Master again. His face was indifferent, lacking the muscles to form any expression. John gave a grin, a grin of ideas "What are my current tactical options?"

"We may continue to reconnoitre and gather resources. Our second option is to conduct diplomacy and search for allies before we backstab them." His eyes flared a little as he let it hung for a second "Our final choice is to attack again, directly or by surprise."

"I've guessed just as much. Now…" John gave a mischievous smile "How soon can you prepare option three?"


	22. Chapter 21:Daedalus

Author's Notes: Alright, here's the next chapter. Chapter 22 has been delayed due to final examinations but I'll get to work on it even as I undergo for the exams (Which is now) I wanted to wait for my editor to return from an overseas vacation before I post this up. He got good eyes for stuff and it'll make this stuff more enjoyable to read ^.^. Please read and review and enjoy your day.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Chapter 21: Daedalus**_

The sky was bright of sunlight. The morning glories bloomed from the daily slumber in irresistible variety of shapes and colours. Blue, Purple, White, Pink, they are like a rising beauty with sweet fragrance. They made the dawn the start of a beautiful day. Sunlight crept into Shirou's eyes, calling for them to open. They obeyed with blur fuzzy vision. Clarity began to return as his mind awakened. He felt his back ache, his shoulder felt heavy and warmer than it should. He had been sleeping in this position for the night. His eyes edged to his heavy shoulder.

Saber was still resting against him. She was still asleep. Her expression now depicted a sense of calm and peace, a complete turnaround from yesterday's unanticipated surprise. This elated Shirou as he wrapped a finger with the fringe of her hair. He gave himself a smile, a smile of ease. It was comforting to see Saber in better shape, no matter how bad the days have been. With great care and slow precision, he gently lifted her from head to neck and gently rested her on the wall behind him.

He stood up silently as he bade a short farewell to her. He then turned away to the green outsides of his mansion. Barefoot on the grass, he let the morning warmth cover him. The grass felt moist with the morning dew, giving his heels a refreshed feeling. He took a breath of fresh air, relaxing his mind with its soothing essence. If only he could have this moment of peace for just a while longer…

But as the peace seeks solace, distractions seek to remove it. He began recalling the night's events in full detail. It began with the sudden appearance of dangerous soldiers, the night's restlessness of the unknown, Mark's cold bitterness of emotions. The finale was Saber's shocking nightmare. Each memory brought a piece of de-motivation, a sense of lowness. They attempted to drown him in its insidious pool but Shirou shrugged them off as he thought. 'The past may be worrying but it holds little value to brood over it.' He only needs to turn the situation into a better one. He'll do that one step at a time…one step at a time.

Duty called at him for the daily chores. He obliged as he turned for his home. He'll see to it that he make some extra food for Saber when she wakes up later in the starting day…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Shirou entered the living room for the kitchen, he heard the beginnings of conversation. The room was still relatively empty except for Archer and Mark. They were having their chat by the table, ignorant of Shirou. "Why on earth did you get yourself a modern weapon as that?" Archer queried.

Mark answered as he leaned an arm on the table "Modern is the way to go in the battle of technology." Shirou ignored them as well and proceeded to the kitchen. He'll chat with them later perhaps after cooking breakfast.

Archer raised an eyebrow "In this war of magic, such rules don't apply anymore." Shirou now started to think of the daily choices.

Mark refuted that statement "They still apply to an extent." His eyes sharpened as though they were in battle "Range is still the best in most cases of warfare. It's a lethal advantage."

Archer chided "Not when you have more powerful weapons than just a modern sniper rifle." Shirou now made his decision and worked his way in the fridge for his selections.

"It certainly outranges everything. It'll do the __"

Archer cut him off "Too much range with too little firepower. It's not much use in this kind of battles of heroes."

Mark leaned forward, shifting uneasily "All battles are the same, just the differences of situations." He flexed an arm as though he was aiming his rifle "Besides, perfect accuracy kills in a single shot."

Archer chuckled "Your perfect shot didn't even scratch Heracle's skull. What kind of accuracy does that kill for?"

"In most cases…" Mark murmured as he lowered his eyes. He lifted them up with resolve "But you couldn't shoot back at me. So it's still in my favour."

"Right, when what you shot is peanuts." Archer wasn't enjoying this conversation.

"And you give them little sticks oh wise one." Mark hit back with sarcasm. He was obviously moody now.

"Mine kills, yours is a pain in the butt."

"No they aren't! Mine kills way more efficient than your old arrows."

"Your pellets can't even break solid metal!"

"I don't need to! Your arrows take forrrevver to hit its target. By then, it'll be six blocks down the road!"

"Oh, you think so? I'll demonstrate it on you then!"

Shirou felt the argument burn hot. He turned his focus onto the arguing duo. They were at their climax, with the click of a bolt and the sharp pull of a bow. They were definitely dangerous not only to themselves but to everyone else in the whole mansion. Shirou's choice is now two options. One, he could ignore the argument and hope for the best for it to cool down. Hopefully rationality would overcome those two and force them to stand down. If it didn't work however…the whole suburban block is in danger.

Option two is that he could do the most right thing to do. He could interfere and end their argument in a peaceful manner. That would work perfectly with him. However, there was something else, something else that told him not to do that. It was a feeling that warned him that if he does interfere, he'll be skewered by them. Cute mini demons popped up in his mind, torturing a virtual form of himself with their cute version of pitchforks. Of course those kinds of results were underrated, considering the might of two powerful servants. Shirou thought his options a bit more. He can't let them fight among themselves. Too many people are at stake from such an argument. He needs a working plan to get them to calm down…but what?!

Inspiration struck in the gut. Food! He can persuade them to back down with food! This would get him out of the consequence of being a victim. His hands reached for the kitchen tools but a hitch struck. Can he cook the food in time before the neighbourhood gets a noisy upstart? Odds are next to nil. That doesn't mean he wouldn't try to break those odds. 'Trace on!' If he can't cook it, he'll make it! His mind began to work as the situation escalated with great tensions. Before he could yield any plausible results, a voice interfered "I can't believe this!"

Heads turned with surprise. The air turned quiet, like the eye of a storm. Standing right by the door was Saber. Her hands were by her hips. Her eyes were as sharp as knives in their glances. Her teeth were clenched tight. Her spiritual aura was strong, strong to be felt in the air alone. The air now was quiet yet raging like a burning fire with intertwined energies of magic. Her eyes aimed at the arguing servants, now frozen by her words "How can you two argue over such a matter, a simple matter of preference!" Before the anger of her voice could fully kick in, she added another volley of words "Seeing this argument between full grown men with such childish acts disgusts me." Her eyes zapped Archer with paralysing electricity of nothingness. "Warriors, you call yourself yet you let ego blind your very eyes!" She nudged her glares onto Mark, her voice lowered in strength to a sharper hiss "Wisdom, knowledge, paranormal senses and powers you claim."

Her hard striking glares grew stronger "Rationality is one you obviously did not seek. For we are now at war! It is not only dumb but foolish for us to be in conflict over such petty matters!" The sting of her words struck the two servants into cold silence. They stiffened as they now took the wrath of words. Their weapons drooped as the shame took over. However, she isn't done just yet. She glared now at Shirou "Shirou, I can't believe your consideration over this matter." Her voice turned bitter, one of disappointment. "Not making a decision is also a decision. I knew you would try to stop them as it is yourself." She turned away in disdain "My judgement has obviously misled me now." She turned for the door "This has destroyed my appetite. Enjoy what breakfast you may have." With that said, she left them to themselves. Her words still hung in the air, their ominous power remaining in the backdrop.

The lambasting gave them a hard effect. It made them quiet, real quiet. It's almost as though there was no sound. After a long silence, Archer was the first to break it. "Damn…" Kansho and Bakuya faded away followed by his own self, having turned into spirit form. Although Shirou couldn't see Archer but he knew Archer left from the slight twist and turn of Mark's eyes.

Mark came to with a single statement "We got screwed hard…" His rifle vanished as he settled down onto the floor. He grabbed a television remote and turned the small television on with it. With that done, he settled back to watch some morning news.

Shirou too was quiet. He never broke it, not that he was speechless. Just that he felt a mix of emotions, emotions of anger, guilt and disappointment. He felt the guilt of his failure. He felt the anger of such guilt and the disappointment over himself for letting himself fail to solve this conflict. There was more to disappointment than just that. He felt it too over Saber. She didn't give him much time to work his plans which could work in solving the conflict. All he needed was a little time. Now that the damage is done and the pain of emotions has arisen, there's nothing he can do. It hurt his heart but he kept his face composed and began to cook. There's no use crying over spilled milk. Emotions don't work that way though. The pain lingered as they defied logic. Feeling the pain, he promised in his mind to himself 'I'll fix this with her tonight. I'll fix it.' With his resolution set, he continued to cook as fast as he could before the rest arose from their slumber.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shirou shut the simple door of wood gently as he entered his office. It was a small room for a simple office. It was furnished with a white desk, a powerful workstation computer with a cabinet for files and finished with a red chair and an air conditioner that hung on the white wall behind the desk. The desk was full of documents, neatly and systematically stacked and arranged. The grey metal cabinet was closed and locked tight. An office for a junior scientist is rather thrifty for a research department. 'Working with a billion dollar company has its fringe benefits.' Shirou thought. It was small no doubt but an office is still an office, a rare privilege to the lower levels of staff.

Shirou took his seat as he gave the desk a stack of documents. He let out a sigh as he checked his digital wristwatch. It was eight thirty in the morning, still a bit early for the research department. His emotions nagged at him, reminding him of the morning. It nagged at him to deal with Saber. It promised him pleasure and satisfaction but it also promised him threats of deadly consequences. That could be considered an oxymoron of sorts. It distracted him from his work which he needs to complete. If he didn't complete it in time, then he'll lose his job and then he'll have more emotions to play around with. He tried to shun it aside as logic backed his views "I'll settle with her after work."

He turned back to his work in his mind 'Now to focus on that Magnetic Electronics module' He needs to test a component prototype for the magnetic pulsator project. Without the necessary electronics and programming, the entire pulsator is mere parts. He has the programming and all ready but the bureaucracy of the department was making it rather difficult to get a prototype built. Rather than wait and wade through the endless streams of paperwork, he'll take a bypass, with magic. He pulled the sleeves of his shirt ever so slightly. He started up the computer to display the necessary programming and coding. He read the data slowly and carefully, intent in not missing or misreading any detail. One wrong detail and he might have a device with logic errors in its programming, conducting loops of instructions forever.

With the schematics in his memory, he began its creation. His two palms were close to one another as he chanted 'Trace on'. He felt the magic circuit heat up as it activated. Various shapes formed and melded together to form bigger pieces. Piece by piece, the components fixed themselves in the world of his mind. A clean metal cylinder took place, all its wiring hidden beneath. Next was the coding, various numbers of one and zeroes flowing like a river before the eye of mind. It wasn't needed to be understood by him, only by the electronics. The traced module began to complete its full form but life has other things in mind.

The door sounded with two beats of a rap. That threw Shirou's concentration off course at the intricate part of programming. That brought unfortunate results for his works, turning the reality breaking object into a case without a soul of codes. Without the programming, the module was utterly useless. With his set of emotions, he just let out a sigh. There's nothing he can do with them, now with growing agitation. He was so close to finishing it but the door had to knock. He placed the ruined invention below the desk before saying "Come in." The invention will fade away in time without a trace, covering any tracks of magic.

The door opened to reveal Dr Furisaki. His face gave a cheerful smile as he entered in his lab coat. He landed a hand on an empty spot on the desk "Busy on the paperwork Shirou?"

Shirou forced a smile "Nothing that I can't handle. You got an errand for me to do?" An errand for him now could be useful as a distraction, a distraction to turn away his emotions. He hoped.

Furisaki mused with his moustache "No actually. I'm just here to bug the early boy for my personal enjoyment." He barked a joyful laugh "So lad, you still in one piece over this job?"

Shirou chuckled "I'm still holding up quite fine." He teased back "Shouldn't you be worrying of more important things than me?"

Furisaki turned grim for a moment "Ah, that piece of junking electronics module is a bloody bugger." He turned back cheerful in an abnormal instant "Why worry and suffer? We're still definitely going to have it built, just slower from the red tape." That somewhat gave a message to Shirou's own thoughts. Then again, learning and applying alone are two different things especially with emotions.

Shirou gave a grin of acceptance "I guess it is then Doc."

The scientist gave a smug "Of course it is." He raised an eyebrow "Eh, I've been curious up to my eyeballs to ask you this." He leaned forward, meeting eye to eye with Shirou "I've been curious to ask you this for a long time…" He let it hung in the air "Are you…the Servant or the Master?"

That threw Shirou into surprise "Huh? What do you mean by that?" His blood pulsed in anxiety and worry. His face felt a rush of blood, his fingers flinched. His arms tensed ready for battle. If somehow Furisaki knows that he's a Master then he'll be in deep trouble. Now alone and isolated, if Furisaki is guessing about him, he's bound to be armed to the teeth with backup right outside or even in that room!

Furisaki answered with deep seriousness, one even Shirou had never seen before. "Don't lie to me! I know you know!" Shirou's anxiety worsened to dread. Emotion almost overtrumped logic, only held back by uncertainty. The situation is turning dangerous and he needs all intellectual ability of his to think this through. Besides him and Furisaki, he could see no one. A servant might be in here, out of sight. For all Shirou knows, he can't see Servants in spirit form. Not without Saber at least. He could try to sense them but he's certain they will know if he tries. He'll have to play blind and dumb.

Shirou answered slowly but steady in his words "I guess…that I'm the Master." More possibilities came to mind. Maybe Furisaki is related to the Magical Association which he knows so vaguely and is checking up on the Holy Grail war. Maybe Furisaki is testing if he's lying. He can't tell if this idea's possible, not without any data to omit that possibility.

Furisaki gave an abrupt turn of events. He gave a laugh with a cheer "That's the way kiddo!" He cracked a wink "You know you can't let them have it."

Now this is a full spin of situation, throwing Shirou into a puzzled mind. His mind is literally yelling 'what on earth is going on?!' He gave a question as tensions died down "What exactly do you mean?"

Furisaki said as though Shirou knew everything "Oh come on. You can't let your gal be the Master in your relationship." Now everything made some sense to Shirou. A question of boyfriend girlfriend relationship! That was rather unexpected especially from an old man as Furisaki is. His emotions forced him to laugh over the matter. He had miss assumed the wrong issue. Then again, Furisaki's fresh choice of words was rather unsuitable for it. Then again, Furisaki was trying indirectly or going metaphoric which Shirou believes he never will.

Shirou gave a genuine laugh at the silliness of his thoughts "What makes you think I got a girlfriend?"

Furisaki said with a sportive grin "You're a tall handsome young man, educated and your attitude is rather chivalrous in comparison to this dying world. I'm dead sure that you have one." He gave a laugh as the old doc turned for the door "Time to take my leave. I got some red tape to deal with at Administration."

Shirou being his usual self offered "How about I'll deal with them instead?"

Furisaki refused "Oh no thanks. I'll have to deal with them in their ways." The staffs at Administration were rather Ethnocentric. They believe they have the ultimate control over the various departments with the power of their words yes and no. They are ever so demanding in their micromanagement, asking for every detail, every cheaper alternative to save on expenses. With the Finance and Accounting department as their henchmen, it was easy to do so. Without money, the research departments are in a way, have their work screwed.

"I know their ways. I can handle it." Shirou continued his offer.

"Hmm…" The senior scientist mused over the idea. His answer though was firm. "Sorry, I'll have to deal with them myself." He pulled the door open "I'll bug you some other time sport. See you."

Shirou asked before Furisaki closed the door "Wait a second. Why are you helping the chief department with this job?"

Furisaki was quiet for a moment before he finally answered with a chuckle "Let's just say you remind me of someone." With that he closed the door before Shirou could say a word.

Now alone, Shirou returned to his work before the return of his emotions 'Best I hurry up on that gadget before too many people get in here.' If he delays it any longer, more people would be around and thus raise the chance of failure from their disturbance. Then again, he doesn't only have to create the module, he has to test it. He could do the test in his office but if any staff saw the module, they're in for one big surprise. However before he could even do a thing, the door was rapped again. Shirou said as he leaned back against his chair "Come in."

His visitors entered. There were three of them, dressed in business suits of white shirt and black coats. The black tie, pants and shoes fitted the final dressing. They were tall and easily distinguished as physically fit. Their features were of a mix. One was a Western foreigner and the other two a local. From his seat, they looked menacing and towering over him. Shirou kept his cool as he asked "What is it do you want from me?"

The Westerner answered crisp, emotionless and professional. "The boss wants to ask you some questions regarding that magnetic pulsator report you handed in."

Shirou thought it through 'Something's not right' He felt uneasiness behind his thoughts. Shirou questioned "What does it have to do with me? I'm only the one who delivered it for the chief of department."

The man wasn't budged by his reason "The boss believes that you as one of his staff would be able to answer them as well as any other. In addition, the boss too has other important matters worth discussion."

'What other matters that important to be discussed by the boss of this billion dollar company and me, a junior staff? It wouldn't be talking about my department chief is it? There are many more choices than just me' His memory hissed a warning at him. 'They had Businessmen looks, good physical fitness and knowledgeable in modern warfare.' These men fit the first two criteria's, the third unascertainable. Despite the match, he can't be sure. He needs to thread lightly on this one. He reasoned "I'm only a junior staff. I'm sure there are others more aware and critical of other important matters." He cracked a chuckle of deceit "Besides, why on earth would the big rich boss want to meet me, a fresh worker here of all people? I'm sure he has more important things than me."

The man gestured to the door behind him with a firm voice "Please, come with us unless you plan to lose your job. The boss has little time and patience." To Shirou, that is either the facts about his boss or a threat of his job security. If he doesn't comply, they will become more aggressive and may even force of manhandle him to achieve their objectives.

Shirou turned apologetic with his change of tactics. Turning them aggressive would be harder to solve his problems. "Okay, okay. I'll come with you." With them more compliant and less aggressive, he'll have more options to choose too should this situation turns into the worst case scenario. He turned off the workstation computer before getting up "Lead the way." That said, they went off to the elevators. Shirou noted the surprise from several of his present colleagues as they walked past each one. 'This is certainly a surprise for everyone.' Shirou thought. This meant this is a secret and secrets are dangerous. He took notice of the fluid precise motions of the trio. Two of them were behind him with the leader in front of him, boxing him in like a triangle.

The lift opened its chambers as Shirou took more mental notes. The two men took the rear corners of the elevator with the third by the controls. Shirou leaned back against the rear wall as the elevator began to descend. Wait, descend? This thrust Shirou a peculiar feeling. The boss's office is up, not down. Things are certainly not right now. Shirou tinkered for options. 'They certainly have other things in mind.' Logic however argued with him 'you idiot, maybe the boss is in his limo at the basement or something. Maybe he just wants a chat along the way to another business matter.' Rationality countermanded that 'Why would he go all the way for such a simple matter? Someone else definitely could do the job.'

'Ok Shirou, think this through.' He needs to confirm their motives at least without them alerted to his ways. Science isn't going to help him, magic again will. However, what magic spell would work for the job even if he did recall any number of them Rin taught back in the early days? Creativity came forth with an answer. Shirou pressed his hands back against the wall 'Trace on.'

He felt the internal structure of the elevator. He felt the trio and his own presence within that elevator. He guided his magic with his own sense of thoughts 'Now go deep down…' His senses spanned downward in a narrow beam from the cable top of the lift down the shaft and into he basement floors. From here, it spread out slower as greater details took shape. Pillars, cars, windows, lights, plumbing, they all clogged his mind but he ignored the building layout. What he needs to find is something else. 'Aha, there it is!' He sense two vans across the parking lot from the lift. Scattered around were living men but what scares him the most was inside the van. In them were large cases and within those cases was unexpected. Automatic weapons from Rifles to Light Machine guns to a rocket launcher!

This proves it. They were the men who attacked Ilya last night and somehow they found him. 'Is this the boss's doing or are these men playing undercover at the moment?' No time to think about that. He needs an escape plan now! Before he could think of an action, the lift came to a stop. With a ding, the door opened into the lower levels of the parking bay. Without a waste of time, they ushered him deeper into the bay. Shirou felt the adrenaline pump as he prepare for battle or escape. Shirou now has to rely on instinct and a spontaneous mind to get him out.

His eyes caught sight of the two vans and the few men around it. 'Either do it now or never at all!' His hands launched themselves up into the faces of the men behind him. As they fell back with a sudden yelp of pain, Shirou kicked the third hard at his back. It threw him onto the floor as Shirou turned tail. With the sudden outcries, the men by the vans notice his attempt of escape. Shirou ran as fast as he could down the bay with them now beginning pursuit.

He ran past the elevators, taking them will be his death trap. What he wanted was the stairs. He barged through the door as he now clambered up the bare skeletal stairs. At his third flight, he heard the door below him bang open with them in hot pursuit. He picked up the pace as his senses warned 'Look up.' His eyes did as told, stopping him for a second. It was right on the mark, men were climbing down from six flights up. Cut off from two sides, Shirou reached for the fire escape doors of his floor. He opened and ran into a set of grey corridors 'Still in the lower levels, probably maintenance.' He began to feel breathless. He can't run forever. He'll have to hide somewhere to regain his stamina.

He tried opening a few doors down the hallway but they were locked. He reached for the door at the end of the corridor to be greeted by success. Before he could continue his way, genius struck him. He left the door open and reached for the locked one beside him. He grabbed the handle 'Trace on.' He instantly identified the mechanism of the lock and traced a crude but workable key. He quickly unlocked it and entered what turns out to be a janitor's closet. He locked himself just in time as the fire escape opened. Shirou took his breaths as slow and quiet as he could with a heart beginning a rampage. Now in the dark except for a glint of light below the door, he played the waiting game.

Footsteps rushed past his door and through the other door. However he felt a few more slowed down and went quiet. Now he heard the locked turns of the doors. Shirou could hear his door being tried but the lock gave the tester satisfaction. He heard one spoke "Come, we'll check the upper floors. He might have slipped into those instead." With that came a small rumble of footsteps. Shirou's now in the clear, for the moment.

He gathered his breath as he worked on a more concrete plan. 'This'll keep them off me for a few minutes before they caught the dupe.' How is he going to escape a skyscraper with possibly dozens of these men on an all out search for him? For that, he needs a map. 'Trace on.' He felt the immediate surroundings and spread it for an architectural diagram.

Now with this information, he could now work out an escape point. The lobby seemed like the best option. Whoever that was after him wanted him quietly. This will throw their plans off. He got out of his hiding place, ensuring the door's locked again to keep the deceit. The trick might come in handy again. He left the scene as quietly as he could before running his way up the stairs. The metal is way too noisy for him to hide, its better if he uses speed instead. Another two floors up and he finally reached the ground level. He entered a corridor with two public bathrooms to his right. It was empty as he reached for the other end of the corridor. By the grey swing doors, he took a peek into the main lobby.

The lobby was still quiet, mere minutes away from having the peak time rush of arriving crowds. Shirou noted more of those 'agent's for what he'll call them for now guarding the doors. His plan is now a dead one. His mind rejected the back door the moment it came 'Too obvious.' He turned back to the stairs and went to the higher levels. If he stays here, those agents from the lower floors will catch up and grab him from behind. That'll end his day to what end he doesn't know, just that it isn't pleasant.

He took a breather at a floor he can't recall which number it was but he knew it was very high up in a dozen at least. He looked up from his perch 'All clear.' Then he heard something below him. With a glance, his hopes were dashed 'Not so clear.' Somehow they found him. Shirou turned for the doors. This time, it was a physiology test centre. Several machines for exercise and analysis were housed in separate rooms, interior only noticeable through a small pane of glass. 'No use in hiding again.' He ran down the hallway 'I'll need another way of getting out of their reach.' He traced quickly some schematics of his immediate surroundings. 'Ventilation shafts should do the trick.' He took a right turn into a public bathroom and into deep trouble.

To his surprise, the bathroom was a girl's bathroom. Worse, the bathroom wasn't empty. A lady of local origins was inside and there was the worst case scenario. He knocked into her, hard. They both fell onto the floor in surprise. Shirou apologized as he rushed to his feet. "I'm so sorry." He offered a hand to lift her up but the lady just stared at him, flabbergasted. Sticking in the ladies bathroom isn't a very good thing to do. He climbed onto the sink and pulled a ventilation grate free with brute force. He jumped and climbed into the shaft and with great haste; he crawled into the dark shaft. A moment later, he heard a loud deafening scream in the small confines of the shaft. 'Now they're on to me.'

He picked up the pace as he then heard more screams. The woman was a double edged sword for both him and his pursuers. Now with precious time, he waded his way in the tight air ducts. Now off the heat for the moment, he thought out his plans. 'Now they know where I am.' He gave himself a grin 'But not where I'll pop out.' He could come out of anywhere within this floor or the lower levels of the skyscraper. The higher floors would be difficult and time consuming. He traced the building plans again. Most of the floors below were already occupied except for a few rooms.

He made his choice for one of those few. A few floors down and he'll be into that room. He crawled his way until the end of the shaft for that floor. Down to the next floor is an open hole with nothing to hang onto. If he slips up, he'll be freefalling all the way down to the ground and that isn't a pleasant thought. With caution, he rolled onto his back and eased himself out. He pressed his back against the thin metal walls and pushed with his feet, keeping him still and steady. Now out of the hard part, he lowered himself into the next few floors below.

At the desired floor, he now continued his way and popped the right vent open. He let himself drop into a dark room, lit only by little green and red lights. Shirou got his bearings in the room with what little light he had "This is the server room…" He unwarily explained to himself. He searched his way in the dark for the exit. He cranked the knob of the door open into bright sunlight. He shielded his eyes as they adjusted. As they began to endure rays of light, he began getting a sense of the surroundings he just entered. It turned out to be an office, already bustling with its staff. 'I guess this is the IT department.' Shirou was left ignored as they were immersed in unending work.

He walked carefully out of the department and into the corridors of the IT Department and ironically Research lab section B, the lab he works in. He headed into the lab; they won't expect him to be there. Inside the lab was a third emergency stairwell, not commonly known. He found it when he was exploring in the first few days of work. Now, it might be his lifesaver. He kept his pace to a brisk walk, careful not to note his presence for the rest. As he neared the objective, he felt his presence was undetected…so far. He pushed the door open when he felt a hand wrap around his neck and another covering his mouth. He struggled until he heard a hiss "Quit it early boy. It's me." He relaxed as the voice became familiar. He felt the gripping hands slacken as he turned around.

"Furisaki! What's up with you?"

Furisaki gestured to his own office as he pushed them into a walk "I know something was up when these men came for you earlier." He got them into a larger, messier version of Shirou's office and locked it. He gave Shirou a deep hard look "So tell me why on earth are they after you? You aren't a convict that's for sure."

Shirou lied, partially since he wasn't downright sure of his guess. "I don't know." Letting Furisaki know too much is also dangerous not only for him but for Furisaki himself if those agents caught them. He asked back "Why did you just stop me? It isn't for a chat right?"

Furisaki shook his head as he peered through a small windowpane, an extra privilege. "They were waiting for you there. I heard them while I was taking a smoke." True to his word, Shirou heard a door open. Furisaki pointed to his desk "Hide under it while I'll try to get them off you." Shirou gave a nod of thanks as he crouched under the desk, as though he wasn't there at all. Furisaki left the room, pretending to have just noticed a trio of business suited men. From the desk, Shirou peeped through the windowpane. Furisaki seemed generous and helpful, chatting rather cheerful as his personality was. Paranoia attacked Shirou. What if Furisaki is on their side? Stuck in this room, he's like a trapped sardine!

The trio however was expressionless as they seemed to ask him questions. From what Shirou could barely seem Furisaki looked unsure, gesturing in ways that suggest he doesn't know. The men turned away in the general direction of the exit as the silent chat ended. Furisaki turned back for the office and gave a thumb up. Relieved, Shirou got up and exited the office. Furisaki said as he pointed at the exit of the lab "I believe they'll check anywhere but here for now. I suggest you take the lift and sneak you. They'll never expect you there."

Shirou gave Furisaki a grateful pat on the shoulder "Thanks. I owe you one for this."

"Owe me later and get out of here." Shirou turned away and ran out of the lab. He turned for the elevators as he slowed to a brisk walk. Luck was on his side, the lift opened as he turned into sight of it. He jogged into the lift and entered as its passenger disembarked. He reached for the controls when luck jumped ship. An agent turned around the corner, instantly noticing him.

This man however was different. The man had a hairstyle beyond the others crisp and professional ones. It reminded him of his foster father's style, Kiritsugu Emiya. He wore pitch black glasses, hiding eyes of a cold killer. But Shirou can feel its chill through it. The black haired man reached into his jacket as Shirou frantically pressed the button to close the doors. The door seemed intent on taking its time, closing too slow for Shirou's taste. The man took a step closer and closer, drawing out a large silver pistol. 'Is he going to shoot me?!' Shirou had a jump of surprise. He won't have such luck in dodging a bullet in an elevator. The man aimed and fired as the door finally close shut. The door gave a noisy ping as Shirou felt the lift move down in his bid to escape.

The man gave Shirou a deep chill. The dent from the bullet on the door gave him a greater one. He sure hope he doesn't see that man again. If he's lucky enough, he might be able to just run out of the lobby or perhaps a parking bay with all the guards spread out in the complex. The display churned floors at a fast rate, obeying his wish.

Luck however did not jump ship again. The lift came to a hard jolting stop, throwing Shirou off balance. The lift took a double take and now shot its way back up. Shirou is now in trouble, deep trouble. He's now in death's box. He doesn't have much of an escape route. He has only one, only one left… One option aside from being handed over to those agents. One option those agents are sure he will take. He doesn't have a choice though and set to work for haste is the necessity.

The lift opened its chambers when it came to a stop. The agents got expected results. Shirou wasn't inside. One spoke into the intercom at his ear "Target is not in the elevator, proceed to lock down the entire lift shaft." The lights of the lift went out, signifying no power to them. Now they have the advantage. "All units; proceed to the elevators of your level. Target is trapped in the elevator shaft." They'll contain him and slowly force him up until he's cornered. Hide and seek will then be over.

Shirou climbed up as fast as he could. He could hear the workings of men climbing up the ladder below him. Yet his muscles tire, demanding relief from their exertions. Shirou turned to the thoughts of magic 'Archer used reinforcement in battle. Maybe this'll help." He quickly pumped mana into his hands and legs, putting them to levels of utter hype. With renewed strength, Shirou climbed at three to four rungs per second. He was like a cheetah defying gravity. At such speeds, he was up at the roof level in no time. With reinforced arms, Shirou pulled the doors open and stepped in. With one step in, he heard a loud bang of opening doors. They caught up to him somehow. He swore silently as he ran out into the open roof. He could hear the huffs and pants of his pursuers. They are definitely tired but Shirou's now at a dead end.

Shirou stopped at the edge of the roof. He's now at death's corner. He turned around as a dozen men cornered him. More were coming from the door. One said the facts to him "Stand down. It's all over." Another motioned for those behind him to come forward. One behind the men drew something from his pockets, a paralyzing taser. They knock him out and he'll never know where he'll end up. Shirou just can't give up. Not when he was so close. Not with the tainted Holy Grail still existing. He must put it to an end. He eyed for a gap in their lines, there was none to exploit. He tinkered with any possibility, any possibility! None come to offer him salvation. Cornered with nowhere to run, maybe there is nothing he can do. His feet felt the very edges of the roof. He peered over his shoulder to see the great heights.

Death came with an unexpected offer 'You can try this or be taken by them. Choose.' Shirou took the details Death offered. He could escape with this but it'll test the powers of his imagination. If he failed, he'll meet a nasty end. 'Do this right or die.' He gave a look at the agents with a smile. The one that first spoke frowned before he realized what Shirou was going to do. He lunged forth for Shirou as the magician took a step back into a long plunge to Mother Earth.

'Trace on!' His circuits flared to life. In the black canvas of his mind, he made a large aerofoil wing. He added details to it. Wing flaps, material composition, the necessary bolts and welds. He then forged hydraulic controls with the needed fluids, cables and wiring. A set of straps attached to the wing came next. A joystick affixed to the hydraulic controls slightly in front of him. The final piece came into place, hydrogen powered jet engine. The essential fuel, hydrogen itself was made out of nothing. A few litres of liquid hydrogen filled a tank affixed on top of the wing. With everything in place, this contraption came to full form. Now with it fully materialized, this creation has to work perfectly or he'll be pieces of red meat.

As he freefall at accelerating speeds, he started the ignition sequence with a spark of magic. Ground was coming up as the magical gas began to combust. He pulled back hard on the joystick 'Come on! Work with me!' The engine flared to life, combusting power of speed. With a hundred metres in the air, it throttled him back up high into the sky. He soared into the sky, above the various skyscrapers. He could feel the innumerable number of eyes staring at him from below. He was now…free.

From the rooftops, the agents cursed at their failure. The agent different from them entered the roof, prompting the rest to salute. The odd agent asked "Where is he?" One of them pointed to Shirou who was a tiny dot far away "We can't get him from this range sir."

The head agent nodded as he prods a wall. At a specific spot, he pressed hard and a small part of the wall dropped off, revealing to be a simple plastic cover. Inside was a small container of various arsenals. The man pulled a silenced M21 sniper rifle from it, perfect for the job. He turned and aimed at the small Shirou before firing. The bullet zoomed across the air, silent from the muffling of the silencer. It reached out at its target for the head. It failed to kill and misses him. The bullet didn't go down without a fight though; it bored a hole in the hose of the jetpacks fuel line. Liquid hydrogen seeped out silently as Shirou flew on unaware.

The man handed the sniper rifle to an agent as he turned back to the lifts "Forget it. We will get him again in the next operation." The men followed behind with unmatched precision. They were the best of the best, they will not fail again.

Now having escaped the agents' clutches, Shirou let out a breath of relief. He had done it; he had created an invention out of nothing. He let out a cheer of joy as a new feeling took over those of stress. It was a feeling of freedom, one never felt before. It was a feeling of rushing adrenaline as though you're skydiving. It was like a feeling of nothingness as you feel weightless. It was like a rush of warm air surging all around you like a tunnel of wind. There are so many ways to describe it that it's indescribable. The best of all was that this feeling could last forever as long as he is in the air. His jetpack flew him like a bird toward the edges of the city. He let himself enjoy the strong warm breezes for a while longer. It was that strong to tempt him to relax with nothing else to hold onto. In the air, there was nothing that could disturb him, nothing to be bothered about, and nothing to worry. It was just utter bliss.

From the air, he could see far and wide across the lands. He could see the tiny houses neatly arranged in little boxes in the suburbs. It seemed so quiet, so peaceful unlike the bustling city but something cut his view short. He felt the flight move slower and slower. He felt the jetpack becoming lighter and lighter. He had been replenishing the magic within it but why is he running out of fuel? He turned behind as much as he could and saw the answer. The fuel line was shot, leaking precious hydrogen into the sky. Without any hydrogen, the jetpack is dead weight. Seeing the futility, he let jetpack fade away from the world. But he forgot one thing, what to do after that. Now, Shirou is flying high like a skydiver without a parachute. With only a few hundred metres of airtime, Shirou has to think fast.

He worked up an extremely simple parachute of mere cloth. It worked in slowing him down but he was still heading for Earth way too fast! He turned to reinforcing his legs as he braced for a hard impact. Thirty metres…Twenty…Ten…Five…Thud! Shirou groaned in pain as he rolled a couple of times onto his back. The parachute faded as he felt pain knocking on his legs. He had landed into one of the various streets. His legs however shooed them away and the pain subsided, telling him of no grave injuries. Still, he let himself lie on the cement floor. With no one around, it wouldn't hurt to take a minute of rest. He muttered to himself "What a landing."

Just then a voice spoke from behind "Shirou? Is that you?"

Shirou raised his head up, giving him an inverted view of that spokesperson "Fuji-nee?"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-X-X

And there you have it, Fuji-nees back already preplanned a long time ago just that it took longer for the re-entry with the plot readjusted. More things to come!


	23. Chapter 22: Old Times

Author's Notes: Here's another chapter after quite a while thanks to my final exams. Chapter 23 is in the preliminaries but I have most of it flashed out in my mind already. I still hope yeah all are still enjoying this work of minel ^^. Please read,enjoy and review. Thank you.

_**Chapter 22: Old Times**_

"Fuji-Nee?" Shirou blurted in surprise. He rolled and got onto his knees only then did he get a good look of her. She was an exact lookalike to her past, her matching hair and eyes of brown. Her eyes were focused with his. Her clothes were the same, just newer and devoid of the dulling of washes. She rested her old ochre bag on her shoulders as she stared in disbelief. Through the past decade, change should be present but no, it has not arrived or there's more than it meets the eye.

She answered with the same surprise "Shirou! What were you doing on the road?!" Surprise turned to parental-like anger "You shouldn't be lying down on that dirty road young man!" Shirou took a breath of air as he stood up to his full form.

He gave a smile, awkward at most in this odd situation "Heh…it's been a while Fuji-nee."

She smiled back "Yes Shirou, it has been a while…" Her smile turned crooked, giving Shirou barely a second of dreaded premonition. He noticed her hands flex but it was too late. She lunged at him, wrapping her arm tight around his neck as she pulled him down "Why didn't you inform me that you're back from overseas?!" She tightened her grip as she choked the heck out of Shirou. She added with a tiger's roar "You were gone for four long years with that pesty Ilya to Germany, leaving me all alone!" Her rage returned to a sympathetic wail "When Sakura had to go for her archery; I thought that was the worst of it! Then you had to go along with that brat, leaving me all alone!"

She now grabbed his collar and shook him like a ragdoll "Imagine the pain without all the good food! I've suffered for four long years having to eat distasteful food every single day!" She let out a cry "The bland tastes, the un-filling food and exorbitant prices! Gah! They make me want to die!!" Shirou didn't take any of her words into his mind. Not that he could with his head bobbing back and forth at speeds he couldn't even think it was possible. He felt dizzy and dizzier as the G-forces began to bring blackness in his vision. He almost passed out as he gagged at the nauseous discomfort.

Taiga only noticed Shirou's dying demise when his knees buckled, pulling her down a bit. She stopped her tormenting and supporting his saggy body up "Shirou?! Are you alright?!" Shirou took a deep gasp of life giving air, freeing him from a complete knock out. He took another and another, restoring colour to his face. He couldn't care less of death drool but god given air was more important than anything.

He muttered under his barely audible breath "You're still quite a tiger." Fortunately, she couldn't hear him otherwise he WILL be a corpse.

With Shirou finally regaining most of his breath, Fuji-nee asked "So how have you been doing Shirou?"

Shirou thought his answer out beforehand 'I've been chased by mysterious men and almost killed by my own guardian. That's very fine indeed.' He answered differently "It's been alright for the time being."

Fuji-nee raised an eyebrow of suspicion "Are you sure? You don't look too good." Almost getting strangled to death by anyone of course wouldn't make you feel good.

"I'm fine. I'm back used to things with a couple of months to help." He just realized he had called impending doom. 'Uh Oh.'

"Wait…you've been back for a few months?"

"Err….Yes."

"WHAT?!" She roared with her bestial spirit. It was so loud as though the entire neighbourhood could hear it. Her roar can even break the toughest men of steel. Shirou however wasn't really broken by it though, having to live with her for a very long time but it still gave an effect of a shiver down his spine.

She almost performed her death choke on him again but Shirou had the mind to back away "Take it easy there. I was too busy all the while and it kind of slipped out of my mind."

His ex-teacher pushed him against the wall. Not hard but firm. She knew him too well for that excuse "You've been too busy helping others, aren't you?" Her eyes were knife sharp, stabbing mercilessly into him. She then took a surprising change. She relaxed as she let out a sigh "You've never changed your goody personality eh Shirou." She turned to walk down the street "Come on Shirou, you have a few matters to attend."

Shirou was blur in the spontaneous change of situations "Attend to what?"

She turned back with a raised eye "To see Grandpa of course."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shirou stood before the Fujimura mansion gate. It was large, protected by two large granite tigers by its side. Fuji-nee knock with the ring shaped door knocker. A moment later, the doors opened to reveal a man of average height. A fellow local with jet black hair, kept neat with his eyes a secret behind a pair of black sunglasses. He wore a business suit, giving Shirou an exact replica of those mysterious agents after him!

Shirou almost swore as his heart jumped not one but two beats. He almost did a quick turnaround to escape but something gave him a hint. His instincts this time however told him not to. Rationality argued, saying in his mind with his own voice 'It's them! They'll catch you if you don't run!' His mind though couldn't resist that instinct, holding his ground with feet of stone. The man saw Taiga and immediately allowed entry with known recognition. Shirou followed behind her without a twitch from the man. Another man in a similar suit escorted the way without a word. Shirou took note of the mansion. It was larger than his inherited property. The entire residence had been split into several buildings with the largest in the middle. They all had red colour tiles for a roof.

Shirou felt a presence on a roof to his left. He focused his eyes in that direction. Standing aboard a small balcony was a business suited guard. An old memory clicked at him 'Guards, these were Mr Fujimura's yakuza guards.' He finally remembered seeing them many years ago under the care of his adopted father, Kiritsugu. Now, there's a question he needs to answer 'Who are those men? Who sent them after me? Are these guards related in some sort of way?' The possibility of these yakuza guards being the men after him seems…possible in terms of dressing but there's a snag to it 'How could they have such free access through the entire building?' Free access, guarding the main doors, controls of the lifts, those things pointed the other direction. 'Then again, Mr Fujimura is quite able being the head of a yakuza.' All these facts are a jigsaw puzzle to solve. He put it aside to focus on the present. He'll have to figure it out later.

The guardsman did his job in escorting them to a small building on the right. With only a nod, he opened the door and stood beside in wait. The Fujimura entered with Shirou following in stride. His recollection of memories began to return. Mr Fujimura was very fond of tradition, being in the older generations. So, it was made necessary to don in a kimono. Moments later, he and his guardian were now in the main home's living room. Shirou recalled the old as he took in the new. It was definitely larger than his and of course more extravagant. It had a decent sort of antiques and Japanese artworks but a few modern artworks also chipped themselves in. They vary from the multi-meaning paintings to the complex sculptors. There's hardly any space left for windows not that there were any.

Kneeled in his simple blue kimono, he waited patiently. Taiga too was quiet as tradition required. Shirou gave her a look. Dressed in a red kimono patterned with cherry blossom flowers, Fuji-nee looked rather the opposite than her simply noisy barbarian self. He thought with the bare of a smile 'I never knew Taiga could be like this.'

The doors slid open, allowing Mr Fujimura and another man to enter. Mr Fujimura or Raiga Fujimura looked much older than the past. His hair is pure white as with his eyes fare. His face had also grown more wrinkles with other signs of age. He was dressed in an asparagus green kimono topped with a small yellow black tiger stripped jacket. In his frail hand was a thin Japanese tobacco pipe of gold ends with the brown wooden middle.

The other man was quite the opposite. The man had youth of Shirou's age. Decently fit looking with his serious eyes make him a worthy fighter. Both his eyes and hair matched the office wear of black pants and white shirt with the blue tie to match. Shirou knew this man's name, Daijiro Fujimura.

They both took a seat as Taiga gave a gentle smile. A lady in a kimono entered, carrying a tray of items. Shirou couldn't tell what they are from his seat. The lady in green laid it down onto the floor between the two sides of host and the guest. She then handed some sweets wrapped in paper to them. Shirou knew this paper was special and it was the beginning of something. With a silent bow, she left for the next part to commence.

Taiga rose slightly and edged to the tray. She sat back down before a range of tea tools. Shirou knew what is about to start, the tea ceremony. She began by cleaning the tools with a white linen cloth. The tea bowls, the tea caddy, the whisk, the tea scoop were all cleaned with motions and order precisely done for generations. Her hands move with the power of muscle memory, ever a tradition to be taught since ones early years.

Shirou had no doubt of that. As of tradition, it was required for the host a house to know and conduct the ceremony. The slight fact that Taiga was doing it was a bit unusual but it was definitely in respect to the elder Fujimura. With now the cleaning done, each instrument was artfully replaced to their rightful place. Next was the green tea powder, a swift stroke for each cup with the perfect amount in each. Too much or too little and the taste will be ruined. With a small clay kettle, the hot water flowed down into the cups, smooth as a waterfall. The flow was ever constant, never ending to fill up each cup and neither a drop was spilled in the slow motion of the moving pot in her hands.

The beginning of the end came, the whisking. Each flick of the wrist completes a cycle, ever careful at the speed of again the prescribed motions. Spilling even a drop means a failure of the ritual and a disgrace upon the conductor. In other words, everything had to be perfect for this to be successful. Now was the finale. With hot steam rising from the cups, she served the first to her grandfather, the second to her brother and finally to Shirou. At every serving, they bowed except for Mr Fujimura being the eldest gave a nod.

Shirou knows his part now. He held it on his left palm. As also taught in his time, he turned the cup clockwise three times before slowly drinking the bitter tea. His tea consumed, he wiped the part where his lips drank with his right hand. He now rotated the cup counter clockwise before returning it to Fuji-nee. Now with all the cups returned, the ritual is complete and at an end.

Elder Fujimura gave an elated laugh "Shirou, it has been a long time since we've met."

Shirou acknowledged with a nod of respect "Yes it has been Sir Fujimura."

Mr Fujimura shook his head "Shirou, Shirou. You are like my second grandson to me. Do you still fret over mere bloodline relations?"

Shirou flushed slightly red "No, Sir."

"Then fear not for decorum for we are a family. Call me as would any grandson would." Shirou eyed at Daijiro but he didn't look offended by any means to it. Neither was Taiga.

"Yes…grandpa."

Grandpa Fujimura let out a smile "Oh, I could still remember the time when Kiritsugu asked my favour to care for you in things you had yet to understand." He closed his eyes "You were such a young boy back then, playing alongside Dajirou from the occasional visits. He continued "After Kiritsugu's passing, it was fortunate for Taiga to volunteer in being your guardian. Unguided youth leads to dangerous things." He slowly added "Especially those with _potential._"

Shirou agreed with him "Yes, it is. Without her, I might have turned the wrong way." Then again, it might have been more enjoyable and less stressing on his finance from her extreme appetite. Well, you gain some and you lose some from everything.

Old Grandpa asked "So how was your studies overseas? I'm sure you have learnt aplenty of experience."

Shirou gave a nod "Yes, I did. Germany had many different things and cultures than us."

Daijiro spoke for the first time. "They are different but it doesn't separate our nations from a common goal in the past." He gave the faints of a smile "I look forward to the experience of your travels." Suddenly, he lowered his head slightly, as though he was distracted by something else. His eyes sharpened as his bare traces of a smile faded away into cold seriousness. He bowed at his grandfather "With your permission, I shall attend to several matters requiring immediate attention."

The elder man nodded, prompting the young man to turn for the door. When the door went shut, he let out a sigh. "Daijiro has changed so much from his past." Shirou noted a feeling of sadness and sympathy from Taiga beside him. "It was only a year after you went abroad Shirou. It was the time when my son had been murdered by those dishonourable yakuzas." He continued the sad day "A single bullet from the opposite of the city square through the head…" His voice lowered almost to a deep growl "And Daijiro had to witness it before his very eyes."

He let down a solemn face "I remember he was ever carefree, spendthrift, irresponsible flirter like any other youth of riches." Another sigh was let go "Now with the yakuza on his shoulder, he has been so stressed, cold and uptight with tension." He gazed at the door Daijiro exited "Sometimes I prefer the former in spite of its bad traits but fate nevertheless has brought him into a new path."

Shirou could only nod in agreement. He too was thrown into the path of war and violence by Fate. For without that night, the night he saw Archer and Lancer clashing weapons, he would probably be living a simple live. His world of magic would be harnessing his simple tracing magic to repair devices. He would have never been acquainted with Rin or even meet Ilya and Saber. That gave him pause. 'Who would have I loved had I not met her?' Come to think of it, he ought to inform the rest of his dangerous encounter. 'After this' He assured his mind.

Grandpa Fujimura took a lungful from his pipe. He let the smoke billow from his lips before speaking "While Daijiro upholds the Fujimura yakuzas, the family will need new life." He gave a wry grin at Taiga "When will you be getting married my granddaughter?"

Taiga gave a look of shock "Grandpa! It's still too early!" Her face went pink "And…I still haven't found the perfect one." Shirou chuckled in his heart. Too early she says? Her age is ripe for marriage but Taiga's antics are not easy to deal with especially on issues regarding food. He didn't even know how he himself lived with it. Or maybe he's just used to it.

The old man laughed lightly "Yes yes. I will be waiting till I am ashes before you marry."

Fuji-nee pouted "Don't say such things Grandpa!" She added "Besides, if I don't find anyone, I'll just be a nun." Shirou laughed. The chance of Taiga being a nun, with her habits, it'll be impossible in a lifetime. She glared death rays at him while her grandfather shared the same sentiment with Shirou, an old laugh as the messenger. On the contrary, she gave the big sad cutesy looking eyes before wailing in defeat.

Fujimura returned his attention to Shirou "So Shirou, how long has it been since you've returned from abroad?"

"It's been a couple of months. I had a lot of things to attend to before I could visit." He had to of course deal with cleaning his house, Ilya's university transfer, his own job hunting and then actually coping with it. Gentech had been very stringent in their employment policy and they reject those who can't take the pressure of large workloads. It was only weeks later did they subside it, satisfied at his test.

Fuji-nee raised an eyebrow as she gave payback "And I find you on the floor in the early part of the day."

Raiga laughed as Shirou twiddled his thumbs for an explanation. "What it may be, I'm sure there's a reason." Taiga gave a sad look, seeing that her own grandfather is defending Shirou and not supporting her.

"Yeah, I actually slipped from a puddle of water." Shirou gave a white lie. He couldn't afford to say "I fell from the sky thanks to my jetpack running out of fuel which I made cause of dangerous men chasing me."

The ex-yakuza gave the lightest of smiles "Very well." He gestured to the teacups "Let's hear your experiences over a cup of tea." Shirou complied and began his story. Each piece of his four years was slowly revisited from memory. With each piece came half dozen questions with equally numbered answers. The journey of past was long winded, bringing the sun down in its preparation to sleep. It was only cause of the orange sunset did the elder man notice "It is late Shirou." He took a sip of tea "Perhaps we should continue this another time." The two youths bowed in respect before standing. As they turned for the door, Raiga added "If you ever need any form of help, our family will do our best in aiding you." As a form of acknowledgement and respect for his offer, Shirou bowed again to the old man before leaving the room.

Moments later in his office clothes, Shirou prepared to set out for home when a voice interrupted his thoughts "Hold right there Shirou!" Fuji-nee stepped in beside him "I'm coming with you tonight!"

A bit blunt on the subject, he asked "What for?"

"For dinner you silly!"

Shirou was thrown back a little from the shock "Dinner?! You never really needed an invitation do you?"

"Of course not! I'm your guardian and I know you'll just let me come anyway"

Shirou raised an eyebrow. Taiga was right on the fact that he'll let her come for dinner thanks to his old nature. However, one things for sure, she wasn't his guardian anymore since he's a fully age certified an adult. Shirou is now free to make his own choice which he did "Sorry Taiga, not tonight."

"WHAT?!" The lioness roared in rage "WHY NOT?!"

Shirou explained "I actually have a few guests coming tonight for an occasion." He needs to inform the rest beforehand of the few things on his mind, Taiga being one of them.

"WHAT?!" She began to weep floods of tears "The day I thought I could finally enjoy some good food!"

Shirou promised "you know what, come tomorrow and the nights after that for dinner. The occasion's only tonight."

"Okay!" and she was back to normal. She turned back for her home "Remember to make an appetizing dinner!" She said with a cheer before adding a demon's tone "Or else…" As the gate went shut, Shirou felt a shudder before walking a couple of blocks for home.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was starting to turn dark when Shirou stepped through the gate of his home. He's finally back and should do what he needs to do. He opened the doors to his home "I'm home!" He called out when he met eye to eye with Saber point blank. Shirou took a step back whereas Saber didn't look surprised at all.

She looked serious, very serious. "Why didn't you summon me?" She knew about his chase by the mysterious men and wasn't beating around the bush.

Shirou nodded as he closed the door "I'll explain later. Right now, let me prepare dinner first?"

Saber turned upset "Explain later?! I felt lethal danger from you out there and you want to explain later?!" She closed in to him "Even with our connection still weak, I ran as fast as I could to you." Her anger turned to disappointment, again. "Although you managed to escape, you still should have summoned me beforehand. You do know that a Master can't fight with a Servant." She was right in that case. A Master against a Servant is insanely tough odds for the Master. Saber then softened up, cooling down from the vent of frustration "Besides, Jessica has just prepared dinner." She gestured to the hallway behind her "If you don't mind, can you explain to us your actions now?"

Shirou accepted her honest seriousness with his own "Ok then. Lead the way." Soon enough, they all are gathered before the dining table. Shirou begins his tale. He pictured it clear and precise from the moment they took him down the lift till the very moment he met his ex-guardian. From there, he went simple as they were irrelevant. "And I met her and the Fujimura's for quite a while before we're now here."

Ilya gave her thoughts "These men are definitely from your workplace. All the clues point to that direction."

Rin offered another opinion "These men aren't necessarily from Gentech. They might be another organization might be associated with or even controlling Gentech itself. They certainly would have enough influence and power to do this."

"Rich and powerful you say…" Saber spoke. "But how are we to find out who it is?"

Mark came with the answer "There's an easy way to find out."

A minute later and their faces were focused onto a single screen of Jessica's laptop. Jessica scrolled through Gentech's website till soon enough, they have found the list. "Bingo"

They sifted through the list of pictures and names of the Gentech board of directors. To Shirou's eyes, they are all strangers to him. None seem to stand out as a culprit, none of them even know who he was…except the CEO that is. They look to Shirou for a sign of familiarity. He answered with a shake to the head. Seeing the failure of this, Ilya gave a sigh "Back to the drawing board."

Rin on the other hand said the opposite "Wait a minute. This shows only the Gentech's board of directors." Her lips split into a smile "What about those pulling the strings in the backdrop…?" She then suggested "Check the company's ownership and top stockholders." The company ownership lead went blank with Gentech not under any other company. Naturally that would be the case for a global company with billion of dollars in capital.

For the stockholders, there was a hitch "That's confidential stuff in the stock market." Mark chided.

Shirou gently took control of the laptop "I have a few tricks I can try." He loaded the local stock market website and used some of his tracing magic in mapping the website network.

It was a blur of numbers, all in zeros and ones. They keep flowing in packets, under the TCP/IP protocols. What he's seeing is the digital signals. He needs to find the connecting networks. He reached deeper and now he sees thousands of signals, each one possibly being the source of the server. How is he going to find the right one? Shirou thought it out slowly as he felt the numbers continue to scroll 'It's…just like water.' The answer hit him 'Yes! I just need to find the strongest current!' The server that'll host the website is bound to be the strongest being dedicated to it.

He reached into the strongest fastest lines of packets and traced it back to the source. Soon enough, he found the server database. He wasn't sure where it was but it felt quite far and now it was starting to demand more from Shirou's energy. Now he found the server and tried to trace a connection between the server and the laptop before him. But the protocol connection was blocked off! Shirou took a look at the response code from the server. It has a password error code! He needs a password to get through which he certainly doesn't have one. He tried forcing a connection through again but to no avail. The security firewall is quite tough to crack with it blocking his every move in the cyber world.

If he can't succeed with brute force, he'll try to bypass it. He got a sense of the entire code structure of the server. From his overseas studies, he could tell it was a standard security firewall. 'Let's try this then.' He cut off the connection between the website and the server before altering the data packets in the laptop. With the data packets modified to mimic the website's data protocols, he pushed his way in, hoping for the clearance based on Internet protocols at least long enough to get what he needs. It allowed him through and the quickly got the laptop to download everything it could in the moments it has left.

A moment later and the connection was cut off, the website server reconnected with the database. But the job was done and the data was before their eyes. Shirou felt quite winded from the feat he did but he kept his focus. Shirou now read the list again. He found no one…Wait. He read that list again. He found only one name on that list and it surprises him. It was Raiga Fujimura with twenty percent investments.

Rin asked "Found any?" Besides Grandpa Fujimura, there was none. But how would that old man want him dead? Not after calling him his own grandson. It wouldn't make sense.

"Nope, there's no one familiar." Shirou lied for now. He can't reveal this yet until he checked this out himself.

Jessica rolled her eyes "Here we go again." Without a lead, it isn't going to be easy to find the root of this danger. Silence befell upon the small team.

In an instant, Shirou felt a wave of fatigue hit him hard. He certainly had pumped a bit too much mana to crack that server. He shook his head once to clear what dizziness he could. He got to take a break. He left the dining room for his own. Lying down a few minutes would help greatly. In the hallway, the phone rang beside him. He gave it a short stare of tiredness before he picked up the receiver at the third ring "Hello?"

"Shirou Emiya…it's nice to hear you." That voice was familiar but he couldn't stick it to anyone in mind.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely. No sense in pissing off a stranger or some acquaintance he was unsure of.

"I'm looking forward to a chat with you Emiya, in person" That didn't sound right to Shirou.

He asked again "Who is this?"

The voice answered "Head to the Memorial Park in an hour." This piqued interest from Shirou. This is someone he is definitely not friends with, someone else with dark intentions in its mind.

"Listen buddy, if you can't answer my questions properly, what makes you think I'll follow your instructions?" He tries to trigger a response and see what will happen. Information on this person is what he'll need.

"Do you remember those men after you today?" It added in a sly tone. Shirou felt his spine stiffen with a twitch from his hand. Those men were close to killing him or doing something real bad on him. His body didn't forget it yet. "They would have found your home but I took that secret away from them." It now proposed "Either come or I'll let them knock on your door. It's your choice." The line went dead with a dull tone.

In the deepest depths of his mind, Shirou tinkered with his choice. 'What makes them so dangerous if they're only human?' He has Saber and the rest of his friends to fend them off and that will be a pushover. Yet this voice is threatening to send these men after him, the men that almost killed him with guns. What makes them so different and dangerous? Or is the voice simply unaware of how capable Shirou is or even the world of magic? He'll just have to find out.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yes...Taiga's back and a lot more in store for you all :D


	24. Chapter 23: Ancient History

Author's notes: Howdy people, its been like how long? 1-2 months? I don't know but I know its long enough.

Its been a long time since I posted, sorry to you all but I'm still adjusting to new life of being an engineering student and it isn't easy. However, I haven't forgotten you all, just that i've been forced to different priorities.

It ain't much for hope you all enjoy this chapter. I hope my writing hasn't deteriorated for the long time i havent writed a lot in a single go. Let me what you know ok? Thanks.

_**Chapter 23: Ancient History**_

Memorial Park, it was a place lush of nature. It was teeming of life, of trees, of flowers and grass and so much more. From tiny ants to large butterflies, they were there. They make one small part of the entire ecosystem in the world and another small wonder of nature's art. This park was a place for loving couples for their short but sweet romantic moments. Not only that, this park was a sanctuary for peace and quiet. A place to get away from the metropolitan life ever filled with stress. A place to simply play and relax that can be cherished by all. That is until Kirei Kotomine took it away.

His wish two decades ago had caused the fires to escalate to fires of hell. They had burnt everything in their path. It burnt buildings, roads, plants, animals, humans…everything. That fire almost killed Shirou himself. While most of the ravaged land managed to recover, this place didn't. Its trees bore the marks of burns, never to grow leaves forever. For two long decades, it has been that way and Shirou hoped that it will change in time as both he and Saber walked their way to Memorial Park.

Their journey had been quiet. Both Servant and Master spoke nothing for a good forty minutes. In another ten and they'll meet the mysterious voice. However, Shirou was reminded by his heart again and again 'Reconcile with her. It pays nothing to solve your pain.' It spoke. In concept, it was simple but concept isn't reality. His lips felt glued stuck as the voice in his mind continued 'Just say you're sorry about it and you're done.' His throat tightened as he forced his words through "Saber."

"Yes, Shirou?" Her answer was firm. Her gaze was still focused forward, expectant of anything, especially anything dangerous.

"Saber…" His voice started to crack but he finished his sentence "I just want to…apologize for this morning."

Her gaze softened as she looked at him "Shirou, I accept your apology and I also offer mine." She looked back forward, her eyes cast down slightly. "I have acted out of hand. I have been too harsh on you considering the circumstances." She sounded unsure "I don't know why I had been so." But Shirou had a feeling about it. The last night's incident had been at it.

Shirou gave a faint smile of assurance "Apology accepted Saber. Let's do this."

"Yes we shall." In the few minutes to come, Shirou can feel relieved despite for only a short respite. 'One problem at a time' He thought. Now Shirou is determined to meet the person with the mysterious voice.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Anything Saber?"

"No unfortunately Shirou. I have yet to sense them." Saber answered beside him. They had been waiting for ten minutes in the centre of Memorial park. If you want to be found, it was the best spot. The park was empty tonight, not unusual considering it being a weekday. On a bench since their arrival, Shirou knew there were two possibilities from her words. This voice isn't here or its presence is hidden even from Saber. The later one is very dangerous to them.

The air blared suddenly and noisily with tiny shrill of an alarm. Shirou answered his cell phone "Yes?"

"Shirou Emiya, you're here on time." It spoke the facts.

"Yes I am and you're late." He challenged afterwards "Now show your self! I have enough games tonight."

"And here I am!" The voice came from his left. The speaker was a man. He had the average height of one. He had dark eyes to match his jet black hair of local origins. Those eyes wore glasses once but no longer. It showed deceit and cunning within them. It came as a shock to Shirou. He was unexpected. It seemed impossible. The person had a revolution of difference and Shirou knew this man.

"Shizen Fukusawa! You're the one behind this!" Shirou exclaimed! Both he and Saber rose to their feet in an instant.

"My, what a pretty Servant you have." Shizen seemed to ignore Shirou for the moment, glaring intently at Saber."

"Don't underestimate my ability to kill you." Scorn was in her reply, obviously offended.

"Beauty and brawn… It is a very powerful combination of form and essence." Shizen stated with amusement. He added as he gave a smirk "But Intelligence and brawn beats them all." That irritated Saber and naturally it passed on to Shirou.

Shirou kept it in check though "Stand down Shizen. This is out of your league."

"You're saying I'm out of my league? I don't think so." He snapped his fingers and Shirou instantly felt the sharp edge of a blade pressed by his neck. An instant later, he felt the presence of someone behind him, someone who was bigger and much taller than him. Shirou almost flinched at such a move. If he did, he might have lost his head or a slit throat now.

Saber felt it as well and reacted. Her arms moved with her invisible sword in a flash. The assassin backed off with a leap, strangely without doing the killing blow. He said "I didn't expect it to be you Saber."

She got an eyeful of the assassin. Her brows rose in surprise "It's a surprise to meet you…Alexander." Now both Masters are confused. They both stared at their respective servants, asking through their wide expressions of disbelief.

Shizen demanded "Why didn't you kill him Lancer?! It was a perfect hammer and anvil smash." His voice slowly died "Just like your favourite…" Shirou could now feel the difference. It was more motivated, stronger smarter, confident. However, Shirou could still feel the elements of what people call nerds still acting as the man's foundation.

The man Saber called Alexander answered his master "I could have done it. I could have ended it simply but I changed my mind for this particular case. For it was a consensus made between us a long time ago." He now posed a question "How long has it been Saber?"

"Its' been two long decades Alexander or should I say Lancer." She continued on a slightly sadder tone "I wished we could have met in better circumstances." She raised her sword "But as we promised, let's finish this."

"Yes we shall." Lancer leapt into the sky, an entity of light formed below him. It twisted its shape, stretching forward and backward. Both sides split into many limbs, finalizing its form of a real horse. He landed on the saddle, a long spear of helical brown of intertwining black in the grip of his right arm. He bellowed "Are you ready to take on the King of Conquerors?!" The black horse galloped at top speed for Saber.

"Yes I am!" Saber yelled back as she herself charged forward.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Far from the brewing battle, there were many pairs of eyes watching. They watched the small figures intently over the jagged tree lines from the high tops of a skyscraper. Rin squint her eyes in attempt for a better look "Can you see anything, clear enough for the details?"

Mark, prone on the concrete roof answered "They seemed to be talking for now." He kept his focus through his scope "It looks like they know each other."

"They do." Archer spoke simply, short and concise. "She knew who the other servant is. It's Alexander." Jessica whistled at Archer's keen sense of hearing. The gang having heard about Shirou's story about the call decided to come along but remain at a distance. They would remain as reserve for any surprises that seem to never endingly pop out in worst of times. That somewhat annoyed Ilyasviel considering her battle induced excitement and bloodlust.

Rin spoke to no one in particular. "Alexander…" There's one Alexander that naturally sprung to mind. "The man of Alexander the Great or Megas Alexandros, the man who could tame the untameable horse, the conqueror of most of the known world to Ancient Greeks, the commander of an army that had beaten an army many times stronger than his own, the creator of the Hellenistic civilization. The only great hero to the eyes of Julius Caesar…" This Alexander is right before their eyes, a determinant of ancient history. Even now as a spirit, Alexander still has the chance to change the present. With the battle now on its way to a fighting start, they could only wait and see.

With both of them in a charge, the charge handed Alexander the great advantage. From atop his horse, he could easily outrange, out speed or even ram Saber if he needs to. He has plenty of angles to attack while restricting Sabers. In cavalry to infantry fights, it's the infantry that usually loses. Usually that is but this isn't the usual. In spite of such advantages, Saber knew how to counter them from her past endeavours of warfare. For her side, she has to either kill the horse first or aim precisely for the horseman. It wasn't easy though for she has to doge both the horse and the spear at the same time.

In the few seconds imminent of the clash, both were already analyzing one another, one preparing to dodge, the other to aim. Who wins is by the winner of these jousts. Saber lunged to the horse's left, avoiding the spear on the right. She sliced for the legs as she went down onto a knee. Alexander already knew what was to happen. His horse took a leap over her slash, both missing each other in their countermoves.

They turned to face another joust. They begun another charge, each step matched with another step. In the final second, Saber raised her blade high into the air. She could just slice both Alexander and his horse into half with her strength alone. Seeing this, Alexander pulled hard on the bridle, pulling the horse to stand on its two hind legs. The slash came short, leaving Saber vulnerable to a counter. She shot herself back and out of the coming stomp. As soon as she landed was she back up into the air with a leap and slashed down.

Alexander reared back into its standing form. With perfect timing, it struck with its two hooves. It hit Saber in midair, tossing her far and wide back into the ground. She got up to see the horse already on a crash course with her. Point blank. She blocked it with the flat end of her sword, pushing her back across the sidewalk. Her sollerets gave sparks as she skid to stop. Not resting even an instant, she went for another charge. What she learnt a moment ago is enough for her purpose. Alexander accepted her charge by giving his own. Both gave their yells of battle at their moment of clash. Alexander pushed his horse to leap, allowing his long spear to stab Saber below him.

But Saber took a different strategy. She stepped short and stabbed her sword at the air before Alexander. Cyan light glowed as a sudden burst of force shot the man and his companion. They both collapsed onto the ground with a sickening thud. Alexander caught a glimpse of her sword but it turned invisible once again. It was too little of detail for him to catch anything. On his back, he felt his dying horse, a big hole in the gut as evidence. He let it fade away as he reached for his own sword albeit still shorter than Saber's. "That was getting quite boring anyway." He stood back up and now begins his fight on foot.

Shizen eyed Shirou seriously "Surrender your command seals"

"I won't and I never will." was the answer he received.

"Even if I could spare your life after that?" Shizen suggested.

"I'm not as easy to be killed as you think." Shirou kept his confidence. He'll have to see how strong Shizen is.

"Since you want to die… fine." Shizen's eyes glowed yellow before a flash of light hit Shirou. Shirou shielded his eyes by the reflex of his arm. When he lowered it, he had a surprise. There was not one, not two but three Shizens before him. Each of them was identical, each wielding a ball of blue energy in a hand each. "Changed your mind yet Shirou?"

Shirou gave a look of confidence "Let me show you mine." He began to trace Kansho and Bakuya when he suddenly felt the strain of his circuits. They haven't fully recovered from their cyberspace exertion but Shirou still managed. His nerves felt hot as he held them out by his sides. These pair of blades will have to last the entire battle for him.

Shizen noted "A Faker eh?" He sounded amuse as they all spoke simultaneously "Faking a weapon won't save you." One of his replicas then threw his ball at Shirou.

Shirou grinned "I'm not a Faker." He repelled it easily. "I'm a Tracer!" He surged forward, repulsing any projectiles thrown at his. His blades will defeat Shizen when he gets close enough.

Shizen chanted something under his breath as Shirou got close enough to slice him. Another light blinded Shirou. Shirou stepped back into a defensive stance and had a shock. He wasn't in Memorial Park anymore. He was in some garden, all with lush greeneries and beautiful sunlight. The skies were bright blue with few clouds as ornaments. Shirou was now confused by this unexpected event 'Where on Earth am I?'

His chest felt hot energy all of a sudden. Then it felt like paralyzing electricity going through him. As he buckled, the truth returned. Shizen smiled, standing above him. Shirou felt his vision turn as he felt a kick smack his cheek. All that was just an illusion! Shirou finally understood. 'Shizen likes to use illusions eh' He took a swipe at Shizen, forcing him to back off. His picked up his numb self as he muttered "Nice bag of tricks you have." His chest felt the numbing pain. However, having been stabbed in the heart, nearly chopped into half, a sword went clean through him made it pale in comparison.

"Thank you Shirou before I kill you." Another flash of light forced Shirou to shield his eyes. Three Shizens now split into six of him. They all surround him in a circle. "Do you change your mind?"

Shirou eyed at the six Shizens around him. Any meager knowledge of taught magic came back slowly. 'It's either a part of him or an illusion.' The Illusion theory seems to be the case being a victim of one. A part of Shizen per copy would make his fight a little easier, not having to be picky. Which case it is though, he'll have to find out. All six replicas raised a hand, ready to toss their balls of energy at Shirou. They were just waiting for his answer. His answer would supposedly spell his life or death to them. He voiced it out clearly "I haven't Shizen." The duplicates then threw their arsenal in random. Shirou can only trust his instincts to feel the movement of the energy around him.

He repelled the first, the second, and the third. He dodged the fourth but the rest made its mark. Electricity stung him before numbness came. His body felt slow, unable to move as fast as he needed. Then the swarm of charge began to pummel him mercilessly. Three elements flowed on his skin and nerves. Pain then the sense of burn and ended with tingling numbness. The cycle repeated with every hit he took almost instantaneous.

Shirou held his ground, taking the punishment as his feet felt like solid stone. His nerves were literally paralyzed with the large flow of current through him. The milliamps flowing in him are rising to dangerous levels. If Shirou doesn't do anything to turn the tide, he'll be burnt alive or dead before then from a heart attack. He focused his mind 'Trace on.' The pain lessened, the numbness faded slowly. His skin began to absorb the electron balls with ease. Instead, they now supplemented him as the numerous tiny protons he conjured neutralized them.

He regained full control as the Shizens frowned, unhappy of their changing results. Now they turned to different tactic, knifes came into their hands. A pair of them lunged at Shirou which he easily sidestepped. He grappled one into a choke of the neck and begun his tracing magic. In a second, he had his answer. True enough, the Shizen was a fake. It was an illusion with enough magical entity to be visible, physical, and controllable and nothing else.

He reached into the illusion's magic source and began to alter it. Another attacked as the Shizen he grappled faded into a ball of yellow energy. Using that ball, he shoved it into the coming Shizen. It blew the other hallucination back and into a blue mist. Now with only four left, Shirou traced his twin blades as he prepare for his own assault.

"Cling! Clang! Pang!" There go the sounds of blocks and parries between the two Servants. Each strike was done with precise gracefulness, bearing enough power to kill. Each attack came with its parry just as artful. Their clashes were as though choreographed works of a dance. There was a balance in their battle. With each strike forward came a defensive step back. A strike from the top met a parry from below. This dance seemed endless in its execution with neither side in the lead. It is all alone to the mind and stamina to determine it.

Alexander smirked as blades clashed into gridlock "I've seen better from you."

"Oh really, then your skills aren't up to par as my prime then."

He broke away and slashed from above "I'm only at my eighy percent Saber. I want to enjoy our fight.

She felt insulted as she sidestepped left "Then let me give you something to enjoy!" She swung her blade across his chest. The invisible blade on the left clashed with the visible companion on the right. Metal nearly savored flesh, being held back.

"An insult for an insult Saber." Of all times, he chuckled "At least you're better than Darius."

"And I will be better than you." She shoved him back with her Invisible Air and slashed again. And here they continued their dance of kings.

Shirou slashed at another fake as he asked "Tell me, what you are going to do with the Holy Grail?"

Shizen seemed happy to oblige "To bring all the secrets of history back to the world!" The fakes backed away, changing their electric balls into long spears of electricity. Three remained blue, the rest of yellow. Shizen or rather the Shizens continued "They had many things that we don't know, all waiting to be discovered!" He sounded with the excitement of an archaeologist.

Shirou took a deep breath of hot air. His muscles burned with each move he did. "The past is the past Shizen. What has passed is to be left alone and for us to start all over again."

"Nonsense! Some things aren't meant to be left behind!" His foe spoke "Especially the ancient powers of sorcery!" All of Shizen struck with their weapons. Shirou took a leap straight up, leaving them to clash beneath him. In mid air, he tossed his twin blades into metal boomerangs. They spun for their targets but were repelled with clumsy parries.

That told Shirou what he wanted. Shizen wasn't a full fledge fighter. His mind may be sharp but his muscle lack the conditioning and hard memory of training. By the laws of physics, the pairs returned as Shirou landed onto the remaining four spears below. His weight stabbed them into the soil as they sparked electric into the ground. Unharmed, Shirou felt his eyes deceive him again with another illusion of peace. He threw his metal boomerangs to revolve around him. The vision vanished as the Shizens backed away. Now they were in even game again. He was about to thrust his way forward when he felt a sensation. A choking sensation as though the air had been sucked away into vacuum. His throat sucked for non-existent air as he gripped his throat. The space around him felt like a void of emptiness.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Up above on the skyscraper, Mark's tone turned crisp, almost professional. "I see something." He focused his weapon for a better look. He noted three objects heading to the park. He magnified his focus "Three vans at estimated full cargo load." It took a second before he continued "Add another helicopter, military class en route." He gave a look of disgust "This isn't good." He recognized the helicopter, a Black Hawk armed with a powerful mini gun. Those bullets would shred any shield a magus could conjure.

Ilya spoke grimly "They're back!" She stared down below to the fighting warriors "We need to warn Shirou of them!"

Archer spilled no emotion in his voice "A silencing magic has just been cast on them." Even at such a distance, his senses could pick out even the slightest details as such. Ilya gave him an eyebrow as Rin noticed a twitch from the prone sniper. Was it a mere reflex to the cold or a twitch of jealousy?

Mark opened the bolt action chamber of his rifle "Do we go in guns blazing or we warn him to escape by other means?" He seemed eager for a fight. Too eager for Rin.

She answered "Warn him and let's escape before that helicopter notices us." She reached into her pocket as she begun to warn Shirou down below.

Shirou felt the choking sensation almost paralyze him. Shizen seemed unaware of the invisible change, stupefied instead at Shirou's odd expressions. Instead of thinking upon it, he contemplated of attacking Shirou. Far behind Shirou, Saber and Alexander were busy in their fight. Their clashes demanded too much attention for anything else as though they never breathed. Shirou felt a vibration in his pocket. He shot backwards, attempting to slice a pair of illusions behind him. They dodged, giving Shirou a moment to answer the buzzing cell phone.

Rin's voice entered the battlefield "Get out of there Shirou! Those agents are coming for you!" That explained the choking sensation. While it did nothing to actually harm him but perhaps it has other uses, uses he can't think at the moment.

He stepped back as he yelled "Saber! Get back!"

Saber followed without question. She kept back and out of reach from Alexander's weapon. She held her blade ready for any continuation of her fight "What is it Shirou?"

"Saber, we have to get out of here now!" That stunned Saber into bewilderment.

Alexander laughed in mockery "You're certainly not running away like a coward are you?" That gave him glares from Saber. He taunted even more "Unless you are the King of cowards!" That nearly hit the spark, only held back by rationality and years of self restraint.

Shirou explained as Saber grit her teeth in disdain. "We're going to have bad company real soon." By the time he said it, it was too late. He heard the buzzing drone of a helicopter nearby. A trio of vans skids to a screeching halt. Another trio stopped at the other end of Memorial park. A complete envelope executed.

Alexander seemed unsurprised by the sudden events "These Company you meant are sloppy at best." His eyes observed the vans then to the helicopter, shining glaring white light down below onto them. "It's time to withdraw." He said as the gravity of the situation sink in. His horse appeared again, revived from death. He mounted on its saddle "We'll finish it next time." He pushed the horse into a trot and simultaneously lifted his master onto the horse's back. Gunfire began to hiss in the night as men poured from the vans.

All of a sudden, all Shirou could see was a flash of yellow. The guns went silent and with another flash, Shizen and King of conquerors were gone. That now left Shirou, Saber and the agents in the fray. That wasn't a good thing for both Shirou and Saber. 'Typical.' He thought before gunfire restarted with its flashing cracks. He grabbed Saber by the arm "Let's go!" Saber regained full focus and they sprinted right in unison. Bullets went whizzing by back and forth, almost a game of Pong. It was only chance that was sparing both Master and Servant from them.

From his position, Mark watched them intently as he observed carefully. He checked his immediate surrounding. The rest were gone, heading down the skyscraper. He clicked the safety of his weapon off. 'Time to do what I do best.' His eyes searched for a target. There was one, in a crouch firing muffled bullets. He held his arm steady onto the head of his target. He held his breath and fired.

A bam sounded off with soft squishy splatter at its end. The rest of the agents dropped onto the floor, blending their dark suits into the night. They continued to take the risk by continue firing their weapons. The helicopter blazed over Memorial park, obviously intent for the skyscraper Mark is hiding on.

Mark has only a few seconds left before the helicopter would see him and blast him into pieces of flesh with that dangerous mini gun. He blasted a few rounds at anything in the bush that moves before hauling himself off the floor. He tried to get a good shot at the pilot of the aircraft but the spotlight it had blinded his eyes for such a possibility. Now the helicopter has full vision of him and swerved sideways to give the mini gun the needed angle of attack.

The pilot of the Black Hawk spoke through the noisy rotors into his headset "Are we weapons free?"

A buzzing voice answered "You are weapons free. Take out that sniper."

The pilot yelled to the gunner behind "Weapons free! Go!" The gunner gave a nod before firing the mini gun onto the running sniper. The wave of red tracers swarmed the sniper as he ran. They struck the air. They struck concrete but they didn't strike flesh. The sniper did the unthinkable. He threw himself into a skid and off the building. Seeing as such, the pilot eased the throttle. The sniper would be insane to pull of such a stunt without some planning. The runaway probably has some rappelling gear already ready for use. He strafed the building sideways as he rotated around to give the gunner the perfect shot.

It was almost too late for the pilot to do anything. Hanging on the edge with his bare hands, Mark felt the helicopter pass over him. He thrust himself against the wall and into the air with all his limbs. He spun a perfect 'one eighty' in mid air as his rifle formed in his hands, trained perfectly for the shot. He fired as he began to freefall. The bullet struck the gunners head with a noisy ping. The Black Hawk is now unarmed as gravity took hold. Mark turned around and grabbed hold of a thin ledge on the skyscraper before swinging himself through the glass windows below. They easily gave way in a shatter as he began his escape through the office.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Standing tall, the head of these agents surveyed the battlefield. His black hair felt the night breeze, cool yet it felt hot from what conspired many minutes ago. He kept his black shades in his breast pocket, leaving his naked blue eyes to see everything. His silver pistol was kept safely in the inner pocket of his jacket, unneeded. His men were cleaning up any signs of their presence. The dead were already transported by a van to be disposed with properly. They'll be a burial in respect for their efforts. Another agent, armed with his rifle saluted before him. He nodded for the man to proceed. The man reported "Sir, the Black Hawk lost their tracks. We're sending first squad to search in case they're hiding."

The higher ranked man smirked, drawing a sense of dread upon the armed soldier "You lost them again? You men aren't as good as I expected." He looked at the nearby skyscraper. "Call off the search, they won't be found." He gave the soldier a look, a look of cold steel "Do not fail me again or _else_." He waved the man off as his second in command stopped beside him. He asked "Any luck from them?"

His second in command said professionally "The Trackers haven't got a lock on their base. They say something's blocking them but they'll break it anyhow." He shook his head, one of resignation "They say we'll have to keep following these large energy signatures they find." He added slowly "Permission to speak freely Sir?"

"Permission granted."

"You don't seem surprised by this. "

"No, I'm not."

"You knew this would happen aren't you? Then why bother wasting resources if it won't produce results?" All the man received for an answer was a mere smirk…


	25. Chapter 24: Eye of the Storm

_Author's notes: It's been a long while since I've posted a chapter here. Life's been getting busy especially in engineering studies and working as a journalist in training simutaneously. Don't worry, I haven't forget and neither will I. Hope you enjoy this chapter, R&R._

_**Chapter 24: Eye of the Storm**_

"That was quite a surprise wasn't it?" Rin asked as they returned for home. They've only met up with Shirou and Saber mere moments ago near the skyscraper and Mark a moment after that. In the urban city, it was easy enough to escape the eye of the sky. In an alley, they continued their discussion as they walked in the moonlight.

"How can they keep catching us like this?" Ilya ignored Rin's question entirely. It was the one which an answer is needed and needed urgently.

Shirou answered both "No doubt it was. They're using magic on us. I felt it right before they come in guns blazing."

Rin explained "It was definitely to keep the sound in. No noise, no attention, no messy cleanup." She mused with the information "This isn't good." Whoever controlling this group of soldiers also has magic on their side, a very bad case for them. Knowledge is power. Without any information on them turns the odds over to them, another bad thing.

"I agree. If they can catch us at any given moment, they can catch us at home." Caught off guard, outgunned, outmatched, outnumbered against both magic and modern technology. It will be fatal for him, Ilya, Rin and Jessica even if their servants could hold out on their own against the onslaught. Even with their great powers, all heroes can be overwhelmed eventually with pure brute force.

"I'll prepare the necessary countermeasures." Rin suggested although it was more like informing them. "We should still have our guard shifts just in case too." She kept the rest of her thoughts to herself 'Just in case…it's already too late.'

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_The Next morning_

Rin awoke at the autonomous insistence of the alarm clock. She struggled to keep her eyes closed and let her mind fade away into empty dreams. Every ounce of sleep she could get was a godsend. Yet, her attempt to drown herself away failed and a full minute later, she slammed the top of the alarm clock to turn it off.

A moment and a few yawns later, she was finally on her two sleepy feet. She dragged them to the kitchen in desperate need. She opened the door to see Shirou, Saber and Ilya already wide awake. The rest remains to be seen. She grunted a greeting as she opened the fridge. The rest greeted back with more enthusiasm. Shirou greeted, simultaneously cooking using a wok "Morning Rin. How about you get yourself ready and have some breakfast?" Rin ignored him for a moment as she reached for her drug and consumed it steadily. Glug by glug, it flowed down her throat until the very last drop, the last drop for a bottle of milk. Now only did she feel recharged!

Only then did she answer "I'll do just that." She left the dining hall for her room. In a good twenty minutes later, she reentered in much better shape. By then, breakfast was just prepared, perfect timing. The rest were still missing, probably out 'Not exactly missing for him.' She thought. She felt Archer sitting in spirit form on the roof. 'Simply on guard duty' she recalled him answering in telepathy. She asked with a smirk as she took a seat. "Where did those two go?"

Saber answered before taking the first piece of her meal from the arrayed dishes "Jessica went for her studies and Mark went along as well." From then, she reached for another and another like a machine. The rest naturally decided to play catch up before Saber literally consumes everything. At the end of breakfast, Rin and Ilya settled themselves for some TV while Shirou and Saber cleaned up. They switched through the channels at clockwork. They flipped through Dramas, cartoons, documentaries, the likes' of television.

"In conjunction with the surge of immediate criminal activities…"

They stopped dead in their tracks. Even Shirou and Saber did; their hands at a complete stop. They listened to the newswoman in the morning broadcast. "In the past few days, the police general calls for greater precaution for Fuyuki city. Night activities are to be minimized and to ensure that all doors at home are locked. Police will alongside step up their efforts to greet this dangerous matter." Rin gave herself a few quiet moments and pondered on the news in her mind. To her knowledge of Fuyuki city since a year ago of her return, crime rate had been dropping steadily without much of a reaction. Most of the higher up yakuzas seem to be keeping low and out of the spotlight for a more profitable long term. The rest seem to be more aggressive, naturally fading away against the might of the police. The change had been drastic to say the least. For now, she kept it aside for later processing.

"In other news, police have discovered another family of five dead from another set of gas leaks." The woman took a quick glance of her notes before continuing "The cause has been deemed to be accidental. However police officials believe that this is a possible series of murders, having resurged from again another series of lethal gas leaks in the past decade. With a current total of thirty dead, caution is again advised." Her voice then turned silent in spite of moving lips. With the TV in mute, Ilya placed the remote back onto the table. They need not speak any words. They know what's going on.

Rin started it off "They've started it again." Servants after more power seek so from human souls. It's like a pack of wolves hunting a horde of unsuspecting defenseless sheep. It was almost too easy if left unchecked.

Shirou nodded in agreement from the sink "Let's go get them"

"Not so fast." Rin stopped his idea short. She added "We don't know all the cards being played and the player themselves. The gas leak though should be Medea's doing. The other thing about those Servants, we need to find out who they are." She gave the faintest of a smirk. "And take them out of course."

Ilya concluded her suggestions "In other words, good old fashion detective work." She brightened, enthusiastic "Well, let's start then!" They all gave a nod, determined to do what they can to save Fuyuki city from the Holy Grail war.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"This is a long day!" Shirou said as he leaned back against a metal railing by the sea. They were here a decade ago. A ship split in half lay visible across the sea, another consequence of the Holy Grail war.

"Yes it is Shirou." Saber leaned forward beside him. They had been investigating for the entire day. They had split up to cover more ground simultaneously. Shirou and Saber checked out the criminal activities, Rin and Ilya with the gas leaks. They scoured around for clues and information, asking around, observing the rest of the city. Nothing much could be found in the day for Shirou and Saber. Now in the end of afternoon, Saber stared at the setting sun. "Shirou, can I ask you a question?"

"By all means, go ahead."

"What does it feel like…to live without great responsibility?"

That gave Shirou a peculiar surprise. An odd question asked out of the blue. "Well, it isn't anything different. We all have great responsibilities."

"But such responsibilities differ for every one of us."

"And so are their strengths to hold that responsibility." He assured.

"I understand the facts but…" She looked right into his eyes. "I just can't see how it would feel. I've been wondering about this for a very long time, even back in the days when I was King." She continued "I've tinkered about it in my mind from time to time. How would it be to live a normal life? A simple life where I am free to choose, free to do whatever I desire, never the need to sacrifice people's lives and futures over others…never the need to kill." She said, relief in her voice "I've put it aside ever since the beginning of my fall. I was simply too busy to ponder upon unnecessary things during war."

Shirou nodded understandably "Yet, you did during the Holy Grail war we met."

Saber portrayed a smile "Yes Shirou. You made me recall about those thoughts. You reminded me what a life I could have possibly lived when we went for that date."

Shirou teased "Which you made us at ends against each other with your wish to go back to the past."

Saber chuckled for once "Indeed, you brought me back to realization and I thank you for that." By now, the sun has fully set and night begun its reign. She stared at the city of lights. "Come, we have much more to do. The night has begun."

_Meanwhile…_

Rin observed her surroundings of an empty room. She stepped carefully into the bedroom, bathed by sunset from the window. She took care with her every step. The clues of what had transpired here still remained traceable, traces unseen to others but only to magus. She referred to her magic crest in her arm for the right spell. "Sit ech, veinstag." Her eyes now gave a completely different kind of vision. It was now blue with thin white vapor floating around in the air. Her eyes could now see traces of magical energy around her. The floor had the largest trace, marked by chalk of a human shape. Fainter traces in sizes of footsteps edged to the outside and into the living room.

She followed the trail to a larger puddle of magical remains. Another three have lost their souls here. Another trail led to the outside of the simple apartment, barred with black yellow police crime scene tape. Standing beside the drawn chalk, Ilya spoke "The same pattern again."

Rin agreed "For the past eight cases we visited." They managed to sneak into the crime scenes where the supposedly gas leaks occurred. Finding the scenes first was the hard part of their investigation. Some were from the reviewing of previous news in the papers, some from the Internet and so on. After eight crime scenes, they now have a modus operandi. She continued "It's definitely Medea's work. I've seen enough of it to be sure."

Ilya noted "The problem now is finding them." In her left hand was a map of Fuyuki city. It had eight labels of X in red, each signifying a crime scene. These eight were scattered all over the map. She mused with the pencil in her fingers "According to the map, these incidents are too far apart for anything definite." An idea popped out from her head "Unless there are multiple servants doing exactly the same way."

"The odd for such a possibility is impossible, don't you agree?"

"Well, what else can possibly explain such patterns?" Ilya rebutted her answer. Their current leads aren't useful enough to solve the problem. How should they proceed from here?

Heracles slowly materialized into the room, not to surprise anyone. His head nearly scraped the ceiling as he spoke "The answer to your problem is in the hurricane." They gave him a bewildered look except Archer who was outside standing guard for any trouble. What would his answer of a hurricane of all sorts be the solution? The servant drew a circle on the map with his index finger, large enough to encompass all the incidents within it. He then explained "This pattern indirectly shows us where they strike and where they hide." He moved his finger over each incident in sequence. "They occur all around the edges of this city. Assuming it is only one person at work, this is where we would not expect them to be." He pointed at the centre of the map "It is here where we will find them…in the very eye of the storm…"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shirou stared at the stars in the dark backdrop of the night. It was only an hour away to the next day. He was tired, being out all day and night. "It's late Saber. We should head for home." She looked at him, winded as well "Certainly. There's nothing else we can acquire by asking around." Certainly they could do more investigation, but if they have to fight a servant in fatigue, it would spell trouble. They spoke no more as they begin to walk home. The last few stores in the commercial area of Shinto closed their metal covers, eager to sleep for the night. There was hardly anyone around on the streets. All that's left were the nightclubs and pubs that have vampire work times. Even so, there weren't many of such businesses around and certainly not places Shirou and Saber could acquire the information they need.

Even so, the darkness has secrets and naturally dangers of its own. 'We'll settle it tomorrow night.' For now, they'll stay careful and return home. Yet fate has other things in mind. A dozen steps later, Saber came to a stop. Shirou asked as a sign of caution "What's wrong Saber?" She held a finger before his face, a gesture of pause. He kept silent did he only feel something faint. It was unnatural but warm tingling sense in his body. It felt hotter to his left side than his right. 'What is it that I'm feeling?' It was something he never sensed before naturally. So, it had to be…magic!

She asked as she gazed at an alley to the left "Do you feel it as well?" His answer was a definite nod. "Let's go and investigate. This might be our lucky catch." They entered the alley quietly, edging closer to the source of faint magic. Suddenly, the faint source became dangerously faint, almost nonexistent to their senses. They automatically accelerated to a run. It wasn't very far for them to get a glimpse at the source but time took precedence over stealth.

A large mass of flesh suddenly came into their way. That mass had a voice "Where do you think your going?" The voice belonged to a man, in loose dirty clothes. His hygiene was unkempt, not having cleaned for weeks. In his hand was a baseball bat made out of metal. It prompted caution from the pair as another two similarly clad men joined the foray.

Shirou cursed in his mind 'Now isn't the time for these gangsters.' They now block their sole path, obviously not going to budge for them.

Saber spoke as she flexed her fingers, warming up for a brawl "Go Shirou, I'll handle this. That information is important."

The gangster who spoke wasn't amused "You're pretty cocky for a girl. Saber replied with a hard punch to the face. The man staggered off balance, clearing the path for a moment. Shirou promptly nodded, gave her a thumb's up as good luck and ran ahead. Saber can handle this much faster than he could. She gave a nod back in return before focusing on the trio of men. The second gangster reached out to grapple her. She counter grappled him, twisting his arms into a joint lock behind his back. She kicked his knees, forcing the man to buckle. She then kicked the man down onto the floor before dodging a blow to her stomach. She grabbed the arm, slipping her feet behind his and tripped him into a crashing fall. Before she could finish him off, her instincts told her to break away. She jumped back, letting a baseball bat strike the downed man in the face.

She backed away as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her tight. The second man gloated "Not so tough are you girl." Saber slipped her leg behind his and tripped the man. They fell down together albeit Saber had a softer landing as a baseball swung again from above. She struck the baseball man's grip with her legs. The bat went airborne, giving Saber time to roll backwards onto her feet. The bat flew perfectly into her hands. She smiled as she charged in the counterattack "Good night." A hard hit to the neck and her enemy is down. She then said to the man behind her "Don't even try it." She leapt into a back flip, evading the stab of a small knife. She struck back in the neck, knocking the man out cold. She then lashed the air with the baseball bat, considering the level of danger around her. One hundred percent safe from the trio, she discarded the weapon before running to catch up on Shirou.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shirou leaned back against a wall as he neared a turn. He could hear something going on just around the corner. He edged out and peeked into the scene. Down the alley were two figures standing on their feet. One appeared as though to be biting into a man's neck. The man's eyes were dead, hollow of any consciousness. Shirou then noticed several more men, gangsters with those same cold eyes on the ground. Shirou figured it out. 'They're dead with their souls stolen.' He has to stop this before more lives, innocent or not become lost!

Shirou openly stepped into full view of the alley "Stop right there!" The biting figure stopped and jerked its head around to see Shirou. Eye to eye, they both had a heck of a surprise for each other. Shirou couldn't believe it, not at all. He was almost speechless to see this. "It's you…Mark."


	26. Chapter 25: A Smoky Paradox

Author's Notes: Here's another chapter for this story after a long time. Studies with my online news job is taking quite alot of time. Yeah can check me out at if yeah interested. Anyway ,when I've finished this a couple of days ago, I find it funny to see that it was the 25th of June. Chapter 25, 25th June which happened to be my birthday (Which I forgot) and it was also the date of death for Michael Jackson. A hat trick of events but now on to the rest of the long awaited story (If it ever is lol). Read, review but mostly enjoy! Thanks.

_**Chapter 25: A Smoky Paradox**_

Shirou was stunned by his discovery. He couldn't voice out a word for how long he never knew. He had never expected the servant who've atrociously consume human souls to be him. He was one of their own, the good guys! "I've never expect it to be you."

Mark let the empty body collapse onto the ground "And I didn't expect you to catch me red handed either." Composed, Mark took step by step towards Shirou. Shirou didn't know what plans Mark now has over him but he has to stay cautious. With his impression shattered, he doesn't know what else to expect.

Shirou voiced his concern "This isn't right Mark. You know this isn't a good thing to do."

Mark simply raised an eyebrow "I believe otherwise with these dregs here." He eyed the corpses beside him "These men have stolen, hurt, harass, raped and murdered many innocent people in society. They are a disease to society and I'm simply helping to cure it."

Shirou felt those words make sense but it still wasn't right. Not everyone who lives in these alleys was bad. They may have simply been mistaken for such, forced to live in the streets by poverty. Shirou stared straight into Mark's cold serious eyes. "This disease or so you call it can be fixed without ending their lives."

Mark stepped closer until they were face to face. His voice was still in a monotone "Do you think they would change after being jailed? After all their life of crime, they will never be changed from jail. They'll simply try their luck again until they die."

Shirou countered that point "Some people do change for the better. They learn from their mistakes and stay away from it. There's more than what you think."

"And these people are so far to so few. Even so, they'll eventually turn back to their old ways and we will have Déjà vu."

Shirou didn't believe it. He knew the power of faith. He then said "It's still not the right thing to do Mark, no matter who they were before."

Mark didn't seem surprised, as though he was expecting it "Right is the way we perceive it. For me, the ends justify the means courtesy of Utilitarianism." He pointed to a human shell "To bring the greatest happiness and benefit to as many people as possible is what I'm trying to do."

Shirou raised his voice, clearly showing his dislike for those facts "So you're saying that you would do anything, absolutely anything to end this war like killing dozens to even thousands? Is that what you're trying to say?"

The answer was short, flat cold and straight to the point "Precisely."

Shirou added the grim truth "That means even killing us if necessary."

Mark was dead quiet for a moment, his eyes staring at the wall beside them. He was certainly thinking, crafting an answer for the dilemma. Mark's eyes focused back to Shirou's, an answer determined. "Not likely since our goals are the same. There will be no problems."

"No problems you say?" Shirou pointed to the corpse beside them "Isn't this a problem?! You taking souls are definitely not for us especially me to tolerate with!"

Mark simply turned around in a rude gesture. "Only you see it that way Shirou. I don't." He looked up into the sky "Time to take my leave."

Shirou voiced his words in a threatening manner "I don't think they others see it that way. They deserve to know about this."

Mark spun around in a flash, his blade already hovering an inch away from Shirou's fragile neck. "They don't, need to know about this." Shirou eyed the sharp end of cold steel. A twist of the wrist and he'd have a slit throat or his head would roll. He felt his throat tighten, heart pumping adrenaline as Mark continued. "Let this meeting fade Shirou." Mark voiced his own demands "Never speak of this or else everything will turn horribly wrong."

Mark lowered his blade and leapt against the adjacent wall. He propelled his way up to the roof and disappeared from sight. Now left alone did Shirou took a deep breath of air. He never realized he had been holding it for so long. Finally he had some time to actually think. 'Mark will try to kill us if I reveal this.' An ally lost and an enemy gained. An enemy with no compunctions to assassinate him or anyone he knows instead of a direct fight. It gave him a shiver to feel Mark's unpredictable morals.

Before he could think any more thoroughly, he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned around and eyed the corner carefully. He isn't interested for any more surprises for tonight. It slowed to a walk as Saber appeared from the corner "Ah Shirou." She relaxed slightly as she saw no one else, alive that is. "Have you found anything Shirou?"

Shirou now has to decide. Should he tell Saber everything he saw or should he even lie? Mark had warned him about this. Shirou wasn't scared of fighting Mark but he had to consider the unity of their band of saviors. A friend lost and an enemy gained for this could be very lethal, considering Mark's aspects of sniping. To tell or not to tell, those are his options now and he has only a second to decide. "No Saber, I was already too late." 'Best to be safe beforehand.' He thought.

Saber noticed the bodies, clearly aware that they were now empty biomass. "Too late…" She eyed the sky for a moment, clearly in her own thoughts. She then gestured to the corner "Come Shirou, we best leave before any more trouble comes looking for us."

Shirou nodded as he accepted her suggestion. Before leaving however, he gave the bodies a last glance 'I hope this is worth it Mark. Or you will pay the price.' He scorned in his mind. He then turned around and walked away from the scene quietly for home.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"How close are we to finding her?"

Rin peered around in the urban landscape "I'm not sure but we should be nearby to say the least." They were now in the heart of Fuyuki city. Fuyuki city was having two different sides for its face. One side was like a quiet owl, the other a wild tiger. Night clubs and businesses light and buzzed the late night with music. The other was silently closing its lights and doors for the night.

"Ugh, the city centre is still rather large for us to search for only a servant." Ilya pointed their problem.

"However, we do have the measures to find that servant." Rin answered back. She eyed the empty street of closed shops around her. It felt slightly frustrating when they're close enough to catch their target. Yet, she kept it at bay with her own private assurances. They'll find Medea tonight. She was sure they'll find her.

"The new facts we found aren't matching up right now." Ilya noted. On their way to the city centre, they've found even more soulless bodies stashed in deep dark alleys or within trash. The corpses were already in advanced state of decay, evident of the crime long done.

"Not a complete circle now but it's still close enough. Besides, we might have more than just one servant involved in this. That'll put the pattern slightly off. For now, let's just go after one." Rin pointed out. Satisfied, Ilya didn't add anything to the conversation. Rin now turned to the matter at hand, finding Medea.

Archer, beside her in his spirit form hissed "A servant's close."

Rin glanced at him "How close?"

Archer pointed to their left into a small side alley. She couldn't see anything in that dark alley. Rin switched into her second vision but still saw nothing. "I don't see anything…yet" She trusted Archer's senses which were much greater than hers, it kept her up in the edge in the past Holy Grail war.

Ilya didn't seem bothered, confident moreover "A servant no matter who he is can't fight two at a time. We'll be fine."

Despite her words, Hercules appeared into reality "Let him come, I'm eager for a fight with an actual servant." He had been denied the chance many times, only once against a servant he never expected. They stood their ground, waiting for the Servant to approach, retreat, whatever it wants to do.

A figure slowly emerged from the black shadows. The shadowed man was dressed in a white shirt topped with a black shiny jacket and jeans. The figure turned out to be a man, with golden hair spiked backwards alongside a nice pair of rectangular golden earrings dangling at his earlobes. He had blood red eyes, sharp nose and a masculine like jaw. His posture was composed, proud as though royalty. It was a face Rin had never seen for over a decade. She saw him back hen, casting his endless stream of swords down at Caster. She tried to protect her master, Soichiro Kuzuki but her shield of magic and even flesh failed. "What a pack of mongrels I found."

Rin gave a stare worthy to be lasers "Gilgamesh…" Archer and Hercules held their ground strong, ready for anything that Gilgamesh can dish out.

Gilgamesh didn't do anything yet. He merely eyed the four of them "Looking for me? That's a very bad decision."

Ilya was still confident. "Looking for you? More like you stumbled upon us!"

Gilgamesh barked a laugh "Stumbled upon? You dogs are so mistaken."

Another voice spoke out, this one a female voice, a voice very familiar. "I believe they were looking for me." Rin craned her neck up to see another figure standing tall on the roof of a double storey structure. Draped in the same dark black cloak, Medea spoke with the hood over her head.

"Medea!" Rin exclaimed. This was a surprise. Medea and Gilgamesh working together! It felt such an irony with Gilgamesh having killed her in the previous war.

"Correct." Caster confirmed her words "We knew you were coming. We planned on it." Rin felt an imaginary bite on her mind. How could she be so foolish to not realize it? The clues were just too straightforward! They were led as though puppets into Medea's deception.

Medea then waved a hand and the air felt suffocated in Rin's throat. 'She enchanted the air. No noise, no distractions, no messy general public.'

Ilya glared at the deadly prospect, it was even game now. Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon appeared behind its Master. It revealed the majestic arsenal of the King of Uruk. Every piece of endless fractions in that vault was a legend and authentic and with it devastating power. Gold spears of light shot out to its master's will to kill. Archer immediately stood in the path of blades as he casted "Rho Aias!"

The seven petals, their protector came as summoned. Weapons of past heroes deflect aside to strike everything else with lethal force. Metal grills were punctured, glass was shattered into shards, concrete were chipped away into tiny chunks. Only the seven flowers did not break to the might of Babylon's gate. Yet that is. Archer felt the massive strain as he forced torrents of energy into the slowly but surely failing shield. It would last only be a moment or two before it breaks and slaughters them. Gilgamesh wrapped his arms together "Do you think you could even withstand my might?"

Heracles answered for Archer. Under the shields protection, he held the chassis of an empty car and threw it at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh simply stepped aside, letting the car pass…and crash into the Gate of Babylon. The gate buckled slightly as the car dropped with a metallic crash onto the ground. It didn't destroy the gate but it quirked it enough to stop for a moment. Gilgamesh let off a snort "Such toys."

Another car flew as a reply but Gilgamesh took action this time. A long set of metal chains wrapped his right arm "Enkidu!" He swung the chain, skillfully wrapping the entire flying projectile. He held it taut, spinning himself into the motion of a hammer's throw. The car took a full one eighty when Gilgamesh let it go. The car flew back to its thrower. Hercules charged out of the shield with a powerful blow that will smash it into twisted metal. The blow didn't hit, held back by a magical rainbow coloured ring around the wrist. The ring pulled his bulky form off his feet and was smacked head on against the flying car. Both were thrown crashing into a storefront breaking its metal covers.

Medea smiled at her handiwork before being cut short by black orbs whizzing by her neck. Mildly surprised, she brought up her magical shield which repelled them easily enough. She let off feigned disappointment "Tsk tsk, your skills are hardly of par against me." She shot back her own magic, her more powerful, lethal red balls of energy. Rin tried to dodge them but these balls felt different. They were much faster than they were a decade ago. They were too fast now for her. Rin could feel the magical heat and the pain of burns that came with it. Almost that is. There wasn't any explosive bang. They pulsed away, absorbed by a blue translucent shield.

The shield, Ilya's shield faded as its purpose was done. Ilya gave Rin the look 'I can't hold this for very long. Don't make a mistake.'

Rin nodded 'Right.' She trained her index finger and fired round after round of Gand. She needs to buy time to work out Medea's weak point. Time however was scarce and she'll need every millisecond to figure it out.

For Medea, it was simple. She stood her ground and held the pest like magic back. "I can play all day long." She gave a wicked smile "But you two are unentertaining." She swung an arm, throwing a shockwave of wind. The wind knocked both Master's off their feet. She switched to a large barrage of her magic. Orange to smoking black explosions marked the spot as it pounded again and again.

Smoke confused Ilya's senses, putting her in a cough for clean air. She couldn't feel anything, not even herself. Only her suffocation told her she was alive, at least. How much of her that was still alive that is the question. The smoke slowly moved aside to unveil the might of the havoc caused. She gazed at Rin to her right, equally down. She looked fine if not shell shocked. She looked down to see Hercules standing before her. Hercules was bathed in blood and dust. He had put himself forward against the barrage as a shield of meat!

To Ilya's left, she could see Archer stringing his bow taut, a jet black serrated arrow in place. An aura of powerful energy surged from within the archer. Winds began to stir, turning into a tornado of power. "Hrunting!" The arrow shot out with the power of a rocket, its tip aimed for Gilgamesh's skull.

Gilgamesh was amused "That won't hit me in a life time." He simply thrust his hand into the vault behind him and withdrew a sword with a drill's edge. With a simple flex of the arm, he deflected the arrow aside 'An arrow neutralized so easy.' Or is it? Archer still held his empty bow trained at Gilgamesh, an odd thing to do. Gilgamesh was puzzled 'What is that bumbling fool doing?' Only then did he notice something behind him, coming fast. The Black arrow was coming back! Gilgamesh battered it aside again but the arrow had a final destination and it won't stop until it reached Gilgamesh's head. Gilgamesh smashed it aside again and again but to no avail. 'How could this blasted thing keep coming?' The arrow was as though a living being with a never ending desire to kill him. No matter how many times he hacked at it, the arrow wouldn't even break or run out of energy.

Medea pondered amusing as Gilgamesh fought to defend himself against the relentless arrow. She knows what exactly is going on and how to counter it. She gave Gilgamesh a look of distaste "Such an imbecile." She worked her magic. Conjuring a ring of magic around Archer's wrist, she used them to throw Archer's aim into the ground right below him. Archer struggled to re aim the bow at Gilgamesh but the rings were more convincing. Archer tried to jump away but the sudden appearance of a pair of heavy rings clamped him down onto solid soil. Hrunting, the arrow now seek its new target and struck gold with a bang.

Archer was engulfed in a fiery explosion and thrown back against a wall. Smoking with painful burns, Archer was hurt real bad. Down on the ground, he couldn't move as the world goes dizzy with noise ringing in his ears. Seeing the end of the annoying arrow, Gilgamesh opened the Gate of Babylon again "Much appreciated work Caster. I'll finish the job now." He will rain down his entire arsenal within the vault and be done with them. Medea simply shrugged and bound Hercules with a long rainbow chain.

Bound and immobilized, even the strongest of flesh would succumb to a sea of metal blades. Hercules swung his large body in a jerk to break free. Yet the chains never budged and didn't break under the pressure. Blades shot out from the portal of Babylon for the slaughter. Blood spattered everywhere as metal sliced and stabbed human meat. The victim roared its pain up into the sky and that pain transpired into anger as the swarm kept coming. Neither his strengthened thick skin nor his God hand could save him from the onslaught.

All of the sudden, the yellow arrows were deflected aside. Red flames danced in tune of twin swords. They flamed out in twists and twirls of blades, repelling each individual attack with the grace and speed of a dancer. Hercules looked down to see a much smaller man saving him from death. He found the voice to speak "I never expect it to be you."

The man called Saber nodded as he parried the might of Babylon "Neither did I; brother but there are more things you will know…in time." Archer heaved himself up to his feet, slowly recovering from the backfire. As Saber danced to counter Gilgamesh's attack, he set in motion to undo the binds on Hercules.

Mike landed onto the ground beside Ilya "Howdy little angel. We meet again."

Ilya scorned at him as he began to cast an incantation "Of all people, it had to be you." Rin was busy distracting Medea with her ineffectual Gand and ignored the two.

Mike simply gave a wink as wisps of white smoke began to fog "That's twice I saved your butt now."

"To hell with you." was her reply.

Mike simply answered "Been there and came back." The smoke now engulfed them completely, hiding them from the dangerous pair of servants.

Inside the smoke, things were translucent but clear to Rin's eyes. She didn't even feel suffocated by the smoke. She eyed Mike closely "You're a Master. So why are you helping us?"

Mike involuntarily pulled Ilya up onto her feet "Now ain't the time to ask such questions lady. Besides, maybe I just like to save pretty damsels in distress." Rin felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She got up as Mike turned his eye to their three servants "Now would be a good time to leave."

Hercules broke free from the magical chains, clearly overloaded with mana. Without a word, Archer and Hercules carrier their masters and the six began their escape for safety. The Gate of Babylon continued but they just blindly struck through the smoke. By the smoke's dispersion, they were completely gone. Gilgamesh merely eyed his handiwork of blood, glass and broken metal "Oh well, at least it wouldn't get boring too fast." Medea simply stared at him, her thoughts locked silent in her own mind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	27. Chapter 26: It’s all Ones and Zeros

Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter =D. Anyway, I've had this done for awhile but it took some time for checking and etc. Next's chapters already underway, don't worry. I hope you enjoy this =). Read and Review, thanks.

_**Chapter 26: It's all Ones and Zeros**_

"Darn him! That Mike had the guts to run away without an answer!" Ilya snapped

Rin however didn't look surprised at all "More intricancies behind the scenes of the Holy Grail war….typical." Mike had fled from them simultaneously during their escape. Just mere seconds before so, Ilya asked

"What's the real reason you saved us?" Mike simply smiled without an answer before the smoke cloud began to shroud the gap between them. The two girls could hear the running pace turn and away from them. Rin and Ilya didn't give chase, eager for answers but aware that they can't force it out. Archer and Hercules were badly wounded, not an ideal situation against perfectly healthy servant Saber. Thus, they returned home without a choice, intent on reviewing their close call and of course, a well needed rest.

The two stopped by the front door. Ilya said monotonously "Here we are, home." They entered the gates and knocked on the front door. The house was silent, for the moment. The door then slid open quietly.

"Welcome back." Saber greeted them. Caked in dirt and dust, Saber knew what had transpired upon them and said no further. She led them back into the dining room. By the table was Shirou with some tea.

Shirou gave them a look from head to toe "What did you girls run into?"

Ilya answered with exhaustion in her voice "Not what, who." The three women took their seats, a blessing for the weary fighters. "We had a fight with Gilgamesh and Medea."

Shirou perked up to serious attention "Did you take them out?"

Rin spoke this time "More like they almost killed us, we got away…just barely." Shirou handed them some tea as the two related their fresh story. From the discovery of the pattern to the search for Medea and onto the battle that ensued with the bare escape courtesy of Mike's help.

At the story's end, Shirou grimaced "That was a close call."

"A very close one indeed." Saber agreed.

Rin mused with her thoughts out loud "The problem now is this Mike's motive. What does he benefit from saving us?"

"He wants something that we have or that we can get." Ilya provided her opinion.

"What is it then, the Holy Grail? We would be more of a threat to him than the other way around if that was the case. What do we have that he needs?" The question kept them in deep thought for moments.

It was Ilya who reflected upon a memory day's fresh who had the answer "He wants you Shirou."

Shirou blinked, definitely surprised "Me? What's so important about me?"

"That's another question to figure out. One thing's for sure, it's important enough for him to get our butts of out of that mess." Rin added "Otherwise, we'd been dead by now."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**You have betrayed us…**_

_**Betrayed us…**_

_**Betrayed…**_

Shirou awoke with a start. It was morning with the sun already long arisen. He heaved himself up 'I must have been exhausted to oversleep like this.' He opened the doors of his room. The hallways were quiet and clean, the wooden floor shining its wax under the sunny sunshine. It was peaceful with birds chirping, insects buzzing in the garden outside. Shirou couldn't do anything but simply smile at the scene. He appreciated the rare moment of such peace and tranquility.

The dining room was quiet. Quiet didn't mean empty though. Rin was seen drinking coffee by herself. She perked up "Morning Shirou."

"And morning to you, Rin." Shirou aimed for the kitchen "What did I miss?"

"Breakfast's in the oven. Jessica kept some for you before they left."

Shirou nodded as he reached for breakfast "They, I presume are Jessica and Ilya?"

"Minus Ilya and add Mark to the list." Shirou stiffened to Mark's name. He recalled last night's encounter, the close blade hovering next to his blood pumping neck. The image was still vivid as though it was only a moment ago.

His voice too still sounded fresh in his mind "Let it fade Shirou, let it fade." Shirou shrugged it off and continued. Rin didn't seem to notice his predicament, thinking of her own matters.

Changing the topic, Shirou asked "What's your plan for today?"

"Since you don't have a job anymore, someone else has to work to cover our expenses." She settled the cup down "I'll be looking for some work today. I'll probably be back late."

Shirou pulled out the containers of leftovers from the oven. "Alright, I'll find something to make myself busy in the meanwhile."

Rin nodded "No doubt about that considering how much I know you." Eyes moved their aim as the door opened. Saber entered quietly; seemingly ignorant of the two Masters. To Shirou, she didn't look focused as normal or even rested. Her skin was pale, her eyes seem as though gazing at something a universe away in her mind like a wanderer with endless thoughts. It struck Shirou as odd, as something awful has happened to her.

Rin greeted her "Morning Saber." That did the trick of snapping Saber out of her thoughts.

She looked embarrassed as she greeted in return "Morning Rin, Shirou. I didn't notice that you were here."

Shirou asked as he set the leftovers onto the table "Are you alright? You don't look well."

She seemed surprised with his query "Me being sick? No, No, I'm fine."

He frowned at his Servant "Are you sure? You seriously look unwell."

She emphasized her answer word by word "Yes, I, am, fine." She opened the door "If I'm required, I will be in the dojo." With that, she was gone.

Shirou kept his eyes on the door. It just didn't feel right to him despite her assurance. It'll keep him worried until he knows what is wrong with her. By then, who knows what else could happen.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was long now into the evening. Shirou had prepared lunch, cleaned the house in the daily routine and repaired anything he could find. Since their previous conversation, Saber remained in the dojo, in deep meditation. Since she was focused on meditating, Shirou didn't want to bother her yet 'She needs to settle her own thoughts.' He didn't bug Ilya either who was still asleep. 'Ilya must have been exhausted. It is Gilgamesh and Medea after all'. Soon thereafter, he had nothing else to do. Shirou with nothing to do is now forced to find something else to work on. 'What can I do now in the meantime?' Neither Rin nor Jessica was back yet and he certainly doesn't want to meet with Mark now. An idea sparked the grin on his face 'It might be just the thing.'

_**An Hour Later…**_

Shirou now being jobless decided to take on his role as a scientist into a different area of expertise. That led him into the seat of a comfy blue chair as sounds of guns and music boomed from powerful speakers in the background. Now in an Internet café, he's going to try something new. Now with a pair of black headphones on his head, he opened up the website for Gentech corporations. 'Let's hope this works.' Shirou thought as his finger tapped the soft plastic of a mouse.

He navigated using Mozilla Firefox into the Gentech staff network section. From here, he normally could access the entire Gentech network all over the world that he has been entitled to from any place, any time. Now with his ID definitely watched for any attempt of access, it would be blatant suicide to do so. Now what he needs is a way in. Conventional methods would get him caught. He needs something different and magic is the catalyst for the unconventional.

He whispered to himself "Trace on." His magic circuits powered up, ready to perform his will. He began by tracing the keyboard. Its entire structure and flowing processes conjured up in his mind like a 3D diagram. He stretched those senses into the rest of the computer. Countless systems were processing infinite computations of binary code.

To the normal man, the swarm of numbers would have baffled and overwhelmed him. To Shirou however, it was different. He could understand the functions and motions all going on within the computer. It was as though he is a part of the computer itself. Everything has its own meaning, its own significance. How all could work together in a flawless tune and perfect harmony amazed him. However, he doesn't have much time to enjoy the sceneries. He now stretched his reach further and into the digital world of the Internet. At the door of the Gentech website was very strong and rigid protocols, protecting it from hackers. Brute force would not crack this security, they were built for it. Computer systems however are limited in adaptability and could be fooled by a smart living system in their medium 'There's always another alternative.' Shirou thought.

He set his attention and tapped into the website traffic. Most connections in and out of the Gentech network were already rock solid and interfering with them would cause alarm. He needed a fresh connection attempting a connection into the network. He filtered the traffic into a search for IP packets attempting to connect to the server. Bingo, he found one protocol requesting entry, originated from United Kingdom. He modified the protocol with a splice of his own data to include him into the connection. Security cleared it in spite of his changes since they were minute to almost nonexistent and aren't what the protocols are looking for. The connection went through and he's now in the Gentech network.

Now that he's in, what exactly is he going to do? 'Any information they have on the Holy Grail war would be nice.' He accessed the search index of the Gentech database and began searching for specific tags 'Holy Grail…nothing.' He tried another option 'Servant…nothing.' 'Agents…nothing…Magic…Magic to Understanding Women? You got to be kidding me.' 'Shirou Emiya…staff list for Fuyuki city, nothing else.' His search is getting inconclusive and his time here in the cyberworld is limited to his magic reserves. He ought to find something useful before anyone in the Gentech network notice him looking around in here or collapse exhausted from the toll he's taking.

Shirou decided to take a different approach now. He pushed his 'eyes' into the network stream to see what's going in and out of the Gentech network. There were over thousands of connections across the dozens of Gentech servers. It'll take forever for him to clear all that, even if he did have time for it. He narrowed his search to within Fuyuki city. The numbers shrunk to dozens but Shirou easily filtered those that were interlinks to the rest of the Gentech network or company associate servers. He now has ten left to filter through. He accessed through the now unprotected subsystems and found their origins in the network. Nine were within the local Gentech network of Fuyuki city. The last one was connected to a destination outside of Japan.

This one was a box for curious Shirou to open. He tapped into the channel and expected data but it isn't to be so. He began hearing the beginnings of human conversation "Is the line secured?" A man spoke. The voice felt odd but he put his focus into his ears for the live chat.

"Yes sir, it's been secured." Another man's voice, much younger than the first voice but it still felt relatively older than Shirou.

'Who are these two on the line?' Shirou thought. To require the need of such security even in a telephone conversation would deem someone or someone's important. The question is who to be exact.

"What's the progress on the Lantice project?"

That got Shirou's mind going. 'Lantice project, what's that?' He never heard of such a project running within Gentech. He performed a search on the project index and came up with nothing. That could either mean that it's new or it's secret or worse, both. That would be bad news if it had something to do with them.

"The plan is on schedule. Should the weather remain positive, we should not expect any further delays and reach completion within the coming two weeks."

'Complete what? It's on a schedule and been on it for some time.' He tried a trace of the signal to its destination. It gave an answer that baffled him '40, 40? What country is named 40, 40?' He filed it away to take in more of what they have to say. Just then he felt something unusual. Odd like…being watched.

"With that settled, what's the progress for operation Lothar?" Now that sensation is bugging Shirou a lot more now. He sensed the cybernet for anything standing out. One did, a protocol performing rather passively, receiving only input but without a responsive output. Just like an alert watcher.

"Lothar is encountering trouble as expected. It's difficult to kill, let alone capture." That perked Shirou's interest greatly. It's something that he was unfortunately too familiar with, fighting and bloodshed. He focused more into the conversation but that protocol is now disturbing Shirou's focus. He checked its entry records. Only ten seconds after he had spliced into the live conversation. A connection freshly made that is performing no function made no sense unless its purpose is to watch on him! 'It's a security protocol!' Shirou's mind explained. 'It's tracing your position right now!' Now discovered, he best get out before they find out it's him. In spite of it, he felt the need to stay and listen to this. This might just give him what he was looking for.

"Nevertheless sir, we'll be able to achieve our objectives within two weeks, perfect time for the Lantice project." The seconds are counting now, each pounding at his heart to start moving. If he doesn't get out now, it'll be too late to escape.

With sad disappointment, he worked to disconnect from the network "Good. Kill the rest as planned but remember; I want Shirou Emiya alive…" The voice was cut off as the connection disconnected…or so he thought. He had only disconnected the live conversation but his main line is still connected to the Gentech network.

'What was he about to say?' Shirou felt the urge to get back in to find out what they were saying about him but time is short. Too short, and he'll have to do with what he has now. Turning his mind from the conversation, he set the main line now to disconnect but no response.

'What's wrong with this line?' He did a quick diagnosis of the line. It turns out that he can't disconnect from the line because it wasn't his line at all. The line he spliced into would not obey his command and thus not disconnect. He has to disconnect his section from that line and it'd be set. He set his section to disconnect from the spliced line. A list of errors sprung up, scrolling down endlessly. He rerouted his connection into a data connection timeout but more errors scrolled. Red boxes of words and numbers scrolled all over his eyes. His line isn't responding to him anymore!

Now, he could only receive but all his outputs are being denied, placed under lockdown. Shirou used his free senses to check on his enemy. The passive protocol had clearly turned active, restricting and nullifying all commands transmitted to his line. His line is rendered paralyzed as the protocol continued to track Shirou's location.

Now restrained, Shirou took the offensive in a magic counterattack on the tracker. His magic codes forced their way into the protocol action sequence. Data from the tracker now poured into his. It was definitely tracking him and has already tracked down to Fuyuki city. In about ten seconds, they'll have his exact location and be pouring any immediate resource available to get him.

What are his options now? Cutting off his magic supply would do the job of cutting his line since it doesn't 'exist' anymore. The problem is it needs time, time he doesn't have to spare. His other options were already tried and failed. What else can he do with about five seconds left on the clock?! His blood pumped faster for a much needed answer.

If he can't remove his connection, he has to remove the source of his connection. He surged magical energy into electricity and sent it coursing down into the Internet Café's power line. The sudden surge triggered the circuit breaker, shutting down all power into the premise. Computers and monitors shut down into a quiet surprise. Shirou let out a sigh of relief as his connection was wiped out from the source. All they can get from him now is simply a timeout error. As the café started to echo with complaints, he closed his eyes for a minute of calm and rest from the hectic journey made simply from the comfort of his chair.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I'm back!" Shirou announced his return.

"Good! It's about time you're back! We need you here right away!" Rin's voice came as a reply and it sounded urgent. It sounded distant, certainly a good reason for Rin to yell from so far. Sensing the urgency, Shirou slipped off his shoes and hurried into the house.

As he turned around the corner, he met Jessica standing in wait for him. She looked real worried, that told Shirou enough on how grave the situation is, whatever it is. "It's Ilya." That gave him a jump in heartbeat. She requested "Follow me." Without a word, they rushed to Ilya's room in a hasty jog. The door was wide open with light bursting out from within. They entered the room to join Saber, Rin, Archer, Hercules and Mark sitting beside Ilya's bed.

Seeing the modern servant, Shirou and Mark exchanged cold glances before Rin brought Shirou up to speed with a single sentence. "Ilya's sick…really sick."

Shirou took a view of Ilya as he knelt beside the futon. She looked very feverish, sweat glistened on her skin. Sick as Rin described. He touched his palm on her forehead. She was burning hot inside, beyond normal fevers. 'Trace on.' Ilya's condition began to come in full detail in the depths of his mind. In the seconds he casted, he found and clearly understood what exactly was going on.

He lifted his palm before giving the diagnosis "She's suffering the effects again."

Rin stared at him "Are you sure it's the effects? Can't it be the accumulation of seven servants?" Now, Jessica and the remaining servants turned confuse with both statement and doubt.

Shirou nodded "I'm positive that's triggering the effects we're now seeing."

Hercules demanded "What effects are you talking about?!"

Rin explained as Shirou stood up "The after effects of the Holy Grail war. Ilya was supposed to be the vessel for the appearance of the Holy Grail. She was to become one but Shirou prevented that from happening albeit in the last minute. Nevertheless, the close encounter had her circuits weakened to degenerate and break down sometime after the fifth Holy Grail war. What we're seeing now is that same problem reoccurring."

Mark summarized "So, Ilya's a single use item that wasn't used all the way to completion and is now breaking apart because of it?"

"Exactly" Shirou answered in her stead "I managed to fix it by reinforcing her magic circuits permanently. Apparently it didn't last."

Rin grimly interjected "Although it almost killed you in the process."

Hercules ordered "Then reinforce her circuits again! Make her become better!" They certainly noticed his stress, probably a servant – master thing that they best not interfere.

Shirou shook his head "Reinforcing an already reinforced object would surely break it and that includes Ilya." He flexed his fingers "I have to take a different approach." He directed his eyes "Jessica, I need you to prepare dinner for us." He turned his focus naturally to Saber "Saber, I need you to prepare water, a lot of water." They except Rin gave bewildered looks at Shirou's demands.

Hercules didn't seem pleased with Shirou's action "Is food and water so important to you over someone else especially at a time like this?!"

Saber defended Shirou "Calm down Hercules. Shirou certainly must have reason to say as such."

Shirou added to his defence "In her current state, Ilya has at least two or three hours before her magic circuits go critical. I need to prepare and that means gather as much energy as possible before I begin and the water serves an entirely different purpose." He gestured to the door "Come, we must prepare or Ilya won't live throughout the night."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What's your approach this time Shirou?" Rin asked. A large pot of water rested beside Shirou, only dressed in his pants. Ilya lay still unconscious in front of him. The rest were outside Ilya's room except Rin. Shirou needed to be alone and concentrate solely on this task. Rin only was present to assist him for the part that could kill him if he wasn't careful.

"I'll have to break down and rebuild her entire circuits from scratch." Shirou declared.

"Rebuild?! You must be insane! How are you going to rebuild a circuit if you don't know how it works? Sure you know how it looks like and can reinforce it but rebuilding it? Its properties, its components and so much more are things that nobody else knows!"

Shirou was unmoved "Even so, it's the only way Rin. Or Ilya will die."

"Still, it'd be suicide for you to take and hold so much energy within you."

"I'm better prepared this time and you're in charge of keeping me alive."

She let off a 'Humph". "Well if you're going to die, it won't be on my conscience."

Shirou took it as her agreement to his crazy scheme "Point taken Rin and I won't die. Not before I save Ilya." He will save Ilya or die trying. Or to his words, save Ilya and nothing else.

Rin say beside him "Ok then _doctor._ Start when ready."

Shirou gently placed his palm on Ilya's forehead again and began "Trace on."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Code Alpha Green"_

"_Green"_

"_Control, Are the silencers in place?"_

"_This is Control. Silencers are deployed and are in position. All remaining elements are deployed and awaiting the go code."_

"_Roger that Control. All teams, silencers and remaining support are in place."_

"_Remember, we want the guy alive so watch your fire."_

"_The rest are as the mission briefing sir?"_

"_Expendable."_

"_Operations begin on my mark in five."_

"_Four…"_

_  
"Three…"_

_  
"Two…"_

_  
"One…"_

"_Execute."_


	28. Chapter 27: Million to One

Author's Notes: It's been a while since I've uploaded the next chapter. We both been busy and all. This Chapter was long ready but editing and final checking wasn't done after a long time.I'm ahead in the writing process (Up to chapter 30 / 31) but the typing is slow and horrible. I definitely need a better keyboard to type with. Well,I hope you enjoy this chapter.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Chapter 27: Million To One**_

BAM! The gates were blasted back, lock broken with soldiers in pitch-black garbs rushing through an instant later. They advanced quickly, spreading apart from one another. Their movements were swift, quick and clearly directed to their objectives. Flash bangs were thrown ahead through the paper doors into the rooms and corridors. They begun their entry and clear the Emiya residence one by one.

The blast certainly grabbed the attention of the Emiya home. The Servants immediately rose to their feet. Mark said as his rifle appeared in his grip "Explosive door breach, standard military procedure." He opened the door "They're here." The agents that were after Shirou, after them, are here, this time on their home ground.

Archer added detail to the assault "Three groups of men, twelve each. One group is heading for the dojo; the other two are heading here."

Mark flung the door to the outside open "I'll deal with those at the dojo. Good luck." He shot up to the roof and was out of sight.

Saber now clad in full armor gestured "Come Jessica, you need to go to Ilya's room. It's safer there." Without a word, Jessica ran into the corridors.

Archer looked at their lot of three servants "Let's get them, none left alive." Those men would know about them and they need to be 'terminated' to keep the Holy Grail war and sorcery a secret to the modern world. Both Saber and Hercules nodded, aware about the bloodshed they are going to unleash.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In Shirou's mind, it is all black, a void of empty space. Ilya's physical form began to draw itself in the green lines he has always seen in the world of tracing. The details became clearer as he now stretched his tracing deeper into Ilya's magical core. Being a homunculus, Ilya was originally made from magical circuits. Those magical circuits would form a core but it is not normally in such of a state. It was distributed throughout the body in tiny pieces, interleaving primarily throughout the nervous and circulatory system. Shirou increased his virtual focus, magnifying into the cellular levels. Now, there are more than just life giving red blood cells or defensive white blood or repairing platelets. There were others, small composites spherical in nature. They reek with energy, the bits Shirou was looking for. A noise, almost inaudible came to his ears "What was that Rin?" His own voice felt soft, eyes focused on the mental image.

An amount of time Shirou doesn't know passed before she answered "Bad news. Those agents are here." That struck Shirou as odd. His magic barrier didn't warn him of such entry. He understood why when he thought about it, his focus was and is heavily on Ilya, muting everything in the background.

He voiced out, taking no more concentration from Ilya "Keep us safe until I'm done.

The door slid with a brush of wood "They sent me here." A second set of footsteps entered the room.

Shirou focused on the task at hand as voices echoed "I've hidden this room with an illusion. It should last for a while…as long they don't use magic to detect this."

"Let's hope otherwise then. Hope…"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mark landed on the roof with a clink of ceramic. He sighted in with the scope of his rifle. A dozen men barged in after their loud flash bangs into the empty building. He envisioned them moving through the building, following step by step of entry procedure. As the last man entered, he jumped off the roof and landed silently beside the dojo. He listened carefully to their footsteps, feeling the vibration against the wood. "Clear!" One of them said. Mark couldn't tell who but it's insignificant. The numerous footsteps began to head outside as Mark took action. He aimed at the centre of a footstep and fired. He could hear his bullet penetrate into the wood, splintering tiny pieces before going clean through and into flesh. A yelp confirmed it as the footsteps stopped to a standstill at the collapse of a human body. Mark fired again to another success.

Bullets start to pepper through the wood back at Mark. He shot up onto the roof, now relying on the sounds of guns as his reference point. He fired again, to another hit with bullets now shifting their focus. Bullets broke through the ceramic, nudging some aside or breaking clean through like his rounds did. He ran on the uneven roof, dodging bullets counting purely on his luck. He jumped off the roof before firing again in mid air. He landed into a roll, rising up before firing another shot without fail. The remaining seven rushed out of the building. Now on open ground, they could see him clearly and shoot him with hot metal.

Mark trained and fired his gun an instant without even aiming. A sniper's aim is very delicate for it's only a single round. A miss and it will be fatal. Yet his hands held the sniper perfectly to fit his aim to the centre of his sight. At such short distances, he doesn't need his scope to aim. Another man dropped dead and that left six on his list, a very angry six. He sprinted into cover behind the dojo. As bullets peppered the wood of the dojo and the concrete walls behind him, he listened intently over the noise. Each bullet has a source and that source is noisy, clearly envision able through the physical barriers through sound alone. He filtered the booming echoes of bullets and visualized those sources through the frail cover he has. Wood splintered, stone chipped as bullets hit but not hit him. Their shots were close but he was deep enough to give them the uncertainty of his exact position. All he need now is time, time in seconds before they throw a fragmentation grenade and blow him up. He edged forward, easing out ever so slightly until he saw the side of a helmet. He leaned out, popped a round before sliding back in with more bullets.

The uncertainty made certain, the swarm of hot lead came back and striking dangerously close to him. Mark jumped up, just enough to get his rifle above the roof. Another target found, aimed and shot in a second of air time. Mark landed gently before a grenade plopped and rolled next to him. He swore as he shoved up into the air, boosting himself up with a push against the ceramic roof. He soared into the air, aimed and fired, ending another life. Dropping on the roof, he followed up with a back flip into its cover. The four survivors were under cover of some bushes and the storehouse. From his overhead position, his view overlooks most of the protection walls or trees can give. He aimed carefully, shooting one who stuck out too much in the bush. That gave him three left. These men huddled even harder, evidently calling for help while trying to stay alive. They hid completely from his sight now since there are fewer bodies to hide now.

Mark kept his focus at them when a projectile went into the air with a thump. The projectile flew over the soldiers cover, flying for Mark's position. Mark cursed before sliding down his side of the roof. The launched grenade struck the other side, sending fragments of metal and ceramic all around. More of those grenades start flying onto Mark's position. Now Mark is the one under suppression. He grit his teeth as he improvised a plan 'Darn M203s, they never stop becoming cheesy.' If they want to use explosives against him then so will he. He prepared his mana demanding explosive bullets and waited for the time to strike. Each of them was shooting at specific intervals, allowing one to fire as the others reload. 'It's all down to the milliseconds.'

The instant he heard another thump, he peeked out and fired at the wall behind the tree. Fragments of concrete and metal flew outwards to hit the man in front of it. Assured he's dead or out of the fight, Mark aimed for target two and fired. It struck the ground beside the storeroom. That left the last man and Mark's finale. He shot himself off the roof and into the air. Bullets went flying in a spray but they were in a wide spread, made of panic. He aimed a normal round and disarmed the man with a shot in the arm. The gun clattered to the floor as Mark landed, towering over the last survivor of the squad. Blood began to stain the man's clothes around the wound. He pulled the man up by the collar and spoke "Do me a favour and deliver this message."

The man answered, in pain but resilient "What message?"

"This." He kicked the man back into a wall before shooting him in the forehead. With the execution complete, he was finished with them.

Overseeing the entire slaughter, a sniper prone on the roof of a nearby house swore. He couldn't get a shot on the crazy sniper man and cursed at his failure. The man was too fast. He couldn't get an accurate shot off that would kill the man. As so, his team is dead. Now that they are dead, he'll at least make sure that their killer is dead with them. Now with the fight at the dojo quiet, the killer jumped onto the roof, apparently looking for additional threats.

'This is it.' This is the chance God gave him. Even the winds are helping him by staying quiet. His target is now stationary, unaware and about to be dead. He aimed his crosshairs for the head, kept it steady. He held his breath for a second as he fired. The bullet crossed the distance in a second to meet…only metal. The round struck the stock of the man's sniper, moved to block the original trajectory. The sniper swore as the Servant turned, his eyes focused like lasers at him for a second. He jumped backwards into the air. Before the man could even get up, Mark shot the sniper's face in the fade away jump.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Simultaneously in battle, the other servants had been faring considerably better. Saber turned down a hallway when a metal cylindrical object, the size of the human palm was thrown into her path. What it was, she didn't know but her senses simply told her to back off and look away. The flash bang struck the floor like a rattlesnake before it erupted into bright light and a thunderous noise. The noise was deafening, bringing an echoing ring into her ears. Even with her eyes closed shut, it was still bright as though the sun. With her two primary senses temporarily out of action, she backed into the other corner with touch as her guide. Her other sense came to action, detailing the mind what sight and hearing cannot. She could feel footsteps rushing forward, light and fast. She could feel the air which twists and twirls upon the bodies of motion. It told her everything necessary. Her sight cleared slightly, just enough to peek at men in slim black outfits armed with short stubby weapons coming for her. She reared back, prepared to swing her sword. With the point man coming to a stop by the corner, she seized her chance.

She swung from below as she stepped around the corner. Steel met flesh in a strong diagonal clean cut at the upper body. The man staggered back before collapsing but Saber was already past him, swinging again and again to cut down his friends. With the third slash, bullets came back as they simultaneously retreated backwards. Saber shielded herself with her gauntlet, blocking any rounds from hitting her own flesh. Her magically strengthened armour held against their counterattack when a hand burst through the paper doors beside the men. It grabbed a man by the neck before reeling back into the dark room. A scream rang out as the others hastily fled. Hercules burst through fragile sticks and chased after them. Saber started to follow but turned her attention down to the groan at her feet. The men she has cut down on the floor appeared to be fighting the pain and forcing themselves up. She kicked each in the face hard, knocking them out cold. Killing them would be easier and less troublesome for now but she knew best to capture some alive for a more important reason, vital information. She heaved up body by body as she searched a way to store and restrain them, confident in her Servant peers on handling the rest..

On the other side of the house, Archer waited behind a corner for his prey. His fingertips were in place around a taut string, the metal shaft that stretches it and the black bow that holds them together. Down the corridor, a flash bang lit up the black with white like clockwork. This was what he was waiting for. Footsteps moved quickly as random gunfire sparked outside. A tear of wood and paper could be heard only to Archer's reinforced ears. Two men entered the corridor, just to Archer's left. Two became four into eight into twelve.

The time is now. He stepped out from his spot "Hi". His bow stretched taut, the sharp metal tip of his arrow pointed down the hallway…right into the straight line of men. "Bye" He shot the arrow with the force of a huge train. The arrow stabbed clean through flesh, passing through soldier after soldier until it struck the wall at the other end stained with bright red blood. Eight men fell simultaneously, dead or wounded critically, been skewered like a fish. The remaining four pushed forward, spreading side to side to avoid another such catastrophe. Bullets flew as Archer ducked into the corner's minute protection. He conjured his twin blades and swung them into the hallway. They spun invisible to the naked eye like boomerangs but struck like shurikens, stabbing deep into flesh. Two fell back as the last two withdrew, their weapons still trained and firing. Archer tossed another pair at the survivors. A yelp rang in his ear, sweet success follow by a hard click of metal.

Archer stepped into the hallway. There was one man left. Kansho was imbedded deep into the man's MP5 submachine gun. The soldier seeing Archer appear dropped his gun and turned tail. But Archer won't let him. He raised his arms, a bow strung taut and arrow in place formed perfectly in his grip. He let go the arrow to strike the man in the back of his neck. The man gurgled on his own blood as he plopped into the ground. Archer lowered his bow, the threat eliminated. 'Or not' He thought as he heard more footsteps. The rumble of steps became more precise as he reinforced his ears again. 'Two dozen of them are now heading for entrance. They certainly called for backup fast.'

Landing on the roof of the house, Mark noticed a group of men rushing through the gates "More of them eh." He said to himself as he aligned with his scope. He figured about two dozen more or less as they went for the front doors. These men were armed with more lethal assault rifles. As they were about to reach the open doors, Mark noticed something. The ground began to budge at uncountable places like the ground was alive! The ground gave way as many little objects began to sprout. Those in the immediate vicinity of the men caused them to stumble or trip. Mark couldn't tell what it was actually. He increased the magnification of his scope to get a clearer picture only to be shocked.

A hand of pure bone.

Their full form emerged through the ground and began attacking the disoriented men. Mark swore as he surveyed around him. The undead emerged in countless numbers, with more coming by the second. His eyes widened at the spectacle "God, you can't be serious."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Having found what he was searching for, Shirou now started the dangerous part. He poured his mana into Ilya, acting as a powerful magnet. He pulled all of Ilya's magical circuit's together, intent on binding them together into a single sphere. 'To create or strengthen something powerful that'll be permanent, I need magical energy of equal strength' Now he tapped into Ilya's single core and began draining all of it into him, intent on using that very energy to rebuild it. His body started to feel hot, very hot up to dangerous levels. His vision was beginning to become a fiery fire of red as he took in raw power. That raw power wasn't only from Ilya alone but also the power for the completion of the Holy Grail. That meant the powers tripling or even quadruple more than any magus could hope to attain.

If he fails to execute the plan, he'll die from all of that stored energy within him and so will Ilya from her lack of it. His throat now felt so dry that he could barely speak without it feeling sore "Water." Rin immediately used a scoop and poured the prepared water onto Shirou. Shirou felt grateful for her help in that instant. Steam formed around him, clouding his physical eyes but not the eye of the mind. More importantly is that his body is being cooled away from death. The relief though was only momentarily as the heat began to mount another offensive. Shirou felt all the power coursing through his veins, his circuits struggling to take in the sudden surge of energy. The power came with excruciating heat. Moments later, even with continuous water pouring onto him, the heat was hardly abated. What he began to feel now is pure agony, the pain that burns from the inside on 'I have to hold on!' He urged his body to take it all.

Rin stood up and turned her eyes away from Shirou. Anyone right there could just see him suffer right there. She heard Archer's message and replied through the telepathic connection between Servant and Masters. 'I'm coming.' She handed Jessica the scoop and opened the door. Jessica simply gave her a nod, understanding what Rin is to do next. As Rin shut the door and reenacted the illusion, she heard the echoes of a primal scream.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Outside, Archer raised his bow 'Rin, there are undead here. Lots of them and we could use the help.' He never waited or listened for any reply as he shot arrow after arrow out into the garden and into the swarm. Dozens fell to his shots but two replaced every undead he vanquished. Archer could hear Mark's sniper up on the roof, blasting away ineffectually as he is. It was as though a matchstick against a hive of bees. Dozens upon dozens of the dead charged after him through the open door. Archer said to himself as he shot them in twos or threes "Nothing simpler than brute force." He gave a kick at a charging corpse before stabbing it with an arrow. "Luckily, they're stupid to use only that." He charged his mana into the arrow and shot it into a shockwave of air. The shockwave sent sharp slices of air, cutting through dead flesh and bone.

Something then burst through the paper wall behind him. It hit him hard and down onto the floor. The floors beside him buckled and burst free with flying chunks and splinters of fine wood. 'They're even under the house!' Now Archer is down on the ground, surrounded and in serious trouble of getting mangled to death in minutes, in short a very bad situation. 'I'm in trouble.' That was the last thought he could make before…a noise sounded to his right, again and again. With each repetition, a ghoul around him collapsed; its head or body blasted clean into nonexistence. The ghouls distracted, Archer quickly got up and hacked away at those around him. He smiled "Ah, the lady with the smoking gun. You're late."

Rin smirked as she kept her Gand firing "I'm just on time. Otherwise, I'd be saving a corpse."

Up above then, Mark added "Good to hear that. Now would you step it up on killing them?" He shot one in the face before sidestepping to dodge a claw to his side. He countered with a kick, tumbling several undead off the roof as he shot the one on his right. The roof is also being swarmed like an anthill and nothing seems to stem the tide. Mark could feel them enclosing around him, like a trap. Soon, he'll run out of space to even move and he'll die just after that. He held his rifle single handed as his sword came to his free arm. He triggered the third ability, granting him two guns now. He fired both left and right with his rifles, killing scores of zombies with lead or fire. Even that so proved feeble against the Scourge. Switching on the fly, he discarded his sniper for the first ability of his blade, granting him strength and speed. His moves became like a blur, slashing left and right to cut rotten flesh, dismember limbs and shatter bones. No matter what he did, it still isn't enough…

On the other side of the battlefield, both Saber and Hercules were holding their own against the onslaught, albeit barely as the others did. Saber said as she beheaded a dead man "This is endless."

Hercules agreed, killing a trio with a slice of his sword "They just keep coming and coming until we all die from our own exhaustion."

Saber threw the blast of wind encasing her sword, pushing many back to give them a breather "Surely this is demanding a lot of energy. Kel'Thuzard can't keep this forever!" The winds returned immediately to blanket her sword with their invisible properties.

Hercules crushed the skull of an undead with his foot "Unless they're cheap on mana or he has been collecting vast amounts of mana. He could also be recycling his energies. After all he is a Caster."

Her response was filled with distasting reality "If that's possible, we won't survive from simply fighting them off." Kel'Thuzard could simply swarm them to death without a lift of his finger. They have to stop Kel'Thuzard somehow. If Kel'Thuzard was granted a wish to stay in this world, only god knows what would happen to the living world.

"I concur and the best we should do for now is to retreat." In this situation being attacked by well prepared numbers, it's impossible to find Kel'Thuzard and kill him.

Saber's war experience supported him. 'When outnumbered significantly, withdraw to acquire an advantage.' "Agreed, the next question is where? We're fighting on home ground." Technically, they could go anywhere but anywhere would be risking innocent lives and she knows how Shirou would rather condemn himself to death than endanger others. Condemning himself to death would eventually condemn the rest of the gang to death. Not a preferred chain of results.

Mark, still on the roof added to the conversation "Well, anywhere but here!" The young servant kept slashing albeit slower. "We really should go before we're dead ourselves!"

Rin countermanded that suggestion "We can't leave, not until Shirou's done." Ilya's sick and totally unable to fight. Shirou is busy attending to Ilya and he wouldn't even be aware that an undead is right in front of him until he see his body from the floor. Jessica isn't a magus, she can't defend herself against such magical elements. If they leave, Shirou, Ilya and Jessica will be dead and then undead. She grits her teeth. They have to hold the wave back, as long as necessary. 'Hurry up Shirou; I'm not planning to die yet.'

_Pain…_

_PAin..._

_PAIn_

_PAIN  
__**PAIN!  
PAIN!!  
PAIN!!!**_

Nothing but the pain of fiery burns raging throughout Shirou's entire self. The torment seems endless, threatening to send him into insanity. His throat felt raw from the unheard screaming he made. The air is hot with steam, making it even harder to breathe. Jessica had to back away, the heat dangerously nauseating. Shirou felt every cell in his body, shaking out of control. The water in his body felt like molten lava. His body could literally combust to flames. He felt the emotion to simply die and end all the pain. 'Forget Ilya, forget everything else. Just die and end the pain!' Shirou however shushed his basic instincts and was determined to bear it all. He has to or Ilya will die and he'll never let that happen!

He focused his mind, everything of his mind onto a single goal, channeling Ilya's magical circuits into his. He felt rather than hear his throat scream again, his ears deaf for it was 'turned off'. He felt the energy flowing into him reach a climaxing peak before slowly dipping down into a trickle. He let raw breaths out of his burning lungs. Yes! He has taken all of it but he isn't done just yet. He has only moments before Ilya's own energies run out and kill her. He tapped the huge reservoir he amassed and began to rebuild.

Each person's magical circuit is unique. A servant is able to use and absorb anyone's since it's simply pure energy for them. A human normally either don't have them or don't have the need to replace them. Ilya though is a homunculus; her life is made from those circuits. Her systems are so delicate and specific that transferring magical circuits alone could cause rejection and give fatal results. He used that energy to create another spherical magic circuit of the same size. Having absorbed Ilya's circuits, he now understood what was original and what was damaged from the intertwining with the Holy Grail. He recreated the sphere with each of its properties down to the finest details. Its working mechanism was puzzling to his intellectual but he let his instincts take over, reworking everything to perfection.

In less than six heartbeats, he was done and he surged the completed magic circuit back to its owner. The fire in him faded away as the pool of energy returned to Ilya. In a moment, he was done with the transfer. He started off with another trace and to his satisfactory delight. His work was successful, Ilya is saved. 'Now that left me…' It had hurt him, exhausted him, leaving him almost lifeless. His body felt nonexistent down to the bone. His eyes could barely flutter against the exhaustion. All he remembered was his back feeling the floor, seeing the ceiling before everything went black.

Mark felt something juggling in the pockets of his pants, just barely from his constant motion of avoiding slashes and stabs. He could guess what it is "I think Shirou's done!" He switched to his sword rifle, a free hand reaching for the cell phone. He flicked it open as he fired at a rotting face. "He's done right?!"

"Yes! He's done but he's out cold for a while."

"Gotcha! We'll come and get you." He flicked it close as he fired point blank at another of the endless foes. 'Time to get off this roof!' He shot into the air, out of reach from the dead down to a landing beside the fighting Master and Servant. "Good news, Shirou's done and we can start leaving."

Rin added as she blasted a dead beside Mark "The bad news is we're blocked from them." Her hand was hardly steady, having fired countless magic from her fingertips. Fatigue is hitting them hard, hard enough to make a mistake they can't afford.

Hercules within distance of voice exclaimed "Then we'll just tear through them!" He took the lead, cleaving the masses of dead flesh. Saber, Archer and Mark covered his flank with Rin in the centre of the circle. They slowly advanced through the tide of bodies. The grass was covered with bodies as they inched step by step. What would normally take seconds took a good two minutes. They reached the room where Shirou, Ilya and Jessica reside in, from the outside of the house that is.

Mark single handed his rifle as he dialed his cell phone "Jess, I need you to back away from the walls, stay near the door. We're blowing right through the wall."

A moment of shuffle before Jessica answered "Ok, we're ready." Mark switched back to his modern sniper rifle. The rest spread out for more room, working together as a cohesive unit. He shot the wall, the explosive round detonating on impact. The wood gave way to a hole, large enough for man to enter. The smoke cleared as Mark hopped in. Both Ilya and Shirou were still unconscious "Time to get out butts out of here!" Mark said as he hopped out back into the fight. Seeing Shirou, Saber withdrew into the room and lifted Shirou onto her shoulders. She would care for her Master.

Rin entered and carried Ilya as well. "We're set to go. So let's do it." Rin turned behind them to discover a problem. They now don't have enough manpower to fend off the Scourge, not on open ground.

Archer was aware of that as well "Let's go before it's too late!" As he sliced a ghoul into half, a large shadow was cast over him. He looked up to see Hercules slashing away at the tide of dead flesh.

Hercules ordered "Go now! I'll hold them off!"

Saber protested "You can't fight them all on your own!" The odds for one man even given eleven lives against an uncountable force is null, nil, zero, nada. No chance of survival at all. Its literally sacrificing yourself to the enemy.

"Who said I must? I'll just buy you some time. I'll rejoin you later." Hercules cracked a grin.

Archer did the same "Right." He turned to the rest, accepting the demigod's decision and fate. "Let's go."

Mark switched to his sword, tapping into the second ability "I'll take point. Good luck, man of steel." He cast flames in front of their path, burning grass and flesh to cinder. He then shot a wall with a fireball, breaking an exit wide enough for them to past "Go! Go! Go!" Jessica, Saber and Rin followed hastily with Archer last out into the streets.

Hercules held his ground. All he needs to do is to buy time, enough for them to hide and keep their location a secret. Then he could escape. Fighting the dead reminds him so much of hell. "I'll send them back to hell!" He turned to his special weapon "Nine lives!" Nine silver arrows went free, striking down the lead ranks. The rest surrounded him, cutting off his escape path. He switched to his sword and let off a roar.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

An image was returning. It was blurry but it was getting clearer by the second. He felt light headed as his consciousness began to spring to full gear. His throat voiced out lightly, testing the waters of sound. His eyes began to open, slowly revealing Saber's face. Now his muscles began to come into the equation, yet still dangerously weak. He voiced out with his sore throat "Where are we?"

Rin's face slid in beside Saber's "We're in my place at the moment. Although it's still quite a mess, it's the safest place for the time being." Saber careful raised him up to get a better look of his surroundings. The floor was dirty, with broken glass, splintered wood and other broken stuff. Moonlight shone through the naked windows, their curtains torn by the sides. He was sitting on a red soft sofa. The rest of his senses began to come into swing, now feeling the dehydration from his body, his throat dry as a desert.

He asked with his hoarse voice "What happened?"

Rin explained as she sat down beside him "Well, we got you out and we had to leave your place. There were too many of those things." He took in the details as Shirou's mind began to clear. He could hear Rin's exhaustion under her breathe. "Things haven't been cleaned up yet. Hope you don't mind."

Mark, sitting by the window with his sniper rifle in hand spoke "Isn't it quite late for him to get back?"

Shirou asked "Late for whom?"

Saber resting beside him answered "Hercules, he stayed behind to keep them from tracking us."

Archer, by the wall added "It is quite late of him. I'm sure he can handle himself though." His eyes turn serious black "More important at the moment is to find a better place to stay and recover. This place isn't suitable anymore."

"Trouble is finding that place. We don't really have much of an option around. With Gilgamesh and Medea around the city centre, any hotel is out of reach." Rin mentioned. "And I seriously doubt we can fight them right now."

Shirou's mind popped off with one "There's one place…"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

John Vistol walked the lands of what used to be a battlefield. Corpses were strewn in pieces, all dead once before. Those that were not dead once again were consuming the flesh and bones of those who did.

Kel'Thuzard joined his side "What is your bidding?"

"Give me our 'losses' list." He observed his army spread out among him. They paid no heed or they were clearly commanded to do so.

"Our forces have taken significant casualties. Two hundred thousand lost in the initial battle, a full million in their retreat."

"A million, that's…considerable. How did we have a million if they 'retreated'?"

"A Servant remained behind to protect the retreat, apparently their strongest. It appears that he has powerful regeneration magic and multiple lives, making it difficult to kill him. A million casualties were incurred before the servant has fallen to the Scourge."

John remained quiet for a moment "That Servant…has my respect. How goes your mana reserves?"

"My energies are sufficient and I will consume the fallen Scourge for more. The neighbouring residents are also very rich in energy. It will not be of our primary concern."

"Very well then, let's regroup at the rendezvous before any of those men we encountered return. We need to inform Kenji of our success."


	29. Chapter 28: Race of the Winds

Author's Notes: It's been a while again but the pace is definitely picking up. Writing is definitely more enjoyable than typing (Chapter 36 at the moment). I hope I get to upload the chapters faster. Thanks for reading and reviewing this in advance.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Chapter 28: Race of the winds**_

Initializing geometric sequence

Initialization complete

Uploading 3D planet atlas

Gentech Eagle Eye is Online

System Ready

Awaiting location

Location received. Tracking…

Establishing Video Uplink

Video uplink established, initializing audio uplink

Audio uplink established

Location found. Image magnification currently at 20x

Increasing magnification to 100x

"Holy ****! The man's nuts! We need some help here!"

"Aaahhh! What the hell are these things?!"

"All elements are to withdraw. I repeat; all elements are to withdraw."

"Eagles eye, keep an eye on them."

"Sir, we have the targets withdrawing as well. Can you get to them?"

"Negative on that, Sir! We're barely holding as it is!"

"Keep tracking them and prepare to deploy the Stalkers. We'll need them."

Tracking selected target

Target has stopped all motion

Awaiting additional orders

"Sir, we have them."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shirou stood before these gates only days ago. They were let into the Fujimura mansion quickly and without any further questions than what they were here for. Shirou was slightly unsteady during the walk there but Saber in her casual fatigues assisted his severely weakened body. They were led into the main hall to meet Daijoro. Sitting in his night clothes with the exception of a simple black coat, he gestured to the floor "Please sit down and explain to me what happened." Shirou can truly see that Daijiro isn't a carefree man, not anymore.

Shirou did the talking "Well, we were attacked by…" A thought came to his mind _'What should I say?'_ He needed a cover story, something to convince Daijiro but not put him in the same risks they're facing right now. He couldn't think anything definite during the walk.

Daijiro raised his eyebrows, clearly interested with what Shirou has to say "Attacked by?"

"We got attacked by some yakuzas." Rin finished the sentence. Shirou gave her a look. She replied in kind with a smirk. It was like _'I __covered you__ again.'_ Shirou simply gave her a sheepish smile. She continued in his stead "They tried to rob and kill us but we managed to escape. Even though they're probably gone, dangerous as it is, we need a place to stay for the night."

"Yakuzas don't come back after they got what they came for." Daijiro pointed an important fact.

"True but they have a price for Shirou's head. He annoyed them quite a bit."

Daijiro gave a curious eye "How did Shirou annoy them?" Shirou wasn't one to be an annoyance to anybody.

Rin continued her story "Well, being the typical hero of justice he is, he protected an old man from being robbed by one of them. The grudge got stuck on Shirou after that."

Daijiro mulled over this "Hmm, the yakuzas will not let lightly on this." Daijiro smiled at them. "Nevertheless, your concerns have bias and I certainly will allow you to stay for the night. We should conduct dialogue with them tomorrow." He seemed to have done something for the door slid open to reveal two men in suits. "They'll take you to your rooms to rest tonight." As the rest gave their thanks and got onto their feet, Daijiro added "Shirou, if you don't mind, can you stay here for a while longer?"

Shirou nodded "Of course." He sat back as the doors shut to leave the two of them alone. "What would you like to talk about?"

Daijiro assured with a fond smile "Ah Shirou. It's been how long since we had a good chat?"

"If I could recall it correctly, it's been five to six years?"

"Yeah, it's been too long Shirou. I haven't met anyone else of our old school since my father's death. It's been hard to find good old company." He brightened a bit "You're the first one."

Shirou felt surprised to know that. Five long years and he haven't met anyone from the old hats. That told Shirou how possibly distraught Daijiro had been since his father's death. Daijiro was one for popularity in the old days. "I see Daijiro, my condolences for your father too."

"Thank you Shirou." He gave Shirou a curious look "What's between you and Tohsaka?"

Shirou answered the question with another question "What did you mean by that?"

"You're having Rin staying at your house when she has her own home. Don't forget to mention these people in your household I'm not familiar with."

Shirou used the decade old excuse "Ah, Rin's only staying for a while. Her home's under renovation." 'Well, it does need one now.' He told only to himself. "You met Ilya's who's been staying with me for years now. The rest are simply friends from overseas, staying during their studies. It cuts the cost quite a bit."

"Ah, I see." Daijiro nodded in agreement. "Quite practical and cost beneficial considering the size of the home your father passed down to you."

"Yeap, it is." Shirou accepted. The moonlight shines brightly through the open door and into the room. They both looked outside to the white moon floating freely in the sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Daijiro agreed "I haven't enjoyed such a sight for a long time." He motioned for the door "It's late. We'll end our talk for tonight. I'll take you to your quarters and we'll continue it over breakfast perhaps?"

Shirou smiled "Sure, lead the way."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ilya woke up, very slowly. Her consciousness returned bit by bit as her eyelids moved to unveil her eyes into a dark room. She let off a small groan, her body feeling numb. She moved to sit up but someone stopped her "Hush Ilya. You've not recovered yet." Saber's hands guided her back down onto the futon.

Ilya asked "What happened, Saber? Where are we and how did we get here?"

Saber rested a palm on Ilya's forehead "You were sick and Shirouj had attended to you hours ago. At the same time, we were attacked by both agents and the Master of the dead Kel'Thuzard. There was no choice but to seek refuge in Taiga's home."

Ilya took in the information as it comes. At the end of it, she felt something odd. "Saber, where's Hercules?"

Saber looked down, unsure on how to answer. Her voice eventually spoke the grim reality "To protect our withdrawal, Hercules stayed behind."

Ilya felt the worry growing from her stomach "Is he coming back now?"

"Ilya…." She was speechless for the moment. "You know the answer."

Ilya now felt the hole in her magic circuits, where it once held her contract with the mighty man. It was gone and so is Hercules. Now, she began to feel the reignited sorrow, having died down a decade ago. This time, it felt much worse and bitter. His second return only to meet an early good bye. Her eyes felt watery as her emotions sought to overthrow her. She closed her eyes, shedding quiet tears as she wept from within.

Saber quietly closed the door shut. As the moonlight bathes her skin, she flexed her arm a little. It felt an ache. It was nothing serious to hurt nor does it affect her swings. It was just noticeable. It caused alarm to herself. _'Since when did I last __have__ this?'_ She recalled her past. 'I haven't had this since the battle of my first campaign.' It gave her a shudder, recalling vividly of her painful past. She paused, her focus on this school of thoughts. _'Tonight's battle was like any other. What could cause this?'_

_Unless…._

_'It can't be that…I'm losing my strength.'_ She had acquired her mana reserves from Avalon and from the skill she learnt from an old hermit somewhat years ago in her time in Avalon. She should be at full physical strength at least despite the battle. However, something was amiss. 'Have those years in Avalon weakened me so much?' Thinking about this would not help the present. She started to walk again. 'I should check on Shirou.' She walked quietly down the empty hallway. Shirou's assigned quarters only several rooms away. She opened it lightly.

Shirou was lying down on a futon. His arms held his head above the floor. His eyes were closed in deep sleep. She entered slowly, careful not to disturb. She sat down and gently placed her palm on his forehead _'Rin said he was burning hot during __Ilya__'s treatment.__'_ His skin felt normal, much more hydrated than earlier and the temperature was fine. That was good, no side effects or so for now.

She lifted her palm when something came unexpectedly "I'm not asleep yet." Shirou's eyes opened slowly to gaze at her.

Her reply was stern "Shirou, you should be asleep."

"I can't sleep yet. I want to know if Ilya's okay."

"Ilya's recovering without any problems so far. Thanks to you of course."

"I know that. I meant the other side."

"Regarding that…" She paused, carefully crafting the right words. "She's heartbroken to say the least. Hercules's sudden death has hurt her immensely." She added her optimism "Still, she's strong and I'm sure she'll be fine as time heals.

Shirou answered with relief "That's promising. Thank you, Saber."

Saber suggested gently "Sleep now Shirou. We'll have….wait."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Outside, the young night was quiet. The guard sitting in his post by the door relaxed to his usual shift. He had been on this job for years and nothing ever happened. The Fujimuras were influential, strong and more importantly, charitable unlike the rest of the Fuyuki Yakuzas. That brought them popular support that was necessary to survive in the modern Japan. Then again with the boss having complete dominance over the real estate market, acquiring money isn't the difficult part.' Even the Yakuzas of the Fujimuras are more like guards than actual Yakuzas. 'Extra service' provided in return for the rents over various shopping districts in Fuyuki.

He heard a knock on the gate. The middle-aged man let out a sigh. _'Tonight's a weird night. Or should I say morning now?'_ He took a quick glance at his wristwatch as he stood up from his post. Two past twelve. _'Yep it's a weird morning._ _Two times in the middle of the morning for God's sake.'_ He stepped up to the door, looking through the custom peephole installed. All he saw was pitch black. "What in the world?" This had to be some sort of prank. He opened the gate to feel cold metal on his forehead. All he knew was feeling something went into his head and a squishy feeling as his brain is shot.

The guard dropped onto the floor as men in black military gear entered silently. They moved forward quietly, directing movement and orders using hand signals. The point man, armed with a P90 submachine gun heard the chatter on his radio "Top tangos terminated."

"Garden tangos eliminated."

"Front door is clear. Proceed to quiet entry."

"Stalker Sniper one in position."

"Stalker Hawk one ready with heavy fire support."

"Silencers are in place. Do not botch this up as Team Glorious did, HQ out."

The point man gently and silently pushed the door open. Silence is the key to this mission. He moved slowly and quietly, allowing his team to clear every room he passed.

"Bugger! We got that crazy sniper on the roof!"

The point man whispered "Stalker snipe one, keep an eye on him. We can't afford to let him know we're here."

"I'm sorry to say that you're too late." A female voice spoke behind him, right behind him. He turned to find a knife by his neck, his knife. He looked at the glinting knife as it stabbed him in the neck. Everything went red as the man dropped into the very struggle for his life.

On the roof, Mark laid back against the ceramic tiles._ 'The winds are much more comfy than those hot rooms.'_ He closed his eyes to sleep_. 'This is more like it.'_ He heard a thump on the other side of the roof. It sounded heavy, bringing Mark into a curious state. He opened his eyes to the night sky. There are no stars tonight. He noticed something small like a very black blob; darken than the sky ambient lit by streetlights. He summoned his sniper rifle to get a better look. Even with some magnification, everything was in-differentiable black at such the distance.

"Bah, it's probably nothing." He had not heard anything from the roof outpost. It was not this quiet, not without the footsteps or the occasional sneeze. Mark stood up and looked around. There wasn't anything special to his eyes until he was about to sit. There was something black outside the compound, just at the edge of the street. He zoomed in with the help of the street lights got a view. It was black, sharp and angular in shape, two black pairs of glasslike material. The rest of it was hidden behind a house. _'That's an APC'_. He mulled it over _'That means…'_ He hopped to the other side of the roof. The guard outpost was a simple watchtower. There was a tiny hole in the glass window and a body on the floor. "Darn, they're here." He held his rifle to shoulder height as he felt something struck his shoulder. It spun him down with a grunt onto the roof, red essence bleeding away.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Saber slipped away into the nearest room, quickly killing the two men behind their backs. She heard the rest re-enter the hallway to hear them curse softly "They got Mitchell!" One of the motioned forward "Slow and steady. It may still be around." Yes, Saber's around and about to strike. As the first man went pass the room she resided in, she attacked. She barged through the door, stabbing the second man in the neck with her 'acquired' knife. She spun around, calling forth her real weapon and armour. Her sword appeared in time as she slashed from above. It cut deep down into the first man, spraying blood on the walls.

She pressed on the offensive, lunging past her fourth victim and stabbed the man right behind. With a command of her will, the winds enclosing her sword burst forth. It sent the stabbed man flying into those behind him. They stumbled backwards before being sent forward by a projectile. Saber barely dodged it before it struck the wall. It was an arrow, its shiny metal tip diminished by red blood. Saber frowned at Archer down the other end "Be more careful at whom you're shooting."

Archer grinned "I know you enough that I don't need to."

Saber frowned again as she lowered her sword _'What's that suppose to mean?'_

Mark felt his insides flowing away as things feel blurry to his eyes. _'I've been…shot.' _On his back, he raised his right arm. It felt sluggish. _'Darn…shock'_ His mind isn't thinking so clearly now. He tapped into his mana reserves, force applying it to stop the bleeding. The internal damage will take time to heal. He has more important things to do for the moment. He lifted his rifle and fired round after round into the night sky.

Shirou heard the gun fire as he and Rin met outside Ilya's room. They both entered without a word, both aware of what's going on. Ilya wasn't asleep. In fact, she was standing up, her eyes red not only from tears but from rage "I have some unresolved business with them." She strode forward, Rin and Shirou split aside to pave her way. Needless to say anything, they simply followed her out.

As they exited t room, Jessica joined them from the neighbouring room "Where to?" She asked, ready to survive and do her part. The three magi felt a magical barrier surrounded the Fujimura mansion. Silencing magic was at its work again.

Shirou suggested "We need to fight elsewhere. We'd endanger the Fujimuras if we stay here."

Rin said otherwise, "It's too late for that. Gentech will kill anyone in their way, including them."

Ilya gave another suggestion "Then we take the fight to them! We go outside and kill every last one of them!"

Jessica said in disbelief "You wouldn't even live for two minutes against a rocket."

"Watch me." Was Ilya's answer

Shirou added dangerous facts "Knowing how big Gentech is, this isn't all they got. They'll definitely have more than what we know so far"

Ilya snapped, her emotions clearly desiring blood. "Then what do we do?! Do we run every single time until they hound us down to the ground?! Or do we do something useful such as killing these pests!"

"First thing we do is leave before we get other people killed from this!" Shirou insisted.

"That means the Fujimuras need to escape as well." Rin added to the facts

"Okay, then let's find and escape with them." As they raced down the hallways, they had a surprise. They met two dozen men from Fujimura's guards. In their suits, they were armed from simple pistols to assault rifles. Shirou requested "I need to find Daijiro Fujimura."

Apparently recognizing them since they didn't shoot, the lead man nodded "Follow me." The guards took the lead, moving down corners and hallways with guns ready. They stopped short before a burst of gunfire rang down the hallway they were about to enter. The leader motioned two fingers forward. The two men behind him moved forward as he said, "We're taking a detour through the gardens. Get ready to run." He reached for the paper door beside them "On my mark, go!"

He pulled the door open quickly, his men instantly on a run. Without hesitation, Shirou and the rest followed into the open air. The soft grass cushioned their heavy steps as they ran around the flowery garden. The flowers waved back and forth under the brewing winds. It urged them to run even faster with its howls. So they ran beyond full speed. Shirou heard a bullet whiz past his ear down into the soft soil. "Sniper! Go Go Go!" They ran even harder. Another shot went off, throwing a guard down onto the ground.

The surviving guards ran back into the house, barging right through a door. They re-entered the mansion as bullets streamed from the outside. The chief of the team pointed four fingers at the door before clamping into a fist. "We're almost there, let's keep going." He went ahead as four men remained behind, firing at unnumbered attackers outside. They went down several more corridors without incident. They stopped before a storage room. It was empty inside, only dusty wooden shelves by the side.

The man went in as Rin spoke her mind "Underground entrance?"

"Correct, Madam" The man pulled the Tatami mat off to reveal a small metal floor access door. He pulled it open, revealing a set of stairs below. Without a word, they went down into a lit tunnel and shortly into a considerably large room. The walls were rough rock, unrefined to preserve its natural form. There were large black boxes to the left and a table with an old TV to the right. In the middle was the Fujimuras, seated on white plastic chairs.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Taiga demanded. Seeing Shiro and the others, her face literally dropped her jaws in shock "Shirou! Rin! You little brat! What are you doing here?!" She didn't say a word about Jessica who stayed at the back of the group.

Daijiro was more reserved "Captain Satoshi Mamoru, I need to know what exactly is going on."

The captain answered with his eyes on the TV "We have multiple units of enemies in the compound. Give or take three dozen of them, all heavily armed. My guardsmen have already taken significant casualties and under armed for the fight. He continued as his men began opening the black containers "We settled the under armed part, so we can do something in the meantime." Jessica noticed more guardsmen entering behind her, either fine or wounded. Even so, such numbers are distastefully few.

The eldest, Raiga Fujimura spoke furiously "Nobody dared to attack us of all yakuzas!"

Rin gave her opinion "Gentech isn't afraid of the government and certainly not us. They now pull some strings if not most of them."

Daijiro gave a suspicious eye "What is this Gentech about? Weren't the ones after you the Yakuza's?" They were caught now. It's too late to change anything. Already in the dire circumstances, there isn't much that can be done. "We'll have the full story later. Deciding what to do now is crucial."

Shirou stated his intentions clearly, "We all get out of here before we lose our lives."

Mr Fujimura protested strongly "That is absurd! The Yakuzas never run away from

the enemy!"

"If you don't consider about leaving, then you all will die." Jessica gave the grim truth.

"Bah, we will let you leave while we fight back against them! It is the way of the yakuza not to be trifled with!"

Daijiro asked his security chief "Captain, what are our odds to fight them off?"

The man calculated for a few seconds "Given our numbers, their available resources and ability to reinforce…zero survivability."

"He's right. You all won't stand a chance." A new voice added. Eyes turned as Mark entered. Guns rose up to greet him but Satoshi ordered to stand down. Mark said; his shoulder stained bloody red "Thanks, one bullet's enough for me." He said as he leaned his good shoulder against the rocky wall "They got vehicles including a helicopter waiting to gun you down. You need a different approach."

"Let's all of us just leave through the tunnels. They won't know we escaped for at least some time. We'll fight back on another day." Daijirou gave his mind. There was no point discussing in Shirou's thoughts, it was their one choice to survive, one choice for Fujimuras to live without having magic revealed to them. Archer and Saber entered the room. "Perfect timing, I believe that accounts for all of your lot, Shirou. Let's go."

Satoshi and three of his men began planting plastic like materials around the walls "Go ahead. We'll leave a present first. Isao Takeshi! Take point." A man hefting an assault rifle acknowledged the order as they went forward deeper into the tunnels lit only by barely sufficient lights. The air was thinning, water droplets echoing the tunnel as they advanced to the exit. Several moments later, they were given a loud bang behind them. Satoshi and his men caught up to them seconds later. It was a good ten minutes before their first hint of the exit. The wind of air became stronger as they neared the other side. The exit was a small staircase. Satoshi clambered up the small steps to open a metal door on top. It slowly budged open, giving a rush of fresh air into the tight space.

Raiga Fujimura said "We should be several hundred metres away. They won't find us by the time they found about this." They exited onto grass of a mini playground. "We have a safe house nearby. Come." Before they could move any further, an insistent droning noise was heard and becoming stronger.

Mark swore "That'll be the heli. Shirou, does Gentech have satellites?"

"Yea, Gentech has three to be precise."

"Darn, consider us found then. We got to move fast."

Shirou suggested "Let's split up. They'll have to make a pick and that'll be us." Mr Fujimura wanted to protest but his grandson blocked him off with a touch of the shoulder. Raiga simply gave a resigned look before letting the Guardsmen take lead. Daijirou gave a thumb up of good luck as they went ways. Saber was already ahead, looking ahead for any trouble. The gang started their second escape for the night. They went from street to street, somewhere good to hide from the eyes of the sky. The droning still got closer, relentless in their pursuit. Nowhere was good, they needed somewhere that can't be seen from above and has an invisible exit.

All they have around them is roads and simple houses. None are going to be useful and would endanger the residents. That's something Shirou is not going to do. They turned down another street into a surprise. Ilya said angrily "It's you!"

Mike gave a wave, his servant beside him "I'm expecting you guys."

"Expecting us?!" Rin exclaimed.

The droning of the helicopter caught Mike's attention. "They're on to you as expected. Follow me. I'll take you to a safe spot."

"Follow you? How can we trust you?" Ilya glared lasers.

Mike shrugged "I saved you two before. Hope it chips in the credit. You better come anyway; this Gentech has eyes in the sky." He began to cast the familiar incantation. Wisps of white smoke were summoned. Mike went down into a squat and pulled the metal lid off the road "Down into the sewers we go. I'll explain the rest later."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tracking selected target.

"Additional contact detected in close proximity. Two people, details unknown."

"Roger that, we'll be having visual in ten seconds."

"Negative Stalker Hawk one, we have smoke appearing around the target."

Switching to infra red vision

"Damn, there's too much smoke. Sensors can't tell, hold up."

Switching to thermal vision

"Ok, they're gone and I got no trace of them at all on these scopes."

"They're gone? Repeat."

"They're gone. Hold on."

Overlaying map overview

Probability estimates target travelling through Fuyuki's city waste management system

"Analysis suggests they're in the sewers. Stalker two - one, can you pursue?"

"Negative, it turns out we got remaining elements of Glorious Company out there in need of combat assistance. A lot of crazy stuff is going on down there. All Stalker elements are to withdraw and assist immediately. Call in Hazmat and the silencers as well. There'll be a lot of clean up to do."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mike opened a red wooden door "Welcome to my place." It was a simple low key apartment, around the edges of the city centre. It was mostly empty, hardly any furniture around. The apartment practically looked abandoned. "Hope you don't mind the 'vastness' of my place." They entered into the living hall "Take a seat while I'll get you lads something." The man Saber stood watch from the other side of the hall as Mike presumably disappeared into the kitchen. The rest eyed the Servant as they sat down on an oversized old sofa. The atmosphere was silent with tension.

A minute went by when Mike returned with a tray in his hands. "Tea should be fine for everyone I suppose?" He settled it down on a precariously small rattan made coffee table "Enjoy while it's still warm."

Rin said "We want answers, not have a cup of tea with you."

"It was just common courtesy. I'll explain everything as we drink." Rin did a magic test for any poisons before drinking. "It's clean." Mike added. The test came negative, the tea remained indifferent. "May I now begin?" The Greek asked. The rest gave a nod, hungry for answers. "As you all know, I'm Mike. I'm from Greece and a master in the sixth Holy Grail war. His eyes sharpened "I'm sure what you want to know is why I've been helping you all." They took him in word by word. "Because I'm required to assist you by all means."

"To save the world."

Their eyes gave puzzlement as Mike poured more details "Gentech has been on the move even before the Holy Grail war has begun. Its actions are threatening world stability. Their actions are putting great risk to the discovery of sorcery and chaos will come shortly afterwards."

Jessica said quietly "If magic was discovered by the world."

Rin refuted "Not discovered, rediscovered by the world."

"The power magic could provide would spark a world war." Archer finished. Shirou recalled his foster fathers words _'Magic is a weapon, only used for good or evil in the hands__ of __the sorcerer.__'_

Mike nodded "Yea, we were aware about the problem and I've been sent in their stead."

Archer questioned "Who's we?"

"The Magical association, Greek branch in particular."

Mark gave Mike a straight look "Hold a second. Why would they send only you if this threatens the entire world? Why do so in pretence of being a Master? That seems rather farfetched." Mike kept silent, appearing to be contemplating the best answer to the question.

Ilya glared at him with eyes of a shark "He's right. It doesn't add up."

Mike turned away "You got me alright." He gave a sigh of resignation "They didn't send me. I came here alone…against their orders."

Shirou asked "Why did you do that?"

"I came to follow a vision given to me a month back. The Magical Association didn't dare to send me there. I reckon they didn't even believe me. Anyway, I came here myself and the association stopped sending anyone else after me soon enough. Fellow associates get killed."

"Killed by you?" Mark stated.

"Not me, Gentech. They're aware of us and what we're trying to do somehow. They only couldn't find me because I knew how to hide."

Rin mused with the information "What about the church priest? She would be the supervisor of the Holy Grail war. Why didn't you go to her?"

"My contacts did tell me about her before my arrival." He shrugged "Thing is, I found no trace of her."

"No trace?"

"I found absolutely nothing, not a sight, not a hair, nada."

"Could the priest have been killed?" Archer suggested.

Rin dismissed the idea. "Well, I know Caren Ostensia. She won't be killed that easily even if it is old fashion bullets."

"Uh, thing is the priest isn't this Caren Ostensia." Mike corrected. "I saw the name Aiko Mayu on the church board."

Rin face palmed "Gah, figures. Aiko's never been the fighting type. Caren definitely had been reassigned since it was a long time to this war. The church has definitely forgotten about it. Anyway, we need to find out what happened to Aiko"

Mark let off a sigh "Then we should start with Gentech's activities records. They will know."

Saber gave a curious eye "Why would they know?"

"Gentech has been hiding many secrets. I am one of them. The reason I died three years ago is because of Gentech."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	30. Chapter 29: The Dance of Past

**Author's notes:** It's been a while. The chapter was long ready but there was issues on getting it proof read and etc. Hopefully I can upload the next chapter by next week or next 2 weeks. Enjoy the read.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 29: The dance of past**

_3 Years ago…_

"Oh yeah! You got fragged by the man!" A young adult 5 feet '4 yelled as he jubilantly threw his hands up in joy. His eyes were focused on the 18 inch LCD screen of his Dell XPS laptop.

Jessica poked out from her room "Tom! Enough yelling in the morning for goodness sakes!"

Mark placed a hand on her right shoulder "Ah let him be. He is a gamer after all."

"Good Morning. You really should join us sometime you know Mark. The rest would like yeah to be the team sniper. The Internet here is awesome too!" Tom chipped.

Mark strode into the kitchen "Nah Tom. I had enough of it for now. It's a brand new life for me here." It's been three months since they've moved to Japan to pursue their studies. It'll be another long two years and he planned to make every good use of it.

Tom tried to be more convincing "Oh come on. With you in our team, we could take on the best Call of Duty 4 teams here."

Mark poured hot water into a cup. He held it before his lips after stirring "You know my answer Tom." He took a sip of brewed coffee. "I'm not planning on undermining my parent's efforts."

"All work and no play make Mark a dull boy." He remarked.

"All play and no work makes Tom fail the semester." Mark said a truth.

"No worries man, the exams are like a breeze to me." He boasted.

Jessica commented with sarcasm flying in her voice "Ha ha, smarty boy. Let's see how you score in the upcoming exams." She began making a drink for herself.

"No problem. In fact I'll be getting a job myself a job today."

Mark was indifferent "Uh huh, good luck with it then." He turned for his room when Mike called.

"Wait a sec Mark. I'd like a favour"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Why did you drag me into this?" Mark complained. His hand clasped tight to one of the plentiful hand grips in a public bus. Beside him is Tom and they were heading towards the city.

"Ah don't be such a wuss. I just want some company during the wait. It's good for the image."

Sarcasm was in the air for a second. "Right…well so here we are I suppose." They got off the bus and onto the street. Bright sunshine made it a hot morning as people bustled about their business. The roads were in considerable deadlock but nothing packed such as Tokyo or other denser populated cities. Beyond their feet was the grand entrance of Gentech corporations. Mark chuckled _'Typical, like the Trump tower.' _Like the tower, it brought a new boom to Fuyuki city as people apply for work in this new place.

They entered the building to meet a horde of staff pushing in. It was literally the morning rush hour, all contained within a lobby. They almost got pushed right back out onto the street. The two students slowly waded through the tide to the front desks. A young lady greeted them with an energetic, soft melodic voice despite the ongoing chaos. "Welcome to Gentech corporations. How may I be of assistance?"

Tom nudged Mark in the ribs as he whispered "Dig that, even the receptionists are hot."

Mark whispered back as he looked around "The receptionists are always hot." He was more amazed about the environment than the reception. He spoke aloud this time "The scale of Gentech is amazingly big."

The receptionist answered cheerfully "Certainly, Gentech has been very successful since its foundation twenty years ago. We seek to provide excellent service and environment for both our staff and customers."

Tom leaned against the counter "Well, would you provide me excellent after service?" What he got in reply was a smack in the head from Mark.

"That's enough. We're here for your job interview, not a flirting session."

The woman doesn't seem to be offended or was just following proper training dealing with lads like Tom "Of course. Please follow this way…"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Jessica asked from the sofa as the front door opened. "So how was it?" She was dressed in a green plaid blouse and long black pants, ready for the day.

Tom swaggered his way in "Oh, it was a breeze. They took me in right away!"

Mark answered behind Tom "Yeah because you're going to be their guinea pig."

Jessica raised an eyebrow "Guinea Pig?"

"It's just a tester job for some pharmaceutical products. They just need more proven success to clear with the Ministry of Health. It's all cool."

She gave him the 'look' with her eye. "Right…and when will you start?"

Tom gave a wave to the air "I'll start tomorrow and will be gone for a few days under medical observation." He snapped his fingers "I'll be back before you know it."

Jessica asked "And why are you doing this?"

"It's hardly any work for ten grand! That kind of money for a student genius like me is so worth the chance."

Mark advised caution "Don't get too happy or you'd be R.I.P."

"No worries man. Medical healthcare are state of the art these days. Well I got to make some preparations so be right back." He moon walked back to his room.

Mark had could only express himself with a sigh "Things aren't what they are to be."

Jessica agreed. "That's true. Well, let him be. It's his choice after all."

He plopped himself on the couch "Yea, so you're heading for class?"

She leaned against the back of the sofa "Yes, got a class for bio chemistry. Do you?"

Mark laid back fully on the sofa "No class for today. Wanna have dinner outside?"

"No thanks. We're spending enough for the month." She refused with reason.

Mark persisted "Oh come on. It'll be my treat."

She gave him the 'look' "Your treat? I don't plan on seeing you washing the dishes afterwards."

"I'm not that poor to begin with." Mark remarked with a grumpy look.

"No but you shouldn't spend it wastefully either. Besides, it's only dinner for Pete's sake and you know how expensive it is to dine outside." She added.

"Hmm…so what must I do to convince you?" He asked the ultimate question.

"There's nothing you can do to convince me." She glanced at her wristwatch "Time to go. End of discussion." She closed the door, leaving Mark alone to his thoughts.

_'Ah… women. A steel wall when they don't want something but flexible plastic for something they want._' He mulled around his suggestion _'If she won't come out to eat then I need to bring the food to her.'_ He took a peek at his wallet _'Hardly enough for the best.'_ He'll need a way to make some quick money if he wants to give the best. _'How…how….how…'_ His eyes swam upon Tom's idle laptop._ 'Should I?'_

Mark could still not decide even as the night arrives. He kept the issue aside as they had a simple dinner of rice, vegetables and chicken. Tom said as he took a piece of cauliflower "This is a big one!" He ate it as Jessica gave him a playful pout.

"That's supposed to be mine!"

"Now now Jessica, you should be eating less. You need to stay slim ok?" Mike advised.

Jessica raised her eyebrow "I'm slim enough you food gobbler! Besides, vegetables are good!"

Mark was just enjoying the conversation between the two. Tom and Jessica fought chopsticks over a big piece of chicken. Mark was amused as he skilfully struck his chopsticks and grabbed that particular piece. Both Tom and Jessica gave him laser eyes. He just laughed it off. "You two are just like kids."

Tom shot back "So you think your our daddy now eh Mark?"

Mark just smiled as he ate the chicken. Tom shrugged "You're boring daddy." They just continued eating in silence before Tom reignited conversation. "So have you two been doing anything special?"

Mark answered "Nothing special." He added a teaser "Are you jealous?"

Tom didn't catch the bait. "Nah, I'm too good for special moments with only one girl."

Jessica spoke exactly on Mark's mind "So you won't be getting married, like forever."

Tom suggested "There's always polygamy."

Mark added a fact "Polygamy isn't in your religion oh Tom."

"I can always convert anywhere, anytime."

Jessica snorted "In a million years you will." She took a sip from her juice. "I can never imagine you praying five times a day."

"That's just old school. The new things are so much easier." He added "Besides, you should be thanking me for bringing you two together."

Jessica added in sarcasm "Right… like you did any good."

Tom gave a look of disbelief "Oh my! If it wasn't for me, Mark here wouldn't have the guts to confess to you."

"Oh really…" was her answer. She looked at Mark for the answer.

Mark nodded "Yeah. He did help in that part."

Tom continued "Downright straight. I had to coach him and all to force him to open up to you. If it weren't for me, Mark wouldn't have his first kiss with you and his second with me."

That took a shocking turn. "Wait a second…a kiss for you?" She gave Mark a look of shock. He was simply speechless for a moment.

Mark explained the predicament. "That…was a dare when we were drunk at a party."

Tom nodded "A dare it was. You couldn't even remember a thing from being totally drunk yeah!"

"Don't remind me." Was his answer.

Jessica could only shake her head "I can't believe the craziness you guys do in your time. Now I don't know whether to be jealous or to simply laugh at your stupidities." Mark could only shake his head with his drink as the two continued their conversation. He watched in his quiet state of eating dinner. He could just imagine how much more Jessica would smile as they instead had more food in better quality to what they're eating. A better place would do too. Better everything! He wants to make her happy and that will be the first step to do just that.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bang! Boom! Pow! Gunfire, explosions and screams rocked the scene. It climaxed into an uproar of human cheers as a final bang went off. People went from jumping off their chairs, to smacking their keyboards in frustration or simply letting out a sigh of frustration. Others cheered the winner and some jeered the loser team. Mark entered the internet cafe, a bag on his back. Eyes shifted into stare mode, watching the newcomer. In the centre of the café was a stage. The stage had a large table of ten computers. They were arranged in fives, each set facing in opposite directions. Two teams of five were on stage. One team went off the stage, heading outside in humiliated defeat. The champions were under sponsorship of the café and so that's how he will get his money. Mark went up onto the stage and stood firm. The atmosphere quietens as the audience enters confusion. The man in the middle, obviously the team captain asked "What do you want?"

"I want a match with your team. Winner gets 80k yen as prize." That brought gasps of surprise from the crowd. The response came from "Woo" "Aah" "No way!" "That's some big money!"

The captain pointed to him "Sounds interesting. Where's your team?"

Mark let his bag onto the table "There's no team. It's a clutch five on one."

The crowd jeered at him "Go home! You are crazy! It's utter crap!"

The captain was equally angry "Don't be a fool and go home. There are no clutch matches." The crowd cheered in support.

Mark didn't budge "Come on, you now got a chance to earn that 80k for hardly lifting a finger." His eyes sharpened "Or are you guys just too scared to play?"

That instantly changed their minds. "You got a deal. A Five on one with a best of three sets match."

Mark sat down as the crowd went crazy "Good, let's see who aces this game." He assembled his gear quietly as he heard whispers in the crowd.

"The guy's only using a DT-35!"

"That's just a household keyboard."

"No way is this nut going beat the best of Fuyuki!"

He shrugged the comments aside, setting down and prepared for the showdown. He knew they would underestimate him. A five on one and against competitive level players, it's practically impossible for anyone to succeed…except him, the Sniper who shoots without sight. The captain gave a cocky grin "Be ready to pay up."

Mark grinned back "Sorry, you'll be the one paying up." The other man's grin faltered. He started the game, continuing to surprise the crowd with more eccentrics.

"Dance of death? What the heck!"

"What kind of name is that?"

"That's so lame man."

A referee nominated from the cafe said to the crowd "Quiet please! The match is about to begin!" Mark closed his eyes, focusing his mind. A siren started singing a song to him, only heard by him and no one else in the room. The song of war empowers his soul to reach the Invisible limit. He opened his eyes before beginning the melodic, never ending dance of death.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The map of the game was called Crossfire. It was a war devastated city with both ends to shape the map like the letter Z with a straight road instead at the middle. Buildings have been devastated, some walls broken open in its middle. Cars, intact or ruined litter the battlefield. The sun was shiny and the air was hot but those details did not matter. The fact that the enemy was at the other end did. What a game of a five man team would do is now all up to Mark alone. There is no team to save him, there is only himself. He and his sniper M40A3 rifle will have to save his own self. He is a Marine after all.

He rushed forward to the edge of the straight road, the sniper's alley. The enemy was aggressive, Middle Eastern men rushing with their superior numbers to overwhelm him. That won't do for Mark. He threw both his fragmentation and smoke grenades down the alley; they won't help him later. He peeked out from the brown wall he hid from and into the sniper alley. One target leaping over a car at the middle, in the midst of throwing a grenade. His sights were already in line. He fired to hear the ping of a headshot.

Instantly, he ran to his right towards a car beside him. He climbed aboard and onto a pillar to a broken wall. His next target was rushing to his rear from the left but he wouldn't let that. As the man leapt from an entrance in a sniper's dodge for the other door, Mark pushed his aim to the maximum. His crosshair moved quickly, invisible to the eye as he fired. The gold +5 points written on his screen told him the mark of his shot.

He made his move again, jumping towards an open broken wall of the two storey house to his right. The third enemy was below him, creaking on the marble tiles. There is no time to aim; there is only time to shoot. He pointed his rifle straight down and fired from the hip as he landed. The bullet went clean through and struck the head. '_Three down, two more to go._ '

Mark heard a bullet crack by his ear through the window pane to his left. He pulled away from the window. From the bullet, he triangulated the sniper to be at the second floor down the end. The sniper is in the open. The other, he doesn't know yet. He'll just have to lure the man out by killing that sniper. He wouldn't have a chance to peek out and shoot back. The other sniper's aim is bound to be steady, waiting for him to do just that. He'll just shoot him in style then. He ran and flung himself out the window. In the second of air time he got, he fired from the hip. He landed painfully hard on his feet as he got a no scope kill.

_'Four down, one to go.'_ He heard footsteps right behind as he chambered a new round. He turned to see the last man attempting to slash him dead with a knife. Mark jumped backwards, barely dodging it. He felt the bullet enter the chamber before he fired point blank. Target down and Round one is his for the taking. He raised his focus eye to eye with the captain. The team, crowd, everyone was in a still silence. Now the score is 1 – 0 in his favour. He gripped the mouse tighter as the siren restarted its song of war. _'Time to make another twenty five miracles'._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Jessica opened the door to their small apartment. The lights were off, the room in complete darkness. She flicked the lights on but they didn't obey. She looked outside. The lights outside were fine. Something was wrong. It probably was a broken fuse. She carefully walked for the power box of her unit. As she stretched her hand to the wall, a flame flickered to life at her right. The orange flame illuminated the face of a man "I wouldn't do that for tonight."

She frowned "What have you been planning tonight, Mark?"

He smiled "Watch." He slowly swung the lit flame to light a line of candles. The flames revealed the dining table, decorated with fine yellow tablecloth. The empty glasses with a tilted bottle of wine rested on the side. Fine cutlery was on the table. Mark himself was dressed in a light blue collared shirt, finished off with silky smooth black pants. He took a step around the table and lit another row of candles. It revealed their window, arranged with roses along the bottom of the pane. "What do you think?"

She was at odds, deciding whether to appreciate or just outright kill him "Why did you do this?"

He gave a smug "Ah, if you won't go out for dinner. I bring dinner to you."

She glared lasers as her answer "And where did you get the money to pay for all of this?"

"I worked for a little bit. Got some money and this is what you get."

She settled her bag on the sofa "Why are you always so persistent? I said it was totally unnecessary!"

"Because it's what I am." He stated the fact. What Mark wants, he gets.

She rolled her eyes and let off a sigh of defeat. "Fine, you win." She sat down. "Goodness, I'm famished."

Mark poured a glass of wine each "Good, we have a big course to cover." He snapped his fingers, giving permission for jazz music from Tom's laptop at the sofa to play. "That's more like it."

"You certainly prepared a lot." She raised her glass of wine.

"Of course." He held his glass as well "I want to make this dinner special. Cheers." They tapped their glasses to the beginning of night.

_Two hours later…_

"So…how long has it been since we met?" Jessica asked.

Mark answered as they strolled side by side, hand in hand in the quiet and empty Memorial park. "Exactly a year, three months, two days, six hours and…"

"Right..." She interrupted with amused sarcasm. She noticed something that perked her interests. She reached out to touch the trunk of a nearby leafless tree. "These trees are so different." She moved her fingers gently along the fine creases and cracks of the dark tree. She smelled the tree's essence in the air. "It feels… as though they're in pain. What happened to them?"

Mark didn't know the answer. "I don't know exactly." He noticed a stone tablet nearby "Perhaps that has the answer." They walked to it and read its contents. "Hmm, this park and the rest of Fuyuki city had been ablaze in a huge fire seventeen years ago. About three thousand and more uncounted have perished from it." He let his hand touch the cold marble "It's said that this park bore the memories of the fire, never to bloom for eternity."

Jessica turned sad "That's horrible to know." She caressed the marble tablet and its writing "When I graduate, I want to restore this place to the way it was before." She made an oath. "That is what I will do."

Mark held her hand softly "And I will be there to help you." They met eye to eye, never breaking their stares into their innermost parts of their souls. The air smells of their essence, the eyes connecting their hearts. The time they spent together. The fun times and sad ones vividly replayed themselves. Their likes and dislikes, all committed to memory. They knew everything about each other. They inched their faces forward, neck craning in preparation for what was about to come. They closed their eyes as they were shocked by a trio of beeps. They backed away, the mood totally ruined.

Jessica felt her face went blood red as Mark reached for his cellphone "Who is it?"

Mark opened the SMS he received. "It's just an advertisement." He pocketed it as he held her hands "Come, let's go home. We have a long day tomorrow." She nodded as they began their trek home. They were quiet, enjoying each other's presence in silence. As they entered their home, Mark bid her a goodnight before entering his room.

Now in the privacy of his room, Mark opened that message again. The message came from Tom.

_From: Tom_

_**HELP ME!**_


	31. Chapter 30: Death and Retribution

**Author's Notes: **I have been quiet for some time. That's because I was busy and writing this story on paper. I'm finally done with the paper phase of Return of the Grail and will try to finish through typing and editing asap. My good friend who's also my proofreader is also very busy since we're both undergraduate engineers lol. On a side note, i didn't realized I'm already many chapters ahead on paper than on the computer. Some of those aren't published here as of yet for more editing work. Still, theres a good amount of plot for this story uncovered yet :/.

This story has taught us many things on how not to write a story. You cant have too many characters. You cant try to put too many different things into the plot. I learned a limitation of my skill set as to action and combat. You won't be seeing the improvements I had from writing Time Index for the upcoming few chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 30: Death and Retribution**

The alarm clock rang dutifully to arouse Mark from his sleep. He tapped its head lightly to turn it off. "Seven a.m., it's been only four hours." He couldn't sleep well after reading that cry for help. It still remained fresh in his mind as though he's hearing it for real.

_**HELP ME!**_

He shuddered as he easily got out of the sleeping trance. He got himself dressed in his casual clothes, a white shirt and brown three quarter pants. Putting on his white sports shoes, he went to run around the apartment complex. As sweat began to stick to his shirt, he had decided surely. He's going to find out what happened to Tom no matter what's the price.

For his first go, he decided to try the direct approach. Grabbing a ride from the bus, he headed straight for Gentech corporations. Traffic was as usual, difficult in the early morning. He didn't feel like his usual, just restless. His target on the list is the receptionist. "Hi, I'd like to visit my friend Tom who joined up yesterday."1

She answered with the usual softness "Please hold on. I will check with the relevant department." She speed dialled the phone on the desk before speaking to the receiver. "Yes, I would like to enquire whether the fresh applicant may accept visitors." She bobbed her head time to time as the phone answered. "Uh hmm. Ok, I understand. She returned the receiver to its place before answering Mark "I'm sorry but Tom is not allowed any visitors for an indefinite amount of time."

Mark feigned disappointment "Aw, can't you let me see him? I just need to hand him his favourite teddy bear."

She politely rejected "I'm sorry. Gentech strongly insist this policy in order for general health security. All patients undergoing medical testing are restricted from visitor to prevent risk of infection."

Mark considered her words _'In other words, Gentech isn't going to let you in'. T_heir reasons do make sense with general health and all but Tom is a smart guy despite his carefree attitude. There's no reason for him to call for help unless he seriously needs it. "Ah well. Thanks for your time." He left as he planned his next move _'Tried the front, now the backdoor.'_

He head for the City hall, grabbing a copy of publicly available design plans of Gentech corporations "I just needed this as reference for my civil project." was the excuse he needed. Now in the nearby café, he reviewed the blueprints of the Gentech tower.

The building has a front entrance, a rear entrance for large loads and a side entrance for small, medium sized loads. Underground was six storey's worth of car parks to accommodate Gentech's large staff pool. Going up was the gist of the 120 storey complex, several floors built specially for different purposes. He'll have to work out where's the probable place they're keeping him. With him studying Mechatronics instead of Civil Engineering or architecture, it's going to be a lot trickier to his eye. _'A civil engineer could have covered this in twenty minutes'_ Mark did have a bag of tricks though, his laptop and the Internet. He worked on researching for hours on end until lunch time. By then, friends started to flood him with SMS messages, questioning his sudden disappearance from classes. He simply answered that he was busy, it was enough.

His efforts were paying off by the end of his lunch of a ham sandwich. He approximated Tom to be in the very heart of the building where a large expanse of space with only a few rooms, the best place for a medical facility. Coupled with oxygen and various gas lines supported that possibility. Now what he need was a way in. He could put on a disguise and sneak in. However, the staff should recognize each other at department level, so he'd stick out of the blue. He could try sneaking in through the rear or side entrances. Problem was his lack of any access tags, cards or authorization codes after that, a probable system of choice for Gentech. So he scrapped the idea. What he need is an entry point that is unseen and isn't blocked by doors. The answer came to him as he sipped his evening tea.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_An hour later_

_Fuyuki University_

Mark tagged his ID against a scanner and entered the Electromagnetics lab. A student was already at work inside. The brown haired, 5'8 noticed his entry "Ah Marky junior! What brings you here?"

Mark gave a wave "Yes senior Victor, a junior student in need of help."

"So what cha need? Always glad to help a fellow international." The Vietnamese asked.

Mark leaned against the lab table "I need to build a device that can lift a man up like a winch. It has to be fast and reusable too."

Victor thought for a second "So kiddo, you want a winch like the one in the Star Wars Episode One movie."

"Pretty much it. Where can I get one?"

"Well, the technology already exists. You just need to put them together." He gave Mark a raised eyebrow "Electro mechanics project?"

Mark grinned "Yea, I need to rush this project too."

Victor reached into the drawer "Ok, here's something you can use." He threw a cylindrical container at the junior "Lithium batteries and power couplings, that's to solve your power source." He reached in for something extra "Here's an electromagnet that'll help with the latching. I assume there isn't a problem for such limitation?"

Mark accepted the stuff "No problems with that. Thanks a lot."

"It's cool. I'll just log the records that you temporarily requisitioned them anyway. If it can't be dismantled, you'll have to pay for it. Have a fun time building your work." With that, Mark left with his new goodies, completing the list of parts he need. He entered an empty general laboratory and began to work.

_10.00 pm_

_Gentech Corporations_

Mark unscrewed the last bolts around the ventilation grate and took a look around him. He had dressed himself in pure black fatigues to blend him into the night. _'Better be safe than dead'. _The coast was clear for the moment. He pulled the grate free as quietly as possible. His entry point is now open above him, standing over a closed dumpster at the side of the tower. The attention was at the back and the opposite side, effectively masking his entry. He entered the ventilation system with a small toolkit around his waist. Now, it's a very long way up to climb the building. He unclipped his new gadget from the toolkit and shot it straight up. The spring in the gun shot the electromagnet up until the max length of his metal cord. The magnet then clung onto the side of the ventilation shaft. Using a motorised winch, he hoisted himself up four floors. He reset the gun and repeated for time that felt slow to ticks of seconds.

After the gruesome routine for twenty minutes, he reached the desired floor. With a digital blueprint copied onto his cell phone, he advanced deeper before reaching a set of grates. He double checked with the blueprints before he began using his screwdriver. The room below him was lit in a dim orange glow. A hiss sounded repetitively, as though the compression of something gassy. With the grate free, he carefully dropped himself into the floor below. Standard white marble flooring, furniture with large metal shelves comprising of machines. Paper printed their way down into cardboard boxes. Pumps worked their way in their hissy ways. The machines appear to be graphic data, pens automatically drawing waveforms. He read them but could not understand completely their terms. All he knew is that they were related to biology and it isn't his specialty. He now turned his attention to the rest of the room.

There was an opaque glass door to his right, hiding the source of bubbling sounds. He stepped it up to it and it opened automatically to his presence. He entered the large chamber and swore to what he saw. Dozens of large tanks were lined up neatly from left to right with a plenty of space behind them to spare. Each tank was filled with transparent liquid lit by tiny green lights within, to illuminate monstrosities. He could tell that they were once human. These mutants should he call them now were in serious disfigurements. They range from fewer limbs to more of them to just utter gruesome. It could also be abnormal sizes. One normal arm partnered with its gigantic brother. Everything possible was definitely mutated. Mark kept his mouth shut to stop himself from throwing up. It was a mad scientist's laboratory with a school of Frankenstein's.

Mark backed away from the tubes when he heard a whisper "You're here." Mark eyed around him. There wasn't anyone around him. Where did that voice come from? Movement caught his notice. The voice came from a tube, furthest to the right. It spoke as he looked at its direction "Yes Mark. You're here."

Mark now had a good look at Tom. His skin was scorched black. He now had a total of four arms and a third eye on the forehead. "My god Tom…what have they done to you?"

Tom explained, his voice coming from a speaker above the tube "They've taken us volunteers and derelicts to be their guinea pigs for their project. They are searching for more…"

"What project?" The answer was cut off by footsteps from the recorder room. Mark immediately hid himself beside the glass door. The door slid open to allow an old man in laboratory garbs to enter. Mark clasped his left hand around the man's mouth, the other holding a pen knife beside the neck "Don't make a sound." The man had a shock but reacted quickly by nodding in compliance. He let go of the man's mouth "Now answer my questions or your head rolls down the floor." The scientist nodded in acceptance.

"What is this madness about?"

"It's an experiment on human anatomy."

"What kind of experiment?"

"Final phase medical evaluation on sick and normal humans."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" He rubbed the knife's blade softly against the man's skin. "You don't want to die do you?" The man was jerked closer to death and with it comes fear. "Now let's try this again. What is this experiment about?"

"It is an experiment on building energy properties in the human body."

"Define energy properties."

"Like uh….like magic! Yes, like magic." He said, satisfied to have found the right words. The right words better come or he would be dead.

"And how is this done?" He questioned further.

"We immerse the subjects in a bath to induce growths of specific controllers. This controller will give the subject the ability to use magic."

Mark pointed at the tubes "How do you set them free?"

"No…" Tom rejected the plan. "I want you to kill me."

"Kill you? You're insane."

Tom bashed his four hands against the glass "Look at me! I'm a monster now, an abomination!" He pleaded "I can't even…. stand looking at myself. " He was silent for a few heartbeats "It will be better that you just kill me."

"Darn you Tom. We can fix this!" He asked his hostage "How do we get him out of this tube?"

"Press the green button on the console below the glass. It'll open the hatch on top."

"There's no way to save me!" Tom met eye to eye with the scientist "What is the fastest way that you can kill me?"

The hostage said in a shiver "There's also a red button on the console. It'll cut off your life support systems."

"We are not going to do that! It's out of the question."

"Mark…please let me die." Tom begged. "I can't take this pain anymore…please." Mark was left to his dilemma. To save or to kill his friend. Save a friend who might never recover or spare him the suffering by ultimately killing him. A life, his good friend's life now balanced on his fingertips. _'How could I choose?' _Time is clicking and the doc might be coming up with a plan to escape his grip while he's distracted. Kill or save…kill or save. Green, red. Green! Red! The frustration was mounting over his indecisiveness.

He let off a grunt of frustration as he kicked the console. Tom's fate was decided, by the red button. Tom smiled as a set of hidden motors turned off, their soft whir faded to nothing. "Thank you. I'll see you in heaven."

Mark smiled back, a bitter one "More like I'll see you in hell." He tugged the doctor. "We now have some unfinished business. The captor and hostage left the tubes, giving Tom his final moments alone. He shoved the scientist against the wall beside a computer shelf "I want all your data on this freak experiment of yours saved into a disc."

The scientist was about to answer but was cut short by a voice "That won't be possible."

Mark pulled the scientist close as his shield as he answered the man to his left. "I will reveal this madness whether you like it or not."

The man in the business suit kept his Desert Eagle pistol trained and steady "I'll just kill you before that happens."

Mark kept the knife really close to his hostage's neck "Not when I have him here."

The agent grinned widely "You think I care about him? He's expendable and I'm a good shot."

"Try me." Mark challenged.

The agent single handed trained the pistol for Mark's head, only a quarter of it visible behind the doc's scared white face. The other hand reached for an earpiece by his ear "Code C-32. Prepare two body bags." The man fired, the bullet striking the wall behind, missing by a hair. The man feigned surprise "Oh, I missed. Let me try again." Mark knew the man was serious. His hostage is useless and more of them are on the way. He got to get out now! He made his move, pushing the doctor towards the agent while running left for the door. Mark took the bare second he got to get out and into a long corridor. He set his mind immediately, running down the left end. He could hear the door open behind him. Bullets shot out behind him, one passed right by his neck, another above his skull. Those two bullets were very close calls.

Mark jumped into a corridor to the right, through a door and into a stairwell. He began flying down the flights of stainless metal stairs, trying to keep ahead. The agent above was in hot pursuit. He could hear his commands into the radio but he didn't give a damn. That is until a door opened six floors below him, unveiling six similarly dressed guards. Mark swore as he realized his predicament. Caught like a ham sandwich with no way out. Cornered, the top agent suggested "Give it up. We might not even need to kill you."

Mark instantly thought otherwise _'If you aren't killing me, you're making me Tom's replacement.'_ There wasn't a vent in immediate reach. The way besides up is down, both disliked choices. _'Except that down has an alternative solution._' He climbed off the railing and jumped down. Mark freefall through the space between the flights. He swooped past the surprised men down for the lowest floor which leads to another problem. How to prevent yourself getting killed by a twelve storey freefall? With eight floors to go, Mark reached for his invention and shot it straight up. The magnet struck the metal plate below the stairs and stuck tight. The servomotors whined as it struggled to decelerate its maker. Still, he was falling way too fast! The tiny motors can't stop the cable in time! The cable snapped, plunging Mark down the remaining two floors.

Mark crashed into a rolling stop as he lost wind. His body hurt badly from the fall. He could have sworn he broke a rib or two but adrenaline forced him up. He pushed through the door into a car park. It was the lowest third floor bearing from the 3C displayed on the wall. Just before him was a row of cars. These were top of the line, classy BMW 3 Series Sedan. He pulled the handle of the nearest one. It opened smoothly, unlocked. He took the driver's seat, the keys already in the ignition. "Sweet!" He started the engine to a smooth rev.

He shot the car forward at full speed, climbing up the ramps before breaking through the automated gate and into the city streets. He eased the throttle to blend with the light city traffic. He pulled the car to a stop at a traffic light, relieved of his escape. He leaned his head back against the headrest, reviewing what he just went through. _'I'm alive.'_ Although he doesn't have any evidence on Gentech at the moment but he'll do everything he can to reveal this project of insanity. He heard a car stop beside him and took a glance. His eyes met the dark insides of a pistol's barrel. Mark shifted to first gear and floored the gas. The bullet missed him barely but the glass that shattered didn't. Tiny bits cut into his skin as he blazed through the line of traffic. The first line noticed, quickly screeching into a halt. He swerved into the gap between two cars as those behind horned madly. He kept on going that highway as he saw the agent's Sedan slide in perfectly two cars behind.

Mark pushed the car faster as he weaved in between traffic. It was a dangerous game of cat and mouse. One wrong move and the car will come to a fatal game over. The two cars raced down into an orange lit tunnel at neck breaking speeds. Mark was thrown forward from his seat as the car was rammed from behind. The car started to swerve off course but Mark countered it with the steering wheel. He has to shake the man off his tail. As they exited the tunnel, Mark pulled the handbrake with a hard right turn. The car drifted out of the tunnel and smoothly into the next street. His pursuer mimicked his skill perfectly, losing no ground at all. Mark shifted the shiftronic to top gear before revving even harder.

The streets were quiet as they danced in the form of cars. They twist and turned, drifting down the empty roads with roaring engines. Mark felt the pressure mount on him as time ticks. His fuel is running low, give or take another half hour. Everything he tried from television isn't working. He drifted into another street and into a surprise. He barely caught sight of a woman walking down the street. And he was drifting straight for her, the pregnant lady. The woman turned to the bright lights as he reacted. He revved the throttle and turned the car even harder, throwing the car out of control but allowing the car to move in front of the woman, missing her completely. The world went round, his head turning dizzy from the centrifugal forces. The last thing he saw was a big pole and that he didn't have any seatbelts on.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Jessica looked at the clock. Twelve am. She got off the bed, unable to get a night's sleep. She didn't understand this restlessness that came out of the blue. It wasn't Mark's disappearance for the entire He could take care of himself. It was something else. She decided to ease it with a light supper from the nearby 24/7 store. She took caution in her strides, being out so late in the night.

Having made her purchases, she was walking under the streetlights when she heard a loud crash. Eager to know, she ran to the sound. She took a turn down the junction to witness an accident. A car crashed into a streetlight. Its driver was thrown out of the car through the shattered and bloodied windshield. The driver was on his back and hurt very badly. Blood was practically everywhere when she realized who it was. The plastic bag went free from her fingers to plop onto the ground. Her body moved on its own, rushing to Mark's side. "Everything's going to be ok! What happened?"

Mark could barely speak "No time. I have to tell you this." She leaned closer to hear his fading voice "Tom's dead…killed by his employers." She gasped as he held her hand with his bloodied own "I want to tell you this too." He bent forward "I swear to God…I will be back." He coughed out more blood "I will avenge Tom and…I love you."

Her answer was simply a kiss, the bond strengthened just only to shatter. She tasted the blood in his lips and felt Mark's last breath in the wake of nearing sirens.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mark opened his eyes to a bright yellow light. He felt light as though he was floating in the air. A voice spoke to him "Welcome, Mark." A man dressed in white garbs appeared before him. He wasn't that young or that old with that beard of his. He was at his prime.

Mark looked around him. There was lush green grass and trees everywhere with the bright sun rising far down between two hills. He felt rejuvenated as though he has been immersed in a spring of health. "Where am I?"

The man in his forties smiled with his white beard "This is Heaven. You're now a spirit."

Mark crouched and felt the grass below him. It felt real to his fingers as though he wasn't dead. "Isn't Heaven in the clouds?"

The elderly laughed "Not everywhere of Heaven is. Now come with me."

"To where?"

"To a city of Heaven. It's your time to make a choice."

"What kind of choice?"

"Well, you can now rest eternally here or you can also choose to be reborn as another living being."

Mark pondered a moment, reflecting everything that happened before his death. He refused the offer "Sorry, I have to go back down there and I don't mean in the sense of being reborn."

"The dead cannot be brought back to life." The angel kindly informed. He gestured to the dirt road behind him. "Come, many rewards are in store for you."

Mark kindly refused "No can't do. I'm going back to Earth in any way I can."

"Then you will be essentially a ghost, unbound to heaven or hell. One question though. Why? There are great rewards for those who've done deeds in the name of God. Why do you forgo it for something that is not allowed to God's wishes?"

Mark answered as the sun glowed above them "It's because I have something to do before I rest." The leaves of autumn blew around him "In a way, I'm helping God." He smiled at the guide "By bringing Heaven's retribution."


	32. Chapter 31: Dead Silence

**Author's Notes: **Here's another chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 31: Dead Silence**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Given what you already know, that's pretty much my story." Mark gave his conclusion. He leaned back against the sofa; arms snaked along its back "So you know what I'm here for. Question is, what are you going to do?"

Shirou put up a strong stand. "We get into Gentech and stop these experiments."

"What if the experiment was already discontinued from failure?" Mike questioned.

"What if it isn't?" Rin added a third view. "The fact is, we don't know whether it's completed, failed or even continuing. It is after all three years ago."

Ilya took the aggressive approach. "Then we get in and find out. If it is still working, then we tear it to smithereens!"

Archer snorted "It will be impossible if we all go. There's too many of us tiptoeing around, even if some of us could, that is." He left the accusation floating as he added "The fewer, the better." That made a problem. If they all go, sneaking in is a lot harder. If they all don't, then who's going and who gets left behind?

Rin came up with the solution "Maybe we'll split into two groups. One will infiltrate Gentech while the other checks up on the Fujimuras. They are our responsibility now." The rest agreed on that without qualm. Now they were on to the next problem.

"Who's going with whom then?" Jessica noted.

"Well, we can't split Mike and his Saber. It'd be so conspiring to suggest backstabbing the Master without its Servant." Mike and Saber raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. "And we can't have the two of them with us women. It'd be far too tempting."

Mike was insulted "So you doubt our sense of control? You aren't even that pretty to begin with." He got a Gand shot in the face. Saber didn't budge as though he never cared for his Master. Mike answered from the floor. "I take that back."

Jessica suggested "So let's just split the tasks between guys and girls. It's much simpler."

Shirou gave a look of disbelief "Are you sure about that?"

Rin nodded "Of course! Besides, I'd like to be Saber's master for once, can't I?"

Archer and Shirou were both speechless as Saber gave a sigh. She ended up in such an unexpected situation.

Mark questioned "So when are we doing this?"

Rin gave a sly smile "The best time is when they do not expect us. How about we do it… now?"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A guard sat at his guard post, keeping watch of the Gentech side entrance for loading and unloading of large goods. He flipped the pages of his schedule log. There's an expected delivery from who knows where due in an hour. He took a look at his watch, time to patrol again. He grumbled silently to himself as he heaved his heavy self off the old worn chair.

He popped a Mentos into his mouth as he started to walk the bright lit hallways. He twirled his baton before he felt something close his nose and mouth tight. Something else wrapped around his neck and before he knew it, things went black. Mike hid the unconscious guard down under the man's desk. "That seemed easy."

Archer said "It always look easy at the start. How are the vents?" Shirou answered with a shake of the head "They have the entrances rigged with alarms. We can't enter them from here."

Mark shrugged "No point anyway. It'd be impossible for all of us to climb up." He scratched his head as he looked in between hallways "If I could remember it right, there's suppose to be a freight elevator around here."

Shirou placed his palm against the wall, concentrating for a moment. He answered as he parted from the wall "Found it. It's this way." Down a few turns and they were at the elevator. The metal floor clicked as they stepped aboard.

Mark asked as Shirou worked the controls "You sure they don't have cameras here?"

Mike answered for Shirou "Why should they?" He cracked a grin. "Besides, we'll find out soon enough." The elevator raised its grilled doors and up they went.

As the motors hauled the car up, Shirou warned "There should be cameras at the floor we're after. I'll deal with them." The elevator grinds to a halt before lowering its doors. Shirou stepped into the hallway. He saw the camera by the door. He crept along the wall, careful not to enter its sights. He slid under it before reaching out to touch the cable below it. In a moment, his magic was done. He gestured for the rest to enter "I've put it in a short loop. It should keep us off their cameras for a few minutes."

Mike asked as they get off the elevator "Which way now?"

Mark took the lead "Down the centre." They walked hastily yet cautiously, careful not to make a ruckus and attract any guards or such a like. They stopped before a glass door. Behind the glass was a big metal door with multiple latches like a vault. Beside was a panel, large enough to fit a man's face and then some. Mark whistled "They've been upgrading." He gestured at the panel to Shirou. Shirou understood what he needed to do. He touched the panel and worked his magic. The red light on the panel turned green. The metal door released the latches and retracted sideways before the glass doors opened. Inside was the lot of machinery Mark described. It was bigger now, two to three floors taller too. The place apparently underwent an expansion and was done quite fast for its scale. They entered the complex which was whirring with the tiny servomotors, printing data and processing tasks. Mark took the lead, clearly more familiar of the place than the others. They reached another set of glass doors which opened freely without restriction.

Mike was astounded "My god…" There were dozens of tubes now. They were stacked in rows of six. It could be guessed to accommodate about two hundred men. All of the tubes were connected to a main console.

Saber commented as Mark walked to the console "This is crazy stuff." Shirou and Mike took a closer look of the tubes. There were men within, all of difference heights and races. They were young, fit and more importantly aren't the monstrosity that was described. They look one hundred percent fine.

Mark said as he worked on the console "All of the tubes are full, all two hundred of them."

Mike tapped at the glass. The man inside was unresponsive to his gesture "They seem to be normal so far."

Mark answered "It's either a fresh batch or…they perfected the experiments."

Saber warned "Someone's coming. Hide." The rest immediately hid behind the numerous experiment tubes. Saber hid himself beside the glass door. The doors opened and Saber was over the man in a clean swoop. "Don't move or your head rolls."

The man was frank "This felt very familiar." With the situation under control, they stepped out from their hiding spots.

Mark knew the man for he said "Remember me doc?" Shirou got a hell of a surprise.

"Furisaki?"

The old man now seem surprised than ever. He might even have a heart attack from the fright he got. He pointed at Mark "You're supposed to be dead!" He then pointed to Shirou "What are you doing here?"

Shirou asked back "What are you doing here?"

Furisaki argued "I asked first!"

"I'm here to stop this mad experiment. It's killed enough people."

Furisaki said otherwise "It doesn't kill people. It's been perfected without any side effects."

Mike said "No this project must come to an end. World balance matters more than defying nature." He ordered the scientist "Copy everything into a disc. This project, Gentech's activities, everything. Wipe out the mainframe after that." The doctor reluctantly set out to the task.

As the old man set to work, Archer warned this time. "More of them are coming, two men outside the locks." They could hear the metal latches being unlocked. A case whirred noisily among the shelves. They are in a tight spot. They'll be caught with the scientist and all stealth will be out of the picture. Found right in the middle of the Gentech complex with possibly plentiful number of armed men everywhere is a bad thing. No way can they hide with the scientist here. He'll just escape for his life and so would their chance.

Furisaki suggested the unexpected "Hide! I'll drive them off!"

They were sceptical to that. Mike gave sarcasm "More like bring them to us."

Furisaki exasperated "I'll handle them!" He eyed Shirou cautiously "I saved you from them once. Do you trust me?"

Shirou felt this through. To believe or not to believe, what should he choose? Memories and emotions about Furisaki flooded his mind. Should he or should he not? In an eye blink, he had his answer. "Yes"

"Then let me drive them off! I'll do as you say after that."

Mark stared at the old man sharply "He is going to tell them."

Archer disagreed "He isn't"

Mark disapproved that decision. Saber seemed neutral and was silent, leaving only Mike to make the call.

Mike warned "You lie, you die." A sniper rifle appeared to emphasize that. The scientist nodded. They hid behind the shelves of recording equipment as the metal door retracted. Shirou peeped through the tiny gaps of the shelf to see two men in black suits. The glass doors opened and they entered.

Furisaki asked with the usual joyful voice "What brings you here young men?"

The one to Furisaki's left answered "We heard of intruders in the building. We're here to scour the lab clean."

The doctor feigned surprise "Intruders? Oh they're certainly not in here."

The man was unmoved "They may be hiding here before you arrived."

"Nonsense! I was here since half an hour ago. I was only out for a toilet break." He gestured at the glass into the main chamber "It certainly wasn't broken into."

The agent appeared to be listening to his earpiece. He nodded "I see. However, there's a problem."

Furisaki raised an eyebrow into an eye to eye stare "What problem?"

The second man appeared to be whispering something into the tiny microphone about his neck. The first agent answered "Cameras show that you entered the lab." "But it never showed you went out. Entry records show one entry before you and it isn't your ID." Before the scientist can twitch a finger, the agent retrieved a pistol from his coat.

Furisaki stared at the shiny Glock pointed at his chest. The agent finished "Your services have been terminated." Before Shirou could move, the agent fired.

"Furisaki!" Shirou yelled as the doctor fell backwards onto the floor. Hearing the shout, the agent trained his gun at Shirou when a flash of red went flying. The agent with the gun dropped onto the ground, the other agent a second later with their necks slit. The gun clattered to the floor as Shirou ran to Furisaki's side.

The pale man coughed blood as Shirou tore open his shirt. Mark kneeled beside Shirou "He's shot at the heart." Saber dragged the two corpses with each hand to the corner. Mike picked up the pistol, set it to safe before tucking it away.

Shirou said "Hold on Furisaki! We'll get you out of this!" The answer to Shirou was not in voice but in the simply form of tears.

"Please don't. It's too late for me. Leave me to go to hell."

Mark felt the dying pulse "Shirou, he won't make it."

Shirou gripped his senior's hand tightly. "I'll end this project and Gentech itself. There won't be such madness anymore."

Furisaki smiled "Good Shirou. Be a hero and undo the chaos I've made." He wheezed as he closed his eyes. The grip on Shirou's hand lightened as Furisaki died.

Archer said as he listened to the earplugs "They know we're here. We need to go." A click went off as a plastic case ejected from one of the shelves.

Mike said "We have to confirm the data's been wiped!"

Archer refused "There's no time for that. This isn't a good place to fight. They'll throw everything at us including their Silencers." He grabbed the external hard drive and handed it to Mike.

Saber suggested "Come, we'll just destroy it next time." Mark with his sniper rifle ready exited with Archer and Saber. Mike swore before following them out.

Alone, Shirou still held Furisaki's warm hand slowly turning cold. He placed it over the man's heart, seeping blood slower now "I'll do what you asked for and be the Hero of Justice." He got up and went outside to join his comrades.

They backtracked to the freight elevator. As they rounded the last corner, a voice answered "Stop right there!" They turned to look at their opponents. Shirou recognized that man, the one with the silver Desert Eagle. Mark seemed to know him as well by answering with his sniper rifle at the trio of guards.

The man raised his hand, conjuring an invisible shield for it stopped the bullet before shattering it to bits. Mark swore as Shirou finally understood what the silencers are, agents with magical powers. The agent lowered his hand "Shirou Emiya. You're a hard one to catch."

Shirou eyed the Silencer "Who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter to you." The three agents trained their M4 assault rifles "But if you insist, it's Barry Adler."

Archer stood forward, conjuring his own shield "Rho Aias." It came up as bullets fly. It held the bullets back as the rest went aboard the lift. Archer backed onto it last as the doors retracted. The lift went down quickly, taking them away. Archer discarded the shield as Mike let a sigh of relief free from his lips.

"We'll be out of here in no time."

Archer said with caution "It's not over yet." True to his word, the lift shook with a loud snap before beginning to accelerate down to the earth. The entire lift is freefalling! They felt the lightness as they begin their fall fifty stories high. Archer said as he sliced open the thin lift wall "We need to slow this down!" He thrust his twin blades against the elevator shaft. Sparks fly as Saber and Mark joined him side by side. A scream of metal could be heard as the lift began to slow down bit by bit. Mike watched the display as Shirou joined them.

40…

30…

22…

15…

10…

5…

1

It wasn't slow enough. "Brace for impact!" B6 and they hit into a hard crash. The lights went out with a lot of smoke. Mike felt his bones rattled as he slowly picked himself off the floor. Light entered the shaft as the exterior doors plopped onto the floor. He climbed over the broken grating and into the basement level six. "Come on, let's go!"

He could hear rumbles of steps from the stairway next door. Just outside the elevator were rows of BMW 3 Series. Mark opened the nearest one and got into the driver's seat. Mike shook his head "You got to be kidding me."

Mark said as Shirou rode shotgun "I'm not getting us killed. Get in."

Mike warned as he got in the last "If you do, I'm taking an exclusive trip to Hell just to whoop your arse." The sedan shot forward as a rocket struck where it was a second ago. Fragments flying, Mike swore as he back tracked the smoke trail. Two men with AT4 rocket launchers to their left. He hit the driver headrest "Go before they turn us into shish kebab!" Mark turned right as more agents appeared from the stairway. The front and rear view mirrors shattered as bullets flew their way. He took the car up the ramp and out of their sight.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rin sat down on a bench to rest beside Ilya and Jessica as Saber returned with a leap from a nearby telephone pole "Have you found them?"

Saber answered in her serious mood "They're being taken away in a few transports. It's heading this way."

Ilya suggested "Then let's get them out. It's the least we can do besides killing those pests." Jessica nodded in agreement.

Rin added her 'yes' "Let's set up a trap." An idea naturally sprung to mind "Now here's the plan…"

"HQ. This is Stalker T1, we're moving back to base."

"Roger that. Bring in the prisoners alive. They might have some info on our target."

"Affirmative, we'll be back in ETA two zero mikes. T1 out." The driver of the lead APC turned off the radio and let go a sigh.

His partner beside him asked "What a rough night eh?" He looked behind into the cargo hold. His team was tired and many dead or wounded. Their scenario was light compared to Team Glorious which was practically decimated by weird zombie monsters. They were almost overrun as well if it weren't for that zombie army retreated for no apparent reason. God knows how scared he was to fight against such an army of dead. Nevertheless, he thanked divine intervention.

"The goddamned Apocalypse is coming and we of humanity are screwed."

His executive officer nodded "Yeah. Hell's rained down on us." The light beside the radio blinked red, signifying transmission. He turned the radio on active

"Stalker T1, this is Stalker Hawk one. We're moving ahead without you under new orders."

He shrugged before answering "Go ahead. We're done for the night." The Black Hawk shot forward into the night. He turned off the radio "Now that's …" He noticed a girl standing on the road, blocking their path. "What the hell?" He brought the APC to a stop while opening the driver door "Hey lady! Can you get off the street? You're blocking the way!"

While Jessica distracted the driver, Ilya and Rin sneaked behind. Saber leapt from a telephone pole to slice the rearmost APC's cockpit open. Ilya went to dispose the drivers of the centre APC while Rin went to the rear. She opened the rear hatch as Ilya finished the job. There were fifteen prisoners inside, all hands restrained with plastic cuffs. She motioned outside "Come, let's go."

The Fujimuras and their unarmed guards got out of their prison vehicle as Saber dealt with the first APC. Jessica was already in the clear by the time she sliced it from top to bottom. The vehicle caught fire from the mix of fuel and sparks. In a minute, they were gone and out of sight into the darkness of Fuyuki city.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I hear helicopters!" Archer informed as Mark cranked a hard right to dodge a rocket behind them.

Mike swore as they took another sharp turn "Where on earth did they get this hardware?" The droning got louder as bullets struck the boot. Archer, standing through the sunroof responded by firing his bow. The arrow struck the glass, crashing through and into the driver. That left four cars pursuing them.

Mark did a last second switch up onto the highway from the freeway. Two went down the freeway, out of the chase for the moment. By now, the choppers were within sight. Mark cursed as he saw them by the rear view mirror "Apaches? They have god darned Apaches?" The pair of Apaches slowed to keep to their pace. The lead helicopter fired its lethal machinegun. It pierced clean through into the car, narrowly hitting them inside. Saber countered by slashing the air. The signature red slash flew across the sky to hit the helicopter below the cockpit. It held tight as Saber used his raw strength.

The Apache swerved out of control before smashing into a bridge tower as they began the crossing of the big red bridge. Mike cheered "That's one for the money Pops!"

Shirou said otherwise "We're in deep trouble." A Black Hawk appeared out of nowhere, hovering above the road by meters. It levelled and hovered right in front of them. Its mini gun was already stirring to life and they're driving right towards it.

Mark took the craziest choice there is. "We gotta bail out!" He turned the car a hard right "Hold on tight!" He brought the car to hit the bridge railing and broke through. Bullets went behind as the car rocked up into the air before diving towards the sea.

Mike cursed as the sky high adrenaline went cloud nine. "I wish I can kill you right now!" Mark didn't answer, only opened his door and flung himself outside into the air. Archer got out through the sunroof as Shirou did the same with his door. Mike cursed himself as he propped the door open "I'm not going to live beyond thirty!"

Saber remarked as he shoved Mike out "You're not going to live if you don't get out!" He bailed out himself before grabbing hold of Mike in midair. As they plummeted, Mark fired a sniper round into the sea. It broke the seas surface tension with a _ploof_ before Mark swan dived into the water. Saber followed the concept, slashing the water with his ranged sword. They plunged into the water, unhurt.

The three men surfaced to see Shirou by the support platform with a jetpack on his back. Archer landed beside him, seemingly floating in the air. Mike gave Saber the finger. "You almost got me killed! I hate you!"

Saber didn't seem offended at all. "I hate you too."

Shirou with his jetpack now gone offered a hand "Come on, let's get out of here."


	33. Chapter 32: Death Consumes

**Chapter 32: Death Consumes**

The night reached its pinnacle of the full moon. It casts its reflection down to the city before itself. Some of it lit the roads before the eyes of Alaxander. Even in spirit form, things never felt so surreal. 'I'm alive again in the new world.' He hadn't really been given the call of summoning. It was more like being dragged into the Holy Grail war this time. Now being in the world so different, he wondered _'What is my purpose here?'_Only God knows what he's doing here now.

It was assuring to know that a good warrior, Saber has also returned. The other servants he and his new master have discovered are still few and unfamiliar. Shizen was very defensive, always wanting to be sure on everything about the enemy. He once said "Know your enemy and know yourself and you'll win a thousand battles." It did annoy Alexander a bit. The battlefield is forever lacking information. Mediocre commanders make decisions on what they find. Good commanders could make information from what they acquired. They could see the clues that bind important intelligence. Alexander is one of them and proud of it. Still, Shizen is his master and he'll just have to take it in stride.

Tonight was one of the usual scouting run. It was boring as usual. He could normally deploy his scouts for that but it'd be boring as well. Strange as the world is, it's good to be doing something he hasn't done in a long time. Besides, Shizen needed supper for these late nights studying on those old boring tomes. He hovered slightly above the ground to keep an eye on what's ahead. Shizen was riding a simple electric bike, the basket laden with food, toiletries and most importantly, beer. The war's still ongoing but that didn't mean men couldn't drink. Alexander hasn't drunk mead for a long time. Having a beer or whiskey feels piecemeal to what he drank in his days. Still, better something than nothing.

Shizen kept his eyes on the road; quiet to the surroundings but not to Alexander. He asked his servant through magic made telepathy. "Tell me about your battle of Gaugamela." Shizen had always been interested in his previous historic endeavours. Alexander didn't mind since one, Shizen's his master and two; he could use a good boost of confidence. That would boost Shizen's morale and his fighting performance and that would keep him alive. That gave Shizen less need to be paid attention and he could do what he liked, conquering enemies. Best of all is of course, bragging rights.

"Hmm, let's see. It was part of the war against the Persian Empire led by the fool Darius III. His forces outnumber us by about twice the size. He stopped as something in front caught their eye. The road began to crack before bursting with tiny fragments of tar and bitumen. Alexander turned into his physical form as corpses excavated themselves. "I'll be damned." His sense alerted him to check the rear. True to its word, more dead bodies crawled out from their graves "It's an ambush!"

Shizen stopped the bike "Do we stay and fight?"

Alexander rejected that notion "We withdraw, bring them to fresh grounds!" It is always better to bring the enemy to a battlefield that they aren't prepared for. Shizen nodded before casting his illusionary magic. The ghoul appeared confused, unable to find its target. Master and Servant quickly turned the other way, heading for a small park they passed by five minutes ago. Apparently, the necromancer noticed the ruse for its minions quickly pursued. Shizen kept on going, easily kept up by Alexander as more undead joined the pursuers. Alexander knew the numbers would quickly exceed what he could take at a time. The dead is now an army. He'll need his.

At the park, Alexander began his summon "Warriors of the Hetaroi, you're needed once again! Come forth and fulfil your duty!" A large yellow sphere appeared around him. It opened far and wide to be a Reality Marble. The undead paused as it discovered this revelation. From the dusty background, soldiers of various weapons and armour marched forward towards the King. The elite army marched out of the Reality Marble into the real world. The Hetaroi, his army has returned.

The warrior before Alexander raised his sword "You called for us My King! Who shall we fight in this glorious hour?" The rest cheered a war cry, weapons thrust into the air.

Alexander ordered "Form ranks and prepare to fight the dead! Blasphemy has come to the land." The undead were only seconds away from attacking.

The outspoken warrior nodded, clearly understood his King's orders. "All ranks, Defensive formation!" The masses of six hundred men formed their formation of a box thirty long by twenty wide. A long row of spears lowered into fighting position with a row of short swords waiting right behind. The fight is going to start in Alexander's favour.

The dead pressed on, unaffected by paralyzing fear. Metal met flesh and bones as the lines clashed. The spiritual army held the road as a choke, cramming the army of death into a funnel. Barred by walls left and right, the undead could only go forward. In this position, Alexander could hold for a great period of time. Just can he kill that necromancer Master in time? Knowing this choke won't be an obstacle very soon, he ordered "Rear and flank guard, form the circle!" The phalanx brick wall shifted into a compact circle like a donut. In this formation, his army although weaker at a specific point but is able to fight against any direction. That is the power of the Macedonian army.

As expected, the ground behind them gave way to more undead. His army will hold, at all cost._ Come on. Waste your mana on this._ Corpses flew over walls from the sides. The Hetaroi held their ground, piercing the enemy as they entered into range. Rotting bodies began to pile up everywhere around them. It indirectly became a makeshift barricade, slowing down the waves into something more bearable. As his men fought, Alexander did the next thing on his list, finding the undead Master. His eyes and sense darted around trying to pinpoint the source of magical energy.

His senses were trained for fighters, not much for magic. He'll just have to do it the old fashion way. His Master beside him was awestruck by the carnage going on. Alexander nudged Shizen at the shoulder "I'm going to find the puppet master. Stay cautious." He leapt into the air with sword in hand. Several of the dead jumped to challenge the Macedonian but were quickly cut down. Upon the roof, Alexander scanned the horizons. A pair of silhouettes down the block caught his attention. He knew who it was, the master of death. He jumped from roof to roof to get closer.

The Master and Servant weren't surprised by his arrival. The Master was a blond young man. Alexander knew he isn't a native of these parts, somewhere closer to his homeland of Macedonia. The Servant was taller with fleshless limbs and a pair of blue glowing orbs for eyes. It shocked and disgusted him as the Master spoke "Leaving your Master alone is so risky."

Alexander gave a smug "My men are competent unlike your useless dead man. He shot off the roof into the sky "Time for you to stay dead!" More minions joined to protect the Master as he landed but he hacked them down, step by step. He caught a bare glimpse of the Master leaving the battlefield. He'll handle that later.

Kel'Thuzard knew from the start the the Scourge will not be effective in few numbers. He'll let the scourge go after the Master while he has his time of battle, the never ending battle between Magic versus Brawn. He casted the green flames of hell towards the Servant Lancer. Alexander jumped off the rooftop as it burned with demonic energies. Alexander swung his sword as he landed on the same rooftop with Kel'Thuzard. The Caster floated back, avoiding it. He thrust his bony fingers forward, churning shards of ice from his fingers.

Alexander couldn't dodge them all as he rolled sideways. Some nicked his shoulder and calf, slicing considerable cuts. He turned his evasive into the offensive by lunging forward in a stab. Kel'Thuzard couldn't dodge the counter but he didn't need to. Blade simply met air where flesh would have been. Alexander tumbled into a controlled roll as he went past the Death mage.

Kel'Thuzard brought down thunder from the sky striking down at Alexander. The Lancer threw his sword up into the air, becoming his replacement. Mega joules of energy course through air to metal and air before striking the antenna on the roof. Kel'Thuzard spoke "That was interesting, natural elements to deflect magic."

Alexander chuckled "Something I picked up from this time." He grabbed the sword in midair before lunging forward "Enough of your games!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Down below, the Scourge seem to mass uncontrollably. Screams of battle rang into the echoing night. Bloodshed was everywhere. Corpses piled up to the point of truckloads and not stopping. Hetaroi too died but faded back into their original nonexistence, leaving no trace whatsoever. Nevertheless, the line is holding.

To Shizen, a second felt like an hour. Battles could rage for hours but even such a short battle felt so long, how long would it feel like for a battle that takes hours? Something didn't feel right as the onslaught continued. No one would be crazy to continually hammer them with endless waves of infantry. It would eventually get the job done but it would be a waste of resources which good command can resolve. It didn't make sense especially since the Master has the intelligence to mobilize armies. What is coming next? The piles around them practically could bury them soon if it weren't for the Hetaroi pushing forward, knocking down the piles to an acceptable level. _Think Shizen Think!_ What would be their next step? How would they adjust their battle plan to achieve their objectives? What other capabilities can they perform? He thought them through. _'If they can appear through anything, anywhere, that means…'_

"Last line Hetaroi! About face and weapons up!" The rear line shifted, forming a porcupine donut. The ground in the centre of the circle began to break as he suspected. He casts his magic incantations, summoning his electric spear. Now he's going to fight for the second time of his life. He stabbed at the first hand that burst out. The rotting hand was oblivious to electricity, pressing upward to break room for the body. The electric spear did nothing, simply passing through the hand like an ethereal weapon.

Shizen was dismayed as the living spirits finished it off for him. His only weapon was useless against the dead. He needed something 'real' to kill. A Hetaroi noticed his predicament and yelled "Lad! Take this!" He tossed a falchion at Shizen. Shizen caught it by the handle as a horse stopped beside him. It gestured its head towards its neck, clearly asking for him to get on its back.

Shizen smiled as he clumsily mounted up the saddle. He lashed the air with his new blade "Fight on great warriors of Macedonia! Our legacy shall prevail over death!" The army cheered in battle, invigorated and that brought more kills. As Shizen slashed from horseback, he smiled to himself _I'll hold them back with your army. Get that Servant._

Alexander smiled as he received the telepathic message. _Fight well and make me proud! _He stepped back to avoid a slash of claws before cleaving the ghoul from head to toe into half. He kept the momentum going, turning his hips around to bring it into an arc. It chopped the dead woman behind him into the exact fate. He immediately followed up with a jump over a burst of flame. Thunder would have struck him if he didn't throw his sword at the mage. Lightning deflected back to defend its caster, repelling the sword. On landing, Alexander looked up to see sharp spikes of ice flying at him. He jumped left, spinning himself to change his flight into an arc. As he neared his target, he grabbed the mid air sword. He has the opening he need! "You will die tonight!"

"Not quite."

Alexander felt something slide into him before he realized something was wrong. He choked as his momentum completely stopped. His chest and back felt a hole, a big one. He came to realize the full intensity of the work done on him as blood went free from his mouth. He'd been stabbed clean through the heart. His eyes glared at the weapon which killed him. It was a Japanese katana, well made and kept. Its edge still cut against his dying body. His blacking focus looked up to his killer. It was a man in traditional purple garbs of a samurai. Go figure, it was a katana after all. The blue hair and eyes of the man. What's this he noticed on the Servant, Hatred? Joy? No, disappointment. The Assassin whispered "I wish I could have fought you."

Alexander as he felt himself disappear again from this world to return to the Throne of Heroes "You sneaky…" His answer was never completed.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shizen saw rather than felt his Servant disappear. The Hetaroi began to weaken and fade into nonexistence. The Scourge began overpowering them quickly without mercy. The line was faltering. The horse he mounted reared onto its two hind legs, neighing. It too disappeared, dropping Shizen painfully onto the floor. He rushed to his feet, swinging his weapon. Thing is, he doesn't have any weapon left. He felt the horror inside him as the ghouls swarmed at him.

His adrenaline went sky high as the ghouls' grabbed hold of him. He struggled with everything he got against those vile hands. He could see the level of rot on their skin. He could feel and smell the stench to the point of deadly intoxication. It almost caused him to black out as they carried him by each of his limbs. They brought him to their Master. Caster spoke to his own Master. "What shall I do with this?"

The Master was clear and direct. "Consume him."

'_What did he just say?'_ Shizen was confused as Kel'Thuzard moved to his left. At fingerpoint, the mage shot tiny lightning into Shizen's heart. It became utter agony to Shizen. The pain was something different, so surreal. The pain is there and it is not. The body was untouched but the soul was tortured beyond recognition. His shrieks and jerks gave his testimony. He felt his soul being torn to shreds, bit by very bit. His consciousness, his memories, everything felt being dragged away from his body. His body went limp as Kel'Thuzard pulled him completely free. The Caster drew his soul into its mouth and finished the 'consume'.

The Consume complete, John asked "What about the body?"

Kel'Thuzard lifted a finger as the ghouls lowered the soulless body. Shizen's eyes reflect emptiness. "He will now serve the Scourge."


	34. Chapter 33: Two Face

**Author's Notes: **It is a long time coming for an update. I tried looking through and since I'm uploading the next chapter of Time Index, I'll update Return of the Grail as well. Now, I'll put more efforts to finishing the edits for Return of the Grail and hopefully get everything all done ASAP. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Two Face**

* * *

"Did you guys go for a swim?" Mark, Mike and Saber sat drenched in water soaked clothes, wrapped in towels.

Shirou said in their stead "We had to take a detour." He took out the hard drive from the wet bag. "We'll have to let it dry until tomorrow." He questioned the other side "How did your journey go?"

Rin answered "We managed to get the Fujimuras out of Gentech's hands and into one of their safe houses. They'll be fine until we end this war." She noted "Daijiro wants to speak with you tomorrow at their place regarding this." She then stifled a yawn "We should turn in for the night. It's been exhausting." She was correct on that aspect. They've been out in battle after battle in a single night.

Mike agreed "No doubt about that. I'll get the futons." Mike left them as Archer and Saber faded into nothingness.

Shirou suggested "I suggest also checking our home tomorrow. Let's see any essentials we can salvage."

Mike returned with two simple futons "It's a good thing I anticipated this. The gals get the bedroom, futons already prepped." He dropped the futons "Here's for the two of you. I'll have the couch."

Ilya teased "I never knew you had the gentleman part in those playboy antics of yours."

"I wish I hadn't. The beds are looking real good right now. Good night."

* * *

Saber woke up as the sun began to dawn. She observed the other three sleeping for a silent minute. They were sound asleep, exhausted from their hard endeavour. Saber wasn't affected as much, her stamina long forged by years of travel and war. Ilya looked so fragile yet was resiliently strong. The young girl had been emotionally strained by Hercules passing but Saber knew she'd last. Rin was one not to be worried about. The uncertainty rests on Jessica. She was only a normal human being, forcibly brought into this new world of the impossible. She never had to face such an extraordinary life or death situations in her life. Saber almost pitied her unfortunate fate. It is only time before Jessica will start to crack if she ever will. They can only hope to slow it down as long as possible.

She went out into the main room quietly not to disturb them. Shirou and Mike were still asleep. One of the futons was in an empty mess. Her eyes scanned the room. The door on the right was open, its white curtains slowly billowing under the gentle touch of the morning winds. She passed the door out onto a small balcony. Mark was here on a chair, fiddling around with his rifle. Mark definitely noticed her arrival. "Good morning."

She curt fully replied the same as she took a spare seat "It's an early morning." She felt the winds cool her skin and brush her hair.

Mark answered as he closed the bolt action of the rifle "Yea, can't sleep well?"

"I had enough. Did you?"

"I'll make do with it." He raised the scope to eye level. "It's a beautiful morning isn't it?" The sun began its return to sky from the soil. The orange glow dazzled the sky as flights of birds went their way. The city lights began to flicker off street by street, their duties complete for the day.

"It is." They appreciated the warm bath of orange glow for a minute in silence. She continued as birds chirped in the air "Mother Nature can be so beautiful to our eyes."

Mark added "Beautiful yet dangerous in its own accord."

"Like a rose with its thorns I suppose."

"Yeah yet it's ironic to have something beautiful to be destroyed by our very own hands."

"Indeed."

"Good morning, you two." Shirou's words came from behind. The two turned to face Shirou, getting up from the futon and greeted in reply.

Saber stood up "I'll check on Rin and the rest."

Shirou volunteered as Mark nodded "I'll see what I can make for breakfast."

"There's nothing you can use. I only eat takeaways around here." Mike chipped in from the couch. "I'll get a delivery. Does McDonalds sound good to you guys?"

* * *

"Is it going to work?"

"We won't know if we don't try." Mike connected the hard drive to his notebook. The hard disk whirred to life as the laptop attempt to read its contents. A moment later, the laptop printed an answer on its screen. Mike read it to his frustration "Damn, the hard drive's corrupted."

Mark suggested "Should we let it dry some more? It might be still wet inside."

Shirou said "It's not about the water. The hard drive is sealed shut but the salt from the sea water probably corroded parts of the hard drive."

Rin said as Ilya opened the door. "We're heading out to your house see what we can salvage. Good luck for you guys." With that, Saber, Rin, Ilya and Archer were gone. The remaining trio turned back to the problematic hard disk.

Mark gestured at the hard disk. "Think anyone of you could fix it? At least to last long enough to get what we need."

Shirou took over the laptop "Let me try with some magic." He tapped the hard drive before starting his work. A few moments later, Shirou lifted his finger. "I patched it enough for it to work but I can't say if the data's intact." The hard drive whirred noisily again. The results came back positive. "Let's copy everything before it goes completely."

The drive began to run, transferring everything into Mike's laptop for review. The screen showed a transfer progress bar which wasn't moving. After very long moments, it hadn't moved at all. Mark raised his eyebrows "What's taking so long?"

Mike read the description on the hard drive "Well I'll be damned. It's ten terabytes!" Mark raised his eyebrow at that statement. For an external hard disk, that is seriously large.

Shirou shrugged as the hard drive chugged its way. "This is going to take a while." Hours went by and the progress bar was only a meagre twenty percent. Soon enough, the laptop became sluggish and lacking space to fit it all in. The hard drive demanded frequent maintenance that it was starting to tax Shirou.

A blessing came with the return of the salvage team. They didn't bring much, some change of clothes, food, toiletries but most importantly, Jessica's laptop. Apparently, the house furniture wasn't damaged that badly, only the structure such as the walls and doors. They could 'technically' move back and have everything fixed by dinner but the idea wasn't accepted. Two enemies are looking out for them. It was best to stay hidden.

With two laptops, the work went on faster as Shirou and Rin went through the data in Mike's laptop. Mike went out to get dinner for them. Mark, Jessica, Ilya and the two Sabers went through discussions of their own. "Sure, if you have enough staff and money, anything is possible."

Saber had his say "This world has gone crazy." The former King Arthur could hardly disagree with that. So much has changed from their time where it was much simpler.

Shirou's cell phone ringed. He answered the call. It was Daijirou. "We need to meet." His voice was serious.

"We'll meet now." He disconnected the call. Saber got up, ready to guide her Master. "We'll be back soon as we can."

* * *

Daijirou sipped his cup of tea "Explain to me the real truth." They were in a simple house. It was one of multiple sanctuaries for the Fujimuras. What remained of the Fujimura Guardsmen were on alert for anything suspicious.

Shirou did as asked "We've been involved into a war."

Taiga went wild "WHAT? A war? Where's all the soldiers and everything and why are you involved?" Raiga Fujimura gestured for her to quiet.

Shirou continued "This war is fought in secret, a war between secret organizations."

Daijirou said "And you all are involved in this war."

Saber nodded "Yes. This is why I am his bodyguard."

Taiga put the clues together "So that's why you disappeared ten years ago! You were only protecting Shirou as his bodyguard!" Saber nodded as her answer. Raiga gave her the stare to quieten down.

Shirou continued "Yes, we were involved in the war then. This is a reoccurrence of the war." He added a little extra "Someone wanted payback."

"Then we know what to do." said the eldest Fujimura. "We will fight them with you. No one shall take the Fujimuras for fools."

Shirou shook his head "It's our fight alone. I'm sorry that we had to bring you into this fight."

Raiga slapped the floor "Nonsense! We never leave a family to danger alone! We will help you in any way you need."

Saber requested "If that is so, then you will please let us fight on our own. Shirou doesn't want any of you to be hurt from this war." The Fujimuras was silent, contemplating their next action.

Daijirou chuckled "If that is so, I guess there's nothing to discourage you lot." He put his cup down. "We'll stay out of this but don't die on me Shirou." He gave a sly eye "I have few friends and I don't plan to lose another one."

Shirou laughed "I won't Daijirou. I assure you that."

Taiga grabbed him by the collar before shaking him crazily "YOU BETTER NOT DIE SHIROU! I NEED YOU TO COOK BREAKFAST LUNCH AND DINNER FOR ME EVERYDAY OK?" She let go of him before he plopped onto the floor, almost dead from her wrath. Everyone else could only laugh at the spectacle. Taiga fumed as she sat back down.

* * *

Dinner was simple, some beef, some vegetables and tofu. It was a long day of waiting that it tires the mind. As they ate, the laptops were still chugging their way through the pile of data. Mark was first to finish eating. He carried his plate for the kitchen as Jessica asked "Please bring some ice." He acknowledged it as he entered the kitchen. Settling the plate in the sink, he searched for a fridge in the kitchen.

It was out of sight, hidden behind one of the few small doors. He opened one by one until he found the fridge. As he took a cup's worth of ice, he noticed something to the right end of the small storage room. He picked it up along before closing the door. Mark handed the glass of ice as the others glanced at the object he was holding. Ilya asked "Where did you find that?"

Mark wiped the guitar with a cloth "Beside the fridge. It seems intact."

"Play a song for us." Jessica cheered. The rest nodded in agreement. Mark smiled as he flicked the strings a little. He started the song.

_You know you're everything to me and I could never see_

_The two of us apart_

_And you know I give myself to you and no matter what you do_

_I promise you my heart_

_I've built my world around you and I want you to know_

_I need you like I've never needed anyone before_

_I live my life for you_

_I want to be by your side in everything that you do_

_And if there's only one thing you can believe is true_

_I live my life for you_

_I dedicate my life to you, you know that I would die for you_

_But our love would last forever_

_And I will always be with you and there is nothing we can't do_

_As long as we're together_

The ambience was relaxing as the guitar soothed their stress away. Mike noticed Saber giving a smile to no one. She noticed his glance. "This song is quite touching."

"Yeah…"

_I just can't live without you and I want you to know_

_I need you like I've never needed anyone before_

"It's so direct. I haven't heard such a song before."

"Well, we're only human. Except for Hercules, he's a monster." He got a smack in the face from Ilya.

_I live my life for you_

_I want to be by your side in everything that you do_

_And if there's only one thing you can believe is true_

_I live my life for you_

_I've built my world around you and I want you to know_

_I need you like I've never needed anyone before_

_I live my life for you_

Mike's servant beside him whispered to his ear "No matter how much I hate you, I will remain by your side."

Mike raised an eyebrow as he whispered back "You know it's a love song…" The dawn realized upon them as they backed away from each other. "That's so…gay."

_I want to be by your side in everything that you do_

_And if there's only one thing you can believe is true_

_I live my life for you_

_I live my life for you_

The song came to an end as the rest applauded. Mark bowed "Thank you thank you very much. Now that'll cost you an extra serving." They laughed as they enjoyed dinner. With dinner over, the laptops were done as well. What awaited them was simply more hard work of the actual searching. In the meantime, it was a series of card games as Rin and Jessica searched through the humongous contents.

By almost midnight, their hard efforts finally paid off. "I think we hit the jackpot!" A crowd gathered behind Rin as quickly as light.

Mike asked "So what did you find?"

"We finally found at least some of Gentech's hidden cache of files. Its access is locked for now. Will you do the honours Shirou?" Shirou worked his magic and the password window on the screen winked away, granted full access.

Mike suggested "If I'm ever robbing a bank, I'm taking you as my partner." The archives opened into another stack of categorized folders. Some had documents while some had videos. Rin played the some of the videos at random. It gave quite a surprise. "I'll be damned. We're on camera." The videos ranged from the chase after Mike and Ilya in Memorial Park to reconnaissance missions on the Emiya residence.

Jessica said in horror "They've been watching us for days."

Shirou noticed a file named Lantis Project. He pointed at it "Open this file." Rin double clicked the file only to get an error. Shirou read it to his dismay. "File's corrupted."

"Sorry, not everything could be saved I suppose. We did catch quite a big fish though." She moved on to the documents. "We have personnel, weapons, veicles and most importantly….." She clicked a folder "Their intelligence files." She began browsing through the new set of documents. "Hmm…" She opened one before saying "We now know what happen to Aiko Mayu."

Ilya read the description "Terminated by Glorious Company and incinerated in a classified location."

"That's got to hurt." Mike quipped.

Rin continued "Gentech had multiple missions on finding those soul stealers in Fuyuki as well. Let's see what they've found so far."

Gentech InOps Program

Target Description

No Image Available

Name: Unknown

Gender: Female

Height: Approximately 163cm

Weight: Unknown, approximated to be within 50 kg +- 5.

Race: Undetermined

Skin colour: European light

Armament: None. Target uses self created energy projectiles.

Location: Target spotted in multiple regions along the border of Fuyuki city. Precise shelter is currently unknown.

Intel Acquisition: Multiple units of Glorious Company

Target History: None

Danger levels: Medium. Target is unaggressive towards any Gentech forces and appears to be defensively gathering resources.

Recommendation: Scout for target intentions while avoiding direct contact with the target.

"It looks like they've already noticed Medea." Ilya stated.

"Her work was very noticeable for those who looked for it. Here's another one."

Gentech InOps Program

Target Description

Image Appended

Name: Shirou Emiya

Gender: Male

Height: 174 centimetres

Weight: 60 kilograms

Race: Japanese

Skin Colour: Asian white

Armament: None. Target appears to create the necessary tools and weapons on site.

Location: Currently unknown but present within Fuyuki City

Intel Acquisition: Gentech Employment Records, Interrogation of Research Lab B, Unknown Entity 4

Target History: Target was previously hired by Gentech with employment term of one year. Posted in the Department of Research and Development B. He is known to be highly acquainted with important asset, Dr Takuma Furisaki.

Danger Levels: High. Target is highly aggressive, attacking multiple Gentech installations / networks. Target has escaped from multiple capture operations and deemed highly evasive.

Recommendation: Capture Alive at all cost.

"Good grief. They think I'm more dangerous than Caster? I'm flattered." Shirou said awkwardly.

"Who could that Unknown Entity be?" Rin opened the unknown entity to bring up its profile.

Gentech InOps Program

Target Description

No Image Available

Name: Unknown Entity 4

Gender: Male

Height: Approximately 180 centimetres

Weight: Unknown

Race: Unknown

Skin Colour: Asian white

Armament: Black M40A3 Sniper Rifle

Location: Currently unknown

Intel Acquisition: Gentech Eagle Eye Satellite observation

Target History: None

Danger Levels: High. Unknown Entity is armed and dangerous. Analyst suspect match to the devastating sniper encountered during Operation

Intelligence Provided: Home Address of target Shirou Emiya

Recommendation: None

All that information is pointing to one man. Mark shook his head in disbelief "You got to be kidding me."

"It says you did it." Mike said everyone's suspicion out loud.

"They're just making it up."

"Why make up such data? We caught the raw facts." Ilya noted.

"They must have figured that we were after their data in the first place. They planted this data to sow discord among us." Mark explained.

Saber acknowledged the potential "It certainly is possible."

"Anything is possible." Mike shrugged.

"I say it's real." Archer put his opinion on the table. "They didn't know where we were. All of a sudden, they found us easily."

Ilya was indifferent "It doesn't matter for me since I get to kill them." Her bloodlust was still burning strongly since her servant's passing.

Shirou understood everything necessary. He was convinced now. "Tell us the truth Mark. You've been hiding enough secrets."

"What secrets?" Rin gave a glare of suspicion.

"Like the one about him stealing souls!" The room went dead silent as everyone looked at him.

Jessica looked shocked to the bone "That can't be…" Mark was glaring eye to eye at Shirou. The intensity grew stronger to the point that it could melt everything around him.

Mike nodded "That's your answer." He nearly had his face blown off as the barrel of a rifle appeared by his cheek. Mike's servant was quick as well, his blade already by Jessica's neck. The Flaming Eagle transformed into its gun mode, trained at Saber's face. Archer held both Kansho and Bakuya by the gunman's neck.

Rin said cooly "Mark, put the guns down and talk this through."

"There's nothing to talk about." The retort was cold and crisp. A quadruple standoff in such a tight space, if this doesn't stop everyone's going to get hurt.

Ilya was indifferent "So what's the point of trying to shoot Mike although it would be doing me a favour." Mike scowled to that but Ilya put her tongue out in a reply of gestures.

Shirou suggested "Put the guns down, now."

Mark gave a cocky laugh "Or what? Cut me down? Two would be dead by the time Archie kills me."

Saber drew her sword "Don't make us do this."

"Oh, don't make us do this." He said angrily "If it weren't for this busybody Shirou, things would have been a lot better for us."

Jessica spoke now, her voice very cold "Mark…enough."

"Stay out of this!" Mark shot back.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" She yelled at the top of her voice. The room went into a nuclear silence. She glared at her servant "Lower your weapons now. That is an absolute order!" The mark on her hand grew bright red as it enacted the command. Unable to defy the absolute order, Mark swore and let his weapons disappear. Jessica casually nudged Saber's sword away from her neck. She grabbed Mark by the collar "We, are, going, to, talk." She dragged him to the bedroom. The door slammed shut, hard enough to rattle the hinges.

No one said anything for a moment until Mike reignited conversation "Remind me not to piss her off."

Saber now glared at Shirou "We too need a talk." She led him out onto the balcony and closed the glass door.

Rin gave a sigh "Just when things are suppose to get better."

Mike lied back against the sofa "That's life. A series of misfortunes thrown at us until the day we die." Rin couldn't disagree at all.

Ilya sat beside Rin "So we just wait for them to solve their issues. "

Rin nodded "Yeah…we just wait."

* * *

Jessica slammed the door shut. She pushed him onto the bed. "Now tell me why you did it."

"Do what?" Mark remained defiant.

"You went around stealing people's souls of course!"

"I only stole souls from criminals."

"Criminals are still people!"

"People that kill other people! I'm doing this world a favour by getting rid of them!"

"Even so Mark, it isn't your right. By killing, you're becoming one of them. The law will punish them and certainly not by death."

Mark turned away "I…." He gave a sigh "Fine, you win."

"Good." She sat down beside him. "Now tell me why did you steal those souls? Why do you need that power for?"

Mark was at a loss for words. "It's because…." He can't get the answer out. "It's because…"

She already knew the answer. "It's because you're jealous right?"

He closed his eyes as he sighed again "Yeah. I'm jealous of the other servants. Saber, Archer, Hercules, even the other Saber.' He spoke his mind freely now. "They're all heroes Jessica. Greatest legends of history with all their magnificent power!" He raised his hands "And who am I? Simply a normal human being."

"You're not a normal human being. Not anymore."

He frowned "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You are a special servant. You have knowledge and thinking that defines yourself entirely different from them. They may have powers that defy science but you are the one who can make science do it for you. Something that cannot achieve for it was born in you. Ok that's too farfetched, maybe ever since you've played that game of yours."

"I see…" He added "There's also a second reason. It's a necessity."

"Why so?"

"As you know, Servants need magical energy or mana to survive. They acquire it from their masters, Shirou, Rin the lot. Problem is, I'm not getting any from you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know why but essentially this puts me in a situation with no mana supply. I need it to survive and this is what I did."

"Aren't there other ways to get mana?"

"Not that I know off."

"And you didn't want to ask in order to hide the problem."

"Yeah…you caught me red handed."

"We'll ask later." She stood up. "For now, you have some apologizing to do."

* * *

Shirou closed the glass door. He's about to enter the storm, Saber's storm. Saber sparked her anger "Why did you lie to me?"

There was no point holding back. He told the truth "I didn't want to tell this to anyone yet. I messed up."

"This kind of thing is important for everyone to know, in fact you especially!"

"I know I know." He sat down on a chair "The thing is his words do have their logic. It made sense but it doesn't feel right."

"The choices sometimes although sensible are not always the right thing to do. Trust not only your mind but also your gut instinct in whatever you do. I had...plenty of experience." Shirou recalled her times as King Arthur, choosing the best solution for everyone. It solves the problem but it let the resentment brew within her country to the point it consumed her and itself.

Shirou knew he was wrong and he'll do what he can now to fix this. "I'm sorry for this."

"Apology accepted." She turned away from him "Still, it's already too late." She sounded disappointed, very disappointed. They've fought together, battled to the brink of death. They've encountered many arguments but not one that was unsolvable. They bonded well not only as comrades but as lovers in the previous war. She trusted him...and he broke it.

She left him alone on the balcony door. He regretted his decision now. He should have told her right at the start. Her wisdom would have seen to thread the issue lightly while doing the right thing. Why didn't he tell her of all people? Now he just felt so stupid, such an idiot. With things going the wrong direction, what is Shirou going to do now? Before he could think out his next plan of action, he felt his reijyu mark burn on his skin. He felt a surge of energy coursing through him. He never knew what it was for he blacked out instantly.


	35. Chapter 34: Battle of Camlann

**Chapter 34: The Battle of Camlann**

* * *

Shirou stirred awake, his head dizzy from God knows what he's just been through. His vision was blurry as he heard voices in fading echoes.

"What's going on…"

Cling…

"What the hell…"

"Restrain her…"

Clang…

"Are you nuts?"

The echoes became clearer with time passing. Details entered his brain as he came to. A war cry went on as he opened his eyes. He heard clash of metal as both Sabers withheld one another. Now he's totally confused.

Rin grabbed him by the arm "Stop Saber! Something's wrong with her!" Something's wrong? God, what happened since he blacked out? How long did he pass out anyway? Saber looked absolutely crazy, fighting extremely aggressive in such a tight spot. Mike's Saber was holding his own but being entirely defensive isn't easy. At this rate, anyone of them might acquire grievous injuries or even die from this!

Shirou kicked into full gear. He yelled "Stop Saber Stop!" She was refusing his orders as though a servant gone berserk. He stepped closer and was almost chopped into half if it wasn't for Archer's blades. Now he's sure, Saber's ballistic. _She's doing all this because of a lie?_ It isn't the time to guess. He has to stop her. His hands created the right instrument. Archer repelled her blade back while Shirou took the opening to strike. He stabbed her arm with the syringe with a knockout concoction.

It went deep, plunging the drug into her veins. Shirou got an elbow in the face before Saber collapsed onto the floor. The battle took a sudden stop to a hasty closure. Mike swore before asking "I suppose she didn't take the apology too well?" Everyone is confused right now.

Ilya said as she acquired first analysis. "It's not that you idiot." Rin and Jessica laid sprawled Saber onto the sofa. Shirou felt the hand with the reijyu mark throb. It hurt and it felt seriously out of control. Rin made a quick examination.

Rin wasn't relieved. "It's bad."

Mike asked the seriousness. "How bad is bad?"

Rin explained the details. "Whatever caused this madness is still active inside her. If we don't stop it, Saber might just exhaust all her mana supply." If Saber runs out of mana, she would simply disappear out of existence. In short, she would die.

"What is this _thing_ doing exactly?" Ilya asked.

"I have no idea. The best way to find out is to get into her mind and only one person is qualified." Rin pointed to Shirou "Get over here."

Shirou was puzzled. "How am I qualified for this?"

Rin explained. "You're her master and secondly, you've done this before."

"Done this before?" Mike mused.

"Yeah, he had done this once. Ten years ago in an abandoned church."

Shirou now recalled it crystal clear "You mean that…"

Rin nodded with seriousness in her eyes. "Yes, that. Now let's hurry, time is gold."

* * *

Shirou now stood on all fours over Saber. She was still unconscious but her fingers were twitching, definitely a response to whatever is in her. Shirou shook his head at the posture he's doing. It is embarrassing in front of so many people after all. "I'm ready whenever you are." Rin casted her magic spell, starting the ritual. Shirou felt himself break free from his body and drift into Saber. The rescue has begun. Until Shirou is done, they can only wait for time to tick.

Shirou opened his eyes to the new world around him. He was in a forest and it was in flames. The heat felt real to his skin. He couldn't float around like he once did in the past. Something else was pulling the strings around here. He looked around him. There is no definite trail around him. The air possessed the clue. That is smoke and blood. He carefully treaded through the burning forest. His feet are bare. Each step could feel the warmth and the charred in the soil below. His path wasn't straight, moving through the bushes untouched or already devastated. He exited to an open clearing. The grass was flooded with blood.

The source of the blood trail led up to a hill to his right. A feud was ongoing between two armies, clashing away with their swords and spears. Bloodied corpses topple over to roll down the hill to Shirou's feet. Some are intact, some are not. Being barefooted, he borrowed a pair of boots from one who didn't need it anymore. In ill fitting shoes, he began to climb the hill where the battle cries. He had to be careful to dodge rolling bodies lest he'd be rolling together with them. His hands become sticky with blood as he reached closer to his goal. At the peak, he witnessed not a raging battle between men but a last stand.

Both armies clearly defined by their emblems were united in battling one foe. That foe is alone, fighting with just her sword. Saber gave a battle cry as she slashed one after another in the perfect move and countermoves. The numbers being thrown at her were limitless, continuously reappearing with more. Shirou watched in amazement before hearing the whispers _"You've betrayed us…"_

"_The King has betrayed us…"_

"_Her oath is only lies…"_

"_You failed us…"_

"_You failed…"_

The voices were clearly pushing Saber, throwing her deeper into her berserk. This battle wasn't a battle for life. It was a fight for her sanity. The clues began to make sense to Shirou. The time she snapped, to the time she was in her world. They all fit as symptoms to this problem. Something or someone is trying to kill her by taking her sanity. He'll stop that right now!

He waded past the stiff army, clearly ignorant of him. He pushed the front men aside as he commanded "Saber! Stop!" He'll bring her out of that state of hers one way or the other. She just has to calm down and this attack is over.

Her response was brutal. Her sword glowed gold in power in a preparation of a slash. He got a sense of dread as he realized what's going to happen. She's going to cast her Noble Phantasm at him! He reinforced his feet and jumped left. The wave of power went under his feet and it decimated a column of innumerable armada. It burnt grass into black carbon, causing the rest to spontaneously combust into flames. Shirou landed in an untouched spot, the soles of his boots close to melting. He barely stood up before seeing a glimpse of motion. His body immediately reacted, conjuring Kansho and Bakuya in his hands. They took the invisible blow, just barely. The traced weapons shattered as he was thrown aside. He got up in time to dodge another slash for his chest. His hands rebuilt Excalibur this time and parried the mid slash. He held her blade at bay. "Saber, tell me what's wrong! I can fix it!" His question was answered with another attack from above. The whispers to his ears were getting stronger.

"_Kill!"  
"Kill those who call you the traitor!"  
"End all that seeks to hurt you."_

He deflected attack after attack. Her swordsmanship had blunted to brute force from the rage of her mind. Seeing them is much easier. Shirou grit his teeth. He doesn't want to fight Saber but now he's being forced to it. "Whatever you are, I will stop this!" Shirou pulled a step forward, meeting her parry in the middle. He stepped to the side, repelling the blade coming in low before attempting to hit the wrist with the flat end of the sword. Saber pulled back a step and defended from below. She attempted to force his blade up and leave an opening to kill him. Shirou pulled his entire body low, strengthening his centre of balance and his torque on the clashing blades. However, decades of training and the strength of a Servant forced him back across the grass instead. Shirou pulled back and used his sword as a pivot to somersault over Saber. Sword coming free with his maneuver, he turned around to strike the back of the neck in a knockout blow. Saber turned and met the blow with speeds beyond his limit. Saber forced his blade up and struck.

Shirou knew he can only defend for so long before he loses it. He felt metal cut into his arms as he failed to completely parry it. Blood oozed as flesh opened wide. He recoiled back in pain. She was faster in following up with her attack than him preparing his defense. She shot past him, slicing from shoulder to hip. She spun and slashed again, slicing the opposite hip and shoulder. He dropped onto the ground in his own blood.

Shirou felt everything go woozy. He spat blood from his internal wounds. It did good to hurt him but it was just short of finishing him. Now on the floor, his vision blurred, fading on and off. His eyes saw fighting in madness against her fears. His muscles turned weaker by the second. He is dying. Reality or not, he must not die before his goal is done. He grunted the pain away as he struggled to rise. For all God damned him he may die but he's not going to let Saber die with him. His muscles fought gravity, pushing him up bit by bit. His foot got a solid hold and he pushed himself up to full height.

Saber clearly noticed his recovery, already in a charge towards him. Shirou could barely move in his state. His options are null. There was no way he could save her by force. The craziest solution came to mind. Hell, he's going to get killed by the one he loved. He might as well try it. Shirou didn't move at all until the sword went clean through him. Saber smiled in her frenzy bloodlust. She was surprised when she felt arms wrap around her back. She was pulled in towards Shirou. The bewildered look she gave was cut short when Shirou kissed her.

Lips to lips, Shirou felt the magic chains bound to her soul. He poured everything from him into her to break it. He never knew where he had the energy for it but he just had. It resisted but shattered eventually. The winds quieted. The fires put themselves away into embers. The armies of Camelot vanished, both living and dead. The grass returned to its green vigor. It definitely broke the spell and ended the nightmare. His duty done, Shirou broke the kiss.

Saber snapped free from the madness's grip. Now she could clearly see what insanity she had caused. She was horrified to see her blade stabbed deep into Shirou. "What on earth?" She pulled the blade free and Shirou dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry Shirou!"

All he said was in gratitude. "I'm just glad you're alright." Saber felt another presence for an instant. She turned to her right to see a black cloak turn to ash. She returned her attention to her master.

She hugged him tightly "Thank you for saving me Shirou. I'll heal you with Avalon."

Shirou shook his head slowly "I think it's too late for that." Her teary eyes told her emotions. He closed her eyes "Wake up now Saber. Just remember that…" He rested his jaw on her forehead "I love you." She opened them back to see Shirou split away into tiny colourful pieces. His smile was the last thing of Shirou to leave her. Her heart broke as the world went white.

"She's waking up!" Jessica said excitedly after an hour of suspenseful waiting. The rest gathered around like moths to light except for the three male servants. Saber's eyes fluttered open. She slowly got up drowsily.

Seeing everyone around her was confusing Saber "What happened?"

"You went mad and tried to kill us all." Rin explained and assured "its ok now."

Saber now recollected everything from her dream. Her face went pale stricken. "Where's Shirou?" Jessica pointed to the bedroom. She rushed her way into the room. Shirou was lying down on the bed, his eyes closed. She grabbed his arm. "Wake up Shirou! Wake up!" Shirou was unresponsive to both touch and voice. She felt for a pulse. There was none. The rest gathered by the door as Saber strove to wake her Master up. "Please Shirou! Wake up!" Her hands started to tremble in failure. She was on the verge of breaking.

If only her words could do something! "I'm sorry for what I did to you! Please don't die!" Shirou did not answer. The rest quietly backed away, giving Saber her time alone. In despair, she lied down beside Shirou's now empty body.

Mike sat down on the sofa "So Shirou didn't survive the trip eh…"

Ilya nodded "The body cannot live without the mind." She felt that was so clichéd but she didn't care. The facts are the facts. There is nothing else to it.

Mike shook his head in disappointment. "She's going to disappear soon. That's just sad for a hottie." Shirou's death turned the air sour for them. When things went bad to worse, this felt like the worst.

Rin added "She will eventually unless she finds another master."

"I can be her master." Ilya offered. "I need some knives for some payback." The death of Hercules and now Shirou will spur the gears of revenge.

Rin concluded "Then it's settled. Ilya will be her new Master." There wasn't any other choice with Shirou dead. It isn't going to be an easy fight for the rest of the war. Every advantage they can get, they will have to take it. Now they shall just mourn for their lost comrade. Rin closed her eyes as the heart ache in loss of a friend for ten years.

* * *

Saber hasn't felt this pain for so long. It's been what, hundreds of years since her original death. The pain felt fresh and raw in her heart. The pain of guilt, betrayal and failure were all thrown into one. She failed Shirou by killing him. She was betrayed by her own self. She was betrayed by her own countrymen, by Guinevere, by Lancelot…by her own son.

She never felt so closing to breaking from all this pressure. The memories and its pain resurfaced one by one. They replayed themselves vividly to her eyes and she can't turn them off. The pain struck her again and again and it wouldn't stop. She just wanted to scream and end it all. She whimpered "I failed you Shirou…I failed everyone." Shirou told her that it wasn't her fault of leadership in her past. She could accept it then but now having killed that very man, she wasn't so sure now. God willing her soul stop being torn apart.

A voice guided her from behind "In the moments of fear, even the strongest will fall to the right price." A hand touched her shoulder, radiating warmth into her heart. "In the moment of despair, do not be afraid. Be strong and persevere. It isn't over for Shirou." Saber turned around immediately to see nothing. Whoever it was, she was grateful for the words. She stifled as sob. Her love is dead but her responsibility is not. She took a breath and blew her pain away. Now they are waiting for her. She'll need a new contract to continue in the Holy Grail war. Wait, did she even need one?

A hand touched her fingers. She looked down to her left to see Shirou wide awake. As colour and joy returned to her, he stroked a tear off her eyes. "You almost got me Saber. Almost…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It's been so long since an update. I find the chapters short :(. I can't really edit much somehow due to some mix of plot failures and writers block. Anyhow I'll try to release both sets (Return of grail and Prismal reflections) together so that I can finally put this to rest.


	36. Chapter 35: Saber's Betrayal

**Author's Notes: **Here's another chapter. Again, these will be much shorter in comparison to Time Index. Enjoy the read and review. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Sabers' Betrayal**

* * *

"Where am I?" Shirou awoke into another black abyss. "Am I dead?"

A man's voice said "If that is what you're wondering, you are not dead."

Shirou asked the voice "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Time is short so listen carefully." Shirou nodded to nothingness in compliance "This message is set to unveil itself when you are about twenty eight years old." That meant around now. ""I'm sure you're noticing special strength recently."

"Yes." Shirou recalled the sudden surge of power from the battle against the Gorgon sisters. He discarded it aside of his mind for awhile.

"That power is the key to open the gateway. Protect it at all cost."

"What gateway?" Shirou asked. He didn't get an answer.

"Stay safe. I wish you good luck, Shirou." The voice echoed to nothing as he woke up to a dark room. He pushed the futon covers off him. He was in the living hall. Did he wake up too early or had the curtains been drawn? He looked around to see Mike sleeping on the couch. He woke up real early then.

He felt a shiver down his spine. The night before, it was utter chaos. From one real battle to an imaginary one, it was certain hectic. After his awakening from the dead, he had been lambasted again and again by the girls in their worry. The guys however didn't do much. Mark was gone by the time, doing something else probably to avoid the expected awkward situation after hostilities. He'll ease it off with a walk and he could use the warm up.

The front door was surprisingly unlocked. He walked along the dark hallways. Dimly lit lights barely illuminate the shapes around him. He took the lift down to ground level. It complied with a _ting_. He stepped out onto a random path and walked on. He opened his mind to think as his legs do the autonomous work. 'What did the dream mean?' It wasn't a fiction of his imagination. It can't be said to be entirely true either. Whoever or whatever it was, it knows about the strength, this strength that appeared mysteriously, the strength that saved him. How is this strength supposed to be a key? What's so important beyond that gate that it must be protected at all cost? The questions kept piling up with no clear answers in sight. Little did he knew, he had walked quite a distance. To his left was the apartment's tennis court, his right the front entrance. A person was in the court. He went with his curiosity and took a look.

It turned out to be Mark. He was standing straight, feet clasped together. His custom sniper was in his hands. His eyes were closed in concentration. He began to move to the left by twisting his heels. He moved the rifle as though it was tracking an invisible target. A bird chirped from the nearby rooftops. The rifle turned and trained exactly at the bird. Mark was about to pull the trigger when Shirou intervened "Don't shoot the bird." The sniper was now aimed at him. Before he could say a word, Mark pulled the trigger.

Click

Mark grinned as he opened his eyes "Spooked you?"

Shirou stood still for the moment "A bit." After all, Mark gave a death sentence.

"Good enough." The sniper lowered his weapon.

Shirou pointed out. "Aren't you planning to kill me?"

Mark flexed his shoulder as the gun disappeared. "Consider yourself lucky. Your head's been spared thanks to Jessica. Otherwise, you wouldn't even be awake right now."

That was a relief for Shirou. "So what are you going to do now that your soul hunting is done for good?"

"No thanks to you, we'll just have to find another way." He gave Shirou the look "Unless you plan to donate your soul for my cause." He jumped out of the tennis court. "I'm still in the game and I'm not getting myself out anytime soon." The sun now began to crest into the sky. Its sunrise began to give warmth to everything it touches.

Shirou offered "Come, let's get some breakfast."

Mark accepted "Sure, you're making it."

* * *

"Hmm?" Rin took a sip of tea. She put it down. "You want a way to transfer mana?"

"Yeap." Jessica nodded. They were at the dining table, chairs cramped around the small table. Archer and Saber were nowhere to be found, invisible to the naked eye.

"Well, there are a few choices." Rin explained. "First is to acquire souls from other people. That's the option you don't want." She counted the choices with her fingers. "Second is to perform a blood transfer. It's quite messy, time consuming and very low value from the effort. Third is to transfer your circuits and probably your best choice. Seeing no Noble Phantasm, he'll be able to last with it for some time."

Mark scowled as he asked "How do we know if she has any magical circuits?"

"There's an easy way to find out." She rummaged through her stuff in a large black bag. She pulled out a sizeable ruby from it. She handed it to Jessica "Swallow this."

Jessica gave the ruby a peculiar look. Nobody eats' a ruby for breakfast. Nevertheless, she swallowed it before saying in disgust "Yucks! It tastes bad."

Shirou chuckled "I know, I had to take it once too." She just stuck her tongue back at him as her reply.

Rin continued with her plan "So, do you feel anything?"

Jessica mulled with herself "Hmm…I don't feel anything…Ugh!" She collapsed onto the table. The rest got quite a surprise.

Mark swore "My God! Don't tell me you've poisoned her!"

"It isn't poisoning you idiot!" Rin shot back. Mark lifted Jessica carefully and laid her down on the sofa. Rin felt her pulse "She's having an adverse reaction since its trying to open her circuits. They were dormant until now." Jessica began thrashing about in frenzy. "Hold her down! It should be almost done!" Mark did as ordered to his distaste.

"I hope you're right on this."

"Trust me, I am." Rin said confidently. True to her word, Jessica's seizure like reaction ebbed to a stop. Her breathing slowed down to normal although remaining unconscious. Rin explained "From such a sudden reaction, she'll be a sleeping beauty for a while." She turned to Shriou "Meanwhile, get her some medicine for sea sickness and headaches. It should be these side effects if any will come."

Mike raised an eyebrow at Ilya "She a doctor or something?"

Ilya shrugged "No idea. Her analysis is spot on though."

Shirou stood up "I'll go get them with our lunch as well." With that said, he was gone.

Mark asked as he sat beside the occupied sofa "How long is a while going to be?"

Rin said "For that…" Her answer was uncertain "It's all up to her now."

* * *

Shirou stepped out from the pharmacy, his mission accomplished. Now he just needs to get back to their hideout which shouldn't be a problem. He's just a typical regular person in the rest of Fuyuki city heading out for lunch. It won't be easy to find him. He turned around the corner to see Saber running at him. "Saber, what's wrong?"

Saber spoke in a desperate tone "It's bad, they need you right now! Follow me!"

Shirou was in surprise. "I thought she was just fine!" They ran.

Saber added "The rest are coming to the nearby park, it's urgent to get you there." What on earth just happened to warrant such urgency? Isn't Rin capable of solving the problems on site? Why would they need him? The questions puzzled him. A couple turns later and they reached a mini park. It was empty except for a black van by the road.

Shirou asked "Where are they?" He felt something struck him behind his neck. Electricity coursed through him in the neck. He dropped onto the ground. On his back, he saw Saber carrying a taser gun. He could barely speak "Sa…" She kicked him hard in the face and everything went black.

Saber smiled in satisfaction of her work. The rear doors of the van opened. The man inside the mobile operations van said as another van stopped beside it. "A job well did, Dark Saber.""

Saber pressed against a small round device stitched to the side of the collar of her neck. The thin hologram field around her disappeared. The woman was still a blonde but a shorter fringe line. Her eyes are now blue sapphire. With her bass deep voice, she answered "Shut up David, I'm still Tasya to you."

David shrugged as the other van took Shirou to the rally point for the next phase. "Mission accomplished. Let's give boss the good news."

* * *

His head hurts. Everything was dark when Shirou awoke up from his knocked out condition. His eyes were covered with cloth, a blindfold. "Uh…" He groaned as his other senses came to play. His arm and legs were bound together with rope. He felt the environment around him rumble and bounce a little. That meant he was in a transport of some kind, probably a van or truck. Such resources meant Gentech. Blindfolded and tied up, he had no idea where he was going. He pondered on what he could recall from the attack. _Saber betrayed me?_ It felt impossible to him. Why would she betray him to Gentech? What could she benefit from anything Gentech could offer her? They both loved each other, why throw him into the hands of the enemy?

Things are not what they are to be, Shirou realized that. Gentech could have some tricks up their sleeves. The Saber he might have seen could have been an illusion. It might be or not but he won't know until later. Now, he can only hope Saber and the others will notice his disappearance and take proper measures. He suddenly felt tired and his consciousness faded away.

He woke up after some time. How long has it been? He didn't know. He just knew he wasn't in the truck anymore. Still groggy, he smelt something that brought him to his full senses, _Urea_. It brought him out of his grogginess and he felt his stiff arms and legs. The binds to his legs were released, a little relief but nothing else. A man spoke "Shirou Emiya, it's good to see you're still alive." Shirou kept silent to his interrogator. "Ah, the silent treatment. No matter."

Shirou felt warm breath by his right cheek "I need some answers." Chances of him betraying where the rest are hiding: never. Again, he gave no answer. The voice was amused to his antics. "We'll see how long you last but first things first, the question." Shirou heard a small cap pop as the interrogator demanded "I want you to tell me how to open the gateway." Shirou put the pieces of the puzzle together. Did he mean the gateway in his dreams? Just what gateway is that? Why does Gentech want it from him? How would he even know how to open this gateway that he has no idea about?

His silence was his answer. "We'll have to convince you to answer us." The voice turned to another direction "Doctor, is it ready?"

Another man answered "The solution is ready."

"Put it in him." Shirou felt a prick in his skin before feeling liquid being injected into his shoulder. He showed no emotion as the man continued "I was wishing that you would talk. It would have saved you the misery."

This time Shirou answered "Pain will not bend me to your wishes." He has suffered immense pain again and again. Nothing will break him down.

"Oh, this certainly won't kill you or even hurt you but it would make you wish that you died. Have a fun trip." Shirou began to feel the effects of that drug and so begun his nightmare.


	37. Chapter 36: Deceiving Eyes

**Author's Notes: **This chapter has been a rather interesting one. Years back, this inspiration came to me in the form of a dream. I written this section from memory of that dream. I hope you enjoy the read. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Deceiving Eyes**

* * *

_Tick…_

_Tick…._

_Tick…_

Rin tapped her fingers against her wrapped arm as the clock hands tick by. She is getting restless as time goes. "What's taking Shirou so long?" He had set out to gather necessary medicine and food for them. It has been an hour already but the necessary place is only ten minutes away at best.

Saber agreed with her observation. "He is taking beyond considered time." It is unnatural for Shirou to be late. Even if he did, he would have the courtesy to inform them at least.

Mike stated his assumption. "He's dead." He got himself a punch in the face from Ilya.

"He isn't dead you nut!" Shirou to die again in the morning after being declared dead isn't such a nice thing to go on.

Mark concluded dead being out of the question and moved on with the progress of deduction. "If he isn't dead, then he's somewhere else."

Saber volunteered herself to the task. "I'll look for him." She leapt off the balcony and into the search.

Rin noted. "Speaking of Saber…it's time we settle it."

"Settle what?" Mike asked bluntly.

Rin explained their predicament at hand. "We have two Sabers right now. It can be difficult to differentiate between the two in the fast pace of combat."

Mike suggested his idea. "How about He-Saber and She-Saber?"

"That is very idiotic as usual." Ilya quirked.

"Fine, just call my Saber by his real name." Mike took a dangerous path to resolve it. It can be reckoned as close to insane. A servant's name is not just a name. It explains every single detail of their strength, abilities and weaknesses. That can be exploited very dangerously.

"You're kidding me." Rin said blankly. For a master to be that daring is certainly a fool in her eyes.

Mike apparently wasn't fooling around. "No joke, get your butt here Saber." His Saber emerged in full physical form. His servant didn't look too pleased. "Now then, say hi to Cratos."

Ilya face palmed. "Boys are idiots as usual." Rin agreed with a nod.

Cratos agreed as well. "I have a fool for a partner."

Mike gave his servant the _look._"You never wanted the Grail so it doesn't matter whether you live or die."

His servant rebutted. "I never wanted to come to this crazy world in the first place!"

Mike shot back. "That's your fault for accepting the summoning."

"I never did accept it! Especially to an idiot like you!"

Mike shrugged. "Oh well, I guess it runs in the Greek blood." Rin felt her head is about to explode. She mulled her thoughts on her newly discovered information. _Cratos…the demigod of strength. He's also similar to Hercules, the son of Zeus with super strength. _The further details about Cratos deviate too much for anything else to remain concrete. The others must be thinking similarly as well. _How on earth did such an idiot get such a servant?_

* * *

Outside on the rooftop of a high rise condominium, Saber stretched out her senses to feel for Shirou. The bond between them should be strong enough for her to find him."Ugh!" What she got instead is a sudden splitting headache. It hurt hard enough that she lost her balance and fell off. She grabbed the edge on time and held on as the sudden wave of pain faded.

Feeling better now, she slowly climbed back up effortlessly. _What on earth was that? _She massaged her temples a bit. _The pain's gone for now. _What she noticed now surprised her. _Aren't the trees supposed to be green? _Something's wrong with her again, something she don't know. _What sorcery is this? _Nevertheless, she'll continue searching for Shirou.

She tried again when she felt another wave of unbearable dizziness. She kept her ground this time. _This is bad..._What should she do? Press on or find Rin for help? Now she felt her sense of direction completely gone. _Now which way should I go?_ Finding Rin now seems to be another challenge itself. She chose to continue searching for Shirou. Whatever this problem is, she'll overcome it one way or the other.

She reached out for Shirou. She felt a wave of nausea that nearly threw her stomach upside down. She got her reward from it, a direction. She began her way in her unsteady state.

"What's taking so long?" Ilya grumbled. "It's been hours already." The other Masters and Servants were patiently waiting for Shirou and Saber's return. That patience is wearing out very thin.

Mike presented the same potentials. "It's either they're somewhere or they're dead."

"Bull." Ilya retorted.

Mark gave his opinion. "It doesn't matter whether they're dead or alive. They'll be back or we'll find them as bones and nothingness. Now the issue at hand is are we going to look for them or wait?"

"Look for them of course." Ilya stated the obvious.

Mike was equally enthusiastic. "Let's go!" He paused for a second. "Where do we look first?"

Mark shrugged. "Enjoy your hunt, I'm staying here." Jessica was still out cold. Someone must watch over her. No one else to that role is better than her servant. Rin gave a sigh as she followed the two in search of the missing two. They have a lot of ground to cover.

* * *

Saber leaned her arm against a wall. She never felt so sick in her life. She gagged back the discomfort from breakfast. Her sight is becoming crazy, the colours turning blue and green. Her heart rate is skyrocketing. They swirled around like a mixture of fluids in her mind. She went forward, step by step. How much time has passed? Her senses are completely whacked out.

She dropped to her knees, trying to bear this illness. _Just a bit more. _Her gut contracted its sickness again like no tomorrow. She started hearing voices, little children laughing at her sorry state. She looked around to see no one. Still, the laughter continued. The source of the laughter was everywhere. Is she turning insane?

Her vision became worse. Her sight began flickering on and off like a light bulb. Everything is way beyond bad. She could feel death creeping towards her. A voice assured. "It's not over yet."

She blinked her eyes several times. A hazy form of a man was before her. He was in modern clothes, wearing a brown jacket atop his blue checkered shirt to match the gray silk like pants. He has red hair, neatly kept for a mature intelligent man. His blue eyes made contrast, softening the fiery red. He was much older than her in approximately his forties. He said. "Get up, your duty isn't done."

She knew he was right. Her duty to Shirou, to this new world is not complete. She had fought on the King of Heroes. A mere sickness shouldn't be able to kill her! It'd be embarrassing for her entire history for it to end that way. She grunted against the nausea and forced herself up. She almost lost her breakfast again.

The man seemed satisfied. "Good, I will guide your way. Follow me." He walked slowly enough for Saber to follow.

She asked slowly. "Who are you?" The nausea seems to be weaker now. The man's presence was clearly fighting against this mysterious illness. She didn't know how but she was glad that it is.

"I am no one important. Not anymore." That was his answer.

Saber wanted more details. "Do you know what this sickness is?"

The man clarified. "It's not a sickness. It's a side effect."

"A side effect?" She was surprised. Side effect of what?

The man never looked back. "Shirou is in an unstable phase. What he's feeling right now is being channeled to you. It will be controlled in time. Please, no more questions." She obliged as she regained bit by bit of her health. The voices have faded and so is most of the nausea. Her steps become steadier as sunset arrived. Still, a chill went down her spine. _If this is what I'm feeling then the effects Shirou's feeling is a lot worse. _She hope there's still enough time.

The mysterious man led her to an abandoned complex in the industrial sector of Fuyuki. It was big. It could be measured up to two hundred metres long and hundred fifty wide. It looked like to be a workshop during her days, just much much bigger.

The man stopped. He then stepped aside of the main door. "This is the furthest I can guide you. You have to hurry now."

She thanked him as she summoned her sword and battle fatigues. The man was gone as she lashed the air. _I'm coming for you Shirou._ She opened the large unlocked doors and entered.

Moonlight lit the large interior through the large windows by the sides. The place felt vast for it was entirely empty. At the end was a stairway down. The way to Shirou must be that stairway. She stepped forward when she was hit by a train sized headache. She staggered a second before she was greeted by two different entities. They came in a flying fashion. The two beasts smashed against the wall to her left, deeply engrossed in a brawl to the death.

She identified the one with the silver scales, large wings and large jaw to be a dragon. _The legendary dragon…Bahamut. _Its opponent was a half human half serpent. It was a female, simply dressed with gold jewelry and bracelets that cover its human upper chest. It fought using a sharp spear, her name is Echidna. Two legends clashing in an abandoned complex! _What kind of magic is this?_

She stepped back as she watched the mystical beasts battle. She was confused to this change of events. Who are the Masters of these two mythical beasts? Rider was the only class she knew who could summon such a beast. Both are dead now. There wasn't anyone else around as Bahamut clubbed Echidna into the opposing wall. Her senses reveal nothing around her. The serpent lady lunged with a spring of her tail. She slashed with the gold plated spear. Bahamut recoiled back but it took a cut at the arm.

Saber felt the cut as Bahamut struck back into a parry. She touched her arm. She felt the moistness of blood at the centre of her arm, an equal position to where the dragon was cut. That answered the question. _These two do not have Masters!_ The two are part of this crazy sickness! These illusions are hurting her for real and she has no idea on how to stop it. With the man now gone, she's taking the full might of this secretive weapon. She must join the fight to end it quickly.

She took a step forward before being struck by headache, nausea and moments of blindness all at once. She held her throat tight to prevent her stomach juices from escaping. Bahamut gauged a ball of fire. It blasted a boom which shrouded Echidna with black smoke. It cleared quickly to show the Serpent lady barely singed. Saber could feel the heat from the illusion that shouldn't be real. Nevertheless, her objective is to ensure Bahamut beats Echidna. That should be it.

What she can't fight in reality, she can probably try to fight with her mind. She called her mental strength and _commanded _the dragon to fight. Bahamut obeyed without question, moving limb and body to her desires. Echinda slithered forward slowly in a cautious defensive. She swung her polearm axe at range. The dragon pulled back, just enough to avoid the sharp edge before countering with a lunge. The serpent lad barely blocked in tune. Bahamut pushed with his claws and brute force. The serpent tail was weak on grip, forcing Echidna backwards. She slithered quickly to the left while releasing resistance against the pushing behemoth.

The larger heavier beast staggered forward as Echina slashed the right behind before another across the back of the shoulders. Saber grit her teeth at the cuts as Bahamut turned around to meet a slap in the jaw by the tail. The dragon took a step back as it recovered from the hit.

Saber had enough games. She'll take Echidna down with one strike. Bahamut surged forward in a charge. Echidna countered with a sideslip and slash for the neck. The dragon caught the blade with a paw. As blood trickled down its trio fingers, the other paw hit the womanlike face hard, separating user and weapon.

As the Serpent woman went down, the dragon snapped the pole arm into a useless half. Echidna got up and received a tight grip at the neck. Bahamut lifted the Mother of Monsters up into the air. Saber channeled her strength. _Finish her._

The silver dragon obeyed, casting a ball of blue from its jaws. It hit Echidna in the chest. Echidna shrieked as dragon magic took its effect. She began to shrink and transform in shape until the final stage of a candle holder. The battle is now over. Bahamut let off a fading roar as it disappeared. The holder also disappeared. Saber took a breath of fresh air as she felt renewed life within her. She looked around. There are no marks of the battle, not even her wounds are present. The disease is gone, completely.

Now with her inner demons defeated, she now has to continue her mission. _Hold on Shirou, I'm coming for you. _She entered the stairwell and began her descent into the heart of the complex.


	38. Chapter 37: Absolute

**Author's Notes**: Here's another chapter, a rather short one honestly. I can see the mistakes of plots which leaves these gaping holes that you can't fix so easily especially when you have the drafts done beforehand. Well, enjoy the read.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Absolute**

* * *

The night is dark. The street lights turn on their yellow glow. People return to their homes. For a certain five, it isn't the case. Rin Tohsaka called onto her cell phone. "Have you found them yet?"

"I have nothing so far." Mike replied likewise using his. The five have split into two groups to search for Shirou and Saber. Mike added his observations. "I can't even feel any magic presence or trail around here. We'll be moving towards another area."

"Likewise for here."Rin matched hers with his. "Give a call if you find them." She ended the call as Ilya stood up from observing the road.

"The trace disappeared from here. That's odd." Ilya noted.

Rin agreed. "That doesn't sound good. Let's work from here to find a new trail."

* * *

Back at their small hideout, Mark sat patiently as the clock went by. His Master was still unconscious. He kept watch over her condition while working with some pen and paper. Numbers, arrows and numerous lines filled in combination of advanced mathematics. On another piece of paper, there's a simple sketch of a sword. His mind worked on the calculations necessary for his intended idea. _If I can refine the techniques just enough…_

* * *

Saber remains in her quest to search for Shirou. Her footsteps echoed in the dark night. The stairwell is completely dark. She could still navigate carefully with her ears and touch to guide her way. Several flights down, she could see a faint glow of white light. The stairway ended into another large chamber although smaller than the one above. The faint glow came from a portable lamp on the wooden table.

On a chair was Shirou in a dazed state. He wasn't tied, not that he could do anything. There were three interrogators, their backs to Saber. A man in a business coat spoke "Will you talk now? Or would you like another dose?" Saber presumed he's the one in charge here.

Shirou grunted. "I don't know what you're talking about." It appeared Shirou could still resist despite how sickening it must be.

A taunt came in turn. "Are you sure? Do you want another round of madness?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shirou remained steadfast. Saber feared how much more it would take before he would break and waver. Some warriors remained resistant to the point that they actually die instead of confiding information.

The man in charge said. "Let's jog your memory with another dose then." The other person proceeded to inject Shirou with a syringe.

Before Shirou could start round two, Saber stopped them with a lash of her invisible blade. "Stop right there!" The three turned instantly in surprise.

Shirou said slowly in midst of his suffering. "Saber…"

The leader said amusingly. "Servant Saber…you're very sneaky for a Saber."

The woman in fully black garbs said as she stepped forward. "Shall I engage?"

She was refused. "No, I'll let him handle it."

A form appeared into reality. The Servant was dressed in the black armour of a medieval knight. His face was hidden by the black helmet he wore with the red tail at its top. Saber can sense the hatred emanating behind the helmet. The Servant spoke for the first time in the 6th Holy Grail war. "I didn't expect to see you."

Saber lashed her sword. "I didn't expect to see you again too…Lancelot." Her memories returned to remind her. They battled in the ending leagues of the 5th Holy Grail war. She had fought him in an underground parking garage. She nearly lost then, only surviving with thanks to Lancelot spending mana excessively to fall into a fatal halt.

Lancelot's Master was intrigued. He took several steps back alongside the others, giving space for the battle. "You two know each other eh Berserker. Well, I'll let you handle her."

More lights lit up, showing the vastness of the chamber. "Arondite." Lancelot's weapon was called. A blade Saber once fought before appeared. As her sword is the blade of a King, Arondite is the blade of a Knight. Both blades are counterparts to one another, matching in strength and similarly ability. It will depend plentiful on their prowess to determine the fate. She readied her blade as they begun battle. Without a word being said, they charged.

They clashed in the middle, both in a gridlock. Blades sparked against one another before separating into a multitude of hit and parries. Saber took the defensive, using technique to fight her knight's emboldened strength. The tempo of their strikes and parries began to intensify. Slashes became a blur of light and sparks. The air and dust swirled around them before being blasted aside with a final clash.

The air became deathly quiet as the warriors stopped in a standstill. Saber said, still breathing quietly. "You've improved."

The Berserker was quiet, now mute through the power of Mad Enhancement. She understood the strength of his enhancement had been weakened a degree in exchange for more flexibility and strategy. She added "The Holy Grail is corrupted Lancelot. It will do us no favour to fight over it." She slipped to the left before slashing left across the arm. Lancelot parried in time, forcing the blade back. He countered immediately with Saber off balance.

She parried as she shot back. Her blade caught the momentum, sliding backwards slightly. She sliced from below as she skidded to a halt. The blade missed as he took a step back. She replied. "If that's the way this fight will be, then I will have to beat you again!" She pressed forward, slashing from above.

Berserker stood his ground, meeting the strike head on. Saber can still recall the intricacies of the Knight of the Lake from the previous Holy Grail war. His strength remains strong and prowess almost unmatched. His flexibility to fight with any weapons made him a legend. That usually comes with the black magic which corrodes them to into his Phantasms. She even recalled the warrior using rapid fire guns at her which was troublesome to defend against. Still, she recalled Lancelot's dying words.

_Actually… at that time I had hoped that you would personally punish me. My King… At that time I really wished that you would denounce me out of your own anger…_

_Then why is he still fighting? Can it still be that curse?_ The curse that had once put Berserker into a raging fit whenever he met Saber in the previous war. "Then, as your king…I will free you from this curse." Her opponent has no reply.

Saber pulled every trick in the book she knew to gain an advantage. Her slashes at any vulnerability of the human body were met with a strong defense. His attacks too met similar countermeasures. The blades of the same origins clashed again and again with immense force and sparks. She needed to get a good hit to pull a lead. Saber went on a risky move by accelerating quickly and slashing from above.

Berserker chose to counter instead, slashing across the abdomen. Both blades met flesh and blood. Armour crack and shatter in tiny bits and pieces from such blows. They both backed away instantly, assessing the damage they took. Saber had a significant hit. Berserker had a deep cut from shoulder to hip, also significant. Significant or not, the fight must go on. Saber charged forward as Berserker reached for a leg of the wooden table. He snapped it off and parried with the steel blade single handed. One hand is not enough to fight two, pushing Lancelot back in a spin.

Saber would have gone for the kill if it weren't for the long wood coming around. She sidestepped and slashed at Berserker. The knight in black leapt away before attacking from above with the stick. Saber parried it, cutting the wood into two before it fully becomes corroded into a phantasm. As Saber sought to counterattack, Lancelot was already lunging forward with his real blade for the stab. She can't dodge it entirely, only minimize the damage. She twisted her hips, letting the blade graze her back. Saber swung her blade for the kill but the knight had already shot past her.

Her sword continued the swing, meeting a parry. She let the resistance free before sidestepping and striking again. Her attempt met another parry but she kept up the pressure nonstop. Berserker was already off balance by the first parry and it was difficult to find proper footing for his defense. She smashed his blade up and struck the opening with a lunge. Her sword made its mark, slicing through armour and into flesh. She stepped forward, spinning with a slash.

Her second strike met a block before Berserker leapt backwards, landing beside Shirou. He knocked Shirou off the chair, now using it as a weapon. A chair isn't going to work any better for him. "Fight with your real swordsmanship!" She shot forward and stabbed at her former knight.

He blocked it with the chair; the seat broke clean through until the hilt struck the end. He counterattacked with a slash from above, forcing Saber to let her left hand free and twist her body to dodge. She realized Lancelot's plans too late.

Using both hands, he pushed the chair hard to his right. The lower support struck Saber's elbow hard and further. She felt it snap with the pain of bones. She recoiled back with a cry of pain, a hand to support her broken arm. The exiled was eager to abuse the advantage. Discarding the chair, he shot forward in a two handed grip with a slash from above. With one hand, it would be hard pressed to defend such a mighty strike. Still she tried with her invisible blade. Her defense failed and the sword struck her deep from neck to hip.

Blood spilled onto the floor as she fell back in serious injury. Blood dripped from the tip of the Arondite. Without means to defend her own self, death awaits Saber. Lancelot towered over Saber, his Mad Enhancement turned off for he spoke in a deep dark tone. "I won this time."

Berserker's Master commanded. "Finish Saber and be done with it." The sword was raised high as Saber struggled to get up.

"Wait!"

Heads turned to see Shirou rising from the ground. "Let Saber go." He still appeared weak from the journey through hell.

The Gentech Master was expressionless. "You do not have authority here." He commanded his Servant. "Carry on."

Before Berserker can perform the killing blow, the ground shook with the air roaring into gusts of a tornado. Heads turned again to Shirou whose aura turned really dangerous. Teal coloured energy can be seen circling around him. Shirou said as blood trickled down the corner of his lips. "Let her go…and I'll do whatever you want." It was unclear where Shirou had acquired these powers, just that he had them.

This time, the elder man considered as Saber said in pain. "Don't be crazy Shirou. Just run!"

Shirou answered. "I can't do that, Saber." He will not leave Saber to die, no matter what's the price.

The businessman replied. "Terms accepted. Let's go." The woman assistant took the lead as Berserker grudgingly disappeared. Shirou turned to follow behind the woman.

Saber struggled to get up despite her serious injuries. She must not let them take Shirou away! "Don't go Shirou!"

Her Master turned around. "Don't come after me now Saber. That's an Absolute order." The reijuu mark at the back of his hand flashed and the order was enacted. Saber was left powerless as pain flooded both body and mind. Saber screamed as Shirou was escorted out of the place by the same very steps she came in from. Her body refused to move until many many long moments. By then, they are long gone.

Now alone and body starting to recover with the assistance of Avalon, she slowly got up onto her feet and walked back the way she came. Drops of tears stain her blood and dirt ridden clothes as she took step by step up the staircase of defeat.


	39. Chapter 38: A King's Oath

**Author's Notes: **Internship round 2 begins again and here's another chapter released. Again, these chapters are short but they'll have more beef as the later chapter goes. I hope you enjoy the read and review.

* * *

**Ch****apter 38: A King's Oath**

* * *

Rin woke up to a bright morning. She forced herself to get up off the futon. There was no one else in the room but Saber on the bed. They had found her eventually outside one abandoned factory, unconscious, clothes stained in blood and dirt. Whoever she fought with, it didn't have a good end for Saber. Whatever happened to Shirou, Saber has the answer. It was a wonder she's still alive. In the meantime, they can only prepare for the rest of the Holy Grail war.

She left Saber alone to rest and entered the main hall. The mood was sombre. The rest were having a simple breakfast in silence. Jessica had recovered as well, eating a slice of bread. She'll have to take the next step for the circuit transfer later. It will hurt a lot, best to let her known in advance. She took a seat. "Morning."

They greeted her back. She continued. "Jessica I have to inform you that the more circuits you will transfer to Mark later, the more painful it will be."

Jessica response wasn't one filled with surprise. "That's okay with me."

"Now, how much of your circuits do you plan to transfer?"

"All of it." That made Mark spurt his sip back into his drink.

"You can't be serious?" He exclaimed.

"Why not? I don't need them and with you having all of it will be of more use."

"But you know that _it _will really hurt." He emphasized that.

Jessica presented her own argument. "So? I can't fight nor cast magic. I have no use for them. This is the way I'll help you in your battles."

Mark was speechless for a moment. "If it hurts you too much, I'm stopping it."

"Fine." Was her answer and the issue was closed. Another was at hand to be dealt with.

Mike made the opening. "What do we do about Shirou?"

Illya answered "We'll have to find and free him from Gentech's grasp."

"Without getting killed in the process." Mark added a very important condition.

Rin was sceptical of such a feat. "Right... Now how can we do that?"

Mike gave his opinion. "He's definitely at the main headquarters. Now how can we break in?" Breaking in for the third time isn't going to be easy.

"We can't." Mark said it bluntly. "Not without getting killed of course."

Ilya raised an eyebrow." A servant like you scared of some men with guns?"

Mark shrugged. "I'm not a Legend and legends are human after all. We do have limits and besides, a nuclear bomb would be enough to wipe us all out easily."

Mike stood up. "I'll head out for some contacts on breaking in."

Jessica added. "In the meantime…"

Rin nodded. "Let's get that ritual started."

* * *

_I see the fire…the fire that ravaged Fuyuki City twenty years ago…_

_The fire that changed my life forever…_

_What happened before that fire?_

_I….can't remember._

_Who was I beforehand?_

_Who were my parents?_

_Who am I?_

_Where the hell am I? _

* * *

Saber awoke into the afternoon. _Where am I?_ She lifted herself off the familiar bed. _They must have found me. _Her memories of the previous night came back and haunted her. She flexed her right arm. It felt as good as new. Her other wounds have also fully recovered despite the appearance of bandages. What would have taken months to recover was done in a day. _This is the miracle of Avalon. _She had once lost it during her time as King, causing her a fatal injury. She took off the bandages, she won't need them anymore.

Now in fighting shape, she'll have to search for Shirou. She frowned at the thought of Shirou casting an Absolute order to stop her. It frustrated her to put her back to scratch. However, he had been smart enough to cast the Absolute order in such a way that it would only work on her for that very moment. _At least you've smartened up compared to the old days._ Without any other side effects, she can set out in search for him again.

She began sensing for his direction… nothing. He was too far out of her senses unless magic played its hand. Either of which, she can't tell. She sat down on the bed in worry. What can she do to find him now? _Shirou, where are you?_

* * *

Mike leaned against a wall by a busy roadside. Cars bustled by the highway above and the roads before him. A commercial block was right to his side. A wall was right behind him. He said to no one in particular. "I'm surprised you managed to slip in."

A voice answered "I have my ways, much more so than the others. You made quite a stir back home."

"I'll handle it later. Now I need you to help me with something." Mike slipped a note through the cracks behind him. He felt the rustle of the paper being retrieved and read.

The man behind the wall laughed. "A way to break into one of the highest security centres, it's certainly out of my jurisdiction."

Mike disagreed. "Nothing's out of our jurisdiction, not for a magus."

"How I wish it was so but it's not possible. Not without killing them all and getting killed after that."

"We need to get Shirou Emiya back. God knows what they might do with him." Maybe he'll become another guinea pig for more freaky experimentation. It gave Mike the shivers.

"I'd like to help you man but even magus have their limits."

Mark watched the cars pass by. "Then do whatever you can. I'd like anything useful ASAP."

The man contemplated it. "Hmm…come back after lunch. I'll see what I have by then."

Mike backed away from the wall. "Thanks, God's eye." He and invisible Cratos walked back to the hideout, leaving the task to God's eye.

* * *

Saber sat down in the main hall alone. Rin and Ilya were overseeing the circuit transfer. Mike and Cratos were out again after having a quick lunch. Archer was in his spirit form, doing his own thinking somewhere else. She on the sofa was deep in meditation.

Thoughts entered the midst of her mind. _How can I find Shirou? _Her senses couldn't find him, either being too far away or muted by magic. There are many places that Gentech could hide him again like the one she managed to find in the first try. She made up her mind. The easiest way to find out is to strike at the tiger's den. She will assault the Gentech headquarters and search for any information as to where Shirou is. Perhaps they took him there for the better security if she is lucky. If it came down to it, she will search for him in every nook and cranny in Fuyuki city. She will start tonight. In the meantime, she will rest and prepare for that very battle.

She let her mind turn empty in another bout of meditation. It felt quiet and relaxing for moments without end. Distractions tried to disturb her focus. She ignored them but they were persistent. It put her into a room. It is a simple room with dull white walls and a simple bed. The door was odd, being made of metal and shaped to be protruding outwards toward her view. It had a round ring in the middle, some kind of door mechanism. She could feel the sounds of waves behind her. Those are the waves of water.

The view around her shifted humanely but out of her control around to bright sunlight. The sunlight came from a small circle window. Beyond the sunlight was a vast shiny ocean. The water parted ways for the ship, just right below the viewport. She was in a ship in a vast ocean, heading for somewhere. Her view moved to the metal crusted wall. An index finger drew the numbers.

4

0

4

0

She opened her real eyes as she understood what had just conspired. _Shirou…._ The mysterious man word's came back to mind. Some things can be seen, felt or heard from Shirou for he was in some phase she has yet to understand. It was a process quite unheard of even during the magic of her time. Whatever it is, it has given her critical information. It is something Shirou wants her to know. She stood up as doors opened. Both bed room and front door simultaneously.

Mike spoke first. "Pack your bags people. It turns out that Shirou's already out of the country." He clapped his hands twice. "Chop chop! Flight's leaving in four hours."

Jessica plopped onto the sofa. "I'm feeling a major headache." Mark just shrugged with an _I told you so _look.

Ilya asked with raised hopes. "Where are we flying to?"

Mike handed her the flight tickets. "We're heading back to my homeland, Greece. My contact managed to ascertain the travel logs of Fuyuki's air and sea transportation. Gentech definitely has movement out of the country. Most likely they will have Shirou along for the ride."

Saber was delighted, her vision confirmed. Shirou is out there and they're going right after him. She kept her thoughts quiet. _I swear to you Shirou. I will find you and bring you back._


	40. Chapter 39: The Return

**Chapter 39: The Return**

* * *

Mike led the troupe behind him of Magus and Servant out of the crowd. He said nonchalantly. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to Greece." The city was blanketed by the night but was being slowly unfurled by the dawn. The night has ended and street lights shut off. The dark shapes of the city are unfolding into the city of Athens.

Mike lowered his luggage by the roadside. "Our contact should be arriving about now." A white Mercedes Vito stopped right in front of him. The driver got out as Mike greeted him. "Είναι καλό που σας βλέπω!"

The driver is a man of youth, brown haired, having a height slightly shorter than Mike replied. "Είναι καλό που σας βλέπω Micheal."

"Ναι. Θα πρέπει να μιλούν αγγλικά. Πήρα μερικά ξένοι εδώ μαζί μου."

"English, yes." The driver gestured the group to the van. "Come, we must bring you to our place." Without reluctance, they got on board and they sped off into the city.

As they entered the empty highway, the driver introduced himself. "My name is Philotheos. I've been a friend of Micheal for some years."

At the passenger seat, Mike added. "He's a friend in the arse alright."

Philotheos laughed. "Ah Micheal, we must have a drink after you're done for today of course."

Saber looked out the window at the back of the Vito. The airplane flight was fine considering she got used to it in the previous war. It was another big city with many cars and people around. The people are much more similar to her than the Fuyuki city population. The views to her were amazing. It looked like Fuyuki city but it has a different touch to it. It had a different sense of culture. The features of the people resemble closer to herself than the citizens of Fuyuki City. Things look newer. Buildings were different yet some are the same. The others in the van didn't seem to be as awe inspired by her. An hour went by and there is still much to see.

Mike continued the conversation they've been having in Greek now in English. "Has the branch already heard about it?"

The tone turned serious for Philotheos. "Yes, they are well aware of it during your flight here."

Mike lied back against the chair. "Now, let's see what they will do about it."

They stopped in front of a mansion. It was big, clearly bigger than Shirou's mansion. The black gates parted to let them in. Rin noted as the Vito entered the compound. There were no guards, no cameras, and no security in sight. A rich man would be extremely brave or foolish to defy oneself security. That rule doesn't apply that is if the owner is a magus. They entered the mansion grounds, a direct path to the main building out of four. The six story structure stood tall with the cross of Christ proudly on its head. _It's a church eh. That's ironic._

The main doors opened as the vehicle came to a stop. A young man in his twenties, distinguishable to be a butler greeted them in the universal language as they disembarked. "Good morning, Sir Micheal. I take you would like to see the Lord first."

Mike nodded. "You know me well. Lead the way." The butler gestured for them to follow. Philotheos stayed behind with the Vito as the large oak door closed. They walked down the marble hallway, sides decorated with antiques and paintings of all kinds. Activity was greater inside, with half dozen people working in almost every room. Their task was unclear, presumably involving bureaucracy.

Now they entered the main hall where more paths branched out in four directions. Romanesque pillars took their place to hold the upper floors. A glasswork of Jesus Christ was floating above them, acting as a glass ceiling. A grand staircase made of fine wood was at the middle, leading the pathway up to the second floor. The butler climbed the staircase, taking the left branch of the stairs before entering a room at the far right. It was another right before taking a left to see a hallway with a door at its end. The butler warned. "Please watch your step and follow mine." That confused the gang of Servant and Masters excepting Mike. Their confusion was resolved when Jessica took the wrong step. A click sounded as the butler yelled "Duck!"

They didn't hesitate as a burst of fire spewed out from the walls beside them. It was real hot flames as the two walls burned at one another right above them. It stopped after a second, bringing a cool aftermath. The walls did not burn, not even the paint was charred. Ilya gave the _What the Hell? _ Look as Jessica wiped fresh sweat off her forehead.

The butler acted as though nothing happened. "Please watch your step." This time, they did.

The door opened to an office with a multitude of things. A shelf of books is to the right. A shelf of prizes is to the left. A desk is in the middle, documents divided into sections and a telephone and photo frame on top. A glass coffee table with two black sofas is at the right beside the shelf. A painting right at the back, behind the large desk cluttered with papers.

An old man in his sixties was working behind the desk, sitting on a business style reclining chair. His beard was white with Colonel Sander's hairstyle. His eyes were assisted with modern spectacles which rested at the ridge of his nose. The man wasn't surprised to their arrival. Mike said casually. "Hi Grandpa."

The answer was a very long string of words. "You insolent, annoying, disobedient and stupid fool! What in the deepest depths of your shallow mind told you to disobey my direct orders to stay here?"

Mike answered, equally serious without any hint of emotion. "It's my duty as a Magus that told me so."

It tempted more yelling. "You little kid! Just let the Japan branch deal with whatever that is happening! They have enough resources and the right protocols to enact! You already caused Pandaros and Theron's deaths from your reckless action."

Mike was unmoved. "You shouldn't have sent them after me in the first place. Gentech caught them in their search for the Holy Grail participants which some of them I have brought before you."

The old man raised his spectacles to eye level. "So you did…" He pushed the document on the desk to the side. "I'll deal with you later Mike." He focused on the other guests. "For you who do not know me, I am Satiris Anston. Now, I'm sure you are aware of the Magical Association's policy."

Rin nodded. "Yes, which each nation's magical association branch is not to interfere at all with each other unless requested or voted by the Magical Association Clerics. Otherwise, branches may only provide information or dialogue on issues regarding magic.

The elder nodded in acknowledgement. "That is correct Rin Tohsaka. Are you officially requesting assistance from the Greece branch of the Magical Association?"

"Yes we are."

Mike's grandpa pressed further. "I have a question before I decide. Why come to us before the branch of your country?"

Mike did the answering. "That's because the situation has moved to Europe. Gentech has moved its focus to Europe for a reason and I'm betting it's not a good thing."

"That is certainly acceptable but it does not answer the question entirely. Why not the Japan branch before us?"

Rin answered. "The reality is that our attempts to get to the Magical Association of Japan will likely tip off Gentech of our own movements which we do not want revealed." She added a smile to that. "Besides, we want to rescue someone important to all of us back from Gentech."

The man named Satiris was silent for a moment. A very long moment…"Good answer." He pressed a button below the desk. "I accept your reasons as valid and will put it through to all the European nations to be decided on." The butler returned as he finished. "Angelos will take you to your quarters. Meanwhile, gather as much information, rest and prepare for your war. Mike, you stay here."

Mike did as ordered without question. The rest left and the door was closed to leave both grandfather and grandson to their own.

Satiris let out a sigh as he glanced by the photo frame. It had the picture of a woman in a black blouse. Beside her was himself in a much younger age and a darker skinned man, head bearing a large turban and a silver bangle on his right arm. His daughter had done the unthinkable for conservative like him. Marrying a Punjabi was a bullet to his heart. They had a child which now stands in front of him. He doesn't even use the family name! However it was their last gift before passing away in a car accident. The pain lingers in his heart but it was something he got used to over the course of twenty years. He turned his attention to his grandson. "Micheal, you are aware you will need to kill them to end this Holy Grail war."

"Yes, I am." Mike did not doubt the authenticity.

"I didn't expect you to bring them here. They could have killed each other off by the time we resolved Gentech."

"They have a history to Gentech and some were also the participants of the previous Holy Grail war. They won't betray one another."

"All much the harder." He leaned forward against the desk. "The question is, are you capable of killing them once you return to Japan?"

Mike didn't have a decisive answer. "I don't know if I can. One thing's for sure, I'll try to end this war without killing the Masters. It is a screwed up war after all."

"That may be Micheal. I wish you the best." He picked up the receiver end of his phone. "Now I must contact the other branch leaders." That was the cue for Mike to leave. Their conversation is over. He however was not done.

The phone rang and he answered it. "Tell me how he fared in Japan, God's eye."

The voice of the phone answered. "Not too shabby himself. He certainly is careful enough despite his carefree attitude. He has grown strong to our expectations."

"The bar is very high. I don't think you know how high it is."

"I know how high it is. It is in our blood after all."

"Yes, the blood of warriors. I need you to stay in Fuyuki for a bit longer. Gentech over there might be scrounging something up if we leave it be."

"I understand. I'll keep my eye on them."

* * *

Mike entered the guest dining hall. There, the new residents are having a western breakfast. It is morning and for any warrior, having good food is a must. From the oak table, Ilya questioned. "So why do you have a different name oh Mr Micheal?" It was met with slight sarcasm.

Mike explained as he took a spare seat at the table. "Just call me Mike, Micheal's too formal for me."

"I see." She left it at that.

He grabbed a bun of bread. "Are there any problems with your rooms?"

Saber answered as she applied margarine onto her bread. "Accommodations are fine." The others shared the same sentiment.

Mike said before digging into his bun. "Good because we're going to be staying here for quite a while."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "How long will it be?"

Mike finished chewing his first bite. "We now have to wait for the European Magic council to decide before we can act. Otherwise, we'd be considered as rogues and we will definitely need their support."

Ilya noted unhappily. "Those kinds of things take weeks!" Saber's eyes sharpened to that.

Mike finished off the bun. "I know but anything else before then is unacceptable for the association, important or not."

Saber was stern "We came here to rescue Shirou, not go on a holiday."

Mark added "At this rate, by the time we find him, he might already be bones." That gave him lasered by Jessica and thus shut up for the rest of the conversation.

Mike took a sip of coffee. "I know…This is annoying bureaucracy. In the meantime, we need to find out where they've taken Shirou." Europe is vast unlike Fuyuki. You could have potentially up to millions of places to hide someone. It was practically a needle in a very big haystack. "I'll get to work with my contacts here. In the meantime, get your rest. It was a long flight."

* * *

Mike got into the passenger seat of the Vito. He spoke in Greek. "So, how were things here when I was gone?"

Philontheos laughed. "Nothing much happened. There is the usual drinking, the usual arguing."

Mike finished. "The usual bar fights."

"Correct Mikey." The van kicked off to a working start. "So who will be seeing now?"

"Let's pay the seaman a visit. Then we can have our drink."

"Said like a warrior." The van went its way into the city against the morning rush hour. They had their talk from old stories to cursing the traffic to recent news. Before they could exhaust their archives of topics, they reached their destination. It is the Ministry of Sea, Transport and Infrastructure. "We're here."


	41. Chapter 40: Putting it all together

**Chapter 40: Putting it all together**

* * *

Rin was putting her thoughts on finding Shirou. _How can we find him? _To do that, the real question is where will he be? Gentech wants something from Shirou. What is it that Shirou, the Magus who is practically an inexperienced novice in everything except Projection magic. _Why do they need him?_ That question needs to be answered before she can figure where he'll be if she needs to take this path. The answer isn't coming to her. There isn't enough information to make a deduction. She tried another path. _What are Gentech's objectives? _Is it to grant everyone magical powers for profit? They clearly don't need Shirou for that. Is it to recreate legendary treasures? Shirou's works are only temporary, no use there either.

_What is it...what is it? _The answer wasn't coming. So again she tried another approach of thought.

_Why did they take Shirou to Europe?_

They need him somewhere in Europe. Otherwise, it's faster and more cost efficient for anything to be done in Japnan. _Where is that place? _It should already be a place known by Gentech for at least some time. It has to be a place of importance where Shirou's unknown specialty is needed. For whatever they are going to do, they are bound to require preparations.

She asked for Jessica's permission before accessing her laptop. She went through the Gentech files, looking for the right connection. _Gentech Assets… _A bit more clicking... _Transportation Records. _If her hunch was right, she'd find it here. _Ships…_A list of ten ships displayed across the screen. She took the biggest one and reviewed the travel logs. It had travelled frequently from Japan to Eastern United States since its operation years ago. She noticed a change of the shipping route, now going towards Europe. She checked the time stamp of such changes. Two years ago. She analyzed the log more thoroughly. Details start sticking out. The ship carried a lot of construction material with most of it being transferred to another smaller Gentech ship based in Europe.

She reviewed the log of the past two years. It had been frequently travelling out into the Atlantic Ocean, citing delivery of materials for Gentech construction. The structure's name was not mentioned in the records. She went back to the assets list, reviewing building by building under Gentech's ownership. There wasn't any building in the list that matched the desired location. That got her mind thinking again. For a company as large and rich as Gentech, organization is important. This kind of mistake isn't made that easily. _Unless made by intention._

Rin looked at the travel logs for a destination. It was simply stated Atlantic Ocean and gave a box of approximation with a range of its limits. That box was twenty miles long and twelve miles wide. It was a lot of area to cover while avoiding being noticed should Gentech put surveillance around there. She gave herself a smug. _This'll be interesting. _She continued to gather what she can and solve this puzzle.

* * *

"You sure he knows something?" Mike and Philotheos got out of the Vito.

Philotheos answered. "There's only one way to find out." He closed the van door shut and entered the Ministry. Inside, they searched for the chief of domestic sea line. They entered the office which was simple but large enough for some comfort. Paperwork was neatly stored in the cabinets but there is some mess on the main table. The man wasn't surprised with their sudden appearance.

"Do you want anything in particular?"

Vito simply said. "You know what I need chief."

"Alright." He took out a map of Greece and its outlying waters from a drawer and laid it flat on the desk. "Right, Gentech has been active in the Atlantic Ocean for years. That you already know." He drew a large box of the sea on the map. "They've been clearly operating in the sector, citing searching for petroleum or natural gases. Despite approval from the higher ups, I believe otherwise." He pulled a file from the same drawer. "They've narrowed their search box, concentrating their efforts in a ten kilometre radius. They begun transporting materials aboard their ships but the logistics do not dictate construction of a mining platform. Activity from Gentech in this area has been increasing in the past two weeks. Whatever they were doing, they want it done fast."

Mike nodded as he thought. _Ten kilometre radius, that's a lot of ground to cover. _Philotheos knew exactly what he was thinking. They thanked their contact before returning to their van. He closed the passenger door. "We're getting close."

"Close but not close enough." His friend noted. "Not enough for tactical planning."

Mike lied back against the seat as the Vito started up. "Let's see who else might know something."

It was hours into the afternoon before the two got back at the Magic Association headquarters. They had lunch together with their foreign guests. A lunch of salad, chicken and mashed potatoes are certain to fill a hungry stomach. It was a quiet lunch before they began their serious time.

The table was cleaned and a map comprising of Europe was rolled flat onto it. A stack of other maps was ready just beside. Mike started the meeting. "Here's what we found." He explained their gathered information as explained by their first contact. "We've checked out the shipment records on these ships. The materials carried are enough to build a large complex."

Rin agreed. "That is correct according to Gentech's own records."

Mark asked. "How big is the place?"

Mike gave a rough estimate. "Think Disneyland big."

"And that complex is…" Jessica mulled over.

Philetheos smiled. "Yes, underwater."

Mark commented on that. "Definitely not an easy job considering how deep it could be."

Mike referred to a chart. "Depths range from 800 to 3000 metres."

Rin added. "We can narrow it down to about 2000. Nothing manmade can go that deep and last for this long."

Ilya drew the region that fit the parameters. "That leaves us about six kilometres. We need to narrow it down even more."

Philethos noticed Saber studying the edges of the map. "Something caught your interest?"

Saber brushed the numbers at the map. "What do these numbers represent?" She had used maps during her time but they didn't have such numerical details.

Mike explained. "They are coordinates or positions on the map. You read the bottom then the left numbers. From there you can find the spot they intersect to find the place you want."

Saber nodded. "I see…" Her fingers tapped the bottom of the map. "Four zero."

"It's forty, not four zero." Mark corrected. "Maps only have a number for two sides."

Saber's finger intersected the point between 40, 40. "Then this is where Shirou will be." The others were curious to her confident declaration.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

The King of Knights answered. "Shirou told me in a telepathic vision before we started our journey to your home country." Mike raised an eyebrow. Rin nodded in agreement towards Saber's point of view. Mike didn't press the issue further.

Rin circled the spot with a black marker. "It's within a thousand metres. It's certainly a possible location to build an underwater structure there."

Ilya was thinking on another issue. "The question is what is so important down there to the point they want to build an underwater complex?" The project had to take years and a lot of money. What is it that makes it worth such an endeavour?

Rin had the answer. "What is the thing that money and time cannot buy?"

Mark answered instantly. "Magic"

"Exactly, what else can there be that Gentech would be willing to commit so much to get it?"

Mark shrugged. "Myths and Magic isn't my expertise." Jessica shrugged as well. They aren't the experts. Mike gave a look of pause, unsure of the answer. Ilya kept her mouth quiet, aware of the answer but curious as to who else knows. Saber too appeared to have a suspicion of something. Maybe she too realized the answer. No one came forth with the answer.

"What is the myth of the sunken city?" Rin gave the definite hint.

They knew instantly what Rin was thinking. "Atlantis."

Rin nodded. "That is correct. It was said that earthquakes and floods caused the entire continent to be swallowed up by the sea. However, what is in the books may not be true."

Mike hypothesized. "You're assuming that the city of Atlantis is more than just that?"

"It is more than just that. It probably has a magic artefact or source that is powerful enough to warrant such an effort."

Mike packed up the maps. "I'll present what we got to my grandfather." He glanced at Philentheos "Think we're up for a night run?"

His friend laughed. "Of course, we'll drink in the process."

"That won't be necessary." Heads turned to see Satiris and the butler, Angelos. He stepped into the room. "I've contacted the council and they've decided to lend their full support on this matter."

Mike chipped. "That's awfully fast for bureaucracy."

This time, Satiris gave a hearty laugh. "Of course we can with Virtual conferencing. Even we keep up with the new things." He continued. "Since most of our resources are already tied up on other matters and the urgency of our problem, we are authorized to utilize the Fleet."

Puzzled looks went about. Ilya almost had a question mark forming on her brow. "What fleet?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. For now, you best prepare." He turned back for the door. "Come Micheal, you wanted to show me what you have all found." The three left to continue discussing for their future battle plan."

Seeing an abrupt end to their arrangements, Philetheos suggested their next step of action. "Would you like a tour around the city?"

* * *

The sun was an hour to set. Saber was alone in the fields of grass. She swung her sword at an invisible enemy. She pulled back into a parry of nothing before lunging in for a stab at the air. Her breath was winded, having practiced for hours. Her energy reserves are a plenty, there is no worry of exhausting herself before the battle.

"Do you need a sparring partner?" She turned around to see Archer in full form. She lowered her sword.

She answered in turn. "No, getting hurt now would compromise tomorrow."

"Fair enough." He got closer as the winds blew around them. "I never saw a Servant ever needing practice."

She frowned as she let her invisible blade disappear from reality. "Preparing for battle is inevitable. It's best to be safe than sorry."

Archer gave a sigh as he stopped beside her. "Shirou should already be dead by now."

Saber's frown sharpened. "That's nonsense."

"He has almost died seven times. He even did once but got lucky." He looked at her eye to eye. "Isn't that right?" She gave no answer. Archer continued. "He will die. From all the others, I know." He then vanished into thin air. She clenched her hand into a tight fist.

_It doesn't matter if it is fate or not. I will save Shirou no matter what's the price._

* * *

Gentech Corporations Division 7-AB

Operation Reaper

Status Report (Log 309)

Date: 17th March 2014

No targets had been found in today's search. No counterattack or rescue operation had been attempted against any Gentech facilities. Intelligence analysis now dictates that several targets have moved abroad from Fuyuki City. The Silencers are unable to determine if it is so and where it may be. Intelligence division 6-C informs of a possible counterattack is imminent. Alert status is still maintained throughout all units.

Appended to this report is the casualty list generated by the loss of Glorious Company. Hawks Company has been redeployed to replenish back to its full complement.

Recommendations: Effective Deployment of the Pegasus Task force to vital Gentech facilities where may be at land or sea.

Takumi Kunio

Vice Captain,

Divison 7-AB,

Gentech Corporations.

* * *

It was early morning with the risen sun when they arrived at the Salamis Naval Base. They entered the base, clearly expected and without hesitation. Saber observed as they head deep inside the facility. Thirty men in lines of three were doing their morning exercises and passed by their vehicle._ Hmm…Perfect synchrony. There's certainly a lot of physical discipline. _Many of the buildings were closed up, denying Saber anything else.;

The two sedans stopped by the docks where the sea lay ahead. A military transport, an Auxiliary Passenger Transport was already waiting. Satiris said as they disembarked from the van. "The boat will take us to the fleet that is waiting for us offshore." The ship could be seen far, small as a finger. The crew of the transport saluted before returning to their duties. A minute later, they were off into the calm sea. The winds were blowing strongly but the waves did not heed to them. The smell of salt was strong to their noses as the ship came to full view.

It was big, painted in the standardized colourings of Battleship Grey. It had the length of two hundred metres and width of a hundred metres. Dozens of crew could be seen on its deck in furrow of activity. Arrays of electronics were installed into the higher ends of the ship. Radar dishes and beacons were moving in activity. It had one main cannon at the bow, the barrel a large rectangular block two metres long. The rear was an aircraft landing pad. The ship had a name stylized on its hull. It was named the HS Pioneer.

Saber was impressed by the angular distinction of the warship. _They have turned it into so much more._ Her ships were simple, made of wood, artistic in their own design. This ship was sleek and has artistic value as well. The modern ships she saw and inevitably cut into half was nothing as beautiful as this.

Ilya pointed out a flaw of logic. "It's just one ship. Why is it a fleet?"

The captain of the transport glanced at his wristwatch, speaking in a deep Greek accent. "It is coming right now." The wave metres to the right burst aside to allow a large black shape to emerge. The waters threatened to soak them wet with a large spray. The boat's rooftop saved them from that. The black shape revealed itself to be a submarine. The Sabers studied the vessel as a rope ladder was thrown down the HS Pioneer's deck.

Mike whistled. "Perfect timing."

Satiris answered Ilya's question. "Little did you know it, these two ships have changed history several times. Giving it such a title was the simple to their reward for their worth of achievements."

Mark asked as Satiris began to climb. "How on earth did you guys get this stuff?"

"It was simple money mostly. Most of Hitler's gold covered it and we have our influence in the military."

Satiris reached the deck as Mark continued the questions from below. "And you guys just get clearance to just _borrow _any ship?"

Satiris helped Rin aboard. "No, we only control these two. The crew are all from the Association, so it makes things handy."

Mark shook his head in disbelief as he was the last to climb. "From cars to exclusive places to an entire fleet, what's next on the list, nuclear warheads?"

Mike chipped as he climbed ahead of Mark. "Who knows, we might get one of those soon enough."

* * *

Aboard the bridge, Satiris, Mike and Mark observed the preparations. The rest were at the decks, probably watching the waves or crew go by. The man dressed to the highest ranking, obviously the captain saluted. "Είμαι ο πλοίαρχος Κήυξ. Χαιρετίζω επί του σκάφους η πρωτοπόρος**.**" He then offered the hand.

Satiris accepted the gesture. "Επίσης, είμαι satiris και θα το συζητήσουμε περαιτέρω στην αγγλική γλώσσα."

"English protocols, that is acceptable." The captain then shook hands with the other two.

Satiris stepped beside the captain. "How soon are we ready to go?"

"We are completing the final checks. We can launch almost immediately." He ordered to the man in front. "Clear the decks and update me the status for the jump."

Mark whispered to Mike's ear. "What on earth's that's supposed to mean?" Mike simply gave the universal '_Don't know'_ gesture.

The crewman spoke. "Decks are cleared and all systems are ready for jump."

"Start the jump in thirty seconds." The captain glanced at the three guests. "You might want to hold onto something." Mike raised an eyebrow as the bridge went completely silent. Even the instruments went quiet. His magus senses told him of a build up of mana in the room. It was climbing steadily until he could literally feel it in the air. It was as though he could taste it with his tongue. The entire crew was in deep concentration when the captain ordered. "Jump."

What Mike saw out the viewport was the sea and the sky. A purple light flashed across the screen before being replaced with the bright blue sky. The sea looked lower than usual to Mike before he felt weightlessness for a second. What came next are a loud SPLASH and a hard hit with waves splashing onto the windows. He barely held his grip on a railing as a second splash of waves hit the right viewports. The submarine rose from its plunge into the ocean.

Mark asked as the situation settled down. "What happened?"

"We're here."


	42. Chapter 41: The Big thing

**Author's Notes: ** Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

**Chapter 41: The big thing**

* * *

The sea waves began to settle as the two ships stabilized from their endeavours' trip. An officer called out to the guest of the Pioneer. "Sir, we have your other guests on the line."

Satiris picked up the ear piece of the internal phone line only to pull his ears back from the lethally loud words of Rin Tohsaka. "Are you out of your mind? Performing such a complex large scale teleportation magic for a ship is mass suicide!"

He assured despite his unfamiliarity of the specifics. "It's all fine. They've been trained well. They had done this a lot of times." The other end was speechless for a moment.

Rin asked further in a calm manner. "Now, what's next?"

The captain retrieved the earpiece to iterate the plan. "Miss, we will rest for about a day. The trip will be taxing for the crew." True to his word, the rest of the personnel on the bridge looked exhausted. The captain himself looked ready to collapse. With no further questions, he put the phone back to its place. "Deploy autopilot and maintain course at ten knots. First half of the crew are to head for the mess hall!"

The captain let his weariness out of him. He turned his attention to Satiris and his two escorts. "In the meantime, feel free to go around but don't touch anything. We don't want to blow ourselves up."

Saber leaned against the protective railing at the starboard side of the deck. The crew were down below, eating to recover spent energy. She will eat perhaps after they are done. It pays to stay rested and full. In the meantime, she closed her eyes and felt the air around her. The flow of energy in the air was strong. She used a technique she had learned of drawing energy from the air. Who was it that taught her the technique again? She remembered the man was someone of a foreign land like Japan. The name Confucius doesn't sound natural to her but she took it for granted then. The flow of energy is little but it adds up eventually. Her sense told her of another presence on the deck. She turned to face the presence. "What brings you here?"

Archer took a spot beside her. "I'm getting some peace of mind."

"Some piece of mind. That's something unexpected for a man like you."

He sounded almost resigned. "We Servants have been in more conflicts than anyone else, killing at a whim. There are no other people than us to wanting an end to bloodshed, at least once in a while."

She nodded. Her days of being a King were strife of solving conflicts and war. There was hardly peace or even R&R for a King. "I understand." Silence befell between them for a moment. A question then came to mind. "Archer, what was to be your wish in the past Holy Grail war?"

The man in red reflected into his thoughts. "I wanted to change something in my past. Now, I don't think it's needed anymore."

Saber was peculiar on that. "Why so?" For a heroic spirit to enter the Holy Grail war, that spirit must have a strong desire for something.

"It's already been changed."

* * *

At the bow of the ship, Mike was alone on deck. That is if you didn't include his servant. He said in a relaxing manner to his servant. "It's you and me eh, partner for partner in this vast sea."

Cratos chuckled as he observed the calm waves of the sea. The weather is clear as day as well. "I was supposed to die in the sea if it wasn't for such a coincidence like you."

Mike grinned. "It was fate that did this. It's in our Greek blood and you know it."

"Fate…I'm glad that it is." He was relieved when he understood the connection between Master and Servant. _Somehow…They lived. Thank the Gods. _Now all he has to do to ensure his peace is to keep Mike alive at all costs.

Mike got tired of the view. "Well, the scenery is getting boring. I'll go bug the German girl a bit." Cratos looked on at his master, keeping thoughts to himself. If only Mike knew how similar they were.

* * *

"Here's the plan." They were in a small conference room, discussing their attack plan. On the black table was a map of the Atlantic Ocean. Satiris was the main man. "Since we have no idea what they have in terms of defences, we are going to assume the worst."

Mark asked. "Which is what? One ship? Three? A flotilla?"

Satiris defined a constant. "We'll assume five at the maximum. I'm sure Gentech has a lot of other interests needing protection."

Mike noted. "Five is a lot to our two. What's your avenue of approach?" Numbers matter especially if the qualities are approximately equal.

"We'll be entering the sector from the southeast. We will _stumble _into their site and query them. If they're nice, maybe we can get a tour of the facility when we actually bring in the big guns. From there, we get Shirou and secure that place."

"What if they aren't going to be nice?" Ilya gave a raised eyebrow.

Plan B was explained. "We'll infiltrate or just barge into the place with the submarine. That's why we have one in the first place."

Mike was sceptic. "Assuming we managed to find Shirou and capture the place, what's to stop them from blowing us up?"

Mike's grandfather plotted a course. "There's two ways to go on this one. One is we neutralize them with what we have or just hope that Atlantis is important enough to warrant not shooting us."

"Can this ship fight five ships?" Mike asked again. If this ship can't fight against their estimate, they won't even be able to get in.

Satiris shook his head. "I personally don't know the full capabilities of this ship. I just know that it's powerful for a warship."

Mark added his opinion. "It's possible from what I've seen on deck." He continued another question. "On another matter, how are we going to keep this a secret? Sunken ships and debris tell big stories."

"If we're lucky, we can disable them without destroying. Otherwise, we have the necessary influences." Satiris answered the grim reality. "Are there any problems we have yet to notice?" The room was quiet. That was their answer. "Good, let's get some sleep and be prepared tomorrow to enact this plan.

* * *

The Pioneer may be a warship but there are some forms of entertainment that are simply indispensable to mankind. That will be social and booze. The Pioneer has several recreational facilities which are the gym and the bar. The bar of course isn't serving any alcoholic beverages pending this close to the mission time. However, there are other beverages that are just as tasty and enjoyable.

At this moment, the bar is relatively empty despite its relatively small size. Furniture had been downsized for use. Despite so, they still fit relatively comfortable or if that's not preferred, there are the free open spaced chairs by the polished wooden counter. The other ship personnel are likely sleeping or working in their shifts. Rest is important for the upcoming battle tomorrow. Right now, Ilya twirled her glass of orange juice with her fingertips. The half full glass swirled its liquid contents slowly to her rhythm. She is alone excepting the barman, left thinking to her own thoughts.

However, the lone moment faded as Mike entered the bar. He noticed the young Einzbern woman. He took a seat next to her, exactly what she did not want to have. She ignored him as Mike ordered a drink. "Lime juice, no ice." The order passed through and Mike now had a free minute before his drink will arrive. He commented. "You're rather quiet."

"What gives for you to stop bugging me?" Ilya asked.

Mike took the luxury of choice. "Hmm, I don't know. How about I ask a question or two about you?"

Ilya rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her juice. "Shoot."

Mike started off with another of his ridiculous antics. "Do you have a guy?"

"No." Ilya flatly answered. She's really not in a mood to play around. Honesty will just turn Mike away faster.

Mike's drink arrived which he accepted graciously. He asked before taking a sip. "I noticed you're quite … attached to your servant."

"Is that a problem?" Ilya grunted.

"It's not really a problem." Mike took another sip. "I'm just curious…what went on between you two."

"It's been a long time since the 5th Holy Grail war." Ilya explained. "I was rather young then, trying to get answers about my family."

"Your family?" Mike quipped.

She drank again, her glass nearly empty. "My family had been involved in the 4th Holy Grail war as well. I was just a young girl then. I cannot remember too much. I know that Kiritsugu Emiya is my father."

"Kiritsugu Emiya…that means Shirou is your brother?"

Ilya corrected. "He's my stepbrother. Shirou was adopted by my father at the end of the 4th Holy Grail war. He survived the great fire during the ending night of the war."

"I see…His abilities are very interesting." Mike noted.

"Kiritsugu Emiya trained him a little." She chuckled. "He is still raw in terms of magus training."

Mike had seen the strength of Shirou's projections. "He doesn't appear to be one despite his lack of magic variety."

Ilya agreed. "Yes, he doesn't. After all, his real enemy is only his mind. His imagination is what killed my Hercules in the previous war."

"You have my condolences."

"I don't need your pity." Ilya put the empty glass aside. "I may have lost Hercules but I will not give up on getting my payback against those defiling dead."

Mike downed his drink in a single go. "Then the first step beforehand is to take Gentech out of the picture."

"Tomorrow will be that very day."

* * *

Outside on deck, it is windy and cool. The sea has turned freezing cold but not yet to be solid ice. The floor however remains dry as the waves are very quiet. The Master of the Outcast servant closed her eyes and smelled the cool salty air. Beside her, her servant was equally in a tranquil moment. She wondered. How long has it been since this entire war began? Is it a week or two? Or is it closer towards a full month? She can't remember too well. A lot of the time she remembers is being in the action as a sideline observer. Besides that was a lot of running.

"Mark." She called out to her Servant.

"Yes Jessica?" Mark answered.

She asked a question she dreaded. "What will happen when this war is over?"

Mark presumed as much. "Well, the war would be over. Things will return to normal I suppose."

"Return to normal…" Her voice turned quiet. She faced him. "That would mean you will disappear would you?"

Mark made an assumption based on his understanding. "I…guess so."

Jessica lowered her eyes. "I see…" She asked for a hope. "Is there anything that can be done to avoid that?"

Mark didn't have an answer. "I….I don't know."

"So, you're going to leave me again." She pulled at his shirt. "I don't want it to be that way." Is that tears on her eyes? "I've already lost you once three years ago! I don't want to lose you again!"

"…." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "I know that since the night I died, I wanted to come back anyway I can. I wanted to bring Tom his vengeance and return to you. Since Shirou and Rin said that the Holy Grail is corrupted…I don't know anymore. I don't know myself if anything short of a miracle could do."

He brushed the tears on her cheeks. "So…in the meanwhile, let's make everything last ok?"

"Okay…" Jessica rested her head against his chest, satisfied with his warmth.

* * *

Deep down under the deck, Rin closed her eyes in a quiet moment of thought. She is sharing her quarters with Jessica but the relatively new Master is somewhere else. It is fortunate that Servants can turn into spirit form, saving space and use of resources. For the moment however, Archer is in his physical form at Rin's request. "I haven't had any chance to ask this since you've returned."

"What did you want to ask?" Her Servant was open to questions.

Rin pointed out the difference that she didn't have the time beforehand."Since you've returned differently this time…do you have your memories?"

Archer remarked. "Of course I still remember about you and the others."

Rin sighed. "You dimwit, I'm not talking about those memories. I meant…those of your past."

Archer presented a philosophical question. "What if I say yes and what if I say no?"

"What's with that rhetoric?" Rin frowned.

Archer explained. "I remember more details now but still, something's holding back my true origins."

Rin was curious now. "What did you mean something's holding your memory back?"

Archer explained further. "I don't know how to explain. Whenever I try to think back, it's just a big empty gap."

Rin tried to get the full scope of the problem. "Then, do you remember what happened to you at least?"

"I remember that very clearly." Rin mulled over that answer. At least the end is known. She'll start from there.

"If it's ok, I'd like to know what happened."

Archer kept it simple. "It's complicated and I rather not talk about it."

"That's fine." She left it at that. Even Heroic Spirits have some things they don't want to express openly. She tinkered on the ideas in her head a bit more. "Is the memory loss the fuzzy kind or is it just as though you don't know at all."

"It's the later kind."

"Hmm…this is very interesting." Rin is definitely curious. With her greater magus experience and skills since her time at the Clock Tower along with some education, she'll be able to pinpoint a possible source to the problem. It's going to be a lot of work.

* * *

Electronics Online

Fire Control System: Operational

Armaments Active

Rector Core at 70% Output

Engines Operational

No Errors found

"Everything is in order. We are ready to proceed." The executive officer confirmed the double checks.

"Helm, set speed all ahead full and conduct general quarters." The captain ordered. The ship can be felt accelerating very slowly. The klaxon alarm can be heard softly in the bridge. "We'll be entering the mission area in ten minutes. Are they ready?" The gang except old Satiris is now in the submarine which had already dived out of sight. It is only a transponder that is giving the Pioneer the submarine's location.

The comm. Officer relayed the message. After a moment, he answered. "They are fine. Just cramped up like sardines."

The captain Aeolos laughed. "Lucky Hades hadn't heard that. He'd cast them into the ocean, without a life line." The crew chuckled as they worked at their stations. Morale was good but the battle's only about to start. He gestured at the older man beside him. "Now we start the hard part." The two ships entered the zone, 40, 40.

A minute later, the Pioneer radar specialist sounded out. "I have three contacts on passive radar." That looked reasonable for their odds. A moment later, the man added. "Identifiers target two warships and one civilian vessel." It's so much the better to their stakes.

The captain ordered. "Maintain course and inform the Kelsey to begin their run. Keep an eye on the scope, I don't want any surprises." Now, they should be entering the other two ship's radar. Not a moment too soon when his communications office informed.

"They are hailing us on the general frequency."

The radar officer added details. "Sir, the two ships are Arleigh Burke class destroyers. There might be another submarine nearby."

The captain ordered. "Get on it and accept their transmission."

A new voice entered the bridge. It's a moderately young one with an American accent. "This is Captain Ritchell of the GS Fury. We would like to enquire regarding your course."

The Pioneer's captain answered. "This is Captain Aeolos of the HS Pioneer. We happen to be passing by your operation. May I know what operation is this?"

The Fury's captain replied. "It is an archaeology mission for a historic relic."

Aeolos remarked. "Why are there two warships present for just an archaeology mission?"

"Gentech corporations consider this relic worth the defensive investment of our ships." Defensive investment, Satiris felt it was clever in how they are trying to chip in their terms.

Aeolos suggested. "How about we have a tour aboard the civilian ship you're protecting?" Just to be assured there aren't any international contraband of course."

There was a pause. "I will consider your suggestion. Give me a few minutes." The connection was disconnected.

In the clear, the radar man added. "It is confirmed there is another submarine present. It is on passive sensors. Location is still unknown."

"Good, now let's see if they take up the offer."

Communications returned between the two ships. "Captain, I regret to inform that we cannot offer such a visit aboard the Marina. Our current security protocol does not allow such procedures. I can assure you that this operation is entirely legal."

Captain Aeolos mentioned. "Well…we are in the middle of nowhere and we cannot verify that legality. What are we going to do about it?"

"You may return to your respective mainland and verify it. We will be here for a long time." It was a polite form of _Get Lost. _The Pioneer won't be shooed that easily.

"No No No, that won't do. Anything illegal can be shifted in that time. I demand an inspection onboard your civilian vessel."

"That will not be possible. I assure you…" The voice was cut off for a moment. That doesn't sound good.

Satiris whispered the exact thoughts Aeolos was thinking. "They found the HS Kelsey."

The captain of the GS Fury returned. "Our ships have detected a submarine in this proximity. Is this submarine yours?" They found the Kelsey. It's time for plan B.

"It's ours and if you are not allowing us to inspect that DCV, we will board it ourselves and do it." Hopefully that will force them to focus on the Pioneer.

"If that is so…then prepare to be fired upon."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Can you stop being annoying for once?" Ilya snapped at Mike as the Kelsey dove deeper into the ocean. They were in the mess hall, considerably tight for an extra addition of thirty heavily armed and armoured men. The ship began to echo with creaks and groans. Eyes were looking around the walls of the submarine, wondering whether they'll be dead by bullets, an exploding submarine or just plain drowning.

Mark asked the submarine crew outside in the hallway, tasked to keeping them up to date. "This is normal…right?"

The young man nodded. "We should be reaching in about ten minutes." The groans got louder but something more worrying came into the equation. The man jerked his neck up, as if hearing something from the heavens.

Mike quipped. "That doesn't look good." The rest of the boarding infantry were aware of the crewman's sudden reaction as well.

"Depth charges! Brace yourself and do not leave the room!" The man went out in a hurry. What they couldn't hear was now audible. Soft splashes happened from the surface far above them. It was repeating at intervals of two seconds apart. Everyone did as they were told as they wait.

The splashes were quickly replaced with muffled bangs, shaking the ship even if it was far away. The shaking got worse as the explosives got closer. Mike asked the dreaded question. "How many hits can we take?"

Someone in the group answered. "Directly, maybe two or three hits maximum."

"That's not what I want to hear." An explosion rocked the ship hard. That is one hit. People got thrown into the wall or each other. The creaking got louder and sharper. Archer emerged into the room. "The hull might not last when we reach the bottom. I must do something about it."

Ilya added another suggestion. "Could we form a temporary barrier to protect us against those bombs?"

One of the young soldiers said enthusiastically "Good idea! Let's pool our magic together."

Archer left the room into the hallway. "Hold it until I'm done." He was gone as the air began to permeate with mana. The submarine shook but the shield they formed just in time took the hit. It sapped their strength but it gave them their lives. What felt like an eternity ended as the barrage stopped. The clock on a wristwatch ticked two minutes.

The speakers voiced out. "We are docking with the facility in five minutes. Get ready to breach."

The platoon leader stood on his feet. "On your feet men, we got a door to bust!" The team gave a war cry as they grabbed their weapons. They filed out to the conning tower as Mike stood up.

"Are you ready to give your payback?"

Ilya smiled in her bloodlust. "I've been ready years ago."


	43. Chapter 42: The Gateway

**Author's Notes: Enjoy the read and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 42: The Gateway**

* * *

"So, based on our estimates this place is quite big. That leads to a problem." Mike noted.

The submarine noisy approach to dock cut him off.

Mark whistled about something else. "The crew sure know how to dock with something they never see before."

The platoon leader boasted. "The crew are well trained. It's like they can see through walls."

Mark added a question as the ship locked itself into position. "We only have one way out of this submarine."

"Of course."

Mark implied. "And who knows how many guns trained down the hatch."

"No one."An obvious answer.

"Think we're going to have an Omaha Beach moment?" Over thousands of Allied soldiers were slaughtered upon arrival during their assault on a Normandy beach designated Omaha in the era of World War II.

Archer appears to be acquainted with it for he stated. "I'll deal with that." He took the front lead as the hatch began to unlock. "Rho Aias." The shield of flowers emerged as the hatch opened into a hail of bullets. A pair of grenades also fell into the submarine.

The men beside the bombs moved quickly, picking both grenades before tossing them back out. The ensuing blast silenced the guns above with a bang. Archer leapt up into a hallway. Dead or injured men lay sprawled around the round hatch. More of them were waiting at another hallway, blasting away. Gunfire returned to greet him as men rushed up the ladder into the battlefield. Bullets were deflected in all directions as grenades flew out the hatch and into the actively shooting group of light machine gunners. They dispersed quickly. It brought them enough respite for the entire force to get aboard.

The platoon leader ordered his men forward as Mark nodded. "Nice handling you did there."

Rin popped her head out of the submarine. "Archer, get back in here."

Mike was surprised with the sudden retreat. "Woah there, we just got here. We're not leaving so soon."

Rin agreed. "We aren't. Archer and I will support this ship throughout the battle. We can't afford to lose this ship and the Pioneer could use some help."

Mike gave a mock salute as Archer flew down the hatch. "Ok lady boss, keep our ride safe." The hatch closed and the submarine detached itself to rejoin the fight.

Mark said. "Now that we're aboard…how are we going to find Shirou?"

Saber's battle armour materialized. "I can sense him. I'll lead the way."

"Not so fast Miss." The platoon captain halted her progress with an arm. "We have only so few of us, so we cannot make an assault of multiple directions." He elaborated further. "They would think the same. Thus if we attack in one direction, they will take your friend away in another."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "So you're implying."

The experienced soldier said. "If all of us went ahead, they wouldn't notice one or two of us slipping by."

"Then it will be done." Saber answered. She took a hallway to the left. She will rescue Shirou alone while the others will clear out the area simultaneously acting as bait.

Mike gloated. "Now let's make some noise shall we?"

* * *

"Helm, bring us about 135! Lock on to the Fury with our primary gun, the Defender with our secondary! Prepare countermeasures on my go!" The ship banked to port, turning the ship about 45 degrees.

Satiris analyzed the captain's actions. Bringing the Pioneer about that course would bring it steadily closer to both ships with all its armaments active and in reach. It will force Gentech to prioritize on the Pioneer than the Kelsey. It's risky but that'll buy some extra time for them to unload their cargo before rejoining the fight.

The weapons officer sounded off. "Captain, the gun is fully charged and ready! Targeting solution is ready."

"Fire at will. Deploy the missiles for the engines. Let's see if we can disable one of them." The Pioneer's sole gun glowed electric blue before firing with a spark of electricity. A wave of missiles lagged behind in its wake. Satiris blinked at the ship's rail gun. He didn't recall such a refit on the Pioneer. It must have been done very recently.

The captain noticed his interest. "The American branch shared the gun with us. We're their first live combat tester."

The weapons officer stated. "Target hit, considerable damage. Incoming missiles!"

"Deploy the countermeasures!" Tiny flames went up into the air. The tiny blurs of incoming missiles came into view. They broke off into smaller ones and streaked their way in. "No good! Brace for impact!"

* * *

The platoon leader, Khristos peek his head out into a corridor. He pulled his head back in time to avoid the greeting of bullets. He said as he reached for a flash bang. "Four of them, two shields, two rifles. Execute kapow manuever." Two men stepped forward into the corridor, conjuring protective shields. Another two slipped behind them before throwing grenades over both sets of shields. Boom and the path are cleared. They pressed on with the lot of Master and Servants at the back.

Ilya grumbled. "Why do they always get the kills?"

"It's their job, that's what. " Mark answered, being the rear most guard. As they were about to enter the corridor, the wall in front of them slipped open. The corridor slammed shut, cutting them off from the Greek platoon. In front was an emplacement prepared with sandbags. A big machine gun manned by two men was waiting for them.

Mike started to swear as Mark yelled. "Get down!" He fired the rifle twice before the gun could start shooting. Both were hit but the wall to their right shifted open. Another emplacement was ready for them. This time, Mark had not enough time to take a shot. He dived for cover as the wall behind was blasted with bullets.

Mike got off his feet and into cover at the other side, clearly irritated. "They certainly have a lot of surprises."

Mark analyzed their situation. _It__looks__like__they__aren__'__t__going__to__reload__._He glanced at the empty emplacement. _They__'__re__going__to__get__someone__on__that__gun__quickly._ Even if he's fast enough to dodge but that speed is useless without space. Cratos challenged. "Are you going to do something or let me do it?"

Mark shrugged. "I'll have it." He focused, making things clearer. He started into a run before skidding across the gap of bullets. His scope was in place. As he skidded, he saw his aim was off to the left. _Dragshot._He adjusted and fired before the view was replaced with the wall milliseconds later. The main gunner went down and the other was taken care of by Cratos's flying blade of flames.

Mike tapped at the wall that closed shut beforehand. "You guys still there?"

A muffled voice came through. "We are. This wall doesn't seem breach-able with our light explosives."

Mike went to plan B. "Never mind then, we'll regroup with you guys somehow."

"Ok, we'll rendezvous whenever we can. Good luck." Soft footsteps behind the door faded.

Mike grinned at Ilya. "You got what you wanted now…."

"Shut up."

* * *

Saber leaned against a wall, listening to any echoes of footsteps. There were none and her senses confirmed it. She pressed onward, taking an approach as direct as possible to Shirou. She can't sense what state he is in but as long he isn't dead or dying, it'll do for now. She stopped into another corridor. Shirou is nearby, only a few corridors away.

All of a sudden, the corridor before her was cut off by a big wall of metal. She turned around to see three men in suits, clearly Gentech. They stood ready to fight her, unarmed. _It__must__be__their__wizards.__What__were__they__called?__Yes,__the__Silencers._

She charged forward, the three standing horizontally in line. They raised their right arm, forming a wall of fire and sent it to her. There's only one way Saber can go, straight into it. _It__doesn__'__t__matter__to__me!_

She slashed, releasing the invisibility coat of her blade. It cut into the moving wall and the ensuing blast of wind split it into two. She shot forward through the cleared path. The three were hardly surprised with her move. She slashed at them, ready to transition into the proper attack. Two of them leapt back, the third shot up and over her to land behind. Now they've had both avenues of front and back to attack.

The two in front threw sharp spikes of ice at her. She dodged as she closed the gap. She heard electricity behind her, obviously the third man. She turned to parry with her blade. The bolt of lightning struck the blade, deflected away by the sword's invisible sheath. She leaned back and spun around before lunging forward. One went back to avoid her hip to hip slash. The other went the limbo rock and under the slash. He countered with a magically strengthened kick. Saber took the hit in the chest, pushing her up into the air. Saber stabbed her sword into the floor. Gravity pulled her descent. She flipped forward and onto the limbo man. Her feet kicked the air out of the man as she let go of her blade to block a kick from the first man. She grabbed the leg and pulled hard.

Thrown off the centre of balance, the silencer slipped to the floor. She jumped and landed her knee against the man's throat. The two were knocked out, one left to go. She turned barely in time to block a spike of ice to her head. The gauntlet was penetrated but it halted the spike just short of her flesh. More ice spikes were already flying at her. She dodged with by sidestepping and grabbed one in the process. She reversed her grip before throwing it back before instantly reaching for her sword. The spike was deflected by a magic shield but Saber was already over the agent in mid swing. All enemies defeated.

She focused on her connection to Shirou. It felt so much stronger than the time days ago. With now a clear direction, she proceeded in her mission to rescue her Master.

* * *

Satiris didn't feel nor see nor hear the impact. Before he knew it, he was already on the floor, dazed. He pulled himself off as the bridge got hectic.

The officer reported. "There's damage across top deck and deck one to three. Damage control teams are on route."

The captain was unfazed by the report. "Fire the main gun on the Fury. Put everything else on the Defender!"

"Underwater detonation detected!"

He barked his question. "Is it the Kelsey?"

"Unknown Sir, her transponder reports she's still alive."

"Check which sub was hit!"

"Sir, we have one incoming!" Tiny plumes of bright yellow were coming.

"Deploy the shield! Reengage after full deflection!" A new alarm rang across the deck, this one a very strong with a precise rhyme. Satiris felt the magic levels surge as the Pioneer's countermeasures to the new threats. The plumes broke off again into tinier plumes, clearly outnumbering the deployed anti missile systems. "Full power up!" The tiny cluster missiles were stopped short from hitting the ship by a purple shield. The old man was amazed at the scale of the formed shield. That kind of shield would be draining mana in extreme amounts. He estimated they could do that two or three times at best.

The shield dissipated and the Pioneer fired back. "Sir, the ship is entering their gun range."

"Rail gun has hit. Visual suggests the Fury's main gun is disabled. No hits on the Defender." That was a good thing but the other ship was practically untouched and still dealing punishment.

"Redirect the gun at the Defender. Bring us to port. Let's stay out of their gun range." As the Pioneer started its turn, a round struck just beside. A splash of water sprinkled the view ports as the rail gun fired again.

"Target hit, damage to their sensor array!" The captain turned to his right before seeing a streak of missiles crashing into the ship's starboard. Alarms blared as everything turned to chaos. Thrown off his feet, Aeolos demanded. "What the hell's that?"

"Stealth missiles! They didn't register on radar!"

"To hell with them. Damage report!"

"We have major damage to the decks and hull! Leaks are ongoing in level seven, eight and nine." He added grimly. "Any more sir, we're sunk." Aeolos ordered. "Overcharge the gun. We have to make it count!" Magic run along the power lines of the system, adding more power to the pool generated by the rail gun capacitors. Sparks arched across the bow, clearly not built for this surge. "Fire!"

Seconds went by when a cloud of smoke bloomed across the ocean. The weapon officer seems amazed with the results. "The Defender has taken a direct hit at their ammunition stores." A hit at that spot practically mean instant death for a ship and its crew. Those sections were normally strengthened to prevent such a feat but the rail gun had better penetration power.

The comm. Officer took his turn. "The Kelsey has eliminated the submarine. The Fury is hailing." The captain gestured to accept the call.

Captain Ritchett hailed the bridge of the HS Pioneer. "We declare surrender to your ship. Please do not fire on us."

The captain replied. "We won't provide there isn't any funny business." Hearing the relief of the Fury's captain, he continued. "We'll deploy search and rescue for the Defender. We aren't animals after all."

The voice was grateful. "Thank you." The channel disconnected and the crew cheered.

Aoelos took helm of the victory. "We're not done for today! Helm, bring us straight for the Defender. Prepare deployment of search and rescue. Get the medical teams out on the deck, I'm sure we have wounded as well!" The mood lightened up as the Pioneer steamed onward with pride. Satiris was glad to be alive.

_We held the door open; make sure you come back alive._

* * *

"Clear!"

"Move up!"

The platoon moved down the empty corridor. The corridors were turning scarce of enemies. Their assault was going smoothly, too smoothly. Khristos thought about it during the lull moments. With their door ambushes and machine gun emplacements failing, they should be regrouping for a shift in tactics. He had no idea where the enemy would be. He's not even sure where they themselves are right now. The best thing they can do is to push towards their control centre and get a map of the facility.

The scouts of first squad entered a chamber slowly. No gunfire ensued, allowing the platoon to move and enter the large chamber as a cohesive unit. His executive officer spoke his mind. "This is the centre of the complex." The chamber was humongous, capable of fitting inside a small town and then some. There were large balconies all around the walls. The centre of the chamber was the large set of ruins. "What has Gentech been doing here?"

The group of thirty fanned out across the chamber, careful not to go near anything of the ancient ruins. It was quiet, too quiet. They have to move fast and proceed lest they be caught in the worst position ever. Khristos was about to order a hasty push when he heard something in the balconies above. He didn't even need to consider what it was. "Ambush!"

The troops at the front hastily retreated to whatever cover they could find. Bullets struck behind their feet. One man went down onto the floor, shot and was dragged to cover. Up on the balconies and doorways ahead popped more Gentech agents. Guns were trained immediately by both sides. A voice boosted by a hailer demanded. "You are cornered and all exits cut off! Surrender your weapons and your lives will be spared!"

Khristos looked back to the rear guard. The one soldier by the door shook his head. The doors aren't working. It must have been manipulated. The other way out would be through the Gentech forces numbering what, a company or two? The odds didn't look good. He felt magic tension in the air as milliseconds went by. _Gentech__has__magicians__now?_ Things that could go worse did. What are his options now? Surrender or fight to try to break an exit? "_**Μολὼν λαβέ**__**= Molon lave**_" He ordered his men to open fire.

* * *

Saber heard a loud noise far away. She didn't know what it was but she guessed it was those modern firearms. No matter, they are just distractions for now. She leaned against a wall and peeked into the corridor. There was a door on the right side, flanked by two guards. She sensed Shirou inside that room. Turning into spirit form would be nice but her skills will have to do. First thing is to deal with the guards. She stepped into the corridor with an instant lunge. She shot past the two, the sword to her right. Both men went down, slashed across the guts. She reached for a handle to open the door but there wasn't any. Then she noticed a switch beside it. She pressed it, opening the door.

Inside, Shirou was on a bed in what looks to be a medical ward. His hands were clamped to the bed by iron shackles. The room was empty of anyone else. She stepped into the ward and realized it too late. The presence behind her rammed into her back. She staggered forward but recovered quickly. She turned to see a syringe being thrust at her. She grabbed at the wrist of the assailant before redirecting the arm's motion to the attacker's knee. The syringe stabbed deep, injecting its contents into the man.

The doctor looked horrified before dropping backwards onto the floor with uncontrollable spasms. Saber watched the man seemingly suffocate for reasons she doesn't know. She was glad she wasn't the victim. Now, the ward is empty.

Saber rushed to Shirou's side. "Shirou! Are you alright?"

Shirou smiled as she pried off the clamps. "I'm a bit messed up but I'll be fine."

He flexed his freed wrists as Saber asked. "Can you walk?" Shirou stood up and took a few steps fine. It was good enough. She took the lead out of the ward.

Shirou said as he followed behind her. "Thanks and I want to apologize."

"Saber turned around in a confused manner. "Apologize for?"

"For bringing you all this trouble."

She shook her head with a faint smile. "No Shirou, your troubles are my troubles. Remember, we're a team."

"Alright then." He stepped in stride with her. "Let's end this."

* * *

The separated gang of Masters and Servant managed to get lost within the Gentech complex. Fortunate for them, they haven't met any opposition. Mike peeked into a corridor. It led to a door which contains who knows what. Carefully and quietly, they approached and opened it. Beyond the door is a balcony, giving a wide berth of view of the entire chamber. Inside, a battle was already raging between both ends. Mark kneeled by the edge of the balcony. "I'll be damned." The two sides were battling a game of attrition. Gentech had the forward positions and balconies while the Greek troops had a wide open terrain with several support columns and walls on the side. Gentech clearly had the terrain advantage.

Mike peeked beside him. "I'll get right in it. Come on Cratos, let's go!" The two left, heading their way down.

Jessica asked as she watched the battle drag itself. "What do we do now?" Her servant's answer was handing her a pair of binoculars.

"Spot for me the meanest looking target while I set up." He then added. "Ilya, it would be nice of you to watch the hallway for backstabbers." Her answer was a shrug before she disappeared into the hallway. Mark locked his bolt action and sighted into his scope. "Give me a target."

"Uh…the big gun right at the back." A shot rang out, hardly noticeable from the firestorm ongoing. The agent on the machine gun was thrown back by the bullet in the chest. "Hmm…the man carrying a rocket launcher at the top right balcony."

"Target acquired." Her sniper fired again. The AT4 rocket launcher went uncontrolled, blasting the ceiling to clean up the rest in that particular balcony. Gentech noticed their presence as the agents peppered their position with bullets.

Mark pulled Jessica down as bullets struck the metal railings. She screamed but he hushed her down. "Keep yourself together!" He back tracked the bullets as he raised his scope to eye level. Sensing a second of reload, he popped out and fired back before immediately returning to cover. "Those are down."

Jessica pointed to the centre of the chamber. "Look!" A circle on the floor split open, raising a platform to reveal Mike standing in grandeur and Cratos beside him with a face palm at his master's insanity. Mark felt instant dread as Jessica was speechless.

Mark had nothing else to say. "God help those men down there."


	44. Chapter 43: Old Ties

**Author's Notes: **I've been quiet for some time. I'v been writing my fair share but more importantly I've been editing all the completed drafts at one go. Most of the edits are complete and I foresee completion of the entire series within the month. For those who had been patient with my works over the years, I thank you and for those new to reading this, I hope you forgive my past quality and enjoy the read.

* * *

**Chapter 43: Old Ties**

* * *

_Two Days ago_

"You have a lot to answer for, Shirou Emiya." The man holding the leash of Gentech corporations said. Shirou was immobilized on the metal bed in the medical ward of an unknown facility. High grade steel shackles affixed to the bed refused to budge even the slightest against Shirou's efforts. He is their captive. He is their lab rat. He is theirs to do whatever they want.

"I ask you again Shirou Emiya." The white haired man in the white shirt, long black pants and shoes questioned. The man had a beard that was well kept. The bronze coloured eyes held back the visage of experience and knowledge. His face was showing the signs of age but his physique wasn't giving up to it yet. Those hands show the years of hard worn work. "Where is the gateway?"

"Tell me who you are first and then maybe I'll consider it." Shirou bargained for information. The more he can acquire the more use it may be when the time is right.

"You're not in the position to demand such information." The bargain was rejected. The man continued. "However, for something as trivial as a name I'll go along with it. My name is Hideki Tsuyoshi." Shirou mulled quickly on the issue. For a man who has his name hidden from the world, Shirou knew that it would be an eventual death sentence. He must not break.

"Why do you want this gateway so much?" Shirou didn't know exactly what the hell it is used for. Two things he knows for sure are that he doesn't have it and he doesn't want Gentech to find it.

Hideki corrected. "Now, I'm the one asking the questions. Not you." The doctor appeared behind a white curtain. In his hands was a syringe filled with colourless liquid. Shirou dreaded the sickening torture weapon used on him. Taking just one dose makes a man seek death. Going through another round can really kill him. "Now doctor, that won't be necessary…yet." The doctor put the syringe onto the table. "We have plenty of time to persuade Shirou here to reveal the gateway."

"Shall I begin?" The Saber lookalike offered her skills to the interrogation process.

"No. I have other plans in mind for him. I don't want him to be injured for it might cause some complications for what I have in mind."

"Understood." The woman backed away, resuming her role as an observer and guard.

"Let us prepare the necessary materials. In the meantime, we shall give him some basic hospitality. I don't want the key to be broken beforehand." Hideki and his assistant left the medical ward. The doctor went somewhere else to attend to something that Shirou couldn't be bothered with. Despite having his wrists and ankles bound tight, he could make an escape with the use of magic. However, the problem was just the doctor and the two men standing right beside him. _This is going to be boring for some time._

* * *

In the large facility, Saber and Shirou continued their search for their comrades. They'll regroup with the others and clear this place of enemies. Shirou sparked a conversation. "Saber."

"Yes?"Saber responded in turn.

Shirou explained what he had learnt in his time of captivity. "The Master of Berserker, he's the head of Gentech." Isn't this kind of obvious? "His name is Hideki Tsuyoshi."

Saber wasn't really surprised. "It explains their resources."

Shirou nodded as they passed the hallway of collapsed Silencers. "Yeah and before he hurts more people, I'm going to put an end to this."

She smiled in agreement. "And so we shall." After several more turns, they entered a hallway to their left to see Ilya waiting by a door. She looked bored, real bored of no entertainment. The few bodies in suits on the floor show otherwise.

The white haired girl perked up to see their arrival. "Shirou! It's good to see your safe."

Shirou asked. "What are you doing here all alone?" There's clearly a battle ongoing behind the door.

"I'm not." She jerked her thumb at the door. "Jessica's inside with her servant." They entered to see Mark busy shooting while Jessica was on the floor, sighing in defeat.

"I'm too slow for this spotting thing." The sniper was on autopilot, not reacting to their presence. Down below, Mike and Cratos were hunkered down behind cover with some soldiers, arguing from what Shirou could tell. The fight was relentless, continuing like a thunderstorm. Bullets, explosions, rockets fly at one end where a band of thirty men were holding out with their little cover and weakened magic shields. They can't last forever in such a tight spot.

A barrage of bullets came their way, forcing them to stay down. Mark said, his eyes still out at potential targets. "Welcome to the party."

Ilya popped her head into the balcony. "We have some pests coming, I'll deal with them." She disappeared and the incantations of magic echoed in the hallway. Seconds later, she skidded into the room, bullet and ice striking into the wall. "Darn those magi numbers!" Mark turned and shot the door console, bringing the door into an automatic lockdown. Door shut, they're shut out from the balcony for now. For now is long enough to wreak more havoc from their position.

That didn't deter those after them. Mark could hear footsteps beyond the door, clearly preparing to bust their way through it. _Deep Impact. _He focused more mana into his bullets, giving greater strength and penetration power. He fired randomly several times through the door. He couldn't tell if they hit anyone and waited. It was silence of hearable activity beyond the noisy battlefield. Mark turned back to the task at hand, triangulating targets to shoot at. Saber remained more apprehensive at that.

Suddenly, the door was blown free and flew right for them. Saber stepped forward, slashing it from bottom to top cleanly into two. She barely noticed a blur behind the door and adjusted to parry. Her blade parried the stab but she lost complete balance and was smashed against the balcony railing. Already damaged, the railing gave way and threw both attacker and defender off.

In midair, Saber parried and counterattacked her opponent. Tracer bullets went by the two, barely missing in their two seconds of flight. Both landed with blades in gridlock. Now she got a close look at her foe. At first glance, she thought she saw her own face. The distinctions came shortly. _So this is the woman that deceived Shirou._ No better way than pretend to be her. She took it as an insult to Shirou's trust of her. She lowered her stance and forced the gridlock back.

The woman hopped back a little before clashing forward with a forward step. Saber stepped back and leapt over in a forward flip. Their blades clashed in the air and clashed again as Saber landed and spun around.

Mark swore as he tried to aim at the woman in black fatigues and armour. It was very difficult to get a shot. Both of them are just too fast to get a confirm hit. Furthermore, a burst of gunfire forced him down for a second. Irritated, he stood up and fired back without aim. He turned at another balcony and fired an explosive round. He didn't bother to see the results. He turned to notice a glint of light further down. He scoped in to see a sniper, already aiming at him. Mark jerked right as he saw a flash. Pain ripped his right shoulder as it took a hit. He dropped to the ground as he heard more footsteps coming for them.

Mike argued with his servant as their position was peppered with suppressive fire. "We should break open the escape door and then hit them from the back!"

His Servant argued. "We should push forward into a favourable position!" They are in a bad spot. A lot of weaponry is coming their way. There's no telling how long those physical cover and magic shields can last. They must do something or else.

Mike snapped back. "Are you suicidal?"

Cratos yelled back. "Are you a coward?"

"Will you two make up your minds?" A soldier beside them said as he popped out firing his rifle. He took a bullet in the chest and fell onto the floor. A fellow soldier pulled him in and began administering first aid.

Cratos made up his mind. "Fine! We'll do both then!" Cratos swung his sword out. Red flames protruded and stabbed into the metal floor. Using brute strength, his servant pulled the floor off its rivets and bolts and raised it up to become a wall. He did it thrice in quick succession, raising a formidable barricade.

Khristos commanded. "Forward men forward!" A few grenades were thrown ahead, releasing smoke. The first half of the platoon moved up, running across the smoke into the cover of the makeshift wall. Having more space and cover, that'll make the fight a bit more even but not much.

Mike nodded. "Alright! Let's go hit their butts!" An access hatch to their right opened, revealing Gentech troops. "It looks like they're giving us an easy way to do just that!" Cratos swung his twin blades forward, stabbing the two point men before pulling them back like a fishing rod. The remaining four were shot before they could mount a response.

Khristos commanded. "Straton! Take second squad and assist the flank attack!" Straton yelled in acknowledgment as they followed the Greek Spartan and it's Master.

* * *

Atop the balcony, more Silencers entered through the broken door. Ilya casted a spell onto that set the floor below them on fire. As paper is to cloth is to fire, they spread quickly among them. Mark was still down, dealing with his injuries. Ilya conjured another spell, this time a flood of water surged forward. Fire meets water equals hot water. Hot water struck the enemies, dousing those on fire with scalding damage. The others took it a little easier but regardless, very painful.

Mark said. "Let's get out of here before we're overwhelmed!" He hauled his burning body up to its feet. He managed to seal the wound but that's all there is to it. They were stopped by the entrance of one man. Mark raised his rifle, being unsteady from the injury. "Barry…"

Barry Addler raised his Desert Eagle. "It's time I make sure you stay dead." Mark fired the first shot but was dodged in a lunge. Barry rammed into him, throwing them off the balcony. Barry stuck his gun at Mark's gut. Mark twisted his hip, letting the bullet miss. He slammed his rifle against Barry's back. The two slammed right into a wall. That didn't put a pause to their fight as they clashed with bullets.

The head of Gentech carefully observes the battle. They have numbers and equipment. They can outlast even the best of those Greek men. Still, it pays to be cautious. The Greeks have begun a flanking maneuver which if not dealt with accordingly will cause havoc among his troops. He used a small radio clipped to his belt. "Tasya, withdraw. I have something else for you to handle." Berserker formed, ready to fight. "Go and finish Saber for good." Lancelot merely nods before leaping off the balcony.

Saber grit her teeth as her opponent shot back in retreat. "Come back here!" Lancelot entered the battle, blocking her advance. She's content with this. "I'll win this time!" She charged forward, forcing a parry from Lancelot. He rammed her with a shoulder before making a slash from above. Saber recovered, parrying with her own blade from below. The floor buckled under their strengths.

Hideki was confident of Berserker. He has won once. He should have no reason to fail. The door behind him opened. He knew who it is. No one else would dare to disturb him in this important moment. "Shirou Emiya, I'm sure it's you." He was confident despite having no guards.

"You're correct on that." Shirou entered the room. "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"To force surrender or kill me." He turned around. "It'll have to be the later but the first question is…are you willing to kill your own blood?"

Shirou glared as he tried to comprehend the old man. "What do you mean?"

Hideki's aura powered with mana. "It's very simply, Shirou Tsuyoshi. " He smiled. "I'm your uncle."

Shirou refused to accept it. It is clearly a blatant lie. "My entire family died in the fire two decades ago. I certainly don't remember an uncle like you."

"Ah, always has been like your father Shirou. Even your foster father is quite the same." A blade emerged out of thin air. It is a long powerful Great sword. "Anyway, let's talk while we fight."

Shirou traced his own twin blades. "You have a lot to answer for." He charged forward to be blocked. "What is this gateway you tortured me about?"

Hideki swiped at Shirou, another miss. "This entire place, do you even know what it is?" Shirou was silent as he attacked again. Hideki defended it before continuing. "This place is the city of Atlantis. Its' very heart is right at those ruins. The same ruins where Berserker and Saber now fought in. He dodged an attack before adding. "Why do you think Atlantis is flooded into the sea in the first place?" Silence from Shirou. Hideki counterattacked. "They had played too dangerous with fire or should I say the very origin of magic."

_The origin of magic? _ Shirou contemplated the authenticity of those words. If it was true, it would mean there is a power even stronger than the Holy Grail. It could be this Third Magic that Rin had been talking about from time to time. It will be many times stronger as it encompasses the entire world. Hideki clearly read his mind.

"Yes, power beyond imagination." They stayed a distance, blades at their sides. They were clearly interested in talking. "Many magi played around looking for trivial things such as Immortality. I took a different path which will give both power and Immortality in the process." He smiled. "The Tsuyoshi family, our family had discovered a way after years of research to open the door to the source of Atlantis's power."

_That will be the Gateway. _It made sense to Shirou now. Hideki had built this place in order to secure and utilize the power of Atlantis. At the same time, he needs the gateway his family has. He gave a cocky smirk. "Why would I have the Gateway? Why wouldn't it be taken during the fourth Holy Grail war?"

Hideki presented the obvious. "It's simple because your father is the one who discovered it. Our family while resides in Fuyuki City was considered a neutral magi family of research, not of combat. Most of the family had left except your parents and you."

_My father?_ Kiritsugu wasn't much of a researcher. He did travel a lot, could it be for this project? Or perhaps did he mean his real father? His memory of his father is fuzzy, almost nonexistent. He can't even remember what his father looks like. It's been far too long.

His _uncle_ continued. "I knew that your father had stayed in Fuyuki as he was adamant to leave the research. He had found the answer to acquiring the key during the actual war itself." The moment he ended his sentence, he was already charging towards Shirou. Shirou held back the charge with both his blades, forcing them to skid across the metal floor. Hideki swooped low as his weapon started to turn into something else.

Sensing danger, Shirou pulled his body to the right as the sword was replaced by a sawed off shotgun. Hideki was pointing it point blank and fired. The pellets zipped by his right ribs. It appeared to be only a feint attack to open up Shirou's defenses as Hideki struck with a fist. Shirou felt his face hammered by such a basic strike. Shirou did not let up though, holding back against the pain and used his leg to swipe Hideki's. Hideki stumbled, allowing Shirou to strike with one of his blades. His attack for the face was stopped by cold hard metal of a gauntlet. _How did he? _Shirou wondered as he pulled back to a safe distance. The metal gauntlet vanished into thin air, its use completed. Hideki smiled. "Our family is the family of Projection. We are the specialists of creating things out of mana. That form of magic gave me the one key to bring up the entire Gentech to what it is today but that alone won't be enough for the next step."

"To complete the final step, I needed the gateway but your father wouldn't let it. As it was during the fourth Holy Grail war, I seized the chance." Hideki was retelling his part of the story. "We certainly fought well in that house of yours. I stood victorious against both your parents." His voice turned sly. "Still, I couldn't find the gateway. Who else would Minori entrust it to? It would be his son of course." Shirou doesn't remember such a thing from his past. Could it be…that voice from his dream….the message is from his father? His gut told him that it's true. There's nothing else that fits the puzzle so cleanly.

_Even if I do have the gateway, how do I use it? _Maybe it's like a magic crest. Maybe it needs an incantation to trigger it. Or perhaps it's triggered by will or maybe emotion. The possibilities are very big. Trying all by chance will be difficult. To do that right now will be very distracting and potentially lethal.

Hideki presented an offer. "I see you finally accepted the facts. Now will you have it over or be opposing me?"

"Of course I won't hand it over." Shirou refused.

Hideki decided as he raised his blade. "I may be getting old but I'll be taking it from you by force."

* * *

Cratos lead the charge with Mike in tow. Behind were seven men of second squad. They are the critical decider for the modern side of the battle. They met no one until they took a turning almost to reach the objective, the enemy's rear. There awaits Tasya. Her hands were exposed and unarmed.

Mike was perplexed. "You shouldn't be here lady." Tasya's response was simply a weapon forming in her hands. It is long, it is powerful, and it is a shotgun. She raised her weapon as they pulled back into a corner. Shell fragments peppered the wall. Cratos swung his blade out to counter. Tasya dodged as she reached for her belt.

Click.

Straton yelled. "Grenade! Move!" They ran down another hallway, splitting the team into two.

Cratos kicked Mike at Straton's direction. "I'll deal with this little girl." He swung his blade again, slicing the incoming explosive into two. It exploded out of range behind him. "It's time I have a good fight."

"Bring it on, old man." Cratos shot forward with a slash. She blocked it with the stock of the gun. It almost shattered but it was enough. She shot back as the weapon changed shape into a long spear. She retook the initiative, having acquired better range than his swords. She stabbed aggressively, forcing a dodge now and then. Cratos struck back with his extendable blades. Tasya defended by pulling back and deflecting with the spear. The flame sword struck the wall, making deep burns and cuts into them. They retracted quickly to its Master.

Tasya withdrew as she reached for another grenade. Smoke appeared between them but it didn't matter. Cratos went right through it in pursuit. "You are not getting away!" He gave chase to make a turn at another corridor. He heard something click at both his sides. Sensing danger, he leapt forward. Claymore explosives detonated shrapnel in overlapping arcs. Surviving that without a scratch, he smirked. "Your tricks will not get me!" Only then did he notice he's stepping on a very thin disc of metal. "Oh…"

Mark's weapon is ineffective, being deflected away every time. His defense against bullet was pure physical speed of dodging. The injury is impairing his combat ability by a considerable margin. He ducked under another shot before stepping close to slash. It was avoided by a step back. Barry countered by stepping forward quickly and threw a hard punch to the face. Mark took it hard but blocked the follow up bullet with his sword. He shot back a fireball which was repelled by a magic shield. That shield was annoying Mark, having no such magus training to cast spells. He will have to make do with what he knows. He has a trump card that will work.

Mark said as his sword reverted to its original form. "You know what the difference between you and me is?" There was no answer from his murderer. "I'm a Servant." He twisted the handle and primed his energies. The two combinations made him shot forward in a flash. The defensive shield shattered to his might, allowing scoring flesh in a diagonal slash. He followed up with another diagonal slash with even more flesh and blood. He spun as his sword now transformed into its gun mode. "Adios amigo." The fiery shot threw Barry into the air and smashing into a stone of ruin.

* * *

Cratos moved his feet just a little, enough to show a part of the compressed metal. He swung his sword down, stabbing deep through it. He let his feet free and tossed the mine forward. It triggered out of range, painting the wall with shrapnel. "That is just a masterpiece." He commented on his work. Cratos turned as bullets fly. He slashed with his two blades. Bullets were forcefully retrajectorized from being in different pieces and sizes. "That is not a way to disturb an artist!"

Tasya withdrew her submachine gun for a spear. Tasya darted forward with long stabs. Cratos dodged them all as he got closer out of the spear's attack range. Tasya switched her spear for the shotgun, intending for a point blank shot. Cratos kicked the barrel to the right, blasting the wall beside him. He kicked from above at the wrist, disarming the black clad woman. He shot forward, simultaneously striking the right foot to cause a collapse. Now behind and above her, he slammed his elbow down on the back. They fell with Cratos in a superior position. "Ladies should stay beautiful even when dead." He sliced the back of the neck, ending Tasya's life.

* * *

Saber dodged another slash for the neck. Lancelot, this time while lacking any new tools was ferocious in his attacks. It took a lot of finesse to deflect the attacks of brute strength. This time though, she must win for the world and for her own sake. She stepped aside to let a sword chop the block of stone previously behind her. Her counter was quickly parried aside with lethal force. Swords flew away and an opening presented itself. Saber lunged low in a low slash. It met armour and flesh. She stepped forward in a spin. "Ex…"

She then realized the danger of Excalibur decimating the entire place. This deep down in the sea, it would be a mass grave if she used Excalibur. She resorted to a standard but still lethal slash. This time Berserker blocked it, feeling painless despite the damage caused by her. He took over the flow of the battle again. Lancelot smashed the sword so hard that it threw Saber across the ruins. The energy Saber could sense from Lancelot was enormously powerful, emanating strongly in the air. It was the energy of utter madness.

Shirou ducked and backed away from a multiple of stabs. He countered by throwing Kansho forward like a boomerang. Hideki decided. He repelled it aside and used his chance. Hideki stepped close and slashed. The slash was blocked but it was a feint for a bash of his shoulder. Shirou fell down off balance. The great sword hung lethally before Shirou's neck before he could recover. Hideki said "I have waited many years for this moment! Now I will take the Gateway and rule this world!" He began a string of incantation, yellow rings bound Shirou to the floor and a beam of light appeared at Shirou's chest. Shirou shrieked in pain as the light began to drill into him. "Although you are my nephew but the gateway is more important than anything else."

Shirou felt the nerves all over his body burning red hot. His vision was fading black, his body attempting to shut down from the pain that's simply overwhelming. He held on even if it's just barely. The darkness and reality battled for dominance as the light continued drilling through his flesh that was left unscathed. In the midst of fading between the two, Shirou could see or rather perceive moving images in his eyes.

He could see the images like a poorly made silent film. It showed the world in a different kind of light. Tyrannical rule was at stage with mass armies moving across the world for conquest. He could see Hideki sitting atop a throne made of gold that is even beyond the standard of Gilgamesh. The masses of those he conquered are unhappy but they are kept in place by the might of the authority. Worst of all, Saber was still alive and in a very bad situation. _No…._

In a simple gown, she was held captive with chains at her neck, wrists and ankles. Talisman and incantations disabled her ability to summon forth her weapons. Her strength was kept in check likewise. The chains are bound to the Golden Throne, displaying Saber like a pet. The images started moving faster now. It looked like a really bad silent film but he could get the gist from it. He saw her in a dungeon. She was forced down onto the bed by several strong men in black. She struggled futilely against them as they strove to break the young woman. Her cries were unheard but they still conveyed the pain to him, the observer of this future.

Enslavement

Torture

Rape

Pain

Sorrow

Despair

The images stopped to a teary eyed Saber. In her hands was a knife that was a given miracle. With it, she committed suicide by stabbing her own neck. She collapsed into her own pool of blood with the relief of death.

_No no no no no no no no no! no! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

This is not the future he wants to imagine. This ill fated future stirred strength in his heart. Shirou's scream now were no longer of pain. They were the rage of a man that is bent on protecting the very woman he loved. His Magic circuits flared to life.

_All stops are off_

_I may not the hero of justice but_

_No sacrifice is out of reach_

_To protect those I care for_

_I am their savior_

_Releasing firing hammers_

_Magic Circuit output: 100%_

The nerves that are normally hidden became visible throughout Shirou's body. They pulsed between yellow and green. _This is not enough! _More mana churned into his circuits, going beyond his limits.

_Magic Circuit output: 200%_

_Command Seal Trigger on_

_Infusing Command Seals_

_Firing Hammers release complete_

_Magic Circuit output: 300%_

The frequency of the switching increased until it became teal in colour. His body became as hot as fire. The yellow rings refused to give way despite the amount of energy he infused into them. It demands more from him and more he gave. Every single secret his body withheld in him, he demanded them to serve him.

_Magic Crest activated_

_Deciphering the art of Tracers _

_Building Additional Magic Circuits_

_Magic Circuit output: 400%_

What would threaten to burn the man alive to dust was withheld by sheer will. The burning beam of light felt like a candle in comparison to the burn within. On the brink of insanity, Shirou commanded his body.

_Open the Gateway_

_Magic Circuit output: 500%_

The final product was devastating. The tile flooring shattered to his energy. Hideki was thrown back against the balcony. The burning beam of light was deflected and crushed like a fly. A sonic boom roared throughout the entire complex. Battles stop to witness the awakening, the awakening of the Gatekeeper Shirou Emiya.

Hideki was ecstatic with the change. "That's it! Give me that very power!" Shirou stood up, his body radiating energy that is even beyond a Servant. His two hands each conjured a Noble Phantasm. They were the same, the blades of Excalibur. He stood before his uncle.

"I will never let you live." He slashed with both blades, slicing the balcony clean. The shockwaves struck so far that it hit the other end with equal power. The concrete and metal shattered from the blast fell in crumbs from where he stood. Even the strength of the strongest armour fails against that power. Hideki is no more.

From below, Saber could feel the enormous power from Shirou. _I can't believe this. _Shirou, a novice magus had powers beyond the seven Servants. Seven legends and the pool of their mana is no match for him. Saber parried another blow from ignorant Berserker. She felt a new development. She could feel energy flowing into her from Shirou. The amount that was being directed was like a flood. She felt as though dipping herself in a pool of cold refreshing water. It felt invigorating. She felt she could take on the world now.

Saber parried a blow. Her strength now matches the Mad Enhancement. She forced the blade back and stabbed. The blade was deflected away. The battle is in her favour. Saber struck forward, taking on the offensive. Lancelot repelled each strike with the technique that no Berserker can achieve. His Master is gone, it will be only time that the mana reserves will drain dry.

Saber knew technique alone will not be able to kill the warrior. She used the excessive amount of mana going into her and channeled it all into her physical abilities of strength, speed and stamina. She channeled the remaining flow into a burst, boosting her speeds as fast as light. It went clean through the black knight. The knight went limp, leaning onto the warrior that killed him.

Lancelot spoke his last words. He appeared….glad? "Thank you My King...Beware… There is something after you." Before he could put forward any more details, he faded into nothingness.

Understood the warning, Saber lashed her blade. She assured to her deceased knight. "Whatever it may be, I will take it on. I will not let this battle go in vain." Seeing the defeat of both Hideki and Lancelot, the gunfire stopped. The remaining troops of Gentech surrendered with their hands up.

Mike said triumphantly as he and Khristos's men lead the disarmed prisoners. "That's right! You don't mess with the Greeks!" Cratos simply wrapped his arm around his Master's neck and began to drag him to the centre.

"Come you fool, your cockiness can have another day."

Mark observed Barry's corpse that had remained stuck on the piece of stone. His injury throbbed but it will no longer kill him. His first retribution is complete. "For Tom's sake, your Silencers will be put to an end. I will make sure of that." Jessica joined him.

"Let's get your wounds bandaged." It has been a tough fight for everyone. She pulled him gently as she raised a hand for a medic.

On the other side of the ruins, Saber looked around carefully. She couldn't find Shirou. His presence which was first incredibly strong was now invisible. She called out his name amongst the ruins. There was no response. She knew Shirou had come down here. The ruins shrouded her view with obstacles. She jumped over them to the tallest one to get a bird's eye view. Down there she saw her Shirou on the ground. He didn't look so good. "Shirou!"


	45. Chapter 44: Alina

**Author's Notes:** I'm getting closer to the end. I estimate the completion of this series within the 2nd week of February. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Alina**

* * *

_You have done well young one. You have called for me. _

_However, my power is not free. In return, compensation must be provided. _

_For now, consider this a trial. The next time however, there will be a price. I will find you at the right time._

Shirou woke up, feeling really exhausted. It was like being asleep for days. He heard Saber speak beside him. "Thank goodness Shirou." She looked worried. She was back into her normal form of dressing. She appeared to be winded, probably from watching over him constantly.

He smiled at her, a reassurance "Hey Saber, I'm fine." He now had a good look around him. He was in a room, someone's quarters. "Where are we?" The room was decorated very little. However it did have the essentials. There's a bathroom, a table, a closet and a bed.

Saber explained with a warm smile. "It's someone's room. It was the nearest I could find." Now it was unoccupied for him and Saber. The previous occupant is probably either dead or captured. It didn't matter to them. The King of Knights stood up. "I'll let you rest. Rin wants me for something." She kissed his forehead lightly. "Sleep well." She quietly left the room. Now Shirou is left to his thoughts. Only now did he fully realize the extent of his achievements.

_It's over eh._ He had beaten his uncle and Gentech. Now the Holy Grail war is down one major contender. He flexed his fingers. He didn't feel that tired despite having stiff joints but he stayed in bed. His body felt fine. During the last moments before losing consciousness, he recalled his circuits draining a lot of energy but yet remained cool. Despite such he wouldn't want to worry Saber by walking about. He'll rest here in the room for now. He noticed a small book on a table. He picked it up. _It probably belonged to its previous owner. _The book had no title. Shirou was intrigued by that and decided to entertain himself with it. It had a ribbon bookmark for an empty page. He sat on the bed, flipped back to page one and began to read.

* * *

How long has it been? Ah, yes. It's been a long fifteen years I've been with my foster father, Hideki. I've done many things. Things those are necessary for my father. These things I will not mention here. I wonder if I had redeemed myself fully in my father's eyes. I could still remember my old self fifteen years ago. I was so different to what I am today. What was my name then? Ah….yes, Alina.

I could still recall why my mother gave me that name. It meant beautiful. True to her word, I was considered dazzling damsel during the old times. I once had a peaceful quiet life at home. Where was home? I can now remember the simple home I once had. It was mode of fine wood, like a cottage and it didn't have plenty of space. Still, Mother, Father and I lived happily with what we had in the Ural Mountains.

Father was a lumberjack, not a man of many skills. He was very hard working to ensure we always have something to eat. My mother was a housewife but she is also a scholar. I wondered once why mother of high stature was willing to marry a lumberjack. Maybe it is like a fairy tale but I never found out how.

I still remember that fateful day. It was in the month of December. The Russian winter was harsh and cold. Our small home could barely keep us warm. Thanks to my father's occupation, firewood had never been a problem. Still, it was becoming difficult to get food this deep in the mountains. The roads are full of snow. The family truck cannot travel across it safely.

That fateful morning, it wasn't snowing. I was busy gazing at the white coloured mountains brightened ever so slightly by the shining sun. I remember my mother calling my name "Alina! It's time for breakfast!" I was overjoyed for I was hungry and eager for a good meal. Inside, mother had prepared an excellent meal as always. It was bacon with eggs and hot toast. We also had milk, still fresh from the refrigerator.

Father was reading the newspaper. The delivery boy is very dedicated even during winter. I felt great respect and maybe a bit more. I never found out how it could have gone for me. The firewood was still burning despite being reduced to embers. So, it was warm. A warm home with hot breakfast is just the best in the season of winter. Father smiled to me as he set the paper down. "You better eat while it's still hot."

Mother berated as she took a seat. "You, Igor should start eating as well."

Father gave a look of feigned shock. "I am just starting." Then a howl rang outside far in the mountains. Father didn't give a care in the world. I felt a bit worried. He reassured. "The wolves are still far away. It's safe, Alina." He gestured at my plate to eat. Feeling more comfortable, I started to eat with the rest of my family.

Minutes later, another howl rang. This time, it was much closer. I felt scared. This time, father was cautious. With that, mother became careful. "Wait here." He went to retrieve his axe by the fireplace. He locked the doors before sitting at the dining table. The air is quiet, deathly quiet. Seconds go by before I could hear a small patter. It became faster, louder a warning of something bigger. Then there was two set of patter footsteps. The door was slammed hard by something big. It was slammed again and again which terrified me. Mother held me tightly, trying to sooth me with assuring words.

The door broke after being hit several more times. It was broken completely off its hinges. Then two wolves entered our home. They were not like any wolf I ever seen. These were very big. They had nearly black fur and red eyes. They look like….devil's pets. One wolf bared its long sharp fangs. Dad stepped forward in between the wolves and us. He said sternly "Go Eva! Take Alina away!" Mother nodded and pulled me to my feet. There is another exit through the kitchen behind us. I had no shoes on but there are some at the other door.

The wolves didn't want us to leave for it attacked. One leapt at father, knocking him off his feet. His swipe with the axe was not enough to deter the beast. It began to bite painfully deep into my father. I felt stunned like a stone, seeing my father under such a monster. His scream rang in my ears as mother went to help him. The other wolf leapt at Mom and began attacking her too. Her screams joined my father as blood was being spilled. I couldn't move. My feel felt like stone. My heartbeat is all I have. Blurs is all I see until my father screamed. "Run Alina! Run!" Only then did my two feet take off. I ran outside, I didn't bother to put on any shoes. I just ran away from home which was my parent's deathbed.

The cold ice started to soak my red socks but I didn't care. I just ran and ran until I was out of stamina. It was a good distance, the furthest I ever ran during that time of my life. My lungs were burning for air. My heart was chugging like a train. My fingers shivered in the cold. My breath was misty from the cold air.

I sat down on a snow covered log. I felt a new emotion now, fear. I realized that I was lost in the woods. Up this deep in the mountains are very few people. Without shoes, proper clothing and hungry, I was scared as to how long I can last. In fact, it became worse. The winds started to pick up. My body shivered in the cold. I was all alone with no one to help. I can still remember my tears as I squeaked. "Papa…Mama..." I was all alone before the worst came.

A howl rang out again, very near where I am. I felt terrified for the wolves are after me. They will hurt me like how they hurt Mother and Father. I tried to move but my legs felt stiff and I felt literally no energy in me. It was already too late.

The pair of wolves leapt out from behind the trees. Their bared teeth and muzzle had red blood. I felt so powerless. I fell onto the snow, awaiting my death. The first wolf leapt and a large arrow struck its midsection in midair. It was thrown off stride, plunging into the snow. I turned right towards my saviour.

It was a young man, a little younger than both Mother and Father. He wore a pure black setting. The fur coat is of a wolf's with its deep gray shade. The man's skin is light yellow, an Asian origin. In his hands was a silver bow that shined in the sun. The man paid no heed to me as he focused on the second wolf. The bow in his hand glowed before transforming into a Great sword. The second wolf took an attacking leap.

The man stabbed with the sword. It pierced deep into the wolf, nearly through the other side. He swung the beast to the right, flinging it away from his long sharp sword. The first wolf returned with a lunge. The man smashed it aside with the side of the blade. The blade changed form into a large broadsword. He slashed it down, cleaving the wolf into two. Both wolves are now dead, their blood staining the white snow.

I finally had a look into the man's bronze eyes. He gave me a look of pity. He clearly wasn't a local but he said in my mother tongue. "You are lucky." He examined the corpses. "As I suspected…it's him."

"I never expected to be found that quickly." A new voice appeared. Another man emerged from the trees. This one had blood coloured hair. He is equally old to the other man. He looks like a fellow westerner. He also wore gray fur atop his body. They both appear to know each other. "Hideki of the Tsuyoshi family."

"That is I, Conor Reese." He gestured at the dead wolves with the tip of his sword. "These corrupted beasts of yours are being troublesome." The man put the bulky fur coat aside, revealing thin clothing.

"Is that so?" More wolves appeared from the bushes. They surrounded Hideki with demonic malice. "Then just die." The battle between the two men began. I was a spectator, clearly ignored in this heated fight. I didn't even feel cold. The air is just filled with power. I was speechless for I was both terrified and in awe with their power.

The wolves moved as one, surrounding this Hideki. They did not attack at once. Out of ten, two from the front and back leapt simultaneously. The man's hands glowed and extended forth a pair of shining javelins. Another pair was already in mid leap as Hideki stabbed both front and back with his single handed spears. He swung them with brute force, catching the oncoming pairs easily. The third wave, the remaining six now took chance of the opening. Hideki defended by stabbing his twin spears into the snow and spun. Sparks combined with mana made a circle of fire, burning the wolves to ashes. "Is that all you got?"

"That is just appetizer." The snow around Conor began to melt from the immense energy. Fire spew forth in an aura around Conor. "The real deal is here." Conor shot forward in a lunge. Hideki repelled the burning dagger with both spears. Hideki shot back as the air around him burned in flames. Hideki combined both his spears into a bow and arrow. He fired it at the speed of sound. Conor dodged sideways before charging for an up-close battle. With his fire aura, melee battle is greatly advantageous.

Hideki switched weapons for a very long broadsword. As long as he can keep enough distance from the hot fire, any distance will do. That is his art of a Tracer.

Back then, I could never understand how such men had such powers. It was like a fantasy world, something so different and unreal. Yet, it is here in front of my very eyes. They moved so fast and fought with so much power that I could barely fathom any of it. Now, I would have certainly laughed and enjoyed the battle.

Hideki slashed with his longer blade. Conor dodged by ducking before closing in with a stab. Short blades have both advantage and disadvantage against their longer counterparts. One disadvantage is the lack of range. An opponent with a longer weapon can always push forward on the offensive without worry.

On the other hand, if one can get close enough, the enemy would not be able to swing effectively and attack under a small arc. In short to the point of body contact, the dagger has many attack points with manoeuvrability that is lethally advantageous.

After years of experience did I understand that when I witness that battle, I can understand nothing. It is just confusing movements to my eye.

Hideki knew the dangers and pushed himself back to gather more distance. Conor kept moving forward to not lose such a powerful advantage. Hideki though did have a trick up his sleeve. The long broadsword changed its shape into two wakizashi's short blades. Hideki decided he will battle Conor on his terms of close combat.

Conor licked his lips. "That is more like it!" Their blades clashed in many fast strikes and swipes. Stabs were evaded. The snow shifted heavily to their steps but they hardly moved much beyond where they stood. Conor gave another random burst of fire. Hideki took a step back before going in for a lunging slash.

"Aargh!" came the fireman's cry. Blood dripped from both wounds and a blade of refined stainless steel. Conor was clearly unhappy with that. "I'll pay you triple for that!" Conor intensified his attacks. His energy was as though a gushing torment of water. It was remarkable as to how Hideki can defend his attacks without a change of emotion. Both men sweat heavily from their exertion. The winter is not even winter. The air is hot like a burning surface. The ground is wet and mushy from both water and melting snow. The auras are of murderous intents. To kill or be killed, a law that I've learnt very deeply in the time of my training.

The battle was certainly getting closer to its climax as they both rest all out with their abilities. Conor pulled back, drawing a circle in the air with the dagger. He made two diagonal cuts of opposite sides of the circle. "Take this!" A pillar of flame shot forward like a speeding train of fire. Hideki leapt above it into the trap. The train split four ways to enclose around Hideki before exploding. Smoke was what's left. Conor laughed with his victory. "Nobody ever survived an explosion of two thousand degrees!" He looked at me with those killer eyes. It made me remember that I was in this battle too. Now I felt scared.

"I can." Hideki said as he landed in the snow. Hot steam rose from his new red armour of full body metal. The armour shattered to reveal its creator. "Don't take me too lightly." He shot forward with both wakizashi.

"Hah! We'll see how much more you can take! He drew the circle again but Hideki was faster. Hideki's two blades become something bigger, thicker.

Bang!

Conor was thrown completely backwards onto the snow. The soft mushy ice turned red as the hole the size of a human chest leaked blood. Hideki stood tall above his enemy, a shotgun in hand. He gave only the poker face and cocked another round into the chamber. Both were silent as Hideki finished the job.

The air turned chilly again from the winter weather. I began to shiver in the bloody sidelines. I was entirely ignored throughout the entire battle to my relief. The man called Hideki Tsuyoshi looked at me. I could only look into his eyes. They were of indifference to my existence. They are both warriors and both are willing to kill.

My voice finally decided to return to me. I asked as I stood up on my feet. "Who are you?"

The warrior's response was rather odd. He smirked before speaking in my mother tongue. "I am what you call a magus." He walked closer to me, the shotgun turning into sparkles and faded away. From being a cold killer, he warmed up to me. He is so tall, towering above me. He then offered. "I can remove your memories and send you to a foster home or you can follow me as an assistant. Choose." The choice of two paths lay before me. I could forget it all and have a new normal life or I could thread a new road in my ruined life.

"I will be…your assistant." I answered.

Hideki nodded. "Then I will take you in as my daughter and disciple. What is your name?"

I mention my name. "Alina."

"Well Alina the beautiful, you will need a new name for a new time. You will now be Tasya, the redeemed." He gestured for me to follow. "We must get your shoes and pay respect to your former parents."

To end that day, we burned my parents at the tree next to my home. I was then a new girl. I am now a nine year old girl named Tasya.

Under my foster father's guidance, he taught me the art of magic. Hideki specializes in the magic of Projection. It is as simple as creating something out of thin air with just your magical energy or mana. I've learnt many other things simultaneously such as my father's mother tongue, Japanese and then English, history, business and economics.

When I was the age of seventeen, my father had revealed to me his biggest secret. He led me to the heart of the Gentech tower that he had founded years ago. Inside was a vast scientific facility that I could not comprehend. My father and a single scientist were the only one who worked within the large area that was not drawn in the blueprints. My father showed me a large tube beyond the size of a human that had foggy black fluid. "Behold, Tasya. This is the future of the world." The canister was drained of its fluid before it opened to reveal a wet man in boxers. "This is Barry, the first successful test subject of constructing the magical foundations."

I gave my nod of acknowledgement towards the deeply toned and bulked man. Barry took a towel and wiped himself without saying a word. My father continued. "You will not need such treatment to utilize your magic circuits. You will be my sword and shield to protect this future for it still needs time before it is perfect."

From then on, I've been put to rigorous training by one of my father's associates, Mr Barry. According to my father, he was a former mercenary for hire. He was taken in for the man had potential beyond the combat skilled he possessed. He had what my father call Magic Circuits artificially grown into him by the canister machine. He had taught me the art of hand to hand combat, modern weaponry and war tactics. He once said. "Being strong is not enough in this world. You must be smart, cunning and exploit all of your enemy's actions." I had learned both the ways of brawn and mind. I became a woman far beyond my young age of twenty. I had skills that would look down even a normal soldier. I then was put to the test by my father.

Gentech was growing, it was prosperous. The finances had reached the multibillion and there is no sign of stopping. The technology being developed was at a great pace. Still, there was a problem. My father spoke. "The police Inspector general is covertly attempting to investigate us." I never bothered to ask how reliable that information is. He has many eyes, far beyond than just Gentech's new Intelligence division. I just know it's authentic. "I cannot allow him to determine the scale of our resources. It would be dangerous." We had plentiful of military hardware, both legal and illegally acquired. Our security is both from top security firms and ex military with a growing sprinkling of freshmen.

He handed me a file. "I need him removed and I can only trust you to do it." It was my first assignment and an extremely dangerous one. "Any method is usable as long as there is no trace." No trace of our actions…adding difficulty but it did give me versatility.

In the private quarters of mine in Gentech tower, I read the file into the late hours of the night. I had to think of the best, most efficient and survival able way to kill my target. He is a known high profile man. It would be difficult to do it alone. Still, I needed to see it through with skills that are beyond a normal man.

The target Norio Takeshi was a middle aged man in his forties. He had a family of a wife and two kids. Perhaps they could be of leverage? I pondered my other options as well. He was a man of faith in the religion of Christianity. Maybe poison through candy in church? He was also fond of drinking fine wine. Perhaps I could sneak it in a wine tasting session? There are many paths I could choose but I can only do it once. That was what making it troublesome then. I too had a deadline, a very short one. I preferred to avoid using magic for this operation. It was to be a long night…

By five in the morning, I found something interesting. It is something that would not be noticed but remains sufficiently lethal. It was certainly possible to execute and get away alive. I will need a few things from Gentech's own laboratory materials.

It was 22nd in the month of May. I had two days of preparation to pull this through. Back then, I was nervous. However, I had been thoroughly drilled not to be frozen by anxiety or fear. I decided then, I will do anything necessary to get the job done.

My target is at the New Otani hotel, attending an event dedicated to a national law enforcement congress. I was dressed as a waitress. I was to wait for the right time. The law enforcement was practically everywhere around me. If I didn't do it smoothly and was spotted, it would have been impossible to escape. The venue of the event was specifically in the ballroom. There, the attendees would eat and relax before the actual meetings the next morning. It was night at 8.55 P.M.

I was at the side of the centre stage, carrying a tray of liquor beverages single handed. My waitress uniform was the blouse and skirt version. It felt a little exposing for me being so used to regular pants but it was necessary. The target was standing among a few of his associates, talking cheerfully. I made sure to stay a close distance while performing the duties of a waitress. I remember myself thinking and waiting anxiously. _Two minutes…_

At exactly 8.57 P.M., one of my constructed bombs in the lower floors exploded. It wasn't powerful at best hurt people. Its role is just to create chaos. The room shook from the blast, being nearby. People especially the non police went berserk. I too feigned terror and dropped the serving tray. It was the time to strike. I ran in my high heels toward my target. I screamed in _authentic _fear. As I went by, I _accidentally_ stepped my right heel against his ankle.

My target screamed in pain as the ricin poison I had prepared in my shoe was injected into his bloodstream. It was an old school technique done beforehand using an umbrella. Nevertheless, it works. I ran off, heading for one of the few exits people are bustling for. Minutes later, I was out, safe and mission accomplished.

I've done many other operations after that. Mostly it was alone, sometimes with an agent from Intelligence named Davis. I didn't bother to remember the details as long as the mission is a success.

Now, I don't know my future other than this. My foster father clearly supports me in doing whatever I would like to as long as I am ready whenever needed. I am getting…weary of killing.

* * *

Shirou closed the diary. He had finished reading it entirely. It had given him perspective of his deceased Uncle. Even bad guys are human. Maybe what Shirou could do is to at least know that whoever they may be, they all have a desire to achieve.

The door knocked, Shirou called for whoever it is to enter. The door opened and Satiris stepped in. He smiled at the elder man. "May I know the honour of you coming here?"

Satiris laughed. "First of all, let me introduce myself. I am Satiris, the head of the Magic association branch in Greece. Before we start, how are you feeling?"

"I feel good." Shirou replied. His injuries and exhaustion was long gone. The stiffness in his body was also gone.

"Excellent. Then I won't be a bother for a few moments." He cleared his throat. "As you know, the main forces of Gentech had been defeated. Many magic associations and Interpol are doing both legal and under the table offensives on Gentech. By the end of the next three days, Gentech will be nonexistent."

Shirou nodded. His uncle's sick experiments are now at a full halt. It'll do the rest of the world some good. Satiris continued. "Now you don't have to worry about them. We do now have to worry about you."

"I suppose so." He already knew why.

Satiris questioned. "Yes, you have the key to access magic beyond our current limitations. That much power will attract a lot of allies as well as enemies. The power you have is just too great to leave untouched." The old man's brow lifted slightly. "The question is…what are you going to do about it?"

Shirou thought about it for a quiet moment. "The best way to solve this is to simply not having the power." Shirou got off the bed. "I'll use it to end the Holy Grail war. Then I will seal it."

Satiris warned of the consequences. "That kind of action will still bring enemies. To save you because of that power, six of our men died and a fully dozen wounded. To throw it away after such sacrifice would be dishonour." There was no hint in anger or is it concealed beyond years of politics?

Shirou assured. "My decision is not final right now. However their sacrifice will not be in vain. When the time comes, I'll do the right thing." Shirou was confident in his final decision. He will not put the sacrifices of those done for his sake to waste nor will he let his new strength be the downfall of everyone. He will find the perfect solution. He must.

Satiris nodded, accepting the Master's answer. "Then I will leave it to you Shirou Emiya. I wish you the best of your decision. We'll be leaving for Greece tomorrow morning. Have some good rest." Satiris left the room. Shirou put the diary back to its spot. _Your story has been heard Alina. What your life may have been will not be forgotten. _


	46. Chapter 45: R&R

******Author's Notes: **The end's about near. I've completed most of the editing already and I just need to perform the final checks. Looking back now, it's been about four years since I've started this fanfic and it'll be finished within the next week. Damn, that's a long time. I hope you enjoy the read and review. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 45: R&R**

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern felt the wind blow her hair gently. It was autumn. The leaves of the trees dropped softly to the ground. Far ahead is the silhouette of a building. It is a mansion, bigger than the one she once lived during the fifth Holy Grail war.

She remembered she once lived inside. She had stayed there for more than a decade. She was raised here by the Einzbern family. Her father, Emiya Kiritsugu and her mother, Irisvil von Einzbern had passed away. From what she gathered, her mother was to be a vessel for the Holy Grail. Same just as she is to be until Sihrou Emiya saved her. He then saved her twice from the death of a homunculus and vessel of the Holy Grail.

Now she stood at the edge of sight of the Einzbern mansion. It is an impossible place to find if you are not a magus. Shrouded by magic, it has hidden itself for decades. It is a place she once called home. Now, it is no longer her home. Shirou and Rin Tohsaka took a wise decision to fake her death within the magical community. That way, the Einzberns would not use her for the Holy Grail again. Then again, maybe she was to expire from the homunculus death. Maybe they never bothered since they could always create new homunculus to suit their needs. Whatever the reasons it may be, she is glad for it.

She casted her final glance at the Einzbern mansion before walking away. The mansion was a dark façade of her past. She has casted it away for she has a better future now. One filled with family and friends. She will make it work or die trying. That is her resolution.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Mike complained as he sat at a simple office desk in of course, an office. The traffic along the hallways is light but there remained plenty of documents to go around. Beside him were Cratos and Philetheos in their own respective desks.

"Mike, it's because you decided to go for a long vacation in Fuyuki City." Philetheos laughed as he placed another stack of papers at a black plastic tray named _Out. _"Of course you still need to do your paperwork."

"I understand Mike's fault here…" Cratos muttered as he held a document which he couldn't understand. "Why am I involved in this?"

"The reason for that is you're my servant. Get to it." Mike said as he processed documents without stopping.

Cratos glared. "You are aware I can chop you into sixteen pieces before you can even finish a complete sentence."

Mike gave the finger. "I got those command spells. Don't make me use them."

Cratos seceded. "Your world is ridiculous." The ancient warrior tried to fathom the bullshits of modern bureaucracy as Philetheos laughed.

The Greek Philetheos commented. "We're making good progress. We'll finish up in time to meet the others in Great Britain."

Mike gave the finger again. "Less talking, more working." Philetheos only shook his head in amusement as Cratos cracked his head in the quest of understanding hell's paperwork.

* * *

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES ARCHER, WHY DID YOU CHOOSE HERE?" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs in the peak of a mountain. The black rocks are sharp and steep but it was covered with snow, a place she clearly didn't want to be. She is wearing a deep red winter coat and thick black jeans to fight the cold.

Her servant with a black white mixed coat laughed as he carried two pairs of snow sticks. "I thought you like the cold."

Rin went ballistic. "I like cool, not frozen ice like here in Switzerland!"

"It's your fault for being unclear." He handed a pair of snow sticks. "It's too late to change your mind." Rin snatched it away with an _hmph_. Rin wanted somewhere _cool_ to relax in since everyone travelled to separate destinations for their own reasons. They are enjoying theirs, she isn't.

Rin was really determined to get away from the cold. "I certainly can change my mind! I'm getting off this mountain!"

Archer gestured her to the mountain path of snow below. "By all means, lead the way." Archer was reluctant in flying, so the only way off the mountain is down. Seeing the choice as such, she shrugged off his comment and started to ski down the mountain.

The path is long winded with many turns, crevices and trees. It is difficult even for an expert skier let alone a novice. "ARCHER!" Rin yelled her rage as she tripped and rolled to a clumsy stop. A small pile of snow plopped on top of her. She burst out of the bunch of snow with red steam rising from her head. Archer…I think she's mad.

Archer stopped short of her constructed spherical grave of snow. "You need to practice more." Rin's answer was a shot of Gand through the snow. It barely hit him and he was forced to dodge the continuous blasts. "Stop! You might cause…"

She cut him off. "I DON'T CARE!" Her shout along with the power of Gand had awakened the God of the mountain. Packs of snow began to move down the mountain. Yes, it is an avalanche. It is a very big one. It is growing bigger and it is heading towards them.

Archer berated her. "Are you happy now?" He needs to stop it before the avalanche could bury everyone. The tourists numbered dozens further down below excluding the locals. A black bow answered to his call. A sword emerged from thin air before being transformed into an arrow. The snow came raging like a storm as Archer perked his energies before firing the arrow.

It shot fast and through the avalanche. Snow vaporised to steam in an instant. The entire flood of white was exterminated in an instant. The mountain now is clearly rocky black with plenty of steam that'll return to water and ice. Rin was adamant to admit guilty for her doing. He said as he grabbed her by the hip and started to fly. "It's your fault we have to cut this short."

Rin decided. "Shut it. We're meeting the rest now ahead of schedule."

* * *

Bam!

Ping

Clack

Mark loaded another magazine into a M82 SASR rifle. He is on his belly on a flysheet of plastic. It is evening with cooling winds. He let out his breath slowly as he sighted in on his target. He wrapped his fingers around the grip and trigger. He took another deep breath as he aimed his sights. There is no wind, requiring no additional compensation. The range is set. He held his breath and fired.

The wall bore a large hole clean through. Pieces of concrete scattered as he admired his handiwork. He felt someone approaching. He set the rifle's safeties on and turned onto his back. It was Jessica with a small brown basket. He smiled as he lifted himself up onto his haunches. "The weather is just perfect."

Jessica sat down onto an open space of the flysheet. "It certainly is." She opened the hand basket. "Satiris is certainly kind enough to sponsor some R&R."

Mark said as he put the gun aside in a safe manner. "It was nice of him to sponsor us all the way here in Germany. I certainly like this place."

She snorted as she pulled out a small pie and a bottle of juice from the basket. "That's because you get to play with your guns."

"That's just a bonus. This day of chilling as we've been through is quite magnificent as it is." He sliced the pie into even pieces of sixteen. "I suppose a hearty dinner along this will be a fine finish for today."

Jessica laughed. "You may eat to your heart's content. I on the other hand have to watch my weight." She picked up a slice and bit into it.

Mark assured. "It's fine. You'd still look good even if you do gain a bit of weight." She scowled at her Servant, forcing a gesture of surrender.

Mark took a bite of his own. The apple custard felt fresh and hot. "Our time is running short."

"Yea... The war will be over soon and with it…" He stared into the grassy distance. "The others will be gone as well." He knew he would disappear as well.

"From what both Shirou and Rin said, the Holy Grail is confirmed to be corrupted."While he himself may have not seen it but there's no reason not to take it as such. They are the only magi that have witnessed the Holy Grail. Some things are too good to be true.

"The Holy irony isn't it?" Mark seemed content with what he had experienced. "At least I get to come back for a while."

Jessica smiled to her formerly deceased lover. "It's been a dangerous time but I was given a prize, you."

Mark smiled as they leaned shoulder to shoulder. "I'll brew up a surprise tonight."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You've just realized you have a key to this doorway that is the source of all magic." Rin made her conclusion from what Shirou had explained to her for the past ten minutes.

Shirou chuckled nervously, shifting his empty plate aside in the mess hall of the Pioneer. "That sums it up."

Rin gave a face of serious doubt. "For a novice magus like you to have such a thing...is heresy." She continued as she began a melodrama. "I've suffered dearly along with my family to search for the Third Magic over so many years and it turns out you have it by simple coincidence." Shirou felt dread from the intent behind those words.

_No wonder Archer feels this way. _He tried to avoid the issue brew up even worse. "Well, it's not like I can do much with it." Oh my word Shirou, you just caused your own death.

"EXACTLY!" Rin yelled practically to his ear. "If I had it, the world would be a much better place by now." Her anger turned to regret. She sighed as she continued. "At least this explains why Kiritsugu didn't pass down his Magic Crest to you."

Shirou remained puzzled. Magic after all was not a specialty of his. "Why so?"

Rin explained her reasoning. "You already have a Magic Crest. From looking at your circuits, it's very prevalent now since there's actual mana flowing through it. Seriously, how can you not miss such an important thing about your heritage?"

Shirou had nothing to say when...

"Shirou, is something wrong?" Saber's voice snapped him out of his recollection the day back.

Shirou replied with a gentle smile. "No, I just had something on my mind." He shuddered at the fading image of the Devil Tohsaka but he kept that hidden.

"This doesn't look like home anymore." Saber marvelled at the beauty of London.

Shirou explained. "As you know, time changes everything." They were at the London Bridge, walking freely without a hint of trouble. There would be nothing to disturb them here. No Holy Grail war, no Gentech, nothing.

"Is every city in the world now like this?" She did learn about Fuyuki city and the world development from her past experience but what she learnt of this timeline is still limited.

"There's a lot but not all of them are this way." Shirou answered. "I'm certain some places will remind you more of home. I wish we had the time then I could show you." It is the fact. They have one day to rest before they all board a plane heading for Japan. The clouds sheltered them from the hot sun. The weather feels perfect for a pedestrian.

They walked their way, enjoying each other's company in silence. Their held hands with the affectionate squeezing did more of the conveying of their feelings. Passerbies did not give heed or attention to them. It felt good to be ignored at times. The Big Ben rang once, a time for lunch. Shirou suggested. "Let's have something to eat." Saber agreed with a nod. Finding a place to eat during lunch hour is a little difficult but not something they would be annoyed at. Ten minutes later, they are sitting at the Elliot's cafe. From their seats by the window, they talked with their cups of tea at hand. "It's the first time I've been here."

"This place I once called home has much splendour. It probably still has a few I don't know." A waiter served their lunch. It was a simple meal for Shirou of chicken chop with some salad. For Saber on the other hand is quite a feast. Lamb with salad, separate dishes of fish, chicken and fruits all aesthetically perfected. She noticed his observation. "Warriors must eat for hunger is an enemy."

Shirou smiled. "I remembered that quote." It was the second day since he met Saber and after surviving from nearly being killed by Berserker. Without the miracle of Avalon, he would be six feet under ten years ago. It's funny how things differ so much now. He began to cut into his chicken and eat.

As they finished their meals, crowds of people began refilling the streets. All are eager to return to work. However both Master and Servant are in no hurry. They lounged back as they people watched from their seats. Saber noted. "They are so many people of different styles and appearances."

Shirou explained. "Some are probably foreign of this land, just like me. They're studying or trying to earn a better living here." After graduating from high school, he had travelled to Germany to further his studies. He had been persuaded slightly from Ilya in that respect.

"Even if you are foreign of this land…." Saber smiled honestly. "I'm glad to have met you."

Shirou returned the smile. "I'm glad to meet you too."

"For now, please excuse me. I need to use the restroom." Saber politely excused herself from the table. Shirou nodded before looking outside at the city streets. The crowds have begun to thin out as the population found a place to eat or return to work.

"Shirou Emiya." A young woman's voice called his name. He turned as a woman with blonde hair that reached the neck. She had blue eyes that had seen many things people would never see in their lifetime. Tasyasat at Saber's seat.

He remembered the woman's face. "You're Tasya! How are you here?"

The Saber lookalike hushed as other customers turned to take a look. Seeing the silence from Shirou, they ignored it any further. Tasya said. "I am not Tasya. I am simply using this appearance to present myself to you."

"Who are you?" Shirou kept on guard. "More importantly, how did you find me?"

"I am the one you summoned your new strength from." The woman smiled as she put a finger at her lip. "I am Alaya, the universal will of humanity."

Shirou was sceptical of the woman's words. "How can you be the will of man?"

"Why can't I? There are many things that even humans have yet to discover." Alaya expressed. Shirou did notice a tiny twitch of annoyance from the lips.

Shirou stopped there and went straight to the point. "What do you want from me?"

Alaya rested her elbows onto the table. "Your real father was quite a stroke of genius. Normally, people who truly required my power would become a Counter Guardian in return. Your real father however had made a complete bypass from those conditions." Alaya explained the base of their conversation. "I'll let you off the first time but I know you intend on using my powers again eventually. I can easily deny my strength but knowing you enough, I prefer a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Shirou narrowed his eyes.

Alaya put her chin atop her hands. "You offer me one."

Shirou was very pessimistic. "How would I know what kind of deal you would want?"

"Well...you can think of one Mr Scientist." Alaya gave a smile.

Shirou mulled it over. _This is ridiculous._ How would he know what to offer with? He thought it through. Money and magical resources are definitely out of the picture. The Earth has no need for such a thing. That threw half of the negotiating variables out of the picture. It simplified things for him. He needs to offer something that is worth her hand of help. The train of thought led to a particular segment of humanity, pride. He spoke after what was a moment. "I offer you the recognition as the supreme magic power of the world."

Alaya seemed amused with his bid. "Ho? That is rather unprecedented from you."

Shirou elaborated on his offer. "Magus all over the world doesn't know about you. The Holy Grail however is in everyone's lips. Why shouldn't you be in theirs when you are better than the Holy Grail?"

Alaya was definitely intrigued from his explanation. "That's an interesting viewpoint from a mere mortal such as you. How would you do such a thing?"

Shirou explained his methodology. "I'm sure you know how powerful the influences or tenacity of certain individuals can go to spread something around."

"Hmm..." Alaya thought over his words. "I like it. Is that all you're putting your chips on?"

"Secondly..." Shirou continued his offer. "I will seal this ability after we are over with this war. That way, no one else can use this bypass."

"You make a very good businessman Shirou Emiya." Alaya gave a smile, a genuine one. "I'll accept your offer." The woman of the world stood up. "I'll be watching you. Have faith that your hands now have the most powerful magic in the world." She tossed a white letter onto the table. "This is something extra." Alaya walked out the back door. He opened the letter.

_I'm proud of you Shirou_

_Your father_

As he finished reading the last character, the letter disappeared by crumbling into little dust. The dust too vanished in the blink of an eye. Saber returned from the opposite side. Shirou shook his head in disbelief. Saber noticed his odd behaviour. "Is something wrong?"

Shirou turned and answered, his expression disappeared. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that we've been given some good luck." He stood up and offered his hand. "Shall we continue the rest of our sightseeing today, my king?"

Saber accepted his hand with a smile. "Yes."

* * *

"So, how did your time go?" Mike asked the white angel sitting beside him.

Ilya begrudgingly entertained him. "It was fine." The two were sitting in a high speed transit train heading from France to United Kingdom. They both had met each other at the transit point by coincidence. Meanwhile, Cratos was busy in the other part of the train which is the bar. While the Spartan drank, the two Masters get along, mostly on Mike's part.

"We'll have some free time for the night when we reach over there." Mike mentioned a fact. "Do you have any plans?"

"I don't but that isn't your concern." Ilya dismissed his worries.

"Well, I don't either. Philetheos will need to assist the other teams on tracking the remnants of Gentech." Mike explained his loneliness. It is currently day two of the Gentech purge. If everything goes well according to the old man, Gentech will not exist by tomorrow. "Otherwise, the bastard would be here, drinking in the bar too. I'll have to find some entertainment on my own then."

Ilya looked at him for a moment before looking back out the window. Mike slumped back further into his seat and tried to get comfortable for a nap. He heard her say as he closed his eyes. "I suppose we can find something to do together."

"That'd be good." Mike replied before letting sleep take over. "Let me know when we're there."

* * *

It is already night time, after hours of peace, exploration and sightseeing. They've seen the St Paul's Cathedral, the seat of the London Bishop. They covered the Tower of London, the London Zoo and many more. In their hands was several shopping bags containing some goodies such as snacks and souvenirs to share around with the others.

They both were a little flustered as they arrived at their hotel. The hotel is a five star rated hotel with top of the line rooms and services. "I'm certain the royals here aren't my kin." Saber confirmed.

"Tell me about it." Being the gentlemen, Shirou opened the door for her. Inside, they were met by a surprise. "Rin! Archer! Why are you here so early?"

Rin and Archer were sitting in the hotel provided seats. She raised a hand as they entered. "We had slight change of plans, so we're here early." She left it at that. Shirou knew from painful experience not to pry any further.

"I see." Saber replied. "Do you have plans for tonight?"

Rin pulled her hair back from her shoulder. "Not really. Do you have anything in mind?"

Shirou explained their itinerary for the night. "We are going back outside after some refreshments. There is this theme park that runs at night."

Rin decided. "Then we'll join you."

* * *

Don't Stop the Music!

Bam!

Green neon lights came alive within the confines of darkness. They flashed and flicked around as the night came alive with the moving silhouettes of humans. Club music filled the atmosphere as orders for drinks went sky high. More lights turned alive, white, red, blue, yellow, pink and more on the dance floor. They alternate colours as the large crowd moved to the beat.

"Oh yeah..." Mike said pleased. He had changed into a red shirt with only two buttons. He wore black pants that made his red stand out. "This is definitely the place to party."

Ilya was in a low cut white satin dress with the skirt reaching her knees. She was also wearing high heels that gleamed under the lights. The colour of her dressing and hair made her stand out a complete contrast white to the black of the club. "What are you waiting for party boy?" She left him as she walked into the crowd. Mike smiled as he joined her on the dance floor.

Meanwhile, the Spartan warrior was left in a rather...enjoyable situation. Cratos slammed his eighth bottle of alcoholic beverages onto the bar table. Drinkers were watching the unstoppable drinker. They even started ordering drinks for the guy to see just how far the Heroic Spirit can go. Cratos smiled as more fresh bottles was slid across the table to the spot before him. "I can definitely enjoy tonight."

The two Masters took centre stage on the dance floor. Ilya spun and swung her arms and hips to the music. Mike closed towards the albino girl by shuffling his way. Seeing the Greek man, Ilya backed away using little dancing hops to skip in between the dancers. Mike changed his tune by mimicking hers. Ilya persisted with her distance by smoothly sliding her way along the sides of the stage**.** Mike did the unthinkable. He leapt up into the air and landed on the open spot available next to the German Master. He waved his arm across, cutting Ilya off from her escape path.

Ilya wagged a finger slowly at him, a gesture of no. Mike smiled as he swooped in towards her. Ilya sidestepped and pulled away. Mike however grabbed her hand and pulled her gently towards him. Ilya spun and her back touched his chest. He can feel the soft silky silver hair on his raw skin. Ilya was released to spin into the centre of the stage, her hair shining brightly under the neon lights. The music subsided slightly as the song started to change into a faster tempo. The DJ standing with his gear by the side yelled "Are you having fun people? Here's the next one, the City of Angels by Shogun just for the two good looking lads on the dance floor!" The drums picked up the pace with more techno.

Mike said with a grin as the dance stage started to loosen up on space. "They meant us didn't they?"

Ilya answered as she felt the beat in her ears. "It's obvious. I am certainly the ultimate club attraction."

Mike agreed. "No doubt about that."

Ilya closed in towards Mike. They had their face so close that they could feel each other's breath. Ilya pulled a finger up his neck and under his chin. "You're an interesting guy."

Mike answered. "I aim to please." Ilya only smiled to that remark. The club music and lights went on until dawn.

* * *

In the theme park, it was bustling with people. Bright lights and noises is a commonality. Seeing so many options available, the four had split ways to experience as much as possible.

The red duo now had many options at their fingertips. "What are you planning to enjoy?" Archer asked his Master.

"Now that I think about it, I could use some goods for presents after the war. It would be a good time to get them."

"Err…Rin. This isn't a souvenir area. This is a carnival." Archer pointed out.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." She gave a deadly smile. "You're going to win them for me." Archer knew where exactly she is planning for him to win the goods. The price at the games area will be much cheaper than the actual product, saving Rin a reasonable amount of money.

_She's still thrifty as it is. _Seeing the abuse of her right as Master, Archer sighed. "Then let's get them."

Meanwhile, Shirou and Saber are alone to themselves. They now need to figure what to do. Many of such things are untried by Saber. Each of these games and rides will be an interesting experience. "What should we start with?" Saber asked. Shirou knows best in these circumstances.

Shirou peered around for an interesting starter. A Ferris wheel became his choice. "Let's give you the night view of London." Saber accepted heartily to that. They entered one of the dozen carriages on the wheel. The wheel slowly turned, giving them a bird's eye view of the place around. Far out, the yellow lights of London are bright but not painful to their eyes.

"They're like sparkles." Saber was impressed. Fuyuki city is also bright and high tech but here in London, it felt dazzling. Even the river is lit by lights. The view gets better every second as their carriage got higher.

"They are bright." Shirou smiled. "But they aren't as bright as you."

Saber flustered a little. "That's just flattery."

"I feel otherwise." He touched her hand. "You are like the brightest star of my life."

Saber gave him an amused look. "Are you sure you aren't drunk? You had quite to drink for dinner."

Shirou grinned to that. "And you didn't? I know you feel the same."

She leaned against his shoulder. "To tell you the truth, you're the most courageous insane idealistic person I have ever met." She intertwined her fingers with his as they met eye to eye. "And you are the man I love to be with forever."

"I love you too Saber."

She hushed him. "No Shirou. Call me by my real name, Arturia." Their lips meet before their tongues felt each other. It is a slow kiss, their tongues probing each other with their tips. They smelled their sweet and masculine scents in their deep breaths. They breathed the same air, the same being of themselves in one another. They felt each other's warmth in their embrace. It certainly is the best moment of their lives.

* * *

_The next morning…._

Shirou, Saber now Arturia, Rin and Archer exited the hotel. Outside, Mike, Cratos, Ilya, Mark and Jessica awaited them. They were cheerful, well rested from their deserved breaks.

Mark asked as he flipped a random coin. "What is our next plan?"

Mike grabbed it in midair. "We head back to Fuyuki…"

Everyone chanted. "And get back into the Holy Grail war."


	47. Chapter 46: The Beginning of the End

******Author's notes: **I'll be uploading all the chapters shortly within today. If I don't then shoot me. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 46: The Beginning of the End**

* * *

_Two days ago…_

Fuyuki City has a dark and bloody night. Conflicts are ongoing in certain parts of the city. The Magi association had begun the move to eradicate the elements of Gentech currently present. Gentech has the tech advantage but the Association had decades of experience in curbing these types of troubles and magic.

Atop the roof of a skyscraper, a young man watched the landscapes of the city. He is wearing a white bandana that matched his similarly coloured shirt and long pants. His Servant in contrasting blue sat beside him. Lancer asked. "So, are we going to sit here all night?"

"Of course that won't be the case." Yoshio Kiyoshi replied. The man stood up. "Let's find those Servants and purge this Holy Grail." The two leapt off and raced down towards their targets. They didn't have to look far with their presence projected in the midst of mana.

"I don't think this is the best choice." Lancer was skeptical of the approach being undertaken.

His Master however disagreed. "If we want to win this war, we must have guts!"

Lancer added an important fact to that statement. "I don't disagree about the guts part but adding some wisdom works a long way as well."

His Master disagreed. "You said that this Holy Grail is a corrupt entity and should be destroyed. This is the most efficient and least damaging way in terms of collaterals to put it to an end."

"I've met my familiar opponents in the previous war. They are not to be underestimated." Lancer warned.

"We do not need to underestimate them. We shall fight our best with our guts!"

"Isn't that rather the same thing?" Lancer sighed at his Master's enthusiasm.

"Such admirable but foolish attitude your Master has, Lancer." Gilgamesh emerged into the open. He is alone and dressed in his typical gold armour. He doesn't need any subject to fight for him.

"Gilgamesh, the golden bastard." Lancer quipped back.

"Do you seek death so quickly?" The King of Heroes questioned Lancer's ferocity. After all, he had killed the blue Servant in the previous war in a rather easy manner.

"This time I won't be the one taking the death penalty." Lancer replied. The blue servant glanced at his master. "Let's put him six feet under."

Yoshio nodded as the magic circuits come to life. Teal lines appeared all over his visible face. "I approve of you Lancer. We must show him our true power and guts!"

The Gate of Babylon appeared behind the King. "I'll show you the power of a King!" Dozens of swords shot out simultaneously in a vector to kill.

Lancer smirked. "That won't work so easily this time!" His hands moved the cursed spear like a flash of light, striking blade to blade with the perfection of a combat master. The tide intensified, the blades desiring to savour human blood. Lancer sped up his own movements. The red javelin was invisible to the common eye. Only the red streaks could be seen, striking the entire tide aside. The ground shined with metal as the swords, spears and axes clatter to the floor. "Now take your own medicine!" Lancer called before spinning his lance at the speed of a jet engine. The force of the spin created winds strong enough that it began to pull the scattered swords towards the eye of the brewing storm. Lancer spun his weapon upwards before stopping cleanly. The following weapons shot forward toward their previous Master.

Gilgamesh repelled the mutiny of his weapons with more weapons from his treasure trove. The twin waves came to a full stop, priceless weapons scattered apart. Gilgamesh was furious, his red eyes glaring in a demeaning manner. "How dare you use my treasures you mongrel!"

Lancer's red spear glowed with energy as he sliced a curve across the ground before himself. The ground radiated red with magic. "Bring it on golden boy. You're an unworthy user of such refined weapons."

"I shall teach you how to respect the King!" Gilgamesh pulled twin identical blades from the Gate of Babylon. The King of Uruk led the charge against Lancer with speeding blades. Lancer blocked the speedier weapons before meeting up against Gilgamesh's powerful strike. The block made the two Heroic Spirits skid across the floor with dust on their heels. Lancer used his spear to deflect the two swords to the side before starting a multitude of stabs.

Gilgamesh parried and deflected the strikes towards all his vital points. Lancer aimed at the head, neck, armpits alongside with other joints that can turn the tide of battle significantly. Gilgamesh could not truly stop the ferocity of such attacks, only being able to deflect them away from injuring himself. That is the true speed and savagery of Cú Chulainn, the Hound of Culann. Lancer has the advantage, being magnificent than before. His Master was far behind him on a knee. The soil permeated with power, the flow of Qi from the Earth's leylines. They channelled into the Master and through that to the Servant.

Yoshio bellowed as the visible energy brightened red strongly. "Show him your true guts Lancer!" Lancer smirked as the strikes that were close to killing got even closer. The strength of this young lad in comparison to Kotomine Kirei is far beyond. He had to admit, his Master didn't have much magical skill but the boy can really be a big battery of mana and can pull more of it from nature. Lancer's spear glow intensified with electrical sparks.

Lancer's swing hit hard, separating the weapon and user. Gilgamesh despite his confidence and superiority over everyone knew that this is not the optimal situation for him. Others would have called it a shitty moment. However, Gilgamesh's face did not give any sign of distress for his hand moved the other sword to repel the following strike. Gilgamesh leapt back as the Gate of Babylon opened its treasures. He returned the unnamed sword and turned to his most proficient weapon. The gold sword Ea felt firm and familiar to his armoured touch. "I have to admit that you while being a mongrel have a hint of skill. I will at least give you some credit."

"I'll make you pay in full goldie." Lancer remarked as his spear was thrust forward at the ready.

"Now feel my full power!" Ea glowed purple red as energy surged into it. "Enuma Elish!" Gilgamesh unleashed his second Noble Phantasm. The powerful strike surged across the floor, burning everything it encounters with raw power. Dust clouded the battlefield in its powerful wake. Gilgamesh swiped with a hand, blowing the entire cloud away. The floor is wrecked but there's no sign of Lancer nor Yoshio . Gilgamesh didn't assume so blindly that the two have perished so easily. "Where are you Lancer?"

Perched atop the nearby lamp post, Lancer twirled his spear around. His Master was just beside, still in deep concentration. "You are really quite a wasteful person." He gazed at the damage caused by the Noble Phantasm. "All that power for just me, I'm flattered." The Gae Bolg's glowing and sparking energies intensified even further, brimming fully with true power. "In return, I'll give you all I got!" Lancer leapt up into the sky with his spear pulled back.

"Gae.."

"Cancel the Noble Phantasm."

Lancer's attack was stopped by an immense power within himself. Lancer landed before Gilgamesh, immediately blocking a powerful strike from above. Lancer looked back towards the source of the voice. His Master was on the floor, blood bleeding from the small hole on his back. Towering above his master was Medea, the bloodied jagged dagger in her hand. Command Seals appeared on Medea's cloak, signifying her full control of Lancer. Lancer felt the entire flow of the battle turn upside down. "Damn you. This isn't a fair fight."

Medea smiled to the warrior's remark. "I'm glad it isn't. Now….you now belonged to me." Lancer grit his teeth as his former master was unconscious, dying slowly from the injury. Medea announced his first assignment. "Lancer, kill your former Master." A Command Seal vanished upon her command.

Lancer felt that immense power again that strove to override his will. His hands were at a tug of war, trying to stop and kill simultaneously. "Damn you Caster! Damn you to hell!" His eyes gazed at Gilgamesh behind him. The King of Uruk was only watching the spectacle, clearly being far entertained by watching him struggle instead. Lancer lost ground, inch by very inch. His feet moved forward closer towards the dying body. The spear was raised in preparation to strike through the skull. "I won't let you break my word!" Lancer yelled as Gae Bolg's aura intensified immensely, brighter and brighter until Medea had to shield her eyes. Lancer roared as he fought against the Command Seal, turning the spear's vector away from its target.

ZHAK!

Blood spattered across the road. The cursed spear had stabbed clean through its wielder. Lancer dropped to a knee as blood flowed down his broken chest. His heart was completely pierced, a guaranteed fatality. Lancer put his bloodied finger on Yoshio's face. "Sorry kiddo. It looks like I just got too confident." With that said, he vanished to nothing. Seeing the death of Lancer, Medea watched before raising Rule Breaker to truly finish the job.

"Leave him." Gilgamesh commanded. His eyes showed seriousness in his intention. "Lancer at least is worth some respect. Leave this boy alive to his wishes." Medea simply nodded and they both vanished away from the battlefield.

A pair of eyes was watching the entire battle. Their movements were visible to his experienced eyes. Their words were heard by magically assisted ears. A silhouette in the dark shadows observed the disappearing Servants. The hands lowered the black binoculars. "That's another one bite the dust. Poor dude. At least it was a good fight." The silhouette disappeared within the shadows to gather more information.

-X-X-x-x-x_x_x

Cling! High speed metals clashed. Arturia reared back her body just barely to avoid her beheading by Kansho. She flipped back to avoid a stab to her chest by the blade of Artemis. On landing, she jerked to her right to avoid a bullet to the back of her head. Sweat and soil is on the wooden floor of the battlefield. She is constantly on her toes from the constant attacks by three different sides.

The bullet was deflected aside by Cratos "Watch your damn aim!"

Mark shrugged as he focused on tracking Arturia's sleek movements. "That's your problem." Archer slashed repeatedly which Arturia easily deflected again and again with perfect precision. He leapt above as Mark came with a stab from right behind. Saber sidestepped just to let the blade stab past her and deflected the strike from above.

"That's enough." Rin clapped from the sidelines. There, Shirou, Jessica, Mike and Ilya were also present, being observers of an extremely tense and dangerous training. They are now in Shirou's home, particularly in the dojo for the moment. The clock struck one, signifying lunch time. "Let's eat and rest for now." Shirou, Rin and Jessica had already prepared lunch in advance.

* * *

"I'll be damned, this is good!" Cratos enjoyed the curry chicken on his plate. They were all huddled together at the clean side of the dojo. The sweat and dirt on the floor will be dealt with later. The Emiya mansion while damaged rather severely had been successfully repaired with Rin's help. Now it's back to its almost pristine condition. Of course like any repair job, its life span isn't as long as it could be. Nevertheless, it will last for a long time and the point is moot.

Shirou chuckled at Cratos's amazement of such unique food. "That's Jessica's part of today's lunch." The table is full of food. Oriental and Western along with some fusion dishes as well. Rin made Chinese, Shirou Western and Jessica her local dishes.

Cratos stared into his food before gazing deep in Jessica's eyes. It kind of spooked her a little, sending shivers up her spine. He then suggested. "Can we trade Masters?"

His own master retorted. "Don't even think about it." Despite that, Mike too was enjoying the unique spices of the curry.

Mark too joined the offensive. "I agree with that thought." Jessica merely giggled nervously in between the three way fight. Meanwhile, Arturia was consuming everything at a very high output and steady rate. Shirou was expecting such hunger but it even exceeded his expectations. Nevertheless, the lunch was rather enjoyable as it may be their last together as a whole team.

By the second serving, Jessica was now a Master of three. She tried to laugh her way away from the two zealous devotees of her cooking. Shirou was amused with the Greek antics. He did notice something else however. "Ilya, is there something wrong?" Ilya appeared to be very blue.

"I think...I'm not used to this kind of food." Ilya felt nostalgic. She was struggling to keep her stomach in check. Her bowl had a small portion of Chinese tofu. That struck Shirou as odd.

"Rin, is something wrong with the tofu?" Shirou asked bluntly.

"Of course it isn't!" Rin snapped. She gestured towards the eating machine. "She's eating just fine."Well, she has stomach of steel, she probably could even eat metal and be totally fine.

Shirou remained rather odd at Rin's reaction. He didn't voice it out but Archer did. "You definitely must have botched things up." Rin's reaction towards her servant was vicious. A Gand shot to the head followed by smashing his bowl into his face. Shirou can clearly see the veins threatening to burst from anger. He was glad he kept quiet about it. Nobody else too commented about that cooking. Saber on the other hand remained steady on eating.

An hour later with their stomachs filled comfortably and drinks at hand, Rin continued over to the next phase of the day, making a plan. "Enough, now here's the plan." All eyes were redirected to her. "Now as you know, we have at least four servants out of the fight." Both the Riders are out of the Holy Grail war. "Since there's double of each class, it's fair to assume that there are fourteen servants." Mark coughed. She then added. "And an outcast." Now there is no complaint.

She continued. "Those are the ones we have direct evidence of it happening. That leaves a good number of unknown servants on the list."

"That'll be four servants left from my sources excluding us." Mike contributed his information. Rin raised an eyebrow as to where he got that. He gave his source. "I had someone keep an eye out on how things went while we were in Greece. How he got it, I have no idea."

Rin wanted more. "If we have four servants, then who are they?"

Mike explained. "According to my source, it's the other Archer, Casters and Assassin."

Rin estimated the identities of the four servants. "Then it should be Gilgamesh, Medea and… "She tried to recall.

"Kel'Thuzard and Kojiro Sasaki." Archer finished. Rin gave him an eyeful. She didn't say a word to him but continued instead.

"If it is these two, then I propose we take down one at a time until we fight both Gilgamesh and Medea."

Archer agreed. "Then we'll take out those two together before fighting Gilgamesh and Medea."

"It isn't fun if we gang on them two to one."Cratos said in dissatisfaction. Seriously, Rin felt like choking him to death. Maybe this is what Ilya feels with Mike. Like Master like Servant.

"I agree for different purposes. We aren't prepared to fight alongside one another. We might instead cause a backlash in our own abilities." Arturia agreed differently. Great, now Rin can't even apply their numerical advantage. Then again, a near miss case of friendly fire did occur just an hour ago.

"Then what is the best course to take?" Rin put the freedom of planning to them.

Mark answered "We each go after them of course. We can have a big battle royal to end this war." That would mean the pairs against the other two. That essentially split their firepower by half. Rin didn't like that kind of plan but was met with firm opposition.

Rin agreed very reluctantly. "If you all lose, then you have yourselves to blame for."

Shirou asked the next step. "Where are we going to find them?"

Rin predicted. "Knowing that both Casters are still alive, they certainly want places of highest concentrations of magic. That means…"

"There's Ryudo temple for one." Ilya finished. That only accounted for one pair. "It's very likely Medea would reuse her base there since she's very familiar with the terrain."

"The second place is likely the church." Mike noted. "Where else is better to acquire corpses for Kel'Thuzard to use? His army is just insanely large. It will need a reservoir to replenish and the church's cemetery is the easiest source of all." To kill a Legendary Hero with nine lives that has armour of a tank will definitely cost a lot of undead.

"That seems like a good guess." Rin accepted. "We will end this war tomorrow night one way or the other."

Cratos lifted his glass of alcoholic beverage. "I propose a toast to that!" Glasses tinkled as they prepared for the end of the Holy Grail war.

* * *

It is evening in the Emiya mansion. Today, everyone appears to be busy with their own thing. Rin, Archer, Ilya, Jessica and Mark are out in the city, doing their thing. Cratos and Mike are at the dojo, undergoing some training of their own for the big night. For Shirou and Arturia, they are on the relaxing side.

Shirou wiped his forehead as sun began turning orange. He put the broom aside. The pile of leaves and dead wood stacked up neatly at a side. "All done."

Arturia agreed as she put her broom beside his. "What shall we do with them?"

Shirou had an idea. "It's been a while but I think we can put them to good use."

That intrigued the King of Knights. "Oh? What are you planning on?" Shirou went like a flash to the kitchen before returning with a plastic bag of goodies.

"We can bake some sweet potatoes. Baking and eating them on a bonfire is a tradition." Shirou explained. With some aluminum foil, he wrapped the potatoes before burying them under the pile. He lit it up using good old fashion firestarters. The fire grows nicely under the dry wood.

"This is something new to me." Arturia expressed her curiosity at this new cooking style. The fire crackled as the leaves burned. The two sat with some prepared chairs as they waited for the fire to cook their meal.

Shirou looked to his side. The orange glow of the sun amplifies Arturia's beautiful gentle smile. He smiled in return as he held her hand. She squeezed lightly in return as the fire began to quiet down and burn steadily. Arturia reminisced of the past. "This sure brings back memories."

Shirou wanted clarification. "The fire?"

"Yes. Whether one needed to warm up, cook or just have some light, the fire was always there. I do not see it that often here and thus the nostalgic feeling." The fire was already beginning to die down. The smell was emerging beyond the thin smoke.

Shirou took a stick and dug the potatoes out from the ash. With a pair of gloves, he brushed the soot off a potato and wrapped the foil with some old newspaper. He handed the baked potato to his beloved. "Here it is, all done. Careful, it's hot."

"Thank you." Arturia accepted the potato with her two supple hands. She took a bite and her eyes told of surprise. "It's good!"

Shirou smiled as she began to eat more of the potato. He took his own potato and took a bite. "Yea, it's good. Go on, there're plenty of them." Arturia began eating more potatoes with enthusiasm. At the last bite of her third potato, she noticed something extra in the foil. She reached her finger inside and pulled it out. She was silent as she held the sign that would bond man and woman together for life.

Shirou held her hand that held a diamond ring as he asked the deciding question. "Will you marry me?"

Arturia's expression switched between shock and awe. Her hand shook in unexplainable emotions. She never once encountered this situation. She gasped as she made her final answer. "Shirou…even if the world will be destroyed tonight…I'll gladly accept."

They smiled as Shirou slid the ring onto her ring finger. They clasped hands together as they kissed. They don't need a ceremony to certify their love for each other. They know that they are now husband and wife.

* * *

A human sized paper Mache was cut clean into half by the strike of a knife. Mike turned with a reach forward and made a similar slash at another target further down to his right. It met the same result. Cratos was watching him from the roof training with clear interest. "You've made a mistake."

Mike stopped, pulling back to a standing pose. "Where did I go wrong? I was sure it was perfect."

"The motion of the slash is correct." Cratos acknowledged that skill. The Spartan walked off the roof and landed like a feather. "Your footwork however is very inflexible for the range of your attack. It will kill you when you fight against numerous enemies like the undead."

Mike flexed his right wrist with the knife. "What's the better technique to use?"

Cratos's own weapons appeared in his hands. "The first step to that is using the mind. You must not imagine only a single enemy. You must prepare yourself to fight an entire army by yourself." Cratos slashed empty air beside him before taking a short quick step forward and slashing left. "Fast, precise steps will keep you on the move. The reach of your weapon is not critically important when fighting bare handed enemies."

"I get your point." The lesser experienced warrior agreed with his Servant. "Is there anything else I need to work on as well?"

"First of all, you need a better weapon. The one you hold is just a pittance." The Spartan let one of his swords hang free on its chain from his forearm and turned to his hip. A new weapon appeared into the Spartan's hands."This weapon is much more deserving of a warrior." He handed Mike a red short sword. "Also, you need to improve your stamina, your endurance and of course your attitude." Cratos smirked at the last part.

Mike shot back jokingly. "Thanks and…hey, that part's fine."

"Confidence of battle is good. Just make sure it doesn't become a fool's confidence." Cratos explained his reasoning. "Now, let's take a break."

Weapons gone, the two sat on the wooden floor, enjoying the active wind. Beside them is a full stack of alcohol. Mike had bought them when they resupplied Shirou's fridge. The two Greeks drank by the bottle. Mike gave a breath of enjoyment from the ice cold beer. "That's really the stuff."

"This kind of beer is too paltry to what I regularly drink." Cratos commented.

"That my friend is what I like about you. We must eat and drink the strong stuff." Mike took another pull from the bottle, emptying all of its liquid contents down his throat. Upon empty, Mike said. "I wish that you were my dad. You'd be a much better dad than mine." Cratos was silent in reply. It took a moment before Mike noticed. "Is something wrong?"

Now, Cratos replied. "About that…"

"What, about you being a better dad? It's just not possible." Mike laughed. "That old man might be an ass but he is still my grandpa after all since my parents passed away."

Cratos gave his assumptions. "I had been thinking about it. Given the reason of me being summoned into this stupid war, there is only one thing that would be the catalyst since a buffoon like you didn't even bother to use one."

Mike made his defense. "I didn't really have the resources. I had only some spare change and a few days of clothes." He then asked back. "Anyhow, what is the suspected catalyst?"

Cratos gave his suspicions. "Your blood or rather…our blood."

Mike was starting to make a conclusion. "So what you're saying is…"

Cratos confirmed the conclusion. "Yes, I'm your ancestor."

Mike kept his surprise simple. "Serious shit?"

Cratos gave a nod.

The response likewise is simple. "Damn. I wished I can be a badass as you."

"First step to that boy is to drink like a man." Cratos handed his long grandson another bottle of liquor. They will drink and drink and drink until night arrives.

* * *

"I've been wondering." Archer mentioned his thoughts.

"About what?" Rin answered as she hefted more bags at him.

"We're about to fight in the battle that will decide the world as we know it. Then…" Archer lifted the numerous coloured bags in his hands. "Why are we shopping so much?"

Rin kept the explaining short. "It's called preparations."

Archer replied. "The things you purchased so far are clothes."

Again, Rin kept it short. "It's called releasing stress."

"I don't understand how this can help you relieve stress." Archer was clearly puzzled.

"Men wouldn't understand." Rin summed it up.

"I certainly don't." Archer strongly agreed. "Besides, I thought you were the one who was rather thrifty with finances." That hit a mark for she suddenly stopped. She turned around with a smile. Archer caught the evil behind it before it disappeared underneath the angelic part. _Speak of the devil._

"Thank you for reminding me." Rin answered with a devil's smile. "I heard Shirou could project other objects that lasted for some considerable time." Archer clearly didn't like where this is going. "I'm sure a Servant of your calibre can do better than that, hmm?" Ok, let's rephrase that. Archer is dreading where the topic is going. Rin made her demands clear.

"Instead of using my money to spend, how about you make some for us to use?" From this word on, Archer knew that anything other than no will bring him death that is worse than anything even the Lord of Death can manage. He gave a smile of worry.

-X-X-X-X-X-X

9.00 P.M….

The King of heroes and the witch of Colchis sat proudly in their throne in the small reality that they've created thanks to Medea of course. A small city was beneath their feet, all hidden away from prying eyes.

Gilgamesh drank the finest wine he had acquired from the city. "Your architecture is exquisite but certainly not to the quality of my own cities."

Medea ignored his banter, watching intently on the crystal ball. "I've never been a builder. More importantly, it appears our old _friends _are paying a visit."

Gilgamesh was delighted. "Excellent! I'm getting bored anyway. It's the perfect time to crush a few insects." He took another sip. His gold goblet is now empty save for droplets. He tossed it at his _servant. "_Fill it up." From the feet of the throne, a young boy on his knees retrieved the discarded goblet. He discreetly headed to the granary to refill the Master's wine. Gilgamesh continued with his parade. "Let them come. Once I demolish them, I will be the new King of this world!" He laughed as Medea gave the slightest hint of a smile.

In the granary, the boy met a young girl working hard to organize the supplies of food neatly. They both are in horrible shape. Their clothes are in tatters, their hands coarse from work, their skin marked with bruises of punishment. Their bodies are frail and thin from lack of energy, nutrition and stress. The girl gestured at his arm. "Brother, is that a new one?"

The brother nodded. "I need wine again sister." She hurried to retrieve the right bottle. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"It'll be okay." His sister assured. She poured the wine into the goblet until it is full. "After you hand this over, we will have some wine ourselves and be free forever."

"Okay Onee Chan." The boy hurried with the drink as the sister prepared two goblets of cyanide.

* * *

VICTORY!

John Vistol closed the game of Warcraft III on his computer. He had just completed dominating his opponent which was some top level player in Japan. It was hardly much of a challenge. His Servant had been patiently observant of his gaming endeavors in the background. As the laptop's lid was closed shut, John asked. "Do you have anything?"

The undead sorcerer reported. "My scouts report the return of the two Saber servants and the Archer servant."

The Master wanted full awareness of the enemy. "Where are they?"

The assistant of the Lich King answered. "They are at their former stronghold and have been fortifying it. They have been no other movements as of yet."

John wanted the undead necromancer's opinion. "What are your thoughts?"

The experienced magician gave his battle experience. "They are certainly confident in battling as to return there without considering our ability to immediately assault them."

John asked for more. "So Kel'Thuzard, do you think that they are better prepared against our methods or do they simply have a new trick up their sleeves?"

The mage was doubtful of either option. "I believe it is both. The same strategy will not be as effective and they certainly are capable of creating a counteroffensive."

John mulled over the lack of information. "So in short, we don't know. We need more scouting then. Get some nerubians for a close up scout." Once he has the necessary information, then he can decide his priority between them and the other batch of servants. If even better, he could attempt to bait the two groups to fight each other and minimize his expenditure and casualties. It will not be easy but it would be cheap even if it didn't work, so why not?

The undead Caster reported. "I believe we don't need that now for they're on the move."

John was eager on everything on his enemy. "Moving towards where?"

"They're moving directly towards us. They're back tracking our scout network towards us."

John cringed. To be traced back to the source by his ghouls is a blatant mistake. He needs to prepare for their assault. "Given the nature of progress, how soon will they get here?"

"Assuming a direct path towards us with no uncertainty factor, they will be here in ten minutes." Kel'Thuzard was sure.

"Damn." John wasn't pleased. He doesn't have enough data on those Servants especially after they disappeared for a brief amount of time. For those servants to launch a sudden assault at their own stronghold will be a dangerous and incompletely known threat. He doesn't want to risk on the uncertainty factor.

"Kenji!" He called for his partner. Kenji and his servant emerged from upstairs. "We got incoming and I'm not sure a hundred percent we can hold it out."

"Then what are you proposing we do?" Kenji asked. John after all has overall authority.

Kel'Thuzard formed a small potion of red substance in the palm of his bony hand. "In my time, I have managed to acquire some of the Demon Destructor Mannoroth's blood. It will grant great power to those who drink it."John was aware of the blood's power. In return for the immense strength it gives, it in turn draws a sense of bloodlust to its consumer. The effect is permanent unless cured in some manner of magic as per to the original campaign.

Kojiro Sasaki was displeased. "I do not intend to depend on such a thing."

John was not amused. "I am going to make sure we win with minimal losses. Considering the potential, you will drink it."

Kojiro was steadfast. "I will not drink this vile thing." He can sense the curse within the blood. It will reach out and corrupt even the soul. He, a samurai of honour will not drink such a distasteful conjuration.

Kenji followed his friend's suggestion and ordered. "Then I give you an absolute order to drink it." A part of his command seal disappeared as an order is spent.

Assassin's hand grabbed the potion against his will and he drank the blood until the very last drop. He let the glass potion to drop and shatter against the floor. He said as his breath started to be laboured. "You will regret this."

* * *

Shirou observed the bright moonlight. The night has come again for blood to spill. The four Servants had their targets chosen by the simplest of all options, drawing straws. Now, Saber and Mark are here to fight Gilgamesh and Medea. Naturally, their masters are here as well at the bottom steps of the Ryudo temple. "Tonight will be quite a night."

"It will be the most important night for all of us." Arturia's armoured dress emerged. Her invisible blade could be felt existent by the grip of her fingers.

Mark wielded his rifle. "Then we shall give our best performance." The steps up are a distinct white from the moonlight, inviting them to the finale. He said to his Master. "Stay close behind me." The entrance gathered by the lack of nothing at the gate of Ryudo temple must be somewhere else. From previous experience, the fifth Grail warriors headed for the cavern entrance. Surprisingly, it is still hidden and intact. The illusion over it is still maintained obviously by Medea. They entered through the rocks and into the lair.

Inside the cave, it is still cold, humid and echoingly suspenseful. The roof and floors of the cave is barren of years made stalactites and stalagmites. There is no life inside, probably not given the time to grow in the dark moist cave. Their steps echo into the once taken path. Beyond that, there are no words.

By the time of a minute, they reached the familiar rebuilt city. Hundred of meters down below that awaits them is Medea's small troop of skeletal warriors. Mark shook his head. "Why does every Caster have undead warriors? It's certainly annoying."

Saber corrected. "Not all, only some do." However, the cases she have fought all had one.

Shirou traced his two blades. "They're waiting for us, shall we?"

"Don't bother." Mark raised his rifle and fired several shots. Explosive rounds detonated among the army of bones. They shattered to bits and that was that. Seeing complete destruction, Mark was satisfied. "This makes it a lot less annoying." Jessica merely shrugged.

Shirou pointed to the city centre. "They'll be there. Let's go." The four of them made their way towards the impending battle.

* * *

"We're almost there." Rin informed. The church is in distant sight now. They'll be there in a few more minutes.

"This Kel'Thuzard certainly has plentiful of eyes." Cratos said as Archer shot another undead hidden in a bush with an arrow. The dead cannot hide thanks to one thing, smell. They stink bad, making it easy to notice especially to the reinforced nose of Archer's.

"Our assault won't be unnoticed so this'll be quite a slug out fight." Mike said as the Masters kept up shortly behind their servants.

Rin agreed. "For that scenario, we will need plentiful of firepower."

"That firepower has already been prepared." Ilya finished. Suddenly, another ghoul attacked from the side, undetected. Rin screamed in surprise before Mike stepped in between, slicing with the red sword. The corpse dropped as they understood why. "The body's has yet to fully decompose."

Mike knew the face of the dead man despite the phases of rotting flesh along the nose and right eye. "Shizen Fukusawa, Lancer's master...Damn." The Greek had nothing else to say.

Recovered from the surprise attack, Rin motioned for them to move on. "We can't waste any time to let them prepare." The three continued running. The church is now just ahead of them. The church doors could be seen opening in full. The Masters John and Kenji emerged from the defiled church. Kel'Thuzard is Kel'Thuzard, creepy, creaky and boney. Kojiro Sasaki looked different. His skin was deep red with even darker red eyes. He looked...uncontrollable, a bad omen in Rin's point of view.

Cratos's senses tingled. It tingled a lot and that's a bad thing. "There're a lot of them!"

Archer's senses were sharper. "They're underneath us!" The ground shakes slightly as the army of dead resurfaced. Cratos sliced his swords into the soil. A large coil formed around the five.

Cratos channelled his energies into his blades. "Let my life be reborn!" A wave of fire emerged from the ground, forming a shield of fire. The others took the chance to battle the undead around them. Knives and magic pepper their mark.

More of the dead emerge around them. Archer sliced the undead before him, his blades turning to wings. He tossed his blades forward like boomerangs. The angelic twins sliced and diced through rotten flesh and bone. The kill count in the opening seconds is already reaching dozens. An open path is made.

Cratos yelled as he charged. "The dead man is mine! I will turn him to dust!" Archer grinned as a new pair of blades appeared to his calling.

"That's fine with me!" The two Servants shot forward towards their chosen enemies.


	48. Chapter 47: The King of Atlantis

**Chapter 47: The King of Atlantis**

* * *

Archer took a high leap above, raising his black bow. Cratos charged straight into and through the horde. Assassin shot forward into the scourge army. Meaty matter scatter around as the dead is cleaved into pieces. Archer predicted the trajectory and fired. Assassin shot straight up towards the arrow. His blade met the arrow, their powers clash in sparks. The arrow disappeared uncontested to nothing and Assassin soared to Archer. Surprised at such new strength, Archer quickly created his swords to counter Assassin's stab. Sparks fly as metals met. Both were pushed apart like repelling magnets.

Cratos stabbed into an undead, bursts of flames sprouted off his blades like a smoking gun. It cleaved and burned a path forward. Cratos leapt forward as it always continues to close. "You dead men…" He stepped into a spin that accelerates by the second. "Are so annoying!" His outstretched blades grew longer with every circle, slicing more and more. Dozens, no, even greater than a hundred of the Scourge is wiped out in mere seconds. The might of the Spartan is not to be underestimated.

Kel'Thuzard was not intimidated by such feats of strength, instead interested. "You would become a valuable asset to the Scourge!"

Cratos shot back. "You and your Scourge should just stay dead forever!" He shot up into the sky with his two blades, intent on killing the Caster. Kel'Thuzard shot a ball of green flames as more ghouls took defensive positions around their master. Cratos deflected it aside with a sword. The blade glows green with steam of such demonic intensity. More undead leapt up to match him, slowing his progress to Caster every bit of the way.

Further behind, the three Masters battled for their lives. From the straight pathways along the church, they held their ground across the battling tide. Rin and Ilya destroyed each undead that charged with their projectile magic. Mike was the vanguard, slicing each of the dead with the red sword that burns brightly with each slice. Even so with their reasonable firepower and the utilization of a choke point, the numbers threatened to overrun them. If their servants weren't demolishing a large tide of their own, they would be dead for ten minutes already. Rin bit her lip as she used a jewel to burn away a small group of the dead. Ilya too created waves upon waves of fire that streaked across the ground. Even so, the damage they inflict is not enough to truly stop them dead. "This is ridiculous!" Rin cursed as she utilized another of her precious jewels.

"That is obvious, Sherlock." Mike replied as he cut down another. "We're going to need more firepower to hold them back!"

Ilya added a gust of wind to the fire she brewed up, spreading the fires further and away from them. The enforced choke area was reduced smaller from that effect. "This is child's play. Kill them all!"

* * *

When the four reached the centre of the ancient city, they were greeted by the arrogant king of Uruk. "You mongrels are finally here!" He bellowed atop his throne.

Shirou merely said. "He's still the same." Arturia merely gave a nod. Gilgamesh is Gilgamesh. Changing him would need a Holy Grail wish if it wasn't corrupted in the first place.

"Now that you're finally here, I get to have some entertainment." Gilgamesh rose to his feet in his golden armour. A portal appeared behind him, showcasing his countless weapons. "Now feel the Gate of Babylon!" Boy, he sure starts fast.

Mark raised his rifle, firing a round at the incoming rain of weapons. It exploded in between the Noble Phantasms, throwing the weapon projectiles off course and missing them. "Scratch that."

"You insolent fool will pay for that!" Gilgamesh retrieved his favoured weapon and leapt off his throne and into the arena below. Saber stepped forward, ready to begin the fight.

Mark yelled in a polite but sarcastic manner. "Hey Castie, do you mind coming down here?"

Caster floated into the air, her black cloak bearing strange symbols and emanating with energy. "I'll oblige with a gift as well." She launched a barrage of energy attacks at the Magic Sniper.

Mark started into a run, avoiding the attacks. He switched for his sword and twisted the handle. "Let's speed things up!" He shot forward faster and having a better time avoiding. He leapt off, switching for his rifle and fired. Caster deflected it in time with her shield. He landed and fired on the move. "When are you going to get me, old woman?"

She answered amusingly "Let me show you what this _old woman_ can do!" Tiny rings appeared and flew towards Mark. He shot them back but they kept coming. He knew what it did to Archer once and it wasn't a good thing.

_If one caught me, I'd be a sitting duck! _Unbeknown to him, Caster vanished to reappear behind him. She drew her small blade.

Jessica yelled. "I order you to never receive Caster's absolute orders!" Medea's Rule Breaker struck Mark's back as Jessica's Command seal partly vanished before vanishing completely.

Mark shot his arms back, pushing the witch away from him. The injury is a small one compared to the ones he had taken. Medea laughed as he turned around. A reijuu emerged at the back of her palm. "This is just too easy! Now I order you to kill your Master." An absolute order is enacted and another part of the mark disappeared.

Mark raised his rifle and aimed towards Jessica. His hands tried their might to resist. The rifle was shaking heavily as it aimed towards her forehead. His eyes expressed fear and horror. "I'm sorry."

Gilgamesh slashed at Arturia whom deftly evaded it. The second one was parried hard. Metal grinded one another as Gilgamesh sneered. "You've become weak my little queen."

Arturia snarled. "It is you who is weak!" She pressed harder with her blade. Gilgamesh appeared unchallenged.

"Your frivoling with that boy has turned you into a weakling!" He forced her back before going for another stab. She deflected it aside but was hit in the chest by a shoulder. She flew back to land on her two good feet. She returned into the offensive with a charge. Gilgamesh met hers with his own charge.

_It is time to strike._

An immense explosion emerged out of nothing in between them. It threw them both back and away from each other. Arturia hit the hard concrete as she felt the air burn hotter. Smoke entered her nostrils as she strove to recover.

She noticed as she got onto a knee. The place looks different now. The battlefield once a hollow ancient city is now the scattered ruins of a modernized one. The ground is filled with rubble, soot and debris of broken buildings. This place is not where they once were. _Is this a Reality Marble? _She looked around. Gilgamesh is nowhere to be found. Who is the source of this reality marble? She sensed a presence behind the rubble metres in front of her. She tightened her grip as it emerged from hiding.

It had the height of seven feet. He had red hair that stretched down to his neck. A bushy moustache covered above the hard lips. The skin was neither fresh smooth but neither was it truly wrinkled of age. Bulky muscles displayed the arm's strength. He wore a blue tunic underneath the chrome armour plating that covered his joints, legs and chest. Chrome solerets finished the dressing. In his right hand is a large hammer the size of a common anvil. He said as Arturia was stupefied. "Hello, my wretched daughter."

* * *

Shirou shielded his eyes as the explosive smoke blanketed him. He let the smoke clear and was to resume witnessing the rematch of the Kings. It wasn't meant to be as he realized the new environment. It felt horribly familiar to him. _This was… twenty years ago!_ He saw the ruins of Fuyuki City after being heavily destroyed by the fires of the Holy Grail. That night was the night he lost his parents and was reborn a new life as Shirou Emiya. His heart paced quickly as his eyes scanned for the source of all this. _Why is it here?_

"Hmm… she disappeared." Shirou turned to his right to see Gilgamesh metres away standing tall. The King noticed his stare. "I suppose she'll come back eventually. I'll deal with you now Mongrel."

Shirou traced his paired blades as the Gate of Babylon opened. "I'm stronger than you think now!"

"Your _stronger _is nothing to a Servant and especially to the King of Heroes like me!" Gilgamesh thrust his finger forward at Shirou. "I'll take my time killing you." The weapons stored in the gate shot out, much slowly compared to normal.

Shirou shot back as he started deflecting the rain of blades. "Don't screw with me!" His arms felt sound, flexible and tough. They worked on their own to repel every lethal weapon coming at him. Noble Phantasms began to pile up in small scatters around him. The torrent of the Babylon river started accelerating. Despite having fatal weapons zipping by his skin, Shirou taunted. "Is that all you got?" He tossed one of his blades forward, striking a brief opening for his next move. "I'll show you mine!" He stretched his left palm forward and his circuits intensified their focus.

Gate!

Of!

Atlantis!

* * *

_Nine hundred eighty two…nine hundred eighty three_... Cratos kept count of the number of kills he made so far. His progress had been hampered so badly that it is not even moving. It is like a massacre for Cratos. It doesn't demand finesse or technique or even raw strength. All it asks is the resolve to just butcher everything. That being a man who had already lost so much can do so effortlessly.

He has gotten closer but at this rate he wouldn't reach Kel'Thuzard in a week. It's time he chipped his cards in. He slashed in a spin, cleaved those to his left. He reversed the grip of his blade and stabbed the soil. "Let the Earth bury you!" The soil around him split and widened akin to an earthquake. Thousands of ghouls returned to the abyss. The land resealed itself as Cratos pulled his blade free.

Green fire was already on the way at him. Cratos slashed back with flames of his own. The two waves clashed and vanished. Kel'Thuzard spoke, apparently impressed. "I heard the Saber class in this war doesn't use strong magic."

Cratos grinned cockily. "That's because I'm more than just a Saber." He shot forward again, this time his path unimpeded. Kel'Thuzard shot waves upon waves of fire but Cratos is just too fast. He slashed a blade, its flaming trail to stab the floor. He leapt up into the air, using it as a fulcrum for an attack. Kel'Thuzard shot a large ball of green flames, resembling a skull. Already in midair, it is harder for Cratos to dodge. Cratos knew this but he'll just let it be damned! "If you can't dodge it, you break right through it!" He casted his blades of war forward.

Two!

Four!

Six!

Eight!

Ten!

Twelve!

He made twelve slashes at the incoming projectile before finishing it off with a stab of the two blades. The green skull shattered into flaming pieces. He landed just before the exposed Kel'Thuzard. He shot forward in a stab but was repelled by a magic shield. Cratos pushed against the shield, using the momentum to slide him past the necromancer. He slashed as hard as he could into the frail loose back of the Caster. He felt his sword dismember something but he wasn't finished.

He slashed with his other blade, turning what had been two into four. He let go of his weapons as he went for a finale. Kel'Thuzard screamed as his body began to collapse to the eerily cold soil. "No!"

Cratos grabbed hold of the necromancer's skull and said. "Go back to the sick world you belong!" He tore the skull into two with his bare hands. Kel'Thuzard is no more. The entire undead army collapsed in a heap of useless corpses.

* * *

At one end of the church, the battle went well. On the other side…that isn't the case. Archer pulled back from the longer reaching Katana of Assassin. Their battle is at a standstill. Neither had falter, neither is hurt. One was calm, the other is in a lust for blood.

Archer tossed one of his swords like a boomerang. He followed it up by pulling back and firing with his bow. Assassin didn't bother to dodge. He hammered both attacks aside and maintained the insane fury of his blade. Archer is hard pressed to deal with this Kojiro Sasaki's empowered strength. If he wants to win, he must do it in his battleground. "I am the bone of my sword."

He repelled every single attack as he chanted.

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

_I have created over a thousand blades_

_Unknown to death nor known to life_

_I tear mountains from the earth and part waters with my blades_

_I have gone through great pains to create many weapons for you_

_And yet these hands that speak of will never hold anything ever again_

_So as I pray to you, I pray, give me_

_Unlimited Blade Works!_

His reality marble triggered, enclosing them into his world. Kojiro appeared confused in such a change but was not dulled enough to forget his enemy.

Archer lifted a hand and the swords around them lifted to the sky. "It's a shame we can't have a proper fight." He thrust his hand forward, the signal of attack for his blades. "I'll end it for you." The hovering blades attacked.

Kojiro shot forward, dodging with his agile speed, deflecting those he cannot. At a point, there was too many at a time. He pulled to a sudden stop, making six large and insanely fast slashes. The shockwaves struck and destroyed the remaining attacking weapons. In an instant, Kojiro reaccelerated to light speed.

Archer saw a glint of slow moving reflection. He knew what was coming, having being briefed by it from the King of Knights. The three pronged attack that can kill a fast flying swallow in midair. He called forth his customary blades. He met the charge with his own. Their battle cries met as they went for their final attacks.

"Swallow Strike!"

"Overdrive!"

A burst of air shocked the dusty soil around them. When the dust settled, the battle is decided. The two warriors are still. A large gash is on Archer's body. Blood trickled to the floor as the Reality Marble vanished. Kojiro Sasaki spoke. "Thank you for the fight… and for saving my dignity." He tapped the shiny metal blade stabbed deep into his chest. Two blades of black and white wings are deep in and through him. Their blood trickled into a pool on the floor. Kojiro Sasaki vanished into little bits of pink and into nothing.

Archer dropped to his knees. It was a serious wound but one he can survive from. He was fortunate to have received only the third slash. His battle is now over.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Mark sent his goodbyes. His hands shook shakily from the little defiance he had mustered. He reiterated. "I'm sorry I can't follow your order Caster!" He turned around and fired point blank. He missed.

Caster reappeared up above, quite surprised. "How is it possible for it to fail?" The Command Seal is the ultimate trump card for any Master. They are commands that can never be disobeyed. For a Servant to disobey it would take an extremely difficult amount of will. Even Saber in the fourth Holy Grail war couldn't resist against the Command Seal.

The sniper explained. "You see Castie, magic is a form of energy. When my babe here casted her absolute order, it counteracted against yours. Normally, it should be even but add my will of resistance and it goes my favour."

"Then I will just command you to kill her again!" Another absolute order was again used.

Mark laughed it off. "Did you know about the barrier of entropy? You should have used both at a time to overpower it." The response was silence. "Welcome to the science world Castie." He raised his rifle. "Now it's time for you to kick the bucket."

Caster smiled despite the setback. It was a bitter smile nonetheless. "I'll kill you the old fashioned way. It's fortunate that my instincts told me to disable your weapon."

Mark clucked his tongue in displeasure. _That was unexpected. _That part wasn't predicted by their discussion. His gun while still available but it couldn't match power to power against Caster. His blade is sealed. Thus, there is no choice left. "It's time for my Noble Phantasm." He bellowed as mana churned through his Magic circuits.

"Spirits of the world, hear my call!"

"I ask for your strength!"

"I wish for your blessings!"

"To serve the principles of honour!"

"In this blade of magic and science!"

"The Holy Eagle of Fire."

"I summon you, the True Flaming Eagles!"

In his hands, a new creation began to form. Bit by bit, it came forth to reality. The seal of magic counteracted against the flow of mana. Mark spat blood, his circuits working against the seal. A new sword came to life. It looked similar to the Flaming Eagles, his trusty blade but still different. Its hilt was thicker with sharper angles for the outstretched wings. Its jewel core was no longer red but a swirling flow of red and blue. The blade length is maintained but its thickness is increased slightly.

Mark lashed his new sword. "This is my weapon's true form." He pointed its tip at Caster. "With this, you're going down."

Caster was amused. "Your rhetoric is merely a thick skin. Now die." She shot a barrage of magic projectiles. His sword transformed into its rifle configuration and shot back. Projectile to projectile, they competed against one another to a standstill. They both stopped for a second before Caster casted another spell. Spikes shot forth from the ground.

Mark leapt into the air, firing a counterattack. A shield blocked his attack before a lightning strike hit back. Mark repelled with his sword, letting it absorb the shock. The sword glowed yellow in response. He lashed out the sword, sending back what it received. The lightning arced down to the ground uselessly. Mark lashed his sword in a two handed grip fashion. The Flaming Eagles glowed white before separating into two identical blades.

"Interesting weapon…" Caster noted. There wasn't for once in the entire history of mankind to have a sword that could separate into two.

One of the blades turned into the gun mode. "It'll be even more interesting when it gets to kill you!" Mark said as he fired a shot from one hand. Caster deflected it easily but Mark went full automatic. Firing at six hundred rounds a minute, it will certainly take a toll on Caster.

Caster vanished before reappearing behind the fire shooter. Mark slashed behind to a miss, his sword stretching out a chain of red coloured ice. He continued the swing, twirling the chain around to catch Caster reappearing. It wrapped tight and Mark pulled hard to a resounding decisive _zing._

Caster said as blood began to soak her cloak. "I'm sorry Souchirou sama...I can't bring you back to life." She vanished from the stabbed blade within her. Mark lowered his blade and let it disappear. He spat some more blood from his injured body.

"Science…certainly has its perk."

* * *

Dozens of swords clashed at once, scattering all over the place. One side is red, one side is blue. They are identical weapons. The two rainstorms of metal met one another for a draw. Gilgamesh was very surprised. "How dare you defile my treasures?" He pulled out two blades from his arsenal. They are simple in design but strong to be deemed worthy as his treasures. "I'll show you a lesson!" The King of Heroes charged in an offensive.

Shirou traced the married swords of Kansho and Bakuya. "Don't take me too lightly!" Their swords clashed with large sparks. Gilgamesh recovered faster and attacked with a mid slash. Shirou pulled back a step, buying time to pull his swords into a defence. Gilgamesh went into a full offensive. Shirou was forced into a defensive retreat against the heavy hitting blows from two blades. Gilgamesh kept on going, not letting off the pressure.

Shirou can't back away as fast as Gilgamesh could advance. He has to stop the rolling momentum before it hits him completely off balance and into death. He shot to the right before jumping up into the air. He turned around in midair and tossed his two blades like boomerangs. Gilgamesh parried easily but Shirou now regained his footing and stance. He created a new pair of blades. "Bring it on!"

"Silence you fool!" Gilgamesh charged again. Their swords did the talking. Shirou sought for that very momentum to win this fight. He intensified his attacks but Gilgamesh defended in an unorthodox manner. Blades came from above Gilgamesh as he steps slightly back. Shirou had to repel them as it gave a small opening. Shirou pushed his magic circuits to the limit. His weapons defended the last missile before meeting the next attack head on. Both blades shattered to bits and pieces. The two warriors attacked again, both their weapons breaking beyond their limit.

Both unarmed, Shirou went forward with a punch. It hit the King in the face who replied with his own. It is down to an old fashioned fist fight. They traded several blows before kicking each other simultaneously in the chest. They both were spread apart. Gilgamesh opened his vault and retrieved his favourite weapon; Ea. Shirou knows how much power it has. He needs a stronger weapon himself. Energy charged through his circuits. _Trace on!_

_Basic Structure visualized_

_Component materials identified_

_Battle history replicated_

_Craftsman's edge exceeded_

_All processes complete!_

_Come to me, Excalibur! _

A blue hue emerged from his hands as the sword of Promised victory appeared. Shirou held Excalibur and felt its full power, even more than the time he first created it ten years back. Every detail, every strength, every single entity of power it possesses, he knows it clearly like the back of his palm.

"I will not lose to that fake sword of yours!" Gilgamesh charged.

Shirou met the charge. "Her weapon is more original than you!" Noble Phantasms collide in another round of swordsmanship. Shirou forced forward for a gain of momentum. Gilgamesh relented space, presenting a tighter defence. Shirou went for the leg but it was parried firmly. Gilgamesh forced it away and went for the head. Shirou parried it by pulling his weapon close to him. It pushed him several paces back from the fast but lacking strength posture.

Gilgamesh called another weapon up his golden sleeve. "Enkidu!" The silver chains wrapped tight around Shirou's right leg and pulled the Tracer down. Shirou stabbed the floor, pushing him away from the ensuing stab. He kicked back with his free leg, causing the King of Heroes to release him. It released him to be even worse. Silver Enkidu wrapped itself around Shirou, completely binding and immobilizing him. Gilgamesh sneered as he went for a stab. "Your kick is nothing!"

Shirou has no defence. There is no protection. However he won't let himself die, not this easy!

_Remote Projection!_

He created the strongest protection that could match Ea's power. The stab was repelled away by the gold and blue scabbard of Avalon. Gilgamesh was pushed back meters away but remained standing. Shirou channelled his energies and felt for the weak spots in the chains of Enkidu. He overloaded those spots with raw energy, shattering them to pieces.

Gilgamesh turned to his ultimate move. "Enuma…!"

Shirou turned to his Noble Phantasm. _Can I do it? _To recreate weapons down to their molecular level is one thing but using their full potential.

_Trust thy sword and it will do what you need_

He started a slow, hard powerful slash as energy build up from within. "Ex…!"

"Elish!"

"Calibur!"

Two beams of purple and blue struck one another in a tug of war. The soil, ruins and dust around was blasted aside in the clash. The winds roared in echoes to the faces of these warriors. The two Noble Phantasms completely cancelled one another. Gilgamesh barely noticed a blur bursting through the dissipating energies. Shirou was already flying with a stab.

Zhack!

Gilgamesh was speechless as he felt the blade tip that's stabbed through his heart. Shirou smirked as his momentum was stopped completely. "I win."

Gilgamesh replied, his facade having disappeared. "You may be a mongrel…but thank you for freeing me from the Holy Grail's poison." He started to fade away. "Your king will need you against the Holy Grail. Go." With that, he was gone. Shirou let Excalibur fade as he absorbed what Gilgamesh had to say. He best hurry.

* * *

Arturia glared towards the man she once knew as her father. "You aren't my real father."

Uther Pendragon feigned disappointment. "I can't believe you said that. I came all the way back from the grave to see you." A large hammer, the largest one ever gleamed in his right hand. "I have to teach you a lesson." He charged with his feet stomping deep into the ground at every step.

Arturia met his charge with a defensive stance. The clash was so powerful that it threw her back into a broken wall. _How is he that strong? _She could at least be a bit even against Berserker, the best in terms of strength. He…she couldn't even give a challenge.

Her opponent taunted. "Are you that weak? I should have skipped waiting and had my revenge early." She stood up, blade drawn.

"Revenge for what?" She doesn't know who could assume her father's form and desire revenge.

"I seek revenge for almost killing me….twice." He charged again. Knowing she could not parry, she dodged to the left. The wall that was once behind her was completely obliterated. He swung the hammer in an extremely fast recovery for Arturia to barely dodge by pulling back.

She landed some distance away. She felt the cuts on her face just from the wind of the motion. Blood ebbed slightly from the thin cut. _His attacks are fast and strong_. His hints gave an idea of who this may be. _I've almost killed him twice and he is an unknown entity. _She always finished her battles against someone. There were no cases of almost. There is no magus to her knowledge that could mimic a person and all of the strengths and abilities. It could only mean one thing. "You're the Holy Grail."

The face of her former father smiled. "I'm glad you can deduce that before you die." He attacked again which she dodged with a larger margin.

"How can the Holy Grail be alive?" She simultaneously thought for an effective way to fight him.

"It is simple young girl." He swung the hammer again and again. "I was made from sources of power but from whom do I reclaim my energies? The Throne of Heroes of course." His attacks had no ending. "With it, I get to feel all kinds of emotions, Joy, fear, anxiety, and greed and of course hatred." His last attack broke down another wall. "With that, I gain sentience and my first plan is to get my revenge on you."

Arturia observed her revealed enemy. _With such mass and momentum, it just might work! _As Uther charged again, she flexed her feet for the one hit kill. She broke a step to the side at the last second, slashing low. She felt cloth and flesh along the edges of her sword. The mighty hammer smashed just beside her, shattering soil and rock. It surely had made the kill. Blood streamed down her blade before she was smacked aside from a powerful arm.

The blow smashed her into another pile of rubble. Her back felt stiffly hard from the hit. She grunted her pain away as she got up from the dust. She turned to see her handiwork disappear to nothing. The Grail barked a laugh. "You won't kill me that easily!" He smashed the floor, creating a charging earth spike.

She shot up into the air when the unthinkable happened. She lost her power. Every single ounce of strength within her vanished instantly without a trace. The disguised Grail peat up and snatched her by the neck. She felt entirely drained of energy. Her reserves are completely gone. Her armour vanished without supply. She just had enough to barely maintain her existence. She can't even lift a finger. It laughed as it held its choking grip. "You do know I am the source of your existence. I can take it back as easy as I can give it to you."

Arturia struggled to breathe against the iron strong choke around her neck. She can't do anything, not without mana. Her fake father touched her right cheek. "I'll make sure to enjoy every bit of torturing you before you die." He let go, letting her plop onto the ground. "I'll chop your limbs off first, slicing bit by bit into you. Oh, I will really earn my revenge."

"Not so fast!" A rain of swords thundered onto the Holy Grail. Blood and flesh was bountiful in their hunt. The Grail healed it away in seconds as he turned around. Shirou Emiya stood tall with his army of swords hovering lethally behind him. His glare was of a man who is ready to kill to protect.

The corrupted Grail rested the hammer on the soil beside _him._ "Ah, the Master Shirou Emiya. I was disappointed when you weren't successfully killed by your own Servant."

Shirou intensified his glare. _So he's the one responsible for the nightmares! _He traced the twin blades to lead the army of swords.

Uther said in confidence. "You attack, I will pull her last pitiful remnants of energy and she will disappear from you forever!"

"Shirou…" Arturia whispered. "Do it. It must be stopped." Shirou froze in place in the face of the situation. What will he do? Should he let a corrupt and evil monstrosity live or to lose his beloved?

Shirou chuckled. "The answer to this is so easy." He let his blades vanish before a large blue royal gate appeared behind him. "You're not the only miracle in this world Holy Grail." The majestic door opened, revealing very bright blue light. Shirous' nerves glowed blue as all his magic circuits pitched together for a move.

The puppet of Arturia's father yelled. "Your powers are nothing! I am the Holy Grail! I can do anything beyond possible!"

Shirou said as a flurry of blue energy shot out the gate. "You may be the Grail but you cannot match the magic of the world!" The blue energies flew and struck the de-energized King of Knights.

She had once felt this kind of power. The power she's receiving right at this instant is immense. It felt far beyond what she could muster even in the fourth Holy Grail war. Every part of her body felt power down to its deepest cells, the power beyond limits. She stood up as her armour returned. Azure lightning sparked around her as it pushed the Grail away. "This ends here Holy Grail."

Holy Grail was angry. "I'll kill you and every single person on this planet!" He charged with his hammer to meet its parry. Their strengths are now a match. Before their clash broke, Arturia abused the advantage of her longer blade to push forward. She gained momentum of the battle, pulling it to her side. Her strikes got harder and harder as more energy energized her from the gate of Atlantis. The Grail's defences are becoming frail with each passing second.

The Grail emanated a large shockwave, throwing Arturia back. She landed gracefully as a ball of black energy appeared and began to grow. Arturia knew she had to block it or Shirou behind her will be wiped out. "Avalon!" Her scabbard appeared in hover before her. She slid Excalibur into it, going all out in a defence.

The black murky ball shot its beam which hit the scabbard heard on. Black and gold auras fought one another, attempting to surpass each other. Arturia stabbed the covered sword into the soil, drawing every bit of power from Mother Earth. The real life leylines pulsed as they sought to overcome the dark masquerade.

It turned into a draw. Arturia drew her blade from its scabbard and charged. She went all in, using every reserve she has. The gate pulsed brightly from the amount of mana coursing through it into her. "Excalibur!" She used her Noble Phantasm point blank. All could be heard beyond the roars of the wind and soil is the scream of once a dead man. The Marble Reality vanished, returning them to their ancient city that was already in progress of collapsing again.

Shirou spotted Mark and Jessica. He waved at them with a tired hand. "Let's go!" With that, the four men back to the entrance. Rocks fell from the ceiling but they were easily dispatched. Moments later, they were out safely. The new King of Atlantis observed the cave sealing itself. What was a rebuilt fortress is again no more. Shirou could safely state the facts now. "The war is now over."


	49. Epilogue: Utopia

******Author's Notes: **So this is it, the end of years of writing and waiting. It is finally over. Now I will work to complete my last standing fanfiction here before I return to another project, neglected for 5 years. It's finale too must be completed. I bid farewell to those who have read my work. If you are disappointed, I'm sorry. I can only work on improving myself. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Epilogue: Utopia**

* * *

Mike sheathed the red sword into its leather scabbard. He was breathing hard as sweat trickled down his forehead and arms. "That was…one hell of a fight." Dozens of broken bodies were stacked around the group of Masters. The burn of fire and smoke had eradicated most of the decaying smell, a blessing indeed.

The church door opened as John Vistol and Kenji emerged into the battlefield. Kenji had a sad solemn look as he raised his hands in motion of surrender. John leaned against the door in shock. "How could I be defeated? My strategy is sound…the decisions are correct. There's no mistake."

Ilya stepped closer towards the defeated Masters. "There is more to it than just strategy and decision making." She slapped John in the face. "There's something called fighting for the one you care for." John did not have an answer as she strode past him into the church that remained intact. All he could do was simply raise his hands and bear the burning mark on his face.

* * *

Dawn is arriving in its leisurely pace. Human minds awake to start off another day. For some, it is the end of the line. As the sunshine struck the church's cross of Christ, it is time to say goodbye. Beyond the mess that is already beginning to rot away to nothing, the victors of the sixth Holy Grail war regrouped under the God's cross. They don't have much time as the source that binds them is destroyed for good.

Rin estimated since the contact with Shirou just moments after the Holy Grail was destroyed that they have now mere minutes. In the past forty minutes, she and Archer had been working on erasing the memories of the two Masters as they had been defeated and gave up without a fight. This war is something they should forget for their safety's sake. As so, the deed was done and the two Masters was sent to a random street under hypnosis before they will wake with altered memories for the past two weeks. Hopefully, the church will not send the Executors after them.

Sitting by the destroyed road, the young couple gave their goodbyes. Mark gave Jessica a tight hug. Jessica said in a sad tone. "You haven't kept your promise."

The Outcast tapped her back gently. "Don't worry. I'll be back anyhow again okay? Don't get a new boyfriend before then."

Jessica laughed to that. "I'll remember to keep that in mind. If I do that is."

"Hey." Mark feigned a scowl before giving a warming smile. "I'll be back. I love you babe."

Jessica rested her forehead against his. "I love you too."

Mike said from beside the church door. "That's rather smoochy don't you think?" He and his Servant had been watching the two.

Cratos laughed beside him. "This is something an idiot like you won't understand."

Mike shook his head in amusement. "Still…despite our grievances, I'm glad to have you as a partner."

His very old grandfather agreed. "That is the same for me. I do wish we could drink together again right now."

Mike cracked a suggestion. "Would you like a take away with that, Great Grandpa?"

Rin shook her head in a sad observation from the other side of the wall. She had heard the conversation between the two Greeks. "An idiot servant for an idiot master." Archer, his body was rudimentarily healed by Rin raised an eyebrow to that.

He said with confidence. "Then I thank you for praising me to be an excellent one."

"No, you're an idiot too. All men are." Rin declared.

Archer was displeased with that. "That's a bit too far." He scooped her suddenly into his arms. He said with a grin. "You need to be punished."

Surprised Rin struggled to get out of his grip as he gave the _punishment. "_STOP IT! IT TICKLES!"

From afar among the tombstones, Ilya gave a sigh. Hercules was already gone lifetimes ago. She didn't get the chance to say goodbye before his million army defense. She will be all alone for the next few moments.

"It's not good to be alone like that Ilya."

The former Einzbern turned to see Shirou and Arturia approaching. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want to say your goodbyes in private?"

Shirou chuckled. "Does it matter? You're family too." He turned to Arturia. "Besides, I know I can sustain her existence here with the gate of Atlantis."

Arturia slowly shook her head in refusal. "As much as I want to, it's not the way to be."

Shirou was surprised. "Why isn't it Arturia? We'll be together for the rest of our lives!" To be separated once again is threatening to tear his heart apart. He can't let this second chance go.

"I know Shirou but…" She held his hand, radiating warmth into his heart. "This power you have is connected to the world. It's not yours; it's the entire Mother Earth's to keep. As much as I'd like it to be, using it for my existence would be detrimental to the world. It's selfish for us to abuse it."

"I…" Shirou lost in the argument. He can only give a stoic answer. "I understand Arturia."

The blue knight kissed him in the cheek. "We'll be together when the time comes. You just have to be patient."

Shirou accepted her assurance. He sent her off with a smile. As pained as he would be, he will bear it and wait. "I'll see you in Avalon." The church bell rang loudly into an echo that traverses across the city of Fuyuki. The moment has arrived.

As the sun started to cast its shadow on the ground, Arturia smiled. "Good bye Shirou." The bright yellow glare blinded the masters. By the time their eyes settled, their servants are gone from sight. There is only one exception to the case. Arturia blinked as her eyes too adjusted to the morning glare. "How did I…?"

Surprise turned to joy as Shirou began to comprehend her continued existence. Ilya was puzzled as the blue knight. Being the scientist he was, Shirou had come up with a plausible theory in a moment. "You're not connected to the Holy Grail. Not anymore."

Ilya doesn't have an inkling of how something like this could occur. "Then how is this possible?" The Holy Grail does most of the summoning process. Only the Masters provide the mana to the servants to survive. With the Holy Grail destroyed, the anchor that keeps the servant in the world is gone and thus led to Saber's fade ten years ago.

Shirou explained his theory to the Knight. "The Holy Grail withdrew all his connections to you, correct? Afterwards, I had opened the Gate of Atlantis to recharge you. This would suggest that you're free from the Holy Grail." It would be similar to Gilgamesh's case of surviving beyond the fourth Holy Grail war.

Arturia implied. "That would mean…"

"Yes, the anchor that keeps you alive is just pure mana. Until the day you die, you can live on a normal life." Shirou gave the best news of the world to the King of Knights.

"Shirou…" Master and Servant hugged each other before kissing under the orange warm sun.

* * *

It is the afternoon of the same day. The city is bustling with people as normal. The traffic on the streets is abundant and so is the Fuyuki City's airport. For today, it is time for a Greek man to return to his homeland. He was being sent off by the group of comrades.

"It's been some heck of a trip here." Mike said as he turned around with a large red bag pack on his back. All his affairs in Fuyuki had been settled in mere hours. Now there is nothing left for him to do here except to say a vacation or so but that's clearly out of the question. "It was nice meeting up with you guys."

"We hope you the best." Shirou gave his blessing. Rin, Jessica, Ilya and Arturia were present as well. Everyone of course had cleaned up from the mess of blood and dirt. In their regular attires, they each gave a farewell to Mike.

"Thanks. I'm sure my old man will send a memo and a bill soon enough." Mike cracked a smile to the snow haired woman. "So little angel, can we meet sometime soon?"

Ilya brushed her hair lightly. "Maybe, you'll have to be the one to find me. I'm not the one who has the time to entertain you."

Hearing that, he smiled. "Well met little angel, I'll see you around sometime." Mike gave a casual salute before turning around for the customs.

Seeing Mike pass through customs, Shirou asked. "Are you serious about him?"

Ilya was surprised. "Are you serious?" Ilya waved him off. "He's one annoying pain in the butt. I'm merely accommodating for him." Ilya turned around and caught something of interest from one of the airport stores. She moved on as the others took a slower stroll through the relatively reasonable crowd.

Now, there is only one person left to send off. Shirou directed his question towards Jessica. "With the Holy Grail war now over, what are your plans?" She too was carrying several bags herself on her back and on hand.

Jessica gave her future plans. "Hmm, it has been a really tiring few weeks. I could use a vacation." She sighed. "However, I still have classes to study for. There's no running from that."

Shirou chuckled. "Classes, now that's something I haven't been in for such a long time." He had been in the workforce for at least five years now. Classes are now a thing of the past to him. It kind of reminded him of Taiga.

"Well, I am a bunch of years younger than you." Jessica, the undergraduate gave a smile of her youth.

Shirou gave his good luck again. "All best of luck then."

"Thank you. I'll try not to keep in touch." Jessica gave a laugh. "Feel free to come by. Good bye." She broke off from the group and walked towards the bus area. From there, she'll have transport back to her university.

What were four are now three. Shirou directed the same question towards the twin tailed woman. "Now Miss Rin Tohsaka, what are your plans?"

Rin answered. "It's simple of course. Get a job and start paying back all these debts."

The last part of the sentence caught Shirou's ears. "Wait, what debts?"

Rin hushed him. "You don't need to know about them or else."

Even if he had the power of the world, nothing is more dangerous than a woman's scorn. Shirou let it be and replied with a chuckle. "If you say so…"

* * *

The clock strikes twelve, signified by the ring of the church bell. The sun shines brightly, bringing warmth to the land that has met desolation. After a week, the soil today has returned to normal. The grass and flowers grow healthily as today's occasion suited a happy feel. Inside the church, a very small crowd was seated along the many rows of seats that were untouched during the battle. From the first row of seats, Ilyasviel von Emiya, Rin Tohsaka and Fujimura Taiga watched the procession. Taiga was holding a photo frame of Kiritsugu Emiya. The three were dressed in a formal manner. Ilya remained on her standard dress but Rin and Taiga wore red and yellow dresses. Further behind several rows were a number of men in black suits, protecting the important man of Raiga Fujimura.

Along the other side of the seats were Shirou's former schoolmates both in times of high school and university. They however do not know what the two had been through in secret for the past few weeks. Center stage, the newly installed priest of the Church organization, a relatively young man in the priest white robes said "Now we shall have the groom and bride to pledge their vows."

The bride was dressed in a white wedding gown that stretched down from the chest. The legs were bristled with frills and the bride wear gloves long enough to reach the forearm. A long white ribbon was wrapped around her neck with a yellow clip.

"I, Arturia Pendragon, take you, Shirou Emiya, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

The groom was wearing a gray suit with an ochre tie. Shirou Emiya made his pledge in return.

"I will accept you, Arturia Pendragon to be my wife. I pledge to be your sword and shield. I will love and protect you even to the ends of the earth. This vow shall be eternal."

The priest continued the ceremony. "You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. That God has joined, men must not divide. Amen."

The priest turned his attention to the groom. "Will you, Shirou Emiya take Arturia Pendragon as your wife?"

Shirou looked into his beloved's emerald eyes. He confirmed the choice of his life. "I do."

Satisfied, the priest now turned his attention to the bride. "Will you, Arturia Pendragon take Shirou Emiya as your husband?"

Arturia smiled as she squeezed Shirou's hands lightly. "I do."

The priest continued on with the conclusion. "With this, I declare your marriage official under the sanctimony of God. For the groom, you may kiss the bride." Shirou smiled as he lifted the wedding veil. Beneath it is the smile he so truly wished to see.

The two destined kiss to seal their official bond. The church organ played their music as confetti shot up into the air. Hand in hand, the new weds walked down the path towards the door. Outside in the shine, a black limousine awaited. Shirou scooped his wife up bridal style with a smile. The crowd cheered as they suggested Arturia to throw the bouquet of flowers. Nearing the limousine, the former king of knights threw the bouquet high into the air.

The pink roses spread several of its petals as it flew towards the church. An outstretched hand caught the bouquet. Fujimura Taiga gave a squeal of delight as she held the good luck charm of marriage. As Shirou gently placed Arturia into the car seat, he managed a glance to the crowd. A man in a black suit stood out by the church door. He is a man that should not be there. He should not even be alive. The man who had saved him from the fire twenty years ago gave a faint smile before turning and entering the church. The doors closed as Shirou smiled in return.

Daijiro Fujimura, dressed in a black suit with a hand on the steering wheel asked. "Is something wrong?"

Shirou answered as he entered the limo. "It's nothing." With an accepting nod, Daijiro begin to drive the limo back towards the Emiya mansion. From there on, there will be a lot to remember and forget in the midst of a grand party.

* * *

_In an undisclosed location in Europe _

Mike was drenched in sweat as he exerted his body to the limit. His grunt joined dozens of others as he fought against his challenge. Two hundred one handed push up is their goal. His instructor yelled at his ear. "Do you think you can be soldiers if you complete this challenge?"

"SIR NO SIR!"

"THEN FINISH IT! We ain't got all day just for this!" The men in training worked harder to finish their task in synchrony. A full hundred men were brimmed with sweat all over their fit bodies.

Minutes later came the blessing. "Okay, take five before we go to the next one!" Bodies plop to the floor for the eager break. All except one, still hard pressed at work.

One of the men took his sweaty shirt off and asked. "Hey Mikey, why aren't you stopping?"

Mike answered as he resumed his push up. "I don't want to be just a soldier. I want to be just like my great grandfather, a Spartan."

An instructor noticed the odd Mike. He had heard the recruit. "If you think that alone is enough, you're completely wrong."

Mike nodded. "Hell no, this is only the first step."

* * *

_In Japan_

It is nearing afternoon as Jessica leaned against the white wall beside her. Her eyes are tired from the long hours of focus in class. She still has another one at least after the one's she's currently in. It will demand a great amount of willpower to pull through that class. As the lecturer went on, she drifted focus slightly, thinking on her prospects of graduation within the year. _It's certainly possible if I catch up with just another subject…_

She then noticed a flutter of movement at the window beside her. She lifted her head slightly to see what it is. It is a bird but it wasn't any particular bird. It is a Golden eagle. It kicked her mind into recall. T_hese birds don't live here._ They exist in America and Africa, not Japan. She stared deeply into its eyes. It felt like she was connected with the eagle.

The bird did the unexpected. It _bowed_ at her with its large wings outstretched. She smiled as she instantly knew its meaning. The bird leaned against the glass window as she whispered softly. "Welcome back."

* * *

What was a happy noisy afternoon is now a quiet night. The alcohol and other beverages had been put away. The dozens of dirty plates have been cleaned and rest neatly in their proper places. The confetti that was thrown in celebration were all swept away and disposed appropriately. The few visitors that have attended had all gone home. The large mansion is now quiet. Ilya is asleep in her room from all the drinking. The newly married couple is in their room, hugging each other tightly.

They felt each other's warmth as they lied down side by side. Shirou whispered by Arturia's ears. "I love you."

Arturia replied likewise. "I love you too."

Shirou stroked her soft hair. "I feel really glad that my father, my real father had given me such a powerful relic."

"You are really lucky with fate Shirou. You've nearly died so many times yet here you are." Arturia smiled as she felt his breath by her neck. "I'm also glad that I can stay with you in this time."

"There is one more thing that needs to be done before we can commemorate our first night as husband and wife." Shirou sat upright. Arturia followed as well. He asked for her hand which she complied easily. He put it over his chest as he closed his eyes.

_Trace on_

_Open the Gateway_

Shirou's nervous systems glowed teal as it opened the gateway to the power of the earth. The raw energy of the world was at his fingertips. He could do whatever he wanted with it. It is almost infinite.

_Track the bounds_

He could feel the borders of the gateway, a bright teal oval that is inside him. His mind is crisp that he could see it. It cannot be found physically but it is there, just like Avalon once was. He wants to mould it into something else.

_Separate in half_

The gateway tore itself into symmetrical halves. The teal energy faded as the gateway is no longer functioned as intended. It can be restored when chosen to be.

_Reform the gate_

The fragments were changed in shape into a lock and key. Without both, the two fragments are useless. To keep them together is useless.

_Initiate the transfer_

Arturia bit her lip as she strove to take the lock fragment into herself. The fragment locked onto her Magic circuits, turning itself into a power source. The flow of magic is extremely limited but sufficient to maintain an existence for an extremely long time. It is just like any other regular human.

_Set, set, set. Lock and close._

The fragment in him locked onto his magic circuits, turning dormant as he does not need it. When the glow faded, the process is complete. Shirou let go his breath that he had been holding for so long. It has been done. "Arturia, with this, your heroic abilities and mine are sealed together. It can only be undone when it is necessary. The piece of the gate will be your life source."

Arturia leaned against him. "I've found my solace. I don't need to fight anymore. So, those abilities are more than I need in this world."Arturia kissed him as the moon shined brightly in the skies above.

* * *

It is now two weeks since the end of the sixth Holy Grail war. Shirou, now a married man was busy at hand raking the leaves. Arturia was working on the laundry. Later during the evening, they'll head out and purchase more necessities such as food and in particular, clothes for Arturia. His imagination of a happy shopping moment was interrupted by a voice from behind a tree.

"Shirou Emiya, bravo to your recent success."

Shirou answered. "Alaya, isn't it?" True to his guess, Alaya, still in Tasya's form emerged from behind the tree. He queried. "What is it that you want? I've done my part of the deal as I said I would."

Alaya complied. "Yes you did… Yes you did." She spoke of her intentions. "I merely wish to stop by and confirm that the contract is complete. We are now even." Alaya added as she leaned against the shed. "It is rather interesting how you sealed your ability to keep your wife alive."

Shirou laughed. "I call that coincidence." He gave a smile. "Even so, I'm glad that it is the way it turned out."He paused before adding. "Before you go, I just want to say something. Thanks for the help."

Alaya smiled. "It feels good to help out on the side sometimes." She looked into the sky. "Now then, I'm heading off. There are more things to keep an eye on to save this world." Alaya walked behind the shed and Shirou presumed she disappeared. He put the rake away. His war may be over but the peace of the earth is hardly assured. He'll need a new job to bring up the family as well. His actions were clearly known in the magic world, having sealed the only way to access the magic of the Earth. It will lead to dangerous enemies.

Shirou decided his future. "I suppose it's time to go into my family roots."

* * *

In the office of the church, Satiris was reviewing more information and news gathered by the local populace and his own staff. He didn't like the facts. _Heretics are uprising in the Seres region. An entire village had been corrupted. _Through the phone, he ordered a staff men to deploy the Executors. They will destroy the heretics and from there, the source of the heresy.

He received a phone call which he answered. "What is it?"

An equally old man's voice spoke. "Ah, Satiris monsieur. We have a developing issue in Africa if you are aware of it." Satiris knew about the hijacking of a cargo ship heading towards London from India. Normally, the Magi association will not lift a finger, letting the world deal with it conventionally. This time however, there is a problem. The ship was carrying a valuable shipment of magi research materials.

Satiris assured the Frenchmen. "Yes, I am. I have convened with the rest of the council already regarding this issue. The Pioneer and its infantry complement are actually on their way as we speak."

The voice was of relief. "That is excellent monsieur. My ears are rather rickety from the racket this Miss Tohsaka, the researcher in London had been throwing at me. Now I can get it off my hands. Thank you for your time. I will enjoy a cup of tea with you sometime soon." The phone call ended.

Satiris chuckled as he now of Rin Tohsaka's current predicament. "What a bright woman despite her temper." He reviewed the next document at hand. It is an approval form from Second Lieutenant Khristos. The form was regarding the addition of replacements for the Pioneer Platoon. They had taken a beating but they're combat capable for the Somalia operation. The replacements will be inducted afterwards within several months most likely. He read the list of replacements. He noticed a particular name from the list. It was his son's. Blood threatened to boil under his skin. "That bloody idiot." Despite his best wishes to keep the young man alive, he signed the form.

* * *

_A year later…_

_Dear Shirou,_

_ How are you doing in London? I'm fine here in Germany. I wished you could have attended my graduation today but I know today is your big day too. Professor Adelbert wishes the best for new job but of course I can't tell him what your new job is He he he. I wish I could attend yours as well but alas, fate isn't good about that today._

_ Nevertheless, I will return to Japan and there I will see you again. I'll discuss with you about any further arrangements then. Do pass my congratulations to Rin for getting her post of Magic Development of the Magi association. Her hard work had finally paid off. _

_ I'm looking forward to seeing you soon Onii chan._

_Regards,_

_Ilya._

* * *

Shirou put the letter aside at his desk. It had been his for only a day. It was a simple living quarters provided to him for an occasion in London. To Shirou, it was good enough. He checked the black tuxedo he wore. There were no issues about them, giving off the spotless shine. He felt it was a little over the top for the occasion. The grey oak door knocked which he attended to. "Ah, is it time Rin?"

Rin Tohsaka, dressed in a formal shiny silk smooth red dress nodded. "Yes Shirou, they're about to start." Shirou closed the door behind him as he gestured her to lead.

"Let's not keep them waiting." The red white hallways are bright in light and extravagance as they entered a main hall. Large square tables are arranged at the sides with a large open space in the middle. A small crowd was expecting him from the tables. A larger podium awaited at the back of the ballroom. It will be the main act of this occasion. After this will be a feast so large and grand that even the heaviest eaters like a former king is unable to eat most of it.

An old man was waiting on stage. "Today is a day where we add a new magus into our ranks. He is the winner of the fifth Holy Grail war. He with our researcher Rin Tohsaka and others had managed to put an end to the Sixth Holy Grail war and undo certain discovery of magic." He clapped his hands proudly. "Today, we welcome Emiya Shirou." The crowd joined in the applause as Shirou made his entrance.

Despite the glare, he could see the attending crowd is big. In a satin white dress, Arturia waved at him from the front seats. In her other arm held a young child in a blue blanket, freshly born into this world. It meant half of everything to Shirou. He smiled and carried on to walk towards the centre. He stood under the bright shine above him.

The applause slowly died to allow Shirou Emiya to speak. "I thank you for today. I appreciate your efforts of welcoming me." The sword of Excalibur formed at his fingertips. He twirled the blade around and rested its sharp tip onto the floor. "As a fully recognized magus, I will my do my best to bring peace to this world."

"I will work hard..."

"To make our world…"

"Into our Utopia."


End file.
